Suami Pengganti
by gekanna87
Summary: Yamanka Ino ditinggalkan di altar sendirian pada hari pernikahannya, Merasa bertanggung jawab atas kebodohan adiknya Itachi yang seharusnya menjadi best men. Memutuskan melanjutkan upacara pernikahan sebagai pengganti Sasuke. Bagaimana masalah ini akan berakhir? Warning : Smut/Explicit. ini kisah pasangan yang suka nganu...[Tamat]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning : Adult readers only, explicit mature content. DLDR**

 **A/N** : Habis nulis pefect, Imperfect tiba-tiba terbesit untuk menulis smut gara-gara habis baca fic, harem, NTR gak jelas. Berhubung masih feeling ItaIno jadi pingin bikin adegan erotis antara mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Suami Pengganti.**

Ino melepaskan handuknya, Menatap pada bak mandi besar yang penuh busa dan bertaburan kelopak mawar, temaram cahaya lilin memberikan sinar lembut kekuningan di kamar mandi yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari marmer. Di tepi bak mandi itu telah tersedia sebotol _champage_ dan dua buah gelas yang disiapkan oleh pihak hotel untuk sang pengantin baru tapi bukan itu yang terjadi. Ia tak ingin menangis mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Ino mencelupkan tangannya untuk menguji suhu air. Ia tak suka air mandinya begitu panas. Merasa cukup wanita itu menanggalkan handuknya dan melangkah masuk dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada air beraroma mawar. Bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan lega. Ototnya terasa relaks oleh hangatnya air yang merendam tubuhnya. Ino menutup matanya menghirup wangi mawar membiarkan pikirannya menjauh dari mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya terkejut dia pun menoleh.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Ino tersenyum menatap pria berambut gelap yang tubuhnya hanya ditutupi selembar handuk melilit pinggulnya. Pria itu paling tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia telah menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu yang harus ditanggungnya.

"Mengapa tidak? Kau suamiku sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan wajahku dan keluargaku " Ino menatap cincin yang melekat di jari manisnya dengan sedih.

"Aku melakukannya untuk keluargaku juga. Aku tak menyangka ia akan berubah pikiran di saat-saat terakhir."

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakannya?"

"Baiklah." Pria itu pun melepas satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan bergabung bersama Ino di bak mandi. Ia duduk di sisi lain berhadapan dengan wanita berambut pirang itu. "Mau bersulang?" Ia mengisi gelas-gelas itu dengan _champagne_.

"Bersulang untuk pria bodoh yang meninggalkanku di altar." Ucap Ino hampir berteriak.

"Bersulang untuk kebahagiaan yang kita akan rasakan nanti."

Kedua gelas itu berdenting dan Ino langsung meminum isinya dalam satu tegukan. "Kecil kemungkinan aku bahagia." Ino meraih botol _champagne_ itu dan mengisi gelasnya lagi dan lagi. Dia menguras semua isi botol itu sendirian. Ino merasa tubuhnya berada di awang-awang. Dia begitu ringan dan bahagia. Wanita itu mulai cekikikan sendiri. Pria yang bersamanya telanjang di bak mandi itu hanya menggelengkan kepala tapi ia mengerti Ino membutuhkannya setelah apa yang terjadi kurang dari dua belas jam terakhir.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Melihat pemandangan itu dia jadi terenyuh. Dia tak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya untuk membantu wanita itu. Ia mengenalnya sejak lama tapi mereka tak pernah dekat. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah menderitanya apalagi semua itu diakibatkan oleh kebodohan adiknya. Mau tak mau ia merasa ikut bertanggung jawab.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia merengkuh Ino dalam pelukannya. Kulit mereka yang basah dan licin bersentuhan. Wanita itu menangis dibahunya. Ia merasakan dada gadis itu bergetar akibat terisak.

" _Please_ , Buat aku merasa lebih baik." Ino memohon dengan lirih pada pria itu. Mengharap ia melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan rasa sakit yang melanda hatinya.

"Berjanji padaku kau tak akan menyesalinya besok."

"Tidak...tidak akan." Ino melepas pelukannya untuk menatap sepasang mata obsidian. Membiarkan pria itu tahu ia membutuhkannya meski hanya untuk sekedar lari dari kenyataan.

Ia tak kuasa menolak, Kecantikan wanita itu tak menghilang meski ia memasang ekspresi sedih dan bermata sembab. Rambut pirangnya tampak menjadi lebih gelap dalam cahaya lilin. Bibir Ino bergetar mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah merengkuh wanita itu kembali ke pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya. Ia ingin wanita itu merasa ia tak sedang sendirian. Ia ingin membuat Ino merasa dirinya berharga. Memperlakukan wanita itu selayaknya seorang putri setelah dicampakkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya.

Hangatnya bibir pria itu disambut Ino dengan rasa terima kasih. Ia tak sendirian. Ciumannya begitu asing tapi juga familier. Tak ada tekanan keras, tak ada tuntutan. Hanya ada kepastian kalau pria ini. Di sini untuknya. Bibir Ino merekah menyambut kecupan itu lebih dalam. Lidahnya menyelinap di antara celah bibir merah muda. Membelit dan membuai. Bibir mereka saling melumat dan memagut. Memaksa Ino untuk terhanyut dalam sensasi erotis yang membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit yang meluluhlantakkan kehidupannya.

Tangan Ino terkait erat di leher pria itu. Seolah ia nyaris jatuh dalam jurang dan pria itu satu-satunya harapan untuk membawanya kembali ke atas. Wanita itu mengerang lembut merasakan tangan penuh kapalan menyusuri lekuk pinggangnya. Ibu jari pria itu sedikit menyentuh sisi payudaranya dan membuatnya merasa tergelitik. Bibir pria itu meninggalkan bibirnya menjelajah dari pelipis turun ke telinganya.

"Ah..h" Desah wanita itu saat merasakan lidah pria itu membelai daun telinganya. Ciuman-ciuman itu terus turun hingga ke leher dan bahunya. Membangkitkan rasa hangat di bawah perutnya. Jantung Ino berdetak lebih kencang. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara helaian rambut sehitam eboni. Ino ingin pria itu menjadi lebih dekat. Menambal hatinya yang pecah berkeping-keping dengan hasrat.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan lenguh yang hampir meluncur ketika merasakan sebelah tangan pria itu meremas buah dadanya. Tangan kirinya masih melingkari pinggang Ino menahan wanita itu agar tak bergerak kemana-mana.

Setiap sentuhan memberikan getar-getar nikmat di sel-sel syarafnya. Ino nyaris menggeliat saat jari pria itu dengan ahlinya memberi tekanan dan elusan menstimulasi puting yang kian lama kian mengeras seiring nafsunya yang meningkat.

Ino telah menyerah, Ia membiarkan nafsu menguasai dirinya. Ia tak peduli, selama itu membuatnya melupakan kenyataan. Selama itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Bercintalah denganku." Pinta wanita itu. Ia menatap dengan mata sayu yang tertutup oleh kabut birahi.

Dengan perlahan Ibu jari pria itu menyusuri tulang pipi Ino, Sebuah sentuhan yang mengisyaratkan kelembutan. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa menolakmu."

Pria itu berdiri menarik Ino keluar dari bak mandi dan membopongnya masuk ke dalam kamar dengan mudah seolah ia seringan bulu. Mereka tak peduli kalau mereka belum mengeringkan tubuh mereka dengan handuk.

Dia membaringkan gadis itu di ranjang. Mengamati setiap detail estetik yang tubuh wanita itu tawarkan. Tak pernah bahkan dalam khayalan paling gilanya sekalipun ia berpikiran untuk bercinta dengan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis ini selalu terlarang untuknya tapi sekarang ia di sini menatap wajah merona wanita itu yang memintanya untuk menjamah tubuh sintal yang seharusnya menjadi milik adiknya.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu." Ino berusaha meraih selimut untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya

"Jangan kau tutupi. Aku hanya sedang mengagumimu."

Ino tak terbiasa dengan pujian dari pria ini karena biasanya ia hanya melemparkan basa-basi dan senyum sopan padanya. Ino hampir tak mengenali sosok pria yang sedang mengangkangi tubuhnya Ia melihat api mata gelap yang biasanya tampak bosan dan suram itu.

Pria memutuskan untuk berbaring terlentang di sisinya. Ia meraih tangan Ino dan membawa ke bibirnya. Ia mengecup buku-buku jari wanita pirang itu.

Ino merona, tak menduga ia akan menemukan sisi lain dari pria yang dijuluki es batu. "Kau membuatmu tersanjung."

"Kau hanya pantas untuk diperlakukan sebagai seorang putri Ino." Pria bermata obsidian itu sibuk mengelus-elus telapak tangan Ino.

Wanita itu menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Jangan!, Aku ingin kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang pelacur. _Fuck me hard and dry, will you?_. _I need that shit out of my system."_

" _If that your wish, I will obey._ Tetapi Jangan mengeluh bila nanti tubuhmu pegal-pegal dan tenggorokanmu sakit karena memekikkan namaku."

Ino berdecak, "Buktikan padaku, Kau bisa menghancurkanku."

Pria itu menarik Ino berguling dan menindihnya. Bobot pria itu menekan tubuhnya terasa lezat. Wajah pria itu melayang beberapa Inci di atas wajahnya. Rambut hitam sebahunya jatuh bak tirai menutupi wajahnya. Ekspresi pria itu menjadi lebih gelap. Aura berbahaya memacar dari tubuhnya. Ia menahan tangan Ino di kedua sisi tempat tidur. " _I am trying to fix you, baby."_

"Bawa aku menjauh dari rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan ini." Ino memohon.

Dia mencium Ino dengan lembut, Mencoba memberikannya sentuhan seorang kekasih meski ia bukan kekasih Ino. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkannya tapi wanita itu bereaksi seperti api yang membara.

Ino menggigit bibir pria itu kemudian mengulumnya dengan keras. Ia marah, pada kebodohannya. Ia marah pada pengkhianatan mereka dan sekarang ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada tubuh pria ini.

Kuku-kukunya yang panjang menancap dan menggores punggung pria itu. Ia sengaja menggeliat untuk menyentuhkan tubuh pria itu dengan tubuhnya dan puas menemukan bagian yang ia targetkan telah bangun dan mengeras.

Ino membangkitkan binatang yang tertidur dalam dirinya. Dengan kasar ia mencium leher dan bahu wanita pirang itu. Warna merah keunguan menjadi jejak penjelajahan pria itu di kulit Ino. Ia akan membuat Ino memohon untuk dipuaskan.

Tangannya membelai tubuh Ino Menyusuri setiap garis dan lengkung dan berhenti pada sepasang payudara yang mencuat menantang pria itu untuk menyentuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Telapak tanggangnya yang lebar meremas dan memilin buah dadanya. Tak puas dengan itu ia mengulum putingnya. Menghisap dengan keras kemudian mempermainkannya dengan lidah ahlinya. Ino memekik perlahan merasakan serangan demi serangan menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Ia merasa semakin panas dan basah. Ia ingin di sentuh.

"Tolong sentuh aku"

"Di mana?" Pria itu pura-pura tidak tahu padahal Ino sudah belingsatan. Ia masih saja bermain-main dengan payudaranya.

Malu untuk berkata. Ino meraih tangan pria itu dan meletakkannya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Sudah tak tahan?, Bersabarlah sebentar."

Pria itu tak melakukan banyak hal. Hanya melayangkan telapak tangannya dengan ringan di selangkangannya. Hal itu membuat Ino mengerang frustrasi. Organ kewanitaannya dari tadi sudah becek dan berkedut-kedut oleh rasa tak puas. Tapi pria ini malah menguji kesabarannya.

Merasa berbaik hati, pria itu menyentuhkan telunjuknya di klitorisnya. Ia menggesek dan membuat gerakan memutar membuat Ino terkejut dengan stimulasi kuat di titik paling sensitif. Ia memekik tertahan dan melenguh.

Pria itu meningkatkan level permainannya dengan menyingkap kedua kaki Ino dan memaksa wanita itu menunjukkan bagian paling privat dari tubuhnya. Ino merasa malu, tapi juga senang melihat tatapan pria itu.

"Kau tak keberatan aku memasukimu?"

"Lakukan, Aku membutuhkannya."

"Sabar, Aku ingin mencicipimu dulu." Dia menempatkan wajahnya di antara kaki Ino sejenak menghirup aroma khas wanita. Ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya menyusuri lembah yang menyembunyikan harta karun untuk dibuka.

Desahan desah nikmat wanita itu membuat dirinya tambah bernafsu. Ingin ia cepat-cepat menyatukan tubuh mereka tapi ia menahan diri. Karena ini bukan tentang dirinya. Ini semua tentang Ino. Ia menyelipkan jari telunjuknya di liang yang kini terbuka cukup lebar. Begitu basah dan hangat. Wanita itu sudah siap dan sangat terangsang. Ia menyelipkan satu jari lagi dan mulai mengerakkannya keluar masuk. Memompa lubang itu hingga cairannya menetes keluar. Wajah Ino memerah. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dan merintih. Menahan tubuhnya untuk tak beringsut dan menggelinjang. Jari-jari yang panjang itu menyentuh G-spotnya Ino merasakan otot-otot di sekitar pinggulnya menegang membangun dinding kenikmatan.

"Lagi...sedikit lagi."

Pria itu menyadari Ino sudah dekat dengan klimaksnya. Dia menyelipkan jari ketiga dan kembali menggunakan mulut dan lidahnya untuk menstimulasi klitoris wanita itu.

Ino merasa dirinya begitu penuh, terisi maksimal. Mendapat rangsangan dari luar dan dalam ia hanya memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan dinding penghalang itu roboh. Otot vaginanya berkontraksi membuat otaknya mengirimkan sinyal kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuhnya yang kini berpeluh. Ino berteriak di puncak orgasme nya dan pria itu tersenyum. Ia ingin memberi wanita itu lagi dan lagi.

Masih belum pulih dari orgasmenya. Pria itu sudah mau merentangkan kakinya lagi. Ino menghalanginya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Kau lihat ini dan kau akan mengerti."

Mata Ino terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di antara kaki pria itu. Dia begitu besar. Tanpa sadar Ino mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

Pria itu berdesis di antara gigi-giginya. Kelembutan tangan Ino membuat dirinya semakin keras. Ia harus memiliki wanita ini sekarang.

"Aku rasa yang ini bisa menghancurkanku." Ucap wanita itu takjub.

"Kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu seperti pelacur? Bertingkahlah seperti pelacur. Buka pahamu lebar-lebar!"

Ino merasa malu sekali tapi ia menurut. Pria itu mempossisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. Ujung penisnya menggores organ intimnya. Ino bergidik. Apakah akan cukup pikir wanita itu dalam hati.

"Jleb..." tanpa aba-aba pria itu memasukinya. Ino terkejut dan merasakan sedikit sakit. Dinding otot vaginanya terpaksa melebar untuk mengakomodasi ukuran pria itu. Ia merasa begitu penuh.

"Kau tak apa-apa." Terdengar nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Beri aku waktu sejenak, kau..uh.. cukup besar."

Damn!, wanita ini begitu rapat. Ia tak akan bisa bertahan lama kalau begini. Melihat Ino sudah cukup nyaman pria itu mengerakkan pinggulnya.

Mulut Ino terbuka dan ia mulai mendesah. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Setiap gerakannya membuat tubuh Ino menggelenyar. Ia menatap wajah pria yang menindihnya. Ia serupa dengan pria yang menyakitinya. Mata berwarna onyx dan rambut hitam kelam tapi ia juga berbeda. Dia tampak lebih dewasa dengan garis halus yang muncul di wajahnya. Siapa sangka Ino berbulan madu dengan pria yang salah.

Wanita ini begitu indah dan dia berniat untuk memujanya dan memberinya lebih banyak kenikmatan. Ia tak pernah menikmati seks seperti saat ini. Tubuh mereka bersatu dengan sempurna seolah memang dibuat untuk satu sama lain. Rintihan wanita itu di telinganya membuat dirinya hampir gila. Otot-otot wanita itu dengan kuat menjepitnya membuat dirinya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Itachi.."

Akhirnya Ino menyebutkan namanya. Dia membungkam rintihan Ino dengan ciuman. Wanita itu hampir klimaks lagi dia bisa merasakan kontraksinya. Ia melepaskan bibir Ino dan fokus dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin mengentak dan cepat.

Kulit gadis itu merona dan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Ia bergelinjang dan menggeliat, " _Please...please make me cum."_ Wanita itu memohon dengan putus asa.

"Sabar sayang, _I'll take you there._ "

Berpegang dengan kata-katanya Itachi berusaha untuk menahan diri. Ibu jarinya mengusap klitoris wanita itu lagi dan ia menghunjam dengan dalam.

" _Ah...Ah...Yes, baby. Yes.. a little bit more."_ Ino mencoba memberi instruksi.

Mata Ino terpejam ketika satu dorongan terakhir menyapu dan menenggelamkannya kembali dalam kenikmatan, " _Itachi, I am cumming"_

Pria itu tersenyum lega, Sekarang ia bisa mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan pelepasannya. Ino begitu rapat pria itu mengerang tertahan tatkala ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Ia merasa sangat puas ketika cairan semen-nya menyembur mengisi rahim wanita itu. Dia mencium Ino dan berguling ke samping. Berbaring terlentang dengan nafas terengah. Ino beringsut dan meletakan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Itachi pun merangkulnya.

"Masih merasa tidak diinginkan?"

"Tidak...tadi itu cukup intens. Aku rasa pernikahan ini tidak buruk." Komentar wanita itu.

"Mengapa?"

"The sex was good."

"Aku senang bila itu bisa menghiburmu."

"Aku mengantuk, Aku tidur duluan ya." Tak lama setelah memejamkan matanya Ino tertidur pulas.

Itachi menatap wajah tidur wanita itu. Ia berharap esok Ino tak terkejut dan berteriak karena yang tidur di sebelahnya bukan Sasuke. Pria yang wanita itu cintai melainkan dirinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi

 **Suami penganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02**

 **.**

 **Married or Not Married**

Di ranjang kamar hotel yang di dominasi warna putih dan biru. Layaknya bangunan khas daerah Santorini. Sepasang tubuh terbaring telanjang ditutupi secarik selimut tipis dan lembut. Yamanaka Ino mengerjap tapi tak membuka matanya yang terasa berat, Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia merasa bingung mengapa bantalnya terasa keras, solid dan hangat karena biasanya bantal yang ia gunakan selalu lembut dan empuk. Wanita itu tak menyadari kalau kepalanya tengah bersandar di dada bidang seorang pria dan kaki jenjangnya melintang di pinggul sang lelaki yang tampak tertidur nyenyak. Ino tanpa sadar beringsut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada benda yang dia kira bantal guling itu. Dia tak ingin bangun. Mimpinya begitu indah. Ia dan Sasuke akhirnya membeli rumah impian mereka di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tetapi deburan ombak keras yang terdengar hingga ke kamarnya memaksa Ino terbangun.

Aroma segar garam dan lautan menggelitik indra penciumannya. Secercah sinar mentari pagi menembus tirai tipis yang terbuat dari renda menerangi kamar itu dengan cahaya lembut dan hangat. Ino melewatkan keindahan suasana itu karena kepalanya berdentam-dentam dengan rasa sakit luar biasa. Otot-otot tubuhnya juga meringis terutama bagian di antara kakinya. Apa yang terjadi? Begitu netra _aqua marine_ -nya benar-benar terbuka. Ia menyadari dirinya tengah memeluk Itachi. Cepat-cepat Ino menyingkirkan tangan dan kakinya dari tubuh pria itu dengan hati-hati ia tak pria itu tak terbangun.

Wanita itu berguling ke samping. Memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang pelan. _Hang over_ parah _._ Berapa banyak yang ia minum semalam? Perlahan-lahan ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin kembali

.

.

Ino mengenakan gaun _chiffon_ simpel berwarna putih. Gaun itu melambai dengan indah tersapu angin memamerkan lengan dan lehernya yang indah. Kakinya telanjang menjejak pasir pantai. Untaian mutiara dan mahkota dari rangkaian bunga berwarna putih menghiasi rambut pirangnya yang tergerai, di bawah cerahnya sinar matahari kecantikan wanita itu tampak natural tapi ia tampak panik.

"Kalian tak menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya wanita itu pada Teman-temannya. Shikamaru, Choji dan Naruto menggeleng.

Air mata Ino hampir tumpah, keluarga dan teman-teman mereka terbang dari Jepang ke Yunani untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan ini tapi sang mempelai pria tak terlihat.

Ino menatap empat buah tiang kayu yang terbelit kain putih dan berhiaskan dedaunan dan bunga berdiri menghadap birunya laut Mediterania dengan kecewa. Dia dan Sasuke harusnya berdiri di sana untuk mengikrarkan janji pernikahan mereka. Keluarga dan teman-temannya telah duduk di kursi yang di persiapkan. Mereka juga tampak cemas dan khawatir karena untuk sesaat pernikahan ditunda.

Inoichi datang menghampiri Puterinya, "Ada apa Ino, mengapa pernikahannya belum dimulai?"

"Sasuke lari ayah, Dia pergi bersama Sakura. Mungkin kita harus membatalkan acara ini."

Ino menahan tangisnya. Ini adalah impiannya untuk menikah dipinggir pantai bersama pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun, tapi Sasuke menghancurkannya begitu saja. Seharusnya Ino tahu. Dia sudah melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke berpaling darinya tapi dia bersikeras mengabaikannya. Ia melihat keraguan Sasuke untuk mengadakan pernikahan ini tapi Ino bersikeras untuk menikah. Ia kini berusia tiga puluh tahun. Sudah tidak muda lagi dan ia sangat ingin menikah dan berkeluarga. Apa lagi Sasuke telah melamarnya tahun lalu.

Seharusnya Ino curiga dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan sahabatnya Sakura tapi Ino bersikukuh itu hannyalah persahabatan di antara mereka. Dan kini ia membayar kebodohannya. Berdiri di altar sendirian di tinggal lari oleh mempelai pria yang memilih pergi bersama _bridesmaid_ -nya. Sejenak terpikir jika Sasuke tak berani memutuskan dirinya. Ia tentu akan sangat marah tapi akan jauh lebih baik dari meninggalkannya di hari pernikahan mereka seperti ini.

Fugaku akhirnya mendekati Ino dan kedua orang tuanya. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menunduk meminta maaf atas perilaku pengecut puterannya.

"Maafkan aku Ino, Aku tak mendidik putraku seperti ini."

"Paman Fugaku, Jangan minta maaf lagi. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku karena aku membutakan diri dengan tindakan Sasuke belakangan ini. Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk memutuskannya dan Sasuke takut untuk bicara jujur padaku.

"Ayah aku tak menemukan Sasuke di mana-mana. Dia sudah cek out bersama Sakura dari tadi siang. Ponselnya juga tak bisa dihubungi." Itachi berdiri di antara mereka. Pria jangkung itu menyisir helaian rambut _raven-_ nya yang menjuntai hingga ke bahu dengan frustrasi. Apa yang melintas di pikiran bodoh adiknya dengan kabur seperti ini.

Ia menatap Ino yang tampak sedih dengan rasa kasihan. Dia tak pernah dekat dengan Ino tapi ia tahu wanita itu menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun mencintai Sasuke. Bagaimana adiknya begitu tega mengkhianati Ino seperti ini dengan lari bersama sahabat tunangannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memberitahu mereka acara pernikahannya dibatalkan. Sayang sekali padahal restoran sudah di pesan untuk acara resepsi." Ujar Inoichi penuh sesal.

"Aku malu dengan kerabat dan tamu-tamu kita. Mereka terbang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menyaksikan tragedi dan kebodohan putraku."

"Sudahlah paman Fugaku, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Aku tak bisa menikahi diriku sendirikan?" Ino tersenyum miris menahan duka

"Kau bisa menikahiku."

Ketiga kepala itu menoleh pada Itachi memandangnya dengan heran seolah pria itu menumbuhkan kepala satu lagi.

"Mengapa kalian terkejut? Aku belum menikah dan tak sedang punya kekasih. Bila kita butuh alasan untuk berpesta mengapa kita tak melanjutkan acara ini? Aku bisa menggantikan Sasuke. Lagi pula aku juga seorang Uchiha. Bila kau menikah denganku kau masih bisa menyandang nama keluarga kami."

Ino tersenyum sekilas, "Ayo kalau begitu. Ini hari pernikahanku. _I don't give a damn about the groom. Let's just party._ "

Tentu saja ini hanya pernikahan lelucon. Dari pada semua dekorasi dan makanan ini sia-sia. Ino bisa berpura-pura jadi pengantin wanita yang berbahagia meski mempelai pria hasil improvisasi di detik-detik terakhir . Dia bisa meratapi si brengsek Sasuke itu lain waktu.

Ekspresi wajah Fugaku dan Inoichi tak bisa di jelaskan. Mereka kehilangan kata-kata di tengah-tengah semua kegilaan ini.

"Ayah, Bisa kau suruh MC -nya memulai acara." Pinta Itachi pada ayahnya.

"Ino, Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu hingga altar?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Tak usah ayah. Pernikahan ini hanya lelucon tak perlu formalitas. Aku akan berjalan bersama Itachi ke altar."

Putra sulung Fugaku itu menyodorkan lengannya pada Ino. Itachi hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis pas badan yang lengannya ia gulung hingga ke siku dan celana panjang khaki. Pria itu melepaskan sepatunya untuk berjalan di atas jalan setapak yang diapit oleh deretan buket bunga besar berwarna putih dia menggandeng Ino melintasi hamparan kelopak mawar di iring lantunan lagu Ed Sheran, Perfect.

Rekan dan kerabat mereka hanya terdiam terlalu terkesima melihat Ino menggandeng tangan Itachi ke altar. Mereka tidak tampak begitu natural. Tak terlihat canggung sebagai pasangan dadakan. Ino sendiri tak mau ambil pusing soal kepergian Sasuke dan pengkhianatan sahabatnya. Ia akan menangisinya nanti. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati kesenangan pesta pernikahan dan terlihat cantik, bersulang dan mabuk.

Mereka berdiri di depan petugas pernikahan. Pertama kalinya sepanjang ia mengenal pria itu. Ino benar-benar memandang Itachi. Biasanya mereka hanya bertukar basa-basi saat ia menemani Sasuke di acara pertemuan perusahaan atau keluarga Uchiha. Pria itu sendiri sangat sibuk dan Ino tak pernah mendengar pria itu berkencan dengan wanita. Menurutnya Itachi itu pria yang tertutup, pendiam cenderung _observant_. Ino sangat terkejut Itachi dengan spontan menawarkan diri sebagai penganti Sasuke. Pria itu tak pernah bertindak impulsif.

Berdiri bergandengan tangan dengan Itachi membuat Ino menyadari ketampanan Itachi, Kedua bersaudara itu secara fisik mirip tapi bila Ino menggolongkan Sasuke sebagai spesies _dangerously_ _handsome_. Tipe pria yang membuatmu tergoda karena ia berbahaya, membuat para wanita membuang logikanya hanya untuk mengikuti pria itu ke neraka maka Itachi adalah tipe pria yang menenangkan. Seseorang yang bisa di andalkan untuk menjadi jangkar dikala badai melanda. Pria itu selalu serius dan _grounded_.

Mereka berdua melafalkan janji pernikahan dengan setengah hati. Ino tahu tak ada yang harus diseriusi. Pernikahan ini sekedar drama. Setelah itu Itachi mengeluarkan cincin pernikahan yang Ino pilih sendiri dari sakunya dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Ino. Ia bersikeras memaksa Sasuke membeli cincin itu karena ia menyukainya dan kini ketika cincin platinum itu telah terselip di jarinya. Ia tak lagi melihat keindahannya.

"Sekarang kau bisa mencium mempelaimu." Ucap sang petugas menyelesaikan rangkaian prosesi pernikahan yang dia pimpin.

"Bisa kami melewatinya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, Sudah tradisi mempelai berciuman" Tukas sang petugas.

Itachi menatap netra _aquamarine_ Ino sambil bergumam maaf, Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Ino. Tentu saja para tamu menyadari ciuman singkat ogah-ogahan itu hanya sekedar formalitas. Tapi mereka tetap bertepuk tangan meski berkasak-kusuk menyikapi kejutan tak terduga dari Ino.

"Itachi, _that the most passionate kiss i ever had_." Ino berbisik jahil di telinga pria itu.

Itachi berjalan menggandeng Ino untuk menemui para tamu. "Aku merasa aneh saja menciummu." Ujarnya singkat.

"Kau bisa menempatkan lebih banyak usaha dalam ciumanmu. yang tadi itu tak tampak meyakinkan." Ino tertawa. Tak pernah ia berpikir ia menggoda Itachi.

Naruto mendekati Ino. "Haruskah aku memberimu selamat atas pernikahan yang sangat aneh ini?"

"Yap, Kau bisa bilang, Selamat kau sudah menjadi pengantin Ino."

"Mengapa Itachi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke kabur. Bukankah ada peribahasa tak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Pria ini tampan, Single, Kaya dan sudah telat umur untuk menikah. Dia jadi pengantin yang layak kan." Ino bergurau. Berbicara seolah-olah Itachi tak berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Nyonya Uchiha, Apa kau baru saja mengimplikasikan kalau aku sudah tua?" Alis pria itu terangkat dan ia merasa sedikit lega. Meski dalam kondisi hati porak-poranda. Ino masih menemukan humornya.

"Hm...bukankah kau _almost forty_ dan aku tak akan terkejut bila kau ternyata masih perjaka mengingat kau bahkan tak bisa mencium pengantinmu dengan benar."

"Hati-hati dengan mulut kecilmu, Nyonya. Kau tak tahu apa yang menantimu."

"Aku tertarik untuk tahu."

Ia kemudian meninggalkan sisi Itachi untuk mencari ayahnya.

Sepanjang acara resepsi Ino minum dan tertawa-tawa. Melupakan Sasuke sekejap tetapi mata Itachi dengan lekat mengawasinya.

Setelah malam semakin larut dan para tamu dan dirinya sudah teler. Ino diantarkan menuju _honeymoon_ _suite_ yang sudah ia pesan jauh-jauh hari oleh pegawai hotel. Ia baru sadar Itachi mengikutinya.

"Kau mau tidur di sini bersamaku?" tanya Ino ketika ia nyaris membanting pintu di wajah Itachi. Ino tak melihat pria itu di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengintip ke dalam ruangan. "Bukankah itu yang suami istri lakukan. Lagi pula ranjangnya sangat lebar."

"Masuklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin berendam dulu. Hari ini melelahkan."

"Oke, Enjoy!" dan Pria itu ikut muncul di kamar mandi.

.

.

Ino teringat apa yang terjadi _bath tube_ itu, "Damn!" Wanita itu mengumpat pelan. Pantas saja dia _hangover_ parah dan pegal-pegal. Semalam dia memohon-mohon agar dipeluk Itachi. 'Uh...Memalukan sekali' pikir wanita itu. Tak seharusnya dia _break down_ secara mental di hadapan pria itu dan Ya ampun dia bersikap jalang tadi malam. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Itachi pagi ini? Kepala Ino mulai sakit lagi dan ia memijat pelipisnya.

Ino melirik ke samping. Itachi tertidur pulas. Ekspresi damainya membuat pria itu terlihat lebih muda. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya. Suara dengkuran pelan terdengar dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Ino kemudian tengkurap dan bertopang dagu. Menatap wajah pria itu lekat-lekat. Sulit dipercaya dia menikah dengan kakak Sasuke.

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hatinya sakit luar biasa. Dia mengakui hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang telah lama mendingin dan dialah yang mendesak terjadinya pernikahan ini karena mereka sudah bersama begitu lama hal yang benar untuk dilakukan adalah menikah bukan? Ino tahu ia terlalu cuek pada Sasuke tapi ia tak menyangka pria itu memilih berselingkuh dengan Sakura. Ingin Ino menembak kedua orang itu tega-teganya membodohi dirinya seperti ini.

"Aduh." Ino telungkup kembali memegang kepalanya.

Itachi langsung membuka mata mendengar wanita itu meringis. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Ah, Kau hang over. Tunggu sebentar." Tanpa mempermasalahkan ketelanjangannya pria itu turun dari ranjang untuk mengambilkan segelas air. Tak berapa lama ia kembali ke kamar menyerahkan gelas itu pada Ino.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku sudah meminta sarapan dan aspirin untuk dibawa kemari. Makan akan membuat Hang over-mu mendingan."

"Itachi, tak bisakah kau menutupi tubuhmu dengan sesuatu?" Ino tak tahu harus merona atau kesal. Pria ini dengan nyamannya berjalan telanjang mengelilingi ruangan tanpa memedulikan keberadaannya.

"Baiklah, tapi bukannya semalam kau menyukainya?, Masih berpikir aku terlalu tua? Aku punya stamina yang lebih baik dari yang kau duga." Ia melangkah ke lemari mengambil jubah mandi yang disediakan.

"Jangan dibahas, Aku mabuk berat dan sedang sedih." Ino mengeratkan selimut yang meliliti tubuhnya.

"Ya sudah, Apa kau tak mau membersihkan diri?"

"Iya, Aku akan memakai kamar mandi sekarang." Ino beringsut ke tepi ranjang ia turun dan berdiri. Rasa nyeri di selangkangkannya membuatnya sulit berjalan. "Aku tak bisa berjalan." Ucap wanita berambut pirang itu.

Itachi langsung membopong Ino. Membawa wanita itu ke kamar mandi. "Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan. Kau bisa sendiri atau aku perlu membantumu."

"Tak apa-apa, Turunkan saja aku di bawah _shower_."

Pria itu menurut. Ia menurunkan Ino di bawah shower dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Itachi sendiri membuka gorden dan menggeser jendela besar di kamar itu. Matanya dihadiahi Birunya warna laut dan langit Mediterania. Ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Itachi pun bergegas membukanya. Seorang pegawai membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan aspirin yang sangat dibutuhkan Ino. Dia menata sarapan mereka di meja kecil yang terletak di balkon.

Sekarang ia sudah menikah. Lalu apa? Kemarin ia merasa kasihan dan bertanggung jawab dan hari ini, setelah menghabiskan malam bersama Ino pikirannya jadi carut marut. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah sedih dan menderita Ino. Ia tahu saat ini Ino hati pecah berkeping-keping akibat pengkhianatan adiknya, tapi ia juga salut Ino bisa menemukan hal lucu di balik semua situasi tak menyenangkan ini.

Semua telah terjadi dan mereka harus memikirkan langkah yang harus mereka ambil ke depannya.

"Itachi...tolong kemari." Teriak wanita itu dengan kencang.

Ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi guna mengurus sang putri. Ino berdiri bertopang pada counter wastafel. Hanya handuk putih yang meliliti tubuhnya. Rambut pirang wanita itu tampak lembab. Wajahnya bersih dan segar. Itachi menelan ludahnya. Ia tak keberatan menikmati pemandangan Ino dalam hidupnya. "Sarapan sudah siap. Mau aku membawamu ke balkon?"

"Tapi aku butuh pakaian."

Itachi kembali membopong Ino. Tubuh wanita itu berasa ringan di lengannya. Samar-samar aroma _sandalwood_ dan _jasmine_ menggelitik hidungnya. Jadi ini aroma tubuh wanita itu. Kemarin ia terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan. Matanya menangkap tetes air di leher dan bahu wanita itu membuat Itachi berminat untuk menyusuri lekuk dan lengkung jenjang leher Ino dengan bibirnya tapi ia menahan diri. Dia tak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan Ino.

"Hey, Itachi mengapa kau membawaku kemari, aku kan butuh pakaian."

"Santai saja Ino, tempat ini sangat privat. Tak akan ada orang yang melihat kau sarapan hanya berbalut handuk."

"Tetap saja aneh, Ambilkan aku jubah kamar kalau begitu."

"Baik-baik, Apa kau selalu begini _bossy_ Ino?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya, Aku memang cerewet dan suka memerintah. Memangnya kenapa? "

" _I think i must get used to it._ Bila aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Pria itu pun menghilang ke kamar.

Ino menatap lautan yang biru, kesedihan menyerang dirinya. Bodoh...bodoh mengapa ia begitu bodoh. Ino memaki dirinya dalam hati. Bila ada yang harus disalahkan atas pengkhianatan Sasuke maka dialah orangnya. Ia tak sanggup membuat kekasihnya puas dan bahagia. Mungkin dia wanita egois yang banyak menuntut karena itu Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Ino merasa kepercayaan dirinya jatuh. Dicampakkan begitu saja oleh orang yang dicintai tak hanya melukai hatinya tapi juga kepercayaan dirinya. Apa dia tak layak untuk dinikahi? Dia menghabiskan lima tahun menjadi pacar Sasuke dan pria itu berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Ino merasa waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Sasuke sia-sia.

Itachi kembali, Dia menyampirkan jubah kamar yang dia bawa di bahu Ino. Kemudian duduk di kursi untuk menikmati sarapannya.

"Cantik sekali ya" Komentar wanita itu. Masih menatap lautan dan tebing-tebing disisi lain teluk yang disesaki oleh bangunan khas Mediterania.

"Hm..iya sangat cantik." Itachi bukannya melihat pemandangan luar biasa yang terlihat dari balkon kamar hotel mereka. Ia malah menatap Ino.

"Ino, Bagaimana _hang over_ mu? Kau minum banyak saat resepsi dan kau juga menghabiskan satu botol _champagne_ seorang diri."

"Itu menjelaskan mengapa aku merasa sangat buruk." Wajah Ino mengernyit karena sakit kepalanya muncul lagi.

Itachi menuangkan kopi hitam di cangkir-cangkir mereka dan menyodorkan pil pada wanita itu.

"Kafein dan Aspirin akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Ino meminumnya, berharap pil itu memberikan keajaiban instan, "Mengapa kau tidur di sini? Bukankah kau punya kamarmu sendiri?"

"Aku takut kau berbuat bodoh Ino, Jadi aku mengikutimu. Lagi pula di mata kerabat dan teman-teman kita telah menikah wajar kan aku ikut menghuni suit ini."

"Apa kau pikir aku berencana melukai diriku karena adikmu mencampakkan aku di hari pernikahan?"

"Aku tak tahu perasaan orang yang patah hati dan barangkali kau butuh seseorang untuk menghiburmu. Pastinya tak mudah menerima ini."

"Itukah yang kau lakukan semalam? Menghiburku."

"Yap, dan aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Kau membuatku tak bisa berjalan eh."

"Normal untuk dilakukan saat malam pernikahan. Kau begitu excited." Itachi mengoleskan selai di atas roti bakarnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan pernikahan ini?" Ino memutar-mutar cincin di jari manisnya. Tampak tak nyaman menyebutkan kata pernikahan.

"Kau bisa membatalkannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada. Ini hanya acara _ceremonial_. Kita tak melaporkan pernikahan ini ke catatan sipil Jepang."

"Jadi kita tak benar-benar menikah?"

"Kalau kau menganggap pertukaran janji dan sebuah cincin cukup untuk menyebut ini adalah pernikahan maka iya kita menikah secara _de facto._ Tapi bagiku kita tak menikah. Kau tak terikat padaku secara hukum."

"Jadi kita bisa pulang ke Jepang dan berpura-pura ini tidak terjadi."

"Benar, tapi kau juga bisa menjadi istriku dan membalas dendam pada Sasuke."

"Balas dendam. Aku menyukainya. Apa kau tak sayang pada adikmu hingga membantuku?"

"Ino, Adikku harus membayar apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

"Itu aku setuju sekali. Tapi Bagaimana aku bisa melukai Sasuke?"

"Nanti kita pikirkan."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Cerita pasaran, bahasa gak jelas. OOC puarah...

A/N : Makasih readers yang udah baca, review, ngelike dan follow. Mungkin author kurang interaktif dengan tak membalas komen tapi percayalah. Karena review dari kalian i keep going on and on writing as fast as i can.

Semoga tetap follow cerita ini.

 **Suami Pengganti.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **.**

 **Heart Break.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesawat mendarat di Jepang, Ino kembali dari bulan madunya di Yunani bersama Itachi. Mereka melewati beberapa hari dengan damai berduaan saja. Ada rasa canggung mengingat ia dan Itachi menghabiskan malam pertama dengan _ehem_...panas. Ino menghindari alkohol guna mencegah hal itu terulang lagi tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Itachi tergolong pria seksi dengan caranya sendiri dan ia terang-terangan memberitahu Ino kalau dia tak akan keberatan berbagi ranjang dengannya dan membuat Ino merona terus menerus dengan komentar – komentar menjurusnya.

Mengejutkan sebenarnya ia bisa melihat sisi lain Itachi, Pria itu penuh perhatian dan ia benar-benar mendengarkan. Selama ini ia berpikir pria itu sebagai pria dingin, arogan dan perhitungan dan ternyata ia salah. Dalam beberapa hari Ino merasa sangat akrab dengan Itachi dan dia bahkan menceritakan hal yang tak berani ia ceritakan pada Sasuke. Sangat mudah bersikap terbuka dengannya karena Itachi mendengarkan tanpa menghakimi dan karena ia juga bukan kekasihnya, Ino tak perlu berusaha ekstra untuk membuat pria itu terkesan. Ino adalah gadis tegar yang tak ingin terlihat meneteskan air mata di depan orang lain. Apa lagi hanya karena patah hati, Tetapi kali ini dia menangis hingga matanya bengkak sambil mengutuki Sasuke dan Sakura di dada pria itu. Itachi tak berkomentar dia hanya memeluknya seakan dia berempati pada kesengsaraan yang Ino rasakan.

Pria itu melihatnya ketika ia terpuruk dan dengan suka rela menjadi tempat curhat-nya. Dulu ia selalu bercerita tentang segalanya pada Sakura, Sahabat baiknya dan sekarang gadis itu merebut Sasuke darinya. Ino pikir keakraban Sakura dan Sasuke sekedar platonik semata. Siapa yang salah kalau begini?, Dia yang membuat Sasuke merasa tak puas, Sasuke yang memilih mencari hal yang tak Ino punya pada wanita lain atau Sakura yang berakrab-akrab ria dengan pacar orang. Ino menghibur dirinya dengan mantra 'Mungkin kita tak berjodoh' tapi tetap saja sesak rasanya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di punggungnya membuat Ino terkejut.

"Mengapa kau melamun begitu?" Itachi telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya berharap untuk tak pernah kembali ke Jepang."

"Takut bertemu mantan?" Ejek pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.

"Tentu saja, Aku takut bila aku melihat Sasuke. Aku akan merendahkan diriku dengan menangis dan memohon-mohon agar ia menerimaku kembali setelah dengan kejamnya meninggalkan aku di altar."

"Tenang saja Ino, Aku akan memastikan dirimu tak akan berbuat bodoh. Aku tak akan membiarkan istriku mengejar mantan kekasihnya."

"Menurutmu apa aku akan bisa balas dendam pada Sasuke?"

"Coba pikir apa yang akan membuat Sasuke kesal?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Mantan akan terganggu bila kita _move on_ dengan cepat. Aku dan kamu mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Ego-nya yang besar pastinya akan terluka bila melihat kau tak meratapi dirinya."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tersenyumlah, jangan tunjukan padanya kalau ia telah menyakitimu. Tunjukan kalau dia tak berarti untukmu."

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Berbahagia denganku atau berpura-puralah. Dia pasti akan terusik melihat mantan kekasihnya begitu cepat melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan kakak-nya sendiri. Lagi pula Sasuke itu kompetitif dan mengidap inferior kompleks pada diriku. Ia tak akan diam saja melihatmu bersamaku."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka menderita, Itachi."

"Sudahlah Ino, Ada cara lain untuk mengobati patah hati."

"Apa itu?"

Itachi tersenyum, wajahnya melembut dan menatap Ino seolah dia satu-satunya objek yang berada di ruang pandangnya. "Jatuh cinta lagi."

Perhatian macam itu membuat Ino merasa spesial setelah kepercayaan dirinya luluh lantak akibat Sasuke.

Mereka mengambil bagasi dan keluar dari bandara. Ino hendak permisi dan pulang ke apartemennya mungkin mereka bisa bicara lain waktu, tetapi genggaman Itachi pada pergelangan tangannya membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau ke mana Ino?"

"Tentu saja pulang. Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku." Sial bagi Ino dia sebenarnya sudah mengepak barangnya dalam kardus dan menyewakan apartemennya kepada orang lain. Mengingat ia akan tinggal dengan Sasuke begitu mereka menikah.

"Tidak bisa, Kau harus tinggal denganku."

"Tapi Itachi kita tak benar-benar menikah."

"Siapa yang tahu soal itu, Di mata keluarga dan teman-teman kita telah menikah. Jadi aneh bila kita pisah rumah."

"Ya sudah, Kebetulan aku sudah terlanjur menyewakan apartemenku. Kalau begitu bisa aku kirimkan barang-barangku ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja, Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon sopirnya.

"Mobilnya akan tiba di sini setengah jam lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu sambil minum kopi?"

"Baiklah," Ino menurut saja. Kebetulan ia butuh kafein. Duduk terlalau lama dalam pesawat terbang membuatnya lelah.

"Apa kau siap menjadi Nyonya Uchiha?." Tanya Itachi sembari meminum kopi-nya.

Ino baru menyadari Itachi menyukai kopinya hitam dan pekat, seperti halnya kesukaan Sasuke. Ia tak bisa berhenti membandingkan mantan kekasihnya dan suaminya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "Aku rasa aku memang di takdirkan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha."

"Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Itachi, Mengapa kau menikahiku."

"Karena diam-diam aku menyukaimu."

Jawaban Itachi benar-benar tak terduga. Saking terkejutnya Ino hampir tersedak kopinya. Matanya membelalak menatap Itachi tak percaya

"Serius?," wanita itu bertanya. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu menyukainya, mereka bahkan tak pernah benar-benar bicara.

Itachi terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Ino yang melongo. "Aku hanya bercanda Ino. Sebenarnya aku sayang saja bila upacaranya jadi sia-sia. Kau tahu kan ayahku dan ayahmu mengeluarkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk mewujudkan pernikahan impianmu."

Ino tercenung dan tampak sedikit muram, "Semuanya nyaris sempurna kecuali mempelai prianya kabur."

"tapi kau berhasil mendapatkan pengantinya kurang dari lima menit." Itachi mencoba menghibur.

"Apa ada alasan lain?, tak biasanya kau bersikap impulsif."

"Bila kau menginginkan alasan. Aku bisa memberikanmu seribu alasan. Yang jelas aku akan menikmati mempunyai istri tanpa harus repot-repot mengencani wanita dan _dealing with their drama._ "

"Apa kau pikir aku bukan ratu drama?"

Satu alis Itachi terangkat, " _Are you_?"

" _Of course i am._ Apa kau berubah pikiran untuk mengajakku tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak, Aku rasa sedikit drama akan membuat hidupku yang monoton lebih menarik, Istriku."

Semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi wanita berambut pirang platina itu, mendengar Itachi memanggilnya istri. Aneh saja rasanya. "Apa kau akan selalu memanggilku begitu?."

"Apa kau tak suka?, aku bisa memanggilku _sweet heart_ , _darling_ , _wifey_ , atau Bae."

"Oh Itachi, Ini memalukan."

"Aku harap kau akan terbiasa." Itachi terkekeh lagi. Ia tak menduga Ino begitu mudah merona. Itachi hanya mengenalnya sebagai wanita bertangan besi yang begitu serius meniti kariernya.

"Tak menyangka pria serius sepertimu bisa menggombal ."

"Aku juga tak menyangka wanita sepertimu begitu mudahnya tersipu."

"Wanita seperti apa aku di matamu?"

"Hm.." Itachi mengetuk-ketukan jari telunjuknya di meja seolah ia sedang berpikir keras. "Kau penuh percaya diri, berani, _bossy_ , keras kepala dan terkadang terlalu emosional. Kira-kira itu gambaran yang aku dapatkan dari Interaksi kita di meja perundingan."

Ino menarik nafas panjang, " Kau selalu punya argumen untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dari perusahaanku. Selama ini negosiasi di antara perusahaan kita selalu dimenangkan olehmu."

"Mungkin kau bisa membalasku dengan memenangkan negosiasi di kamar tidur." Ucap pria itu tanpa malu.

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah Itachi yang terletak di _rural_ area. Jaraknya kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit berkendara dari pusat kota. Area itu begitu tenang, di penuhi rumah-rumah mungil yang kebanyakan ditinggali keluarga urban. Ino menduga pria itu tinggal di sebuah _mansion_ mewah yang di penuhi pelayan tetapi ia terkejut ketika mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana bagi pria seperti Itachi Uchiha. Dia CEO Uchiha corps. Dia mampu membeli kompleks hotel mewah untuk ditinggali tetapi pria itu memilih sebuah rumah munggil bergaya _western_ berlantai dua. Perpaduan batu alam dan dinding kayu pada eksteriornya memberikan kesan alami dan hangat. Jendela-jendela besar memastikan setiap ruangan mendapatkan sinar matahari dan udara mengalir ke dalam. Ino langsung jatuh cinta pada rumah itu. Sekilas ia melihat kebun yang luas di penuhi bunga dan tanaman perdu. Di tengah-tengah taman berdiri sebuah patio yang atapnya ditumbuhi pohon _wisteria_. Ino langsung membayangkan dirinya duduk minum teh dinaungi bunga _wisteria_ keunguan menjuntai dari atas.

"Rumahmu mengagumkan." Ino berdecap, Dari dulu Ino ingin tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Seperti halnya rumah orang tuanya, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih apartemen _posh_ yang berada di salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Pria itu beralasan lebih praktis tinggal di pusat kota karena dekat dengan kantor dan mall.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Sekarang tempat ini adalah rumahmu. Kau bisa mengaturnya sesukamu kecuali perpustakaan dan ruang kerjaku."

Lantai kayu berderit karena langkah-langkah mereka. Itachi membawa kopernya dan Ino menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ino mengikuti pria itu. Membuka pintu menuju kamar tidur yang lapang dengan ranjang besar bertiang empat. Terdapat jendela menghadap arah timur membuat siapa pun yang tidur di sini akan mendapatkan sinar matahari pagi. Tak banyak pernak-pernik dekorasi menghiasi ruangan ini. Tembok hanya dihiasi sebuah lukisan seorang ninja dan deretan _kunai_ di bawahnya dan sebilah Katana di atas rak. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan memutuskan ruangan ini kurang sentuhan feminin. Semuanya serba macho dan gelap.

"Kau akan tidur di sini Ino."

"Bukanlah ini kamarmu?" Ino menduga dari deretan sepatu pria yang terpajang rapi di rak.

"Kamar kita."

"Hey, Aku mau tidur di kamar lain saja."

"Sayang sekali aku tak punya. Dua ruangan lainnya telah menjadi ruang kerjaku. Kau bisa tidur di ranjang ini atau di sofa."

"Aku tinggal di rumah orang tuaku saja." Ino merengut.

"Apa kau mau membuat mereka kecewa. Kita baru saja menikah kau mau kembali ke rumah orang tuamu." Itachi berjalan melintasi ruangan mendekati Ino yang berdiri di dekat ranjang.

"Mau apa kau mendekat?"

"Hm...Minta jatah, Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu selama di Yunani. _I_ _want my little minx back_." Pria itu menyeringai licik.

"Ayolah Itachi. Kau tahu aku super mabuk malam itu."

" Tak mengubah fakta aku sudah mengecap kenikmatan dirimu dan menginginkannya lagi. Mengapa kau jadi malu-malu begini, tak ada yang salah kalau aku menginginkan istriku melayaniku."

" Simpan komentar _sexist_ -mu, Sejak kapan wanita wajib melayani pria, kau pria _chauvinist_. Jangan mendekat." Ino melangkah mundur dan tersandung. Ia jatuh terlentang di kasur. Itachi tak membuang kesempatan untuk menindih wanita itu. Dengan Itachi berada di atasnya Ino tak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya menatap wajah pria itu yang kini begitu dekat.

"Itachi, " Wanita itu mengucapkan namanya dengan lirih. Ia mengamati wajah Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa?" Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino.

"Kau banyak keriput, Mau coba krim _anti ageing_ yang aku pakai? Lumayan bisa mengencangkan kulit." Tiba-tiba saja Ino bicara begitu.

Apa pun niat Itachi tadi langsung buyar. Pria itu berguling ke samping.

"Memang kenapa kalau keriput?"

"Kan jadi terlihat tua."

"Memang aku sudah tua. Kau pernah dengar _Men aging like a wine?_ Semakin tua pria itu semakin enak. Lagi pula pria tak pernah terobsesi ingin terlihat awet muda seperti wanita dan buang banyak uang dan waktu untuk itu."

"Apa kau tak suka melihat wanita muda nan cantik dan seksi.?"

"Tentu saja."

"Nah, Itu satu alasan mengapa wanita harus menjaga penampilan. Kalau tidak nanti lakinya diambil orang"

"Aku berpendapat kalau pria yang berselingkuh menggunakan kalimat istriku tak lagi menarik sebagai pembenaran hannyalah pria bodoh yang tak benar-benar mencintai istrinya. Tentu saja penampilan itu punya daya tarik tersendiri. Tapi rupa akan berubah seiring waktu. Aku lebih peduli pada kepribadian seorang wanita karena aku ingin sebuah hubungan yang bertahan selamanya."

"Ternyata kau cukup romantis juga. Di zaman marak perceraian kau masih menginginkan pernikahan yang langgeng."

"Tentu saja, apa kau tak mempunyai sentimen yang sama?"

"Wanita mana yang ingin bercerai. Hanya terkadang situasi tak memungkinkan lagi."

"Kalau begitu, Apa kau mau mengusahakan dan menjalani pernikahan ini? Aku ingin kau berdiri di sampingku menjadi istriku."

" _I am your wife._ " Ino menunjukkan jari manisnya yang berhiaskan cincin.

" _Then do what a wife do_ "

"Maaf, tapi aku tak punya bakat memasak dan bersih-bersih. Apa kau pria _macho_ yang berpikir tempat istri itu di dapur dan mengurusi anak? Bila iya aku rasa kita tak akan pernah cocok."

"Tidak aku tak berpikir begitu, kau menangani perusahaan ayahmu dengan baik. Cerdas dan berlidah tajam. Aku tak memandang wanita lebih rendah dari lelaki. Kau pun bisa mendominasiku bila kau mau."

"Aw, Apa kau memancingku lagi."

"Serius, aku tak keberatan menjadi budakmu Ino."

Ino tertawa, "Kau, sang pria alfa. Yang di kantornya sangat ditakuti dan disegani mau tunduk padaku."

"Memang salah kalau aku ingin memuja istriku. Lagi pula kalau tak salah kau pun selalu menurut pada Sasuke. Aku sampai bingung melihat wanita yang begitu keras kepala dan sanggar di ruang rapat tak berani berargumen dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Kau selalu menurut dan dia memperlakukanmu dengan sesuka hati."

"Itu karena aku takut kehilangan Sasuke. Aku memilih untuk tidak bertengkar, bukankah pria suka perempuan yang patuh?"

"Tidak semua. Aku paham Ino, kau memberikan segala hal yang Sasuke minta darimu agar dia merasa senang. Kau melakukannya karena kau sangat mencintainya, Tapi merendahkan dirimu bukanlah cara yang baik untuk mempertahankan seseorang. Seperti yang kau lihat pada akhirnya Sasuke merasa bosan padamu karena kau membuat segalanya begitu mudah."

"Aku, Entah sejak kapan bersikap begitu pada Sasuke. Kau tahu kan. Sasuke begitu populer, Meski kami pacaran para wanita tak berhenti mendekatinya dan Sasuke tak pernah terang-terangan menolak pendekatan mereka. Itu membuatku takut kalau suatu hari aku akan tergantikan."

"Bila Sasuke membuatmu merasa _Insecure_ seperti itu, memang lebih baik dia meninggalkanmu. _It's not love if you compromise yourself too much._ Anggaplah ini sebuah pembebasan."

"Tapi Itachi , apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hatiku sakit sekali. Aku tak bisa menerima dia meninggalkanku begitu saja padahal aku selalu berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik dan sangat pengertian." Ino menatap langit-langit. Membicarakan Sasuke selalu membuat bulir air matanya mengalir. Luka ini masih segar dan mengangga. Ino tak tahu bagaimana harus menyembuhkannya dengan cepat.

Ino menemukan Itachi menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan Ibu jari. "Biarkan perasaan itu pergi dan perlahan waktu akan memupus rasa sakitnya. Lagi pula ada aku di sini yang akan menjauhkan pikiranmu dari Sasuke."

"Bagaimana?"

" _I will be your distraction._ "

"Bukankah tak adil bagimu Itachi?, Aku tanpa sadar selalu membandingkan dirimu dengan Sasuke dan berharap kau adalah dia. Kau pikir aku bisa menjadi istrimu dengan hati yang tak utuh seperti ini."

"Kau pikir aku tak sadar, Ino aku menawarkan diriku untuk kau manfaatkan dan aku tak keberatan karena aku yakin tak lama lagi kau akan menyadari aku berbeda dari adikku. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Bila kau mengizinkannya."

Ino hanya bisa melihat determinasi di mata pria itu. Dia tahu Itachi adalah orang yang berpegang teguh pada kata-katanya. Mungkin salah menggunakan Itachi sebagai pelampiasan dan pengganti Sasuke tapi pria itu yang menawarkan dirinya. Itachi hanya ingin menolongnya dan Ino pun menggenggam tangan pria itu.

"Itachi, Bantulah aku untuk melupakannya."

"Aku akan melakukan semua hal yang kau minta Ino, Selama aku mampu."

Itachi merengkuh Ino dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan wanita itu menuangkan kesedihan yang ia tanggung di dadanya. Ia marah pada Sasuke yang telah membuat senyum menghilang dari wajah cantik Ino tapi ia akan membuat wanita itu tersenyum kembali. Ia berjanji pada dirinya. Itachi sendiri tak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta, mungkin ia punya hubungan singkat di sana-sini dengan wanita. Tapi itu tak cukup memberikan informasi mengapa dan ia peduli dan ingin melindungi wanita itu. Meski ia tahu Ino bisa menjalani ini tanpa bantuannya. Mungkin rasa ketidakadilan atau kasihan menuntunnya untuk menikahi Ino. Tapi lama-lama ia menyukainya dan tak ingin Ino merasa tersia-siakan. Memeluknya seperti ini membuat Itachi sadar Ino juga seorang wanita yang rapuh.

Itachi mendesah pendek, memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan lebih erat dan membelai rambut pirangnya. Tangisan Ino berubah menjadi isak yang kian lama kian lirih dan membuat hati Itachi mengerut mendengarnya.

"Menangislah Ino, luapkan rasa sakitmu. Aku yakin kau tak akan membiarkan satu pria menghancurkan dirimu."

Ino akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua dalam posisi terbaring di ranjang. Merasa malu telah bersikap histeris. Ino membuat jarak dengan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Itachi ikut duduk dan mencoba menahan rasa gelinya melihat wajah Ino yang berantakan. Maskaranya meleleh menodai pipinya. Sepertinya wanita itu tak sadar.

Ino menatap mata onyx pria yang berusaha menghiburnya dan ia sedikit heran mengapa Itachi terlihat seperti sedang mengulum senyum. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan saputangan pada wanita itu.

Ino menerimanya dan dengan tak sangat tidak elegan menggunakan saputangan mahal itu untuk membuang ingusnya yang ikut keluar gara-gara menangis.

"Tentu saja, Aku akan buktikan pada Sasuke aku hidup lebih bahagia tanpa dirinya."

Itachi terkekeh, "Sebelum itu. Lebih baik kau lihat penampilanmu. Lain kali pastikan memakai make-up yang _waterproof_ , sayang."

Ino langsung cepat-cepat mencari cermin. Ia syok melihat pipi dan matanya berlepotan maskara hitam yang luntur.

"Aku serius menangis dan sedih. Kau malah tertawa."

"Maaf, tapi wajahmu jadi sangat lucu."

Ino melupakan sakit hatinya sejenak pada Sasuke karena sebal pada Itachi yang tak sensitif. Ino membuka sepatunya dan menimpuk Itachi karena emosi.

"Dasar kurang ajar, orang sedih malah ditertawai."

Itachi menghindar dari sepatu yang terbang ke arahnya dengan akurat.

"Istriku, kau tak hanya _bossy_ tapi juga galak ya." Ujarnya bercanda menambahkan bensin pada Ino yang sedang naik pitam.

"Kemari kau, Tak ada yang macam-macam pada Ino Yamanaka." Wanita itu berkacak pinggang.

"Nope...Aku tak akan mendekati wanita yang sedang kalap."

Ino berderap menuju pria yang masih duduk santai di tepi ranjang. Ino mengayunkan tinjunya. Maaf saja kalau dia kasar dia lagi galau malah dia ajak bercanda dasar pria tak tahu situasi.

Itachi menarik tangan wanita itu. Membuat Ino terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menciumnya.

"Aku lebih suka kau marah daripada menangis dan Istriku kau masih cantik meski wajahmu berlepotan."

"Dasar tukang gombal."

"Aku hanya gombal padamu"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Untuk sesaat pikirannya teralih dari sang mantan tunangan.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Suami Pengganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04**

 **.**

 **Bertemu Mantan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino mengerjap. Ia menggeser posisi tubuhnya dari terbaring menjadi duduk. Lalu merentangkan tangannya ke atas, menguraikan otot-otot punggung yang terasa sedikit pegal dan menguap. Ia masih mengantuk tapi apa daya cuti sudah usai. Dia harus kembali ke kantor. Wanita itu menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Tetapi ranjang telah kosong. Itachi sepertinya sudah bangun dari tadi.

Ino terpaksa berbagi ranjang dengan suaminya karena memang tak ada pilihan. Lagi pula ranjang ekstra king size itu sangat besar, lebih dari cukup untuk menampung mereka berdua. Hanya saja tangan Itachi ke mana-mana dan dia hobi tidur dengan memakai celana _boxer_ saja. Jadi bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ino mencoba tidak merasa risi. Lagi pula ini rumahnya dan Ino sudah pernah melihat dia telanjang. Dari pada _freak out_ tentang kecenderungan hobi _nudist_ Itachi. Lebih baik dia berusaha mengabaikan pria itu dan godaan-godaannya yang semakin berani.

Ino memutuskan untuk sarapan. Ia menuruni tangga. Sampai di bawah dia sudah mencium aroma gurihnya daging _bacon_ yang sedang ditumis. Itachi masih tak berpakaian. 'Duh, Orang itu' Keluh Ino sebal dalam hati. Tapi kebiasaan memang sulit diubah. Ino paham, Dia juga telah lama tinggal sendirian. Jadi dia tak peduli cara dia berpakaian di rumah. Lagi pula tak ada yang melihatnya. Hanya sesekali Sasuke menginap dan saat mantan kekasihnya itu di sana. Siapa yang butuh pakaian. Memikirkan Sasuke lagi membuat hati Ino pedih lagi. Ia tak boleh memikirkan masa lalu karena pria yang bersiul-siul sambil menggoreng telur di hadapannya adalah pasangannya kini.

Ia sendiri membuat dirinya nyaman dengan tidur mengenakan gaun tidur sutranya. Maaf saja, Ino tak akan mengubah standar kenyamanannya hanya karena sekarang ia punya teman seranjang. Bila Itachi tak berusaha mengubah kebiasaannya untuk membuat dia nyaman. Ino juga tak akan berkompromi. _Let them annoy each others._

"Selamat pagi suamiku." Ino menyapa Itachi dengan suara manis dibuat-buat. Wanita pirang itu berdiri di konter dapur.

"Ah, Aku harap kau tidur dengan nyenyak." Balas pria itu sambil menoleh.

"Akan nyenyak sekali bila kau tak mengorok dengan keras."

"Nanti juga kau akan kebal sendiri mendengarkanku menggorok tiap malam "

"Apa kau punya kopi?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu di sana, Aku baru saja menyeduhnya. Bisa kau tuangkan secangkir untukku." Pria itu menunjuk pada sebuah mesin pembuat kopi yang menyala. "Kau mau sarapan? Aku membuat telur dan _bacon_."

"Boleh," Ino mengambil dua cangkir dari rak dapur dan menuangkan cairan hitam pekat ke dalamnya. Aroma kopi yang kaya menyegarkan indra penciumannya. Ia mencampur sedikit gula dan susu dalam kopinya kemudian menyeruputnya meski masih cukup panas.

Itachi menata meja makan dan mengambil roti, selai dan _butter_ dari kulkas. Ino hanya diam saja menonton sambil menikmati kopinya. Enak juga pagi-pagi sudah ada yang melayani. Pria itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ino. Sontak ia terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkirnya.

"Ayo kita sarapan, Sayang."

Entah mengapa di telinga Ino ajakan makan pagi itu terdengar seksi tapi juga membuat dia jadi geli.

Ino meletakan cangkirnya di meja konter dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Itachi. "Apa yang aku bilang kemarin? Sudah lupa? Jangan sembarangan sentuh-sentuh."

Itachi mengabaikan omongan Ino, wanita itu masih saja jual mahal. Padahal sudah banyak hal terjadi pada mereka. "Maaf, Kau begitu cantik pagi ini. Ketika ileran pun kau masih terlihat cantik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengambil fotomu ketika kau masih tidur. Hm...apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan foto itu ya?" Itachi melepaskan Ino dan tersenyum jahil. Pria itu beranjak ke meja makan dan Ino mengikutinya dengan marah.

"Hapus!, Pokoknya hapus. Mana ponselmu. Biar aku hapus sendiri." Ucap Ino galak.

"Nope, Aku bisa menggunakan foto itu untuk memerasmu, Istriku."

Itachi berbicara dengan nada suara bisnisnya. Membuat Ino teringat pria ini juga licik dan licin. Dia juga akan menemukan hal untuk memeras Itachi. Lihat saja siapa yang mendapatkan _upper-hand_ nanti.

"Oke, Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau duduk di sana dan makan."

Ino menurut. Dia mengambil pisau dan garpu. Mulai menyantap makanannya. "Kau pintar mengurus diri ya."

Kemarin Ino mengamati betapa pria itu gila dengan kerapian. Tak ada satu benda pun di rumah ini terletak tidak pada tempatnya. Sedangkan dia sendiri wanita yang sedikit berantakan. Pria itu sudah protes dengan kardus-kardus Ino yang memenuhi ruang tamu tapi Ino tak menggubrisnya. Ia malas membongkar dan menata ulang barang-barangnya.

"Aku tinggal sendirian selama dua puluh tahun. Wajarkan aku menguasai _surviving skill_ seperti masak dan bersih-bersih. Hal seperti ini tidak sulit untuk dipelajari. Aku tak seperti nona manja yang tak akan bisa hidup tanpa pelayan."

"Menyindirku nih?, Begini-begini aku wanita mandiri. Aku punya uang dan pekerjaanku sendiri. Aku tak perlu bergantung pada lelaki untuk membeli apa yang aku mau. Lagi pula zaman sekarang asal punya uang semua jadi mudah. Mau makan tinggal beli, bersih-bersih panggil orang saja. Mengapa aku harus repot-repot."

"Aku mengagumi kemandirianmu. Tapi kau bergantung pada lelaki secara emosional. Aku rasa itu alasan kau membiarkan dirimu menjadi begitu patuh pada adikku. Aku tak paham mengapa wanita dengan kepribadian yang kuat sepertimu membiarkan pasangannya mengambil kontrol atas dirinya."

Ino terdiam. Mencoba mencari jawaban dan menganalisa hubungannya dengan Sasuke. "Aku menghindari perdebatan dengan Sasuke. Kau tahu betapa keras sikapnya. Ia tak suka dibantah. Aku mencintainya dan tak ingin konflik di antara kami membuat kami terpisah. Bila dua orang bersifat keras ingin bersama bukankah salah seorang harus mengalah? Sejujurnya belakangan ini aku sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke tapi juga tak ingin melepaskannya karena kami sudah pacaran terlalu lama. Aku rasa aku lelah tidak menjadi diriku sendiri dan ia menyadarinya. Mungkin cepat atau lambat kami memang akan putus. Aku sudah membaca keengganan Sasuke untuk menikah tapi aku tetap memaksa."

"Mengapa kau begitu terburu-buru untuk menikah?"

" Lima tahun pacaran kau bilang terburu-buru. Kau pria, tak merasakan tekanan untuk menikah dan berkeluarga. Tapi bagiku _social pressure_ untuk menikah sangat tinggi. Keluarga dan teman-temanku selalu bertanya kapan aku akan menikah karena kami telah lama bertunangan dan aku tak muda lagi. Mengesalkan sebenarnya ketika prestasi wanita baru dinilai lengkap ketika dia menikah, berkeluarga dan punya anak. Jadi mengabaikan masalah dalam hubungan kami. Aku mendesak Sasuke menikahiku. Dia setuju dan aku mengatur segalanya tapi akhirnya ia berubah pikiran dan kabur tanpa memberi penjelasan."

Itachi memberi Ino tatapan kasihan. Bila adiknya memang _gentle_ dan tak lagi mencintai Ino seharusnya Ia menolak menikahi wanita itu dan putus baik-baik sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Sasuke malah membuat Ino merasa dikhianati dan dipermalukan. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa jadi lebih bijak. Adiknya bahkan tak memberikan penjelasan apa pun pada Ino yang membuat wanita itu semakin sedih dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ino, Apa kau siap untuk bertemu Sasuke?, Ayah mengadakan acara makan malam keluarga dan kita harus datang."

"Aku tak tahu."

"Ino, cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu Sasuke. Kau tak bisa menghindarinya. Apa kau tak ingin mendengar penjelasan?"

"Apa itu masih penting?, ia meninggalkanku dan memilih Sakura."

"Mau bersembunyi untuk menjilat luka-lukamu? Menjadi pengecut bukan jalan untuk membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Lagi pula aku akan ada di sana bersamamu."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita akan datang dan bantu aku menendang bokong adikmu."

"Dengan senang hati, Istriku."

Ino telah mengosongkan piring dan cangkir kopinya. Wanita itu bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak pergi.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Mandi. Aku harus ke kantor."

"Lalu piring-piring kotor ini?"

"Kau bersihkan sendiri. Kalau kau memang sayang istri, lebih baik buat hidupku jadi lebih mudah, Terima kasih Sarapannya, _Honey_." Ino mengerling dan terkekeh. Ia naik ke lantai atas dan membiarkan pria itu membersihkan dapur sendirian.

Ino memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Ia melirik Itachi yang sibuk berkutat dengan dasinya. Merasa pria itu tampak kerepotan. Ino berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sini biar aku pasangkan, Masa dari tadi belum selesai juga." Ino merebut dasi itu dari tangan Itachi. Dengan cermat dia membuat simpul dengan rapi.

Itachi menatap Ino yang begitu fokus memasang dasinya. Dia tak terbiasa dengan perhatian wanita. Selama ini hanya ada ibunya dan Konan. Sekretaris merangkap asisten pribadinya. Ia masih tak percaya ia punya istri. Tapi tinggal bersama seseorang sama sekali tidak seburuk yang ia duga. Malah hari-harinya menjadi menyenangkan bersama wanita itu.

"Oke sudah selesai." Ucap wanita berambut pirang itu.

Itachi meraih rambut pirang Ino yang menjuntai di wajah wanita itu dan mendorongnya ke belakang telinga. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyapu pipi Ino. "Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba keheningan yang canggung melingkupi mereka. Ino menahan nafas dan sedikit mendongkak, Ia menemukan wajah Itachi begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Mengapa?. Ino mencari jawaban di mata pria itu dan ia terkejut melihat Itachi memberikannya tatapan terpesona.

Ino berdehem, menyingkirkan mantra kebisuan yang menimpa mereka. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Aku tak ingin terlambat."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor."

"Serius. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila semua orang tahu kita menikah?"

"Biarkan saja mereka berspekulasi. Tak ada gunanya ditutupi."

"Baiklah."

Mereka membicarakan pekerjaan sepanjang perjalanan ke kantor Ino. Begitu sampai Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di pintu masuk lobby gedung Yamanaka. Pria itu turun membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang istri. Beberapa karyawan tampak lalu lalang memasuki gedung pusat bisnis Yamanaka int. Mobil Ferrari hitam yang terparkir di tempat VIP itu tentu tampak menjolok. Mereka semua terkejut melihat CEO Uchiha corp membukakan pintu mobil bagi Direktur mereka.

Ino menenteng tas kerjanya hendak beranjak, melangkah ke gedung kantornya.

"Ino, Kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Itachi mendekat selangkah dan mencium kening wanita itu. Ino hanya berkedip bingung.

"Selamat bekerja istriku, Nanti aku jemput jam lima" Itachi kembali memasuki mobil dan pergi.

Ino masih terbengong-bengong di tempat parkir "Dasar, Pria aneh." Gumam Ino heran.

Ino melangkah ke kantor, Para pegawai menunduk memberi salam padanya. Dia bisa menebak mereka tengah berspekulasi. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Ino bukan rahasia bagi karyawan di gedung ini. Melihat ia diantar dan dicium seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi kakak iparnya tentu saja menjadi skandal.

Begitu Ino masuk ke ruangannya. Shion sekretarisnya langsung menyerbu. Gadis itu pastinya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahannya.

"Pagi, Bos...Bagaimana pernikahan dan bulan madumu dengan Sasuke?"

"Ah, Jadi gosip belum sampai di kantor rupanya."

"Aku memang baru kembali dari menikah dan bulan madu di Yunani. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Aku menikahi kakaknya."

"Apa?" Teriak Shion. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Si brengsek itu meninggalkanku di altar untuk lari bersama Sakura dan Itachi di sana menawarkan diri menjadi pengganti. Kami melanjutkan pesta dan bulan madunya."

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa kau baik-baik saja Ino?"

"Entahlah Shion, tapi aku rasa tak buruk juga. Aku tetap menjadi Nyonya Uchiha." Ino tersenyum getir.

Shion memeluk Ino, "Kau pasti sakit hati ditusuk dari belakang oleh mereka."

"Benar Shion. Aku kecewa mengapa mereka merahasiakan ini dariku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi? Kau jadi terpaksa menikah dengan pria yang seperti balok es itu."

"Aku pikir hidupku bakal jadi suram menikah dengannya. Tapi Shion. Itachi ternyata tak seperti yang kita bayangkan. Dia penuh kejutan di balik ekspresi kaku, sopan yang selalu ia kenakan di ruang rapat. "

"Dan bagaimana malam pertama kalian. Penuh kejutan juga kah?" Shion terkikik kecil

"Hush, Jangan ditanyakan." Semburat merah jambu mewarnai pipinya.

.

.

Konan sadar ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari bos nya. Apa ia tak salah lihat. Sang bos tampak senyum-senyum sendiri di antara tumpukan dokumen yang harus dia baca dan tanda tangani. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya selama bos-nya cuti. Bukankah Itachi pergi ke luar negeri untuk merayakan pernikahan adiknya tapi mengapa ia kembali dengan cincin melingkar di jari manisnya.

Konan kembali masuk ke ruang kerja Itachi meletakan setumpuk file lagi. "Maaf Pak, Karena anda cuti seminggu pekerjaan jadi menumpuk seperti ini."

Itachi merenggut, Biasanya ia tak keberatan dengan banyak pekerjaan. Malah dia menikmati bekerja sampai larut malam. Lagi pula dia tak punya hal lain untuk di kerjakan. Tapi hari ini. Dia hanya mau cepat-cepat pulang dan menjemput istrinya.

"Aku tak mau lembur hari ini, Akan aku selesaikan besok saja."

Kalimat itu membuat alis Konan terangkat dengan rasa keingintahuan. Itachi yang selalu membuatnya ikut-ikutan lembur kini menunda pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi.

"Maaf, Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi?, Kau kembali dari pernikahan adikmu dan mengenakan cincin kawin. Itu aneh."

"Ah, Karena sesuatu dan lain hal pernikahan Sasuke batal dan menjadi pernikahanku."

"Kau menikah? Dengan siapa? Aku tak tahu kau punya kekasih rahasia."

"Aku tak punya kekasih. Yang aku nikahi itu kekasih Sasuke."

Mata Konan terbelalak. "Kau menikahi Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yep, karena Sasuke meninggalkan wanita malang itu di altar."

"Tapi kau terlihat senang Itachi."

"Aku merasa punya istri itu menyenangkan. Aku pergi sekarang Konan, kau juga boleh pulang. Aku harus menjemput istriku di kantornya."

Itachi meraih jas dan tas kerjanya. Ia berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan asistennya keheranan. Bila Konan tak mengenal Itachi dengan baik dia pasti berpikir pria itu sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi dengan mantan pacar adiknya? Itu gila.

Itachi muncul di kantor Ino. Para pegawai langsung mengenalinya. Manajer lantai depan langsung menyambutnya.

"Tuan Uchiha, Apa anda punya janji rapat dengan atasan kami? Saya tak mendengar informasi apa pun tentang kunjungan anda hari ini."

"Aku datang untuk menjemput istriku." Begitu pria itu selesai bicara pintu lift terbuka.

Ino melangkah dengan anggun menuju sang Suami berdiri tapi wajahnya tampak gusar.

"Kau bilang jemput jam lima. Ini jam lima lebih lima belas menit. Kau terlambat." Ino mencak-mencak tanpa menyadari salah seorang manajer perusahaan berdiri di sana.

"Tapi jalanannya macet, Sayang"

"Huh, Kau memang sengaja membuatku kesal kan Itachi."

Pria itu meraih tangan Ino dan menuntunnya ke luar. Ino tak menolak dan membiarkannya saja. Itachi melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku rasa kita tak punya cukup waktu untuk pulang dan berganti pakaian."

"Lalu apa saranmu?"

"Membeli pakaian dan berganti baju di apartemenku."

"Kau masih punya apartemen di tengah kota?"

"Tentu saja, aku sering pulang larut dari kantor jadi aku memilih tidur di apartemenku karena pulang ke rumah sangat jauh."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah butik. Ino menatap Itachi dengan tanda tanya. "Memang kita perlu baju baru? Ini hanya makan malam keluarga kan?"

"Aku sudah punya baju ganti. Tapi kau butuh baju Nyonya-ku sayang. Bila kau mau bertemu mantan bukankah sebaiknya kau tampil mengesankan"

"Uh...Aku melupakan Sasuke mungkin muncul."

"Dan bisa saja ia datang dengan Sakura. Jadi persiapkan mentalmu." Itachi memperingatkan Ino. Ia tak akan membiarkan istrinya di permalukan Sasuke kali ini.

Ino hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk menemukan gaun yang cocok untuknya dan sepasang sepatu. Mereka langsung menuju apartemen Itachi untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Beruntung Ino selalu membawa _make up pouch_ -nya ke mana-mana. Dia jadi bisa berdandan dengan tenang.

Apartemen pria itu cukup luas dan terletak tak jauh dari kantor mereka. Lagi-lagi Ino tak menemukan sesuatu yang _ekstravagant_ di tempat itu. Semua tampak sederhana dan minimalis tapi berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ayo kita mandi." Pria itu menyeret Ino ke kamar tidur. Ia melepas sepatu, Jas dan kemejanya.

"Tunggu, Maksudmu kita mandi berdua?"

"Bukannya lebih irit waktu begitu?"

"Tidak, Aku mandi duluan karena aku butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk berdandan."

"Terserah deh," Itachi mengangkat bahu.

"Mana handuknya?" Tanya Ino.

Pria itu membuka lemari. Mengambil handuk berukuran besar dan melemparkannya ke kepala Ino.

"Ya, Sudah. Cepat mandi sana."

Itachi mendengar suara pancuran kamar mandi dinyalakan. Ia memilih baju untuk dikenakan. Lalu membuka brankas tempat ia menyimpan surat dan barang berharganya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru hitam yang di berikan Ibunya ketika ia mulai bekerja di perusahaan.

Tak lama Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut dan kulit lembab. Tubuhnya hanya tertutup selembar handuk. Itachi ingin merengkuhnya. Bercinta dengan wanita itu lagi seperti saat malam pernikahan itu. Tapi sebagai pria baik dia harus bersabar akan ada waktunya untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Apa ia harus menunggu Ino menjadi mabuk berat dulu baru wanita itu memohon padanya? Alangkah baiknya bila Ino menyentuhnya karena ia Itachi, bukan sekedar untuk melarikan diri dari rasa sakit yang di tinggalkan adiknya. Tapi bila Ino memang menderita ia tak keberatan menjadi sekedar pelampiasan. Menjadi segala hal yang wanita itu butuhkan.

"Jam berapa kita berangkat?"

"Santai saja. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri" Itachi pun pergi mandi.

Ino telah selesai berpakaian. Begitu pula sang suami. Ia menyapukan _blush on_ di pipinya. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak pucat menjadi merona berseri. Ia puas dengan hasilnya. Ia tak terlihat seperti wanita yang patah hati.

"Sudah siap?" Itachi bertanya pada wanita pirang yang berdiri di muka cermin.

"Sudah"

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Itachi melangkah mendekat dan menyerahkan kotak beludru hitam ke tangan Ino. "Bukalah."

Ino tertegun melihat perhiasan antik dari mutiara dan berlian yang Indah. "Ini...Kapan kau membelinya?"

Itachi tersenyum, Ia meraih kalung itu dari kotaknya dan memasangkannya di leher Ino. "Ini warisan keluarga. Perhiasan ini di miliki oleh nenek buyutku dan Ibuku menyerahkannya padaku. Dia bilang berikan pada Nyonya Uchiha berikutnya."

"Ini indah sekali."

"Kau pantas mengenakannya Ino. Karena kau sekarang bagian dari keluarga ini."

Pandangan mata mereka beradu di cermin. Untuk sesaat Ino bisa melihat betapa serasinya mereka. Ia teringat formulir pernikahan yang belum mereka tanda tangani dan kirimkan kembali ke kantor catatan sipil. Pernikahan ini masih belum legal. Ia heran mengapa Itachi menyimpannya.

"Itachi mengapa kau masih menyimpan formulir pernikahan itu."

"Karena aku ingin kau dan aku menandatanganinya suatu hari nanti."

"Kau yakin dengan itu?"

"tentu saja. Aku senang kau menjadi istriku."

"Hm.. ya sudah besok aku tandatangani. Aku rasa hidup denganmu tidak buruk. Kita bisa jadi partner hidup yang baik."

"Hm partner...sebaiknya kau mencoba membuat Sasuke cemburu malam ini." Gumam Itachi di telinga Ino.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bermesraan denganku tentunya." Pria itu menyeringai.

Ino memukul lengan Itachi, "Modus.."

"Siapa tahu bekerja. Bukankah kau mau balas dendam."

"Benar juga." Ino mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Mereka melangkah memasuki restoran terkenal yang tampak ramai malam itu. Dentingan musik jazz mengalun dari sebuah grand piano di tengah-tengah ruang restoran. Lantai granit sewarna papa catur dan chandelier kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit memberi kesan _gothic_. Kursi makan bergaya prancis berwarna hitam dan dilapisi jok beludru merah tampak menjadi aksen mencolok. Ino bersyukur memilih gaun yang pantas untuk makan di tempat ini.

"Selera Ibumu boleh juga. Memilih tempat yang begitu _chic_ untuk makan malam keluarga." Komentar Ino.

"Ayahku tak suka tempat beginian. Ia lebih memilih restoran dengan dekorasi sederhana. Tapi dari pada bertengkar dengan ibuku ia menurut- menurut saja. Lagi pula makanan di sini enak."

Manajer restoran sepertinya mengenali Itachi. Pria itu menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Tuan Itachi Uchiha, Keluarga anda telah menunggu. Mari ikuti saya."

Ino dan Itachi mengikuti sang manajer menuju _private dining room._ Ruangan itu terletak terpisah dari para pengunjung lainnya.

Ino menggenggam erat lengan Itachi. Ia tegang menghadapi akan mantan kekasihnya. Perutnya tiba-tiba merasa melilit dan ia ingin lari.

" _Brace your self, the strom is coming."_ Bisik Itachi di telinganya.

Begitu pintu terbuka mata Ino langsung terpaku pada pria berambut raven yang duduk dengan santai menyesap wine-nya. Di sebelahnya duduk wanita berambut merah muda yang sepertinya tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka.

Wajah Fugaku dan Mikoto tampak gelisah. Seolah mereka merasakan sebentar lagi akan pecah pertempuran dan pertumpahan darah di sana.

Ino ingin menangis, berteriak dan memukul Sasuke yang berkhianat padanya. Ia ingin menjambak dan menampar wanita yang dengan tega merebut kekasihnya. Ya tuhan Ino ingin mereka berdua terbakar dalam api neraka. Ia begitu marah dan penuh kebencian bagi keduanya tetapi wanita berambut pirang itu menahan letupan emosinya. Ia melangkah dengan anggun menggandeng lengan suaminya.

Itachi memberi salam, "Maaf kami terlambat." Pria itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ino.

Sasuke dan Sakura tampak terkejut. Sepertinya belum ada yang memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang terjadi di pernikahan itu.

"Sasuke, Katanya kau baru kembali kemarin dari luar negeri." Itachi mendengar info dari orang-orang kantor. Mereka mengira adiknya berbulan madu dengan Ino.

"Ah, Iya aku baru kembali dari liburan di Italy ayah." Jawab pria itu. Entah Sasuke bebal atau tak tahu malu. Pria itu tak minta maaf dan mengabaikan soal kepergiannya yang mendadak dari Yunani.

Ino gemas, Jadi Sasuke dan Sakura kabur ke Italy berdua. Setelah meninggalkan pernikahan mereka begitu saja. Dasar biadab.

"Ah, Jadi kau pasti belum tahu Sasuke. Aku dan Ino menikah setelah kau kabur begitu saja. Aku berterima kasih padamu. Karena sekarang aku jadi mempunyai istri cantik dan pintar."

Mata Sasuke menggelap, Ia tak suka tangan Itachi melingkar posesif di pinggang Ino dan wanita itu dari tadi tak menatapnya.

"Aku tersanjung, sayang. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa mereka bilang kau putra terbaik Fugaku. Kau memang lebih baik dari adikmu dalam segala hal. Andai saja aku tahu soal itu dari dulu." Ino tahu Sasuke benci kalah dari Kakaknya. Dan ia tak segan-segan menyenggol ego pria itu untuk membuatnya terusik.

Ino bisa melihat wajah Sasuke menahan marah, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertunduk. Mungkin terlalu malu untuk menatapnya.

"Bagaimana bila kalian duduk dan kita bisa mulai memesan makanan. Aku sudah lapar" putus Mikoto mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang di ruangan itu.

Ino duduk di sebelah Itachi. Ia melirik Sasuke sejenak. ' _Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mencampakkan aku begitu saja.'_ Hati Ino yang sakit kini membara dalam dendam.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Suami Pengganti.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 05**

 **.**

 **Makan Malam Keluarga.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring yang kini telah kosong. Seperti kata Itachi. Makanan di tempat ini memang enak. Wanita itu mengambil kembali gelas wine-nya hendak meneguk sisa minuman dalam gelasnya tetapi belaian yang ia rasakan di pahanya membuat Ino menoleh kepada pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ino, ada saus di pipimu." Itachi mengambil serbet dari meja. Ia memegang dagu Ino dan mengelap setitik saus yang menodai pipi mulus istrinya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto nyaris tersedak melihat putra sulung mereka begitu perhatian pada sang istri. Itachi tak pernah peduli pada wanita. Meskipun mendengar Itachi kadang berkencan di sana-sini, Putra sulung mereka selama tiga puluh delapan tahun hidupnya tak pernah membawa gadis untuk diperkenalkan sebagai calon pendamping sekalipun. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah pasrah menerima nasib kalau putra mereka yang begitu cemerlang sepertinya memilih untuk menjadi bujang lapuk selamanya meskipun banyak wanita yang antre untuk menjadi istrinya.

Saking minimnya interaksi Itachi dengan wanita mereka juga sempat curiga mungkin Itachi punya kecenderungan homosexual karena kerap bergaul dengan pasangan Deidara dan Sasori bahkan terlihat begitu akrab dengan Kisame yang merupakan pengacara perusahaan, tapi melihat interaksi Ino dan Itachi malam ini membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku lega. Sepertinya tragedi yang disebabkan putra bungsu mereka menjadi berkah bagi mereka sebagai orang tua. Siapa yang menyangka Itachi yang anti pernikahan malah menawarkan dirinya kepada Ino dan melihat kemesraan mereka malam ini, sebagai orang tua Fugaku dan Mikoto berharap bisa mengendong cucu secepatnya.

Ino tertawa saat Itachi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ino, sementara Sasuke yang duduk di seberang mereka meremas serbetnya dengan kesal. Sejak kapan Ino dan Itachi jadi begini akrab dan mesra. Padahal tak ada tanda-tanda mereka punya hubungan personal. Ia jadi curiga jangan-jangan Itachi memang mengincar Ino dari dulu. Kalau tidak, mengapa dia mau menikahinya?.

Ino tak terlihat sedih sedikit pun. Sasuke merasa jengkel. Baru juga seminggu berlalu dan Ino tampak tak memedulikannya lagi. Katanya wanita itu mencintainya tapi tak tampak kesedihan di wajah Ino. Sial apa secepat itu Ino melupakannya padahal mereka telah bersama selama lima tahun.

Sakura merasa sangat tak nyaman, apa lagi ia menerima tatapan sinis dari Mikoto. Ibu Sasuke itu terang-terangan tak mengajaknya bicara. Sepertinya keluarga Uchiha marah besar pada Sasuke yang meninggalkan upacara pernikahan begitu saja. Ia menyesal datang ke acara ini. Anda ia tahu Ino akan ada di sini juga ia tak akan muncul. Dia memaksa Sasuke untuk memperkenalkannya pada orang tuanya. Bukankah mereka harus tahu Sasuke meninggalkan Ino untuk dirinya.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu Ino?, Sungguh disayangkan kami harus meninggalkan Yunani setelah hari pernikahanmu." Tanya Mikoto pada menantunya.

"Oh, menyenangkan sekali. kami berusaha mengakrabkan diri dan ternyata Itachi penuh kejutan, Tante."

"Aku senang kau tersenyum kembali Ino. Salah satu putraku mengecewakanmu. Aku harap putraku yang lain akan membahagiakanmu." Mikoto menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Jangan panggil aku tante, Sekarang aku juga Ibumu Ino. Senang akhirnya aku memiliki anak perempuan." Lanjut Istri Fugaku itu dengan senang. Ia gembira menyambut Ino sebagai keluarga.

Sakura merasa kesal dan iri melihat Ino disambut dengan hangat sedangkan dia harus menerima sikap dingin dan tatapan tajam Mikoto. "Perhiasanmu cantik sekali, Ino" Wanita berambut merah muda itu mencoba berinteraksi dengan kedua wanita yang duduk di meja.

"Ini hadiah pernikahan dari Itachi, dia bilang ini sangat berharga. Terima kasih, Sayang. Sudah memberikan sesuatu yang begitu bernilai padaku."

"Sama-sama Istriku. Kau pantas mengenakannya. Bukankah begitu Ibu?" Itachi meminta persetujuan Mikoto.

"Benar perhiasan itu cocok sekali denganmu, Simpanlah dan berikan pada putramu suatu hari nanti."

"Apa istimewanya perhiasan itu?" tanya Sakura tanpa menutupi nada iri dalam suaranya.

Sepertinya Mikoto juga ingin membuat Sakura jadi lebih panas. "Perhiasan ini diwariskan pada setiap wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping kepala keluarga Uchiha. Seperti yang kau tahu Itachi adalah putra sulung dia dan Ino kelak akan memimpin keluarga dan perusahaan ini. Anggota keluarga yang lain wajib menuruti keputusan mereka. Seandainya kau menjadi seorang Uchiha dengan menikahi Sasuke maka Sakura, Kau harus menuruti dan menghormati Ino sebagai kakak ipar tertua."

Kata-kata Mikoto membuat Sasuke dan Sakura panas hati. Sasuke tak suka kakaknya sebab Itachi selalu menjadi prioritas hanya karena ia terlahir sebagai anak sulung karena itu dia berusaha untuk mengalahkan kakaknya setiap saat. Sasuke juga merasa pantas menyandang jabatan CEO Uchiha corp yang kini berada di tangan Itachi.

Fugaku ikut menatap putra bungsunya dan wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengenali wanita itu sebagai salah seorang teman Ino. Jadi Sasuke berselingkuh dengan teman Ino?, Sikap macam apa itu. Ia sama sekali tak paham dengan keputusan Sasuke. Tapi ia tak heran karena dari dulu putra bungsunya suka membuat masalah.

"Kau berutang penjelasan pada kami Sasuke. Mengapa kau lari di hari pernikahan dan mempermalukan nama baik keluarga. Betapa malunya aku pada keluarga Yamanaka dan para tamu. Bersyukur Itachi dan Ino setuju menyelamatkan wajah kita. Lagi pula mengapa kau mengajak wanita ini kemari. Bukankah aku bilang ini makan malam keluarga. Dia bukan keluarga."

Wajah Sakura merah padam dipermalukan seperti itu oleh Fugaku Uchiha sendiri. Ino tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya orang tua Sasuke memihak dirinya.

"Ayah, Kalian tak tahu hubunganku dan Ino bagaimana. Jadi jangan menyudutkanku. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Ino secara pribadi apa yang terjadi dan tolong jangan mempermalukan Sakura. Dia tak tahu apa-apa."

"Tidak tahu apa-apa?, Aku tahu benar wanita ini teman baik Ino. Apa kalian tak malu mengkhianatinya begini? Dan apa kalian sudah minta maaf padanya?" Ujar Fugaku marah. Ia kecewa sekali dengan Sasuke. Kalau memang ia tak ingin menikahi Ino harusnya dia katakan dengan jujur bukannya berubah pikiran dan kabur dari pernikahan dengan wanita lain pula.

Ino menatap pasangan itu dengan puas. Ia menonton Fugaku dan Mikoto menyudutkan putra bungsunya dan Sakura.

"Ayah, Ibu. Sudah lama aku ragu dengan perasaanku pada Ino." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan situasinya di depan mereka semua.

Satu alis Ino terangkat kesal, lucu sekali Sasuke. Padahal seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan mereka dia masih memeluk Ino dan membisikan _I love you_ dengan begitu yakin.

"Begitu, Jadi sudah lama juga kau diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura di belakangku?." Tanya wanita itu tenang tanpa emosi.

Sasuke diam sejenak, Ia tak bisa menjawab karena sulit menjelaskan situasinya. Akhirnya Sakura yang menjawab.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu merasa tak ada yang salah dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Ia tak merasa jadi perebut pacar orang. "Dengar kalian semua. Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti hati Ino dengan memutuskannya karena itu ia berbohong padanya berharap Ino akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka lebih dulu tapi Ino malah mengajak Sasuke menikah. Sasuke itu mencintaiku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri Ino bila dia berpaling padaku karena kau tak bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Ino menggenggam gelas wine nya dengan lebih erat, beraninya Sakura bertingkah seperti ini di hadapan keluarga Uchiha. Salah dia bila Sasuke berpaling? Yang benar saja. Ino tahu sendiri pria itu bilang mencintainya tapi juga senang menikmati perhatian wanita-wanita lain yang menjadi fans-nya. Hingga membuat Ino menjadi tak percaya diri. Ia baru sadar Sasuke mempunyai sedikit jiwa playboy dan menikmati semua atensi yang bisa ia dapatkan dari wanita. Ino telah berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan perhatian kekasihnya pada dirinya sampai-sampai ia rela mengubah sikap agar bisa menjadi wanita ideal bagi Sasuke tapi ternyata pria itu masih tetap kabur dan Sakura berani menuduh semua ini adalah salahnya. "Aku tak minta penjelasan padamu, Sakura. Apa kalian pikir aku akan bunuh diri bila ditinggalkan Sasuke?, Maaf saja. Aku bukan wanita yang menyedihkan. Aku rasa kau adalah seorang pengecut, Sasuke. Bilang putus saja tak berani dan malah meninggalkanku di altar." Ino merasakan telapak tangan Itachi meraih sebelah tangannya di bawah meja dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Seperti sebuah telepati ia merasa Itachi memberitahunya untuk tak kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Betapa ia ingin melemparkan gelas wine ini ke wajah Sakura tapi ia wanita berkelas. Dia akan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cara elegan.

"Kalian harus minta maaf pada Ino, Tak peduli alasannya kalian berdua harus mengakui telah berbuat salah padanya." tuntut Itachi dengan suara tenang. Ia ingin Sasuke meminta maaf.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja pada Ino. Aku harap kalian berkenan."

"Baiklah Sasuke bila itu maumu. Kita bicara di luar." Ino melepaskan tangan Itachi. Wanita itu berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Ino bisa melihat rasa cemas di wajah suaminya tapi Ino tahu dirinya lebih kuat dan terkontrol. Ia tak akan menangis atau berteriak histeris memohon Sasuke untuk kembali. Pada akhirnya dia sadar lima tahun yang dia habiskan bersama Sasuke itu sia-sia. Pria berambut raven itu mengikuti Ino keluar. Mereka berdiri di koridor. Hanya tampak beberapa _waiter_ dan _waitress_ lalu lalang dengan nampan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Mengapa kau menikahi Itachi?"

"Karena aku ingin menikah. Kau pikir aku akan meratapi kepergianmu? Aku punya pesta pernikahan impian untuk di rayakan dan Itachi bersedia menjadi penggantimu."

"Aku kira impianmu adalah menikah denganku."

Ino tertawa getir, "Kau menganggap dirimu terlalu tinggi. Aku malah bersyukur kita tak jadi menikah karena sepertinya aku akan sengsara bersamamu."

"Apa Itachi membuatmu bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, Seminggu bersama kakakmu berasa lebih menyenangkan daripada lima tahun yang aku habiskan denganmu. Aku menyesal sekarang telah membuang lima tahun waktuku hanya untuk berusaha menjadi sosok wanita idealmu dan berpikir kalau aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tak percaya dengan kata-kata Ino. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa terluka mengetahui kakaknya membuat Ino bahagia. Ia memegang bahu wanita itu dan mengguncangnya, " Kau berbohong Ino. Kau berbohong. Kebahagiaan dan kemesraanmu dengan Itachi hanya pura-pura. Masa kau dengan mudahnya melupakanku."

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku Sasuke." Bentak wanita itu. Sambil menepis tangan yang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Kau pasti hanya berpura-pura Ino. Aku yakin kau masih patah hati karena aku meninggalkanmu dan memilih Sakura."

"Kau kesal ya karena aku tak meratapimu?. Kau tahu, Simpan saja permintaan maafmu aku tak membutuhkannya. Malah aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau meninggalkanku di altar aku mendapatkan suami yang lebih baik. Percakapan kita sudah usai, permisi." Ino berpaling dan melangkah pergi tapi Sasuke mencegatnya. Ia merasa tak rela Ino berlalu begitu saja padahal ia sendiri yang meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Aku ragu dan takut menikahimu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa panik kalau kebebasanku akan berakhir bila aku menikah. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah ingin hubungan kita berakhir karena itu aku tak bisa bilang putus."

"Dengar, kau sudah memutuskan untuk tak bersamaku dan lari dengan Sakura. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan itu dan melanjutkan hidupku. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi adik ipar. Berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu." Ino berusaha untuk tidak menangis, ia berusaha untuk tak meraih Sasuke dan memeluknya. Betapa pun ia masih punya perasaan untuk Sasuke. Pria itu telah mengkhianati dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Ia harus kuat agar bisa membuat pria itu merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit hati dan penolakan.

"Ino, Aku tak sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sakura. Kau tahu kan dia memendam perasaan padaku sejak kau mengenalkannya. Begitu aku bercerita aku ragu akan perasaanku. Ia langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menggodaku. Aku bisa memutuskannya bila kau mau."

" Ah, Sekarang kau menyalahkan Sakura, Tapi sayang sekali aku tak akan meninggalkan suamiku untuk bersamamu lagi. Kau pikir aku masih mencintaimu setelah pengkhianatan ini? Maaf Sasuke tak ada kesempatan kedua. _Now you are mean nothing to me...Nothing!"_ Ino puas mengatakannya di wajah Sasuke. Pria itu tak berarti apa pun baginya. Selama ini Ino menganggap Sasuke adalah segalanya tetapi setelah hari pernikahan naas itu ia sadar. _He wasn't worthy enough for her love and affection_. Ino memutuskan percakapan itu berakhir di sini dan kembali ke ruang makan.

Wanita pirang itu duduk kembali di kursinya. Wajahnya pias, meski ia telah melemparkan kata-kata terakhirnya ia tak merasa senang. Ino hanya berusaha melindungi sisa harga diri yang ia punya dengan tak merangkak di bawah kaki Sasuke tapi hatinya berdarah-darah merindukan pria berambut _raven_ itu.

" _Are you allright_?"

Pertanyaan lembut Itachi menyadarkan Ino. Ia tak sendirian. Dia memiliki Itachi yang dengan sabar membantunya berdiri kembali. " Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa Sasuke sudah minta maaf padamu?" Tanya Fugaku pada Ino.

"Ya, dan dia bilang menyesal telah meninggalkanku tapi semuanya terlambat bukan."

"Kami juga minta maaf Ino, putra kami sangat mengecewakanmu. Tapi kami senang kau pada akhirnya menjadi menantu kami." Lanjut Mikoto.

"Ino, Aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Lalu kita pulang. Kau tampak sudah lelah." Itachi berbisik di telinga istrinya.

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Tapi ia melanjutkan percakapan sopan dengan mertuanya. Sakura sepenuhnya diabaikan. Wanita bermata hijau itu kesal karena Sasuke tak kunjung kembali.

Sasuke termenung di koridor memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan Ino karena ketakutan yang tak beralasan. Ino selalu memberikannya banyak hal meski dia memberikan sedikit perhatian baginya. Wanita itu mencintainya dengan tulus dan berkorban banyak untuknya. _Yet, he takes her for granted._ Ia ingin Ino kembali padanya dan memperbaiki semuanya kembali.

Sasuke melihat kakaknya melintasi lorong menuju toilet.

"Kakak, Bukankah ada yang harus kita bicarakan?"

Itachi berhadapan dengan adiknya, dia sudah menunggu kesempatan ini dari tadi. "Apa yang kita perlu bicarakan?"

"Tentang kau yang menikahi kekasihku"

"Kekasih?, Kalau tidak salah kau sudah meninggalkannya di altar dan aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah melapangkan jalanku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak tahu, Aku mengincar Ino dari dulu. Aku hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk mencurinya darimu tapi kau malah membuat segalanya jadi sangat mudah."

"Kau, Aku tak tahu kau menyukai Ino." Ternyata kecurigaannya benar. Itachi diam-diam menyukai kekasihnya.

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu. Kau adalah rivalku. Apa kini kau menyesal meninggalkannya?"

"Kau keterlaluan, Kak"

"Siapa yang keterlaluan? Kau yang meninggalkan wanita malang di hari pernikahannya atau aku yang berusaha menyelamatkan wajah Ino, keluarga Yamana dan Uchiha? Sasuke, kau tahu aku melakukan segala hal lebih baik darimu. Kali ini pun aku akan membuat Ino mencintaiku lebih daripada ia mencintaimu."

"Sombong sekali kau, Ino telah bersamaku selama lima tahun. Tak akan mudah melupakan hubungan itu begitu saja."

"Kalau memang merasa sanggup, mengapa tak mencoba merebut Ino kembali dari tanganku?. Bukankah kau suka mengalahkan dan mengambil apa yang aku miliki adikku." Ujar Itachi sinis.

"Kau menantangku, Kakak. Lihat saja Ino akan kembali padaku."

Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dengan kesal. Itachi yang anti menikah tiba- tiba menawarkan diri untuk menikahi Ino memang aneh. Apa Itachi melakukannya hanya untuk meludah di wajahnya. Untuk membuktikan betapa tak becus dirinya?.

Itachi tertawa, betapa mudah membawa Sasuke masuk perangkap dengan membawa-bawa rivalitas mereka. Dengan begini Sasuke akan mengejar-ngejar Ino lagi dan wanita itu bisa membalas dendam dengan menolak Sasuke. Itachi sedikit khawatir bila Ino tergoda untuk rujuk bersama Sasuke tapi ia percaya istrinya tak akan begitu bodoh untuk kembali pada pria yang menyakitinya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Itachi mengikuti kemauan istrinya untuk minum-minum di sebuah bar. Ia sendiri tak ikut minum karena harus menyetir. Itachi paham pertemuan tadi sangat emosional untuk Ino dan dia butuh meluapkan kegetirannya.

Wanita pirang itu menyesap gelas _brendy_ -nya yang ke tiga. Ia terkekeh-kekeh sendirian memutar ulang percakapan yang terjadi saat makan malam itu.

"Aku senang Itachi, Kau lihat wajah kesal Sasuke? Dia begitu kecewa melihat aku _move on_ dengan cepat _. I told him. He was nothing to me._ " Wanita itu terdengar mulai terisak. "Tapi...tapi Itu bohong Itachi, Aku masih mencintai si brengsek itu. Aku masih menyimpan rasa untuknya dibalik semua kemarahan dan sakit hati yang aku rasakan."

"Ino, Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Kau sudah mabuk."

" _Am i?, No..No..No... one more drink._ Untuk merayakan balas dendam yang baru saja di mulai. Cheers honey." Ino mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum sisanya.

"Sudahlah Bebe, Ayo kita pulang. Besok kau harus bekerja."

"Masa bodoh Itachi, Aku boss nya. Mau aku datang terlambat atau libur sekalian tak akan ada yang marah."

"Ayahmu bakal marah mengetahui anaknya mabuk-mabukan dan tak masuk kerja hanya karena menangisi pria brengsek yang menyakitinya."

"Oh.. Itu terdengar menyedihkan. Aku tak mau tampak menyedihkan. Ayo kita pulang kalau begitu." Ino mencoba berdiri di atas sandal _platfrom_ empat belas sentinya. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung. Akibat mabuk.

Itachi langsung menangkap istrinya sebelum jatuh dan menggendongnya _bridal style_ keluar dari bar yang untungnya sangat sepi di hari week-day seperti ini.

" _Don't wallow in your misery darling. It looks pathetic_. Tak cocok untukmu." Ucap Itachi pada Ino yang berpegangan pada lehernya. Pria itu mengendong Ino dengan mudah hingga sampai ke mobil.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta Itachi?" tanya Ino pada suaminya.

"Tidak, Aku tak pernah menginvestasikan waktu, usaha dan perasaanku untuk hal yang _volatile_ seperti cinta."

"Kau terdengar seperti membicarakan saham." Ino terkekeh sendirian. "Lalu mengapa kau menawarkan diri untuk menikahiku?"

" _Because it's convinient_. Lagi pula hubungan kedua perusahaan kita akan semakin kuat dengan pernikahan ini."

"Ah, Jadi kau tak mengambil keputusan sebagai Itachi Uchiha tapi seorang CEO perusahaan."

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Aku hanya merasa tak bisa menyia-nyiakan wanita spesial sepertimu. Kau akan memberikanku banyak keuntungan. Bodoh sekali Sasuke itu."

" _Benefit_ ya, Lalu apa yang akan aku dapatkan darimu suamiku sayang?"

"Apa pun yang kau mau Ino. Kau akan mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan dariku"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menutup matanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Itachi kembali harus mengendong Ino yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia meletakkan wanita itu di ranjang dan melepaskan _high heels-_ nya. Ino mengerjapkan mata dan tersadar.

"Kau sudah aman di ranjang. Tidur saja lagi." Perintah sang suami.

"Hm... tidak bisa. Lepaskan dulu gaun ini. Aku mau tidur dengan nyaman." Ino duduk dan beringsut di tepi ranjang mencoba meraih resleting di belakang gaunnya tapi ia kesulitan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"He-eh." Gumam wanita berambut pirang itu.

Itachi menarik Ino berdiri. Kemudian membuka resleting gaun itu. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit punggung Ino. Gaun hitam itu melorot begitu saja terongok di bawah kaki istrinya. Meninggalkan Ino berdiri di hadapannya hanya dengan mengenakan _lingerie_ dan stoking hitam berenda yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya.

Pemandangan itu cukup untuk membuat Itachi menginginkan Ino. Pria mana yang tak tertarik dengan wanita yang begini seksinya. Itachi yakin pendeta pun akan berpaling melihat tubuh Ino yang Indah.

Tak kuat lagi berdiri, Ino menghempaskan pantatnya di ranjang. Dengan suara serak akibat kebanyakan alkohol ia memanggil suaminya yang sedang berganti pakaian. "Itachi...kau belum melepaskan stokingku."

Ia baru saja selesai melepas dasi, jas dan kemejanya dan menyampirkan semua artikel pakaian itu di kursi. Dengan patuh ia kembali ke sisi Ino dan berlutut sementara wanita itu meletakan kakinya di lutut Itachi. Perlahan ia menarik turun stoking itu dari paha hingga ujung kakinya. Menelanjangi istrinya berasa begitu erotis.

"Itachi, Bukankah kau bilang aku bisa meminta apa pun darimu?"

"Ya benar,"

"Aku mau kau bercinta denganku sekarang!" Tuntut Ino pada Suaminya.

"Tapi Sayang, kau mabuk."

"Tak menghentikanmu untuk meniduriku malam itu di Yunani." Tukas Ino menimpali.

' _Ok, she got the point.'_ Pikir Itachi dalam hati. Tapi ia harus menyampaikan satu hal pada Ino. "Aku harap kau tak akan menyesalinya nanti."

Entah dari mana Ino mendapatkan energi wanita itu berdiri dan mendorong Itachi hingga jatuh terjebab di kasur dengan cepat Ino menduduki perut pria itu, Mencegahnya berdiri. Kedua tangannya membelai dada Itachi yang telanjang. " _No..No..Uchiha. Apparantly I also like good sex,_ dan bukankah dirimu dari kemarin berusaha menggodaku dengan memamerkan _sexy butt of yours_." Bisik wanita itu di telinga Itachi.

Dia mengerang dalam hati. Ino yang mabuk memang luar biasa. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak wanita yang agresif dan menggoda seperti ini. Ino memang bossy bahkan membawa sifat itu ke tempat tidur dan ia sangat menyukainya. Itachi selalu mengontrol segalanya dia menyukai memegang kendali tapi kali ini ia bersama Ino wanita yang ia akui begitu cakap dan mandiri. Untuk Ino ia sanggup meredam instingnya untuk mendominasi. _His wife is his equal._

"Oke, Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau Ino."

"Hm...tunduklah padaku Itachi."

"Tentu saja, Ratuku. _I am all yours_ "

"Senang rasanya seseorang menghargaiku setelah di perlakukan seperti keset oleh pria brengsek itu."

"Jangan merusak suasana dengan membicarakan itu lagi."

"Kau benar, Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja." Bisiknya menggoda.

 **TBC**

A/N : Yuhu... terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua dengan review yang sudah capek-capek di tulis. Yang _request_ lemon ita-ino. Tunggu chapter depan ya.

Maaf belum bisa update ff-ku yang lain karena seret ide. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Smut/ Explicit content.**

 **Suami Pengganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 06**

 **.**

 **Bersenang-senang dengan Suami.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm...berada di atasmu lebih menyenangkan" Ino menyusuri tulang belikat Itachi dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sang suami hanya tergolek pasrah membiarkan istrinya duduk mengangkangi perutnya ia berharap Ino duduk lebih ke bawah lagi tapi ia enggan memerintah istrinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Bercinta denganmu, _My dear husband._ "

"Kita tak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah serius.

Ino jadi murung merasa ditolak pria itu, "Apa karena aku mabuk?" Ino membungkuk melengkungkan punggungnya. Bibir mungilnya melayang beberapa senti di atas bibir Itachi. Telapak tangannya merapat di dada suaminya. "Aku yakinkan Itachi, Aku cukup sadar untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang aku lakukan."

Embusan nafas Ino yang sedikit berbau alkohol menggelitik bibirnya. Tatapan mengundang yang diberikan Ino dari balik deretan bulu mata lentiknya membuat darahnya berdesir dan berkumpul di selangkangan. Itachi tak pernah menduga dirinya begitu mudah bernafsu hanya karena tatapan sepasang mata aquamarine. "Masalahnya bukan itu, Aku masih mengenakan celanaku. Bagaimana aku bisa bercinta denganmu?"

Ino tergelak, "Lepaskan kalau begitu."

Tangan pria itu menyusuri pinggangnya. Bergerak naik turun meraba dan merekam lekuk tubuh wanita itu ke dalam ingatannya. "Tak bisa, Kau menindihku. Mungkin kau berkenan membantu karena celanaku terasa kian sesak."

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat kau tak boleh menyentuhku kecuali kalau aku minta."

"Itu kejam, Kenapa tak sekalian kau ikat saja tanganku."

"Ah, Ide bagus." Ino turun dari ranjang sedikit terhuyung mengambil dasi Itachi yang tersampir di kursi dan syal yang tadi ia geletakkan di lantai. Wanita itu kembali memanjat ranjang mengikat tangan suaminya dengan dasi dan menutup mata pria itu dengan syal hitam miliknya.

"Ino, Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Memanfaatkan tubuhmu untuk kesenanganku." Ucap Ino mengejek.

Wanita itu membuka ikat pinggang dan menarik celana Itachi. Dengan sedikit upaya ekstra wanita itu juga berhasil melepas celana dalam suaminya. Ino hampir melepas tawa ketika melihat ereksi yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Kelihatannya kau begitu _excited_." Ino membuka semua sisa pakaian dalam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia kini sama telanjangnya dengan sang suami. Ino menindih Itachi.

Pria itu mendesis merasakan dada kenyal istrinya menempel di tubuhnya. Ia menebak Ino sudah telanjang dari kehangatan dan tekstur yang ia rasakan dan dia hanya bisa membuat gambaran dalam pikirannya karena ia tak bisa melihat, "Hal yang tak bisa kuduga membuatku lebih bersemangat."

"Hm..Begitu" Ino bergumam. "Sebaiknya aku berhenti berbicara."

"Ya, Lakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dengan mulutmu itu sayang." Anjur Itachi sambil bercanda

"Plak..." Ino menampar wajah pria itu tapi tidak terlalu keras.

Itachi terkejut, "Kau, Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam dan jangan memerintahku, atau kau akan aku tampar lagi." Ucap Ino dengan nada otoriter seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anak buahnya.

Itachi hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk membalas perkataan Ino tapi wanita itu keburu melumat bibirnya dengan ciuman yang sama sekali tak ada lembut-lembutnya tetapi entah bagaimana malah membuat dirinya semakin panas dan terbakar.

Wanita mungil ini menuntut dan menguasai membuatnya tunduk dan mengikuti, Itachi tak mengerti mantra macam apa yang telah mengenainya. Tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh dan juga menatap wanita itu, tetapi tangannya yang terikat dan matanya yang tertutup memaksanya untuk menjadi pasif.

Ino merasa lebih baik, ia menjejakkan ciuman-ciuman basah sepanjang garis rahang pria itu dan turun ke lehernya. Dia menyesap dan menggigit menandai kulit pria itu dengan memar keunguan. Membayangkan Itachi muncul di kantornya dengan membawa bekas percintaan mereka membuat Ino tertawa dalam hati. Barangkali itu akan mengubah image suaminya yang kaku dan dingin.

Wanita itu tak tergesa-gesa. Ia menikmati mencumbu dan menyiksa pria itu dengan perlahan. Melihat Itachi menggeliat tak sabar di bawah sentuhannya membuat Ino semakin basah. Rasanya menyenangkan mengontrol permainan ini. Terutama membuat pria macam Itachi yang tak pernah mengalah dan begitu dominan tampak pasrah. Hal ini membuat Ino merasa dirinya _irresistible_.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki suaminya. Dengan malas ia menggenggam dan membelai kejantanan suaminya yang dari tadi ia abaikan dengan sengaja. Ino tahu suaminya mengharapkan ia melakukan sesuatu dengan itu tapi ia tak akan memberikan apa yang pria itu inginkan dengan mudah.

Itachi tak tahu harus merasa apa, ia hanya bisa mengikuti jalan permainan Ino yang ia tak tahu mengarah ke mana. Apakah wanita itu hanya akan menggodanya dan meninggalkannya dengan rasa frustrasi? _That would be so cruel._ Ya Tuhan, Dia memang telah kehabisan kesabarannya sekarang. Ino sengaja menyiksanya dengan permainan sensual yang begitu pelan.

Itachi merasa lega ketika akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menangani kebutuhannya. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan jemari-jemari lentik itu sedang melengkung dan meluncur di sepanjang penisnya yang tegang dan keras.

Erangan rendah meluncur dari bibirnya. Saat Ia merasakan ujung lidah wanita itu menyentuhnya. Itachi berharap dirinya tak bermimpi. Ia ingin melihat apa yang Ino sedang lakukan tapi untuk saat ini ia cukup senang hanya merasakan.

Ino takjub mengetahui ia bisa membuat sang suami bergidik dan gemetaran lapar akan sentuhannya. Perlahan ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk mencicipi Itachi dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Aksinya dihadiahi dengan erangan tertahan dan keterkejutan dari suaminya.

Dengan rakus ia mencoba melahap pria itu menggunakan bibir mungilnya. Ia mengulum, menjilat, menghisap memastikan suaminya menikmati dan juga semakin frustrasi karena menginginkan lebih. Dia juga sibuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri yang kian lembab dan basah.

Itachi mencoba mendorong pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih kuat tapi sang istri mengingkarinya. dari tadi Ino hanya memberikannya sedikit ini dan itu padahal dia butuh lebih banyak. Dia mengerang kesal.

"Ino please, berhenti menyiksaku seperti ini."

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk bicara. "Bukankah kau dikenal sebagai pria yang sabar?"

" _Goddamit women!, You make me crazy._ " Keluh pria itu kesal.

"May..may... Tuan Itachi ternyata pemarah." Ino bersiap menunggangi pria itu. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah jelas, _Your pussy on my cock._ " Ujar pria itu kasar. Entah mengapa ia ingin menantang Ino dalam permainan kontrolnya.

Wanita itu memberikan tamparan keras, "Aku tak akan melakukannya bila kau tak memohon dengan benar. Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu seperti ini tanpa menyelesaikannya." Ancam Ino.

"Oh bebe, Please. Berhenti menyiksaku seperti ini, Aku hanya ingin merasakanmu, melihatmu dan menyentuhmu. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang." Itachi memohon. Wanita ini menggubahnya menjadi pria berpendirian lemah. Sejak kapan Itachi Uchiha memohon-mohon. Beruntung ini hanya terjadi di kamar tidur tak terlihat oleh orang-orang.

Ino menyeringai puas. Ia menurunkan pinggulnya, menyatukan pria itu dalam dirinya. Rasa lega dan lapar seketika melanda Itachi tatkala merasakan kehangatan dan kelembaban melingkupinya menjepitnya dengan erat.

Mereka berdua mengerang nikmat dengan friksi yang diciptakan oleh tubuh mereka. Ino mengerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan tempo lambat. Memastikan ia menyiksa suaminya dengan manis. Ino memutuskan untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan dan penutup mata pria itu karena saat ini ia juga ingin pria itu menyentuhnya. Memberikannya kenikmatan yang mampu mengubur kepedihan dari patah hatinya.

Itachi menahan nafas melihat Ino telanjang mendudukinya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Kulit wanita itu lembab berpeluh dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Tangannya yang telah terbebas menarik lengan Ino untuk membuat wanita itu membungkuk dan menciumnya dengan menggebu dan dibalas oleh Ino dengan tak kalah bersemangat.

Mereka melanjutkan persetubuhan itu tanpa banyak bicara, hanya erangan dan rintihan nikmat terlontar dari bibir mereka. Tangan Itachi di pinggul Ino mengunci posisi mereka dan ia membiarkan sang istri mengatur tempo permainannya. Sesekali Ia mendorong pinggulnya membuat dirinya melesak lebih dalam dan Ino akan menjerit. Ia mencoba bertahan hingga wanita itu mencapai pelepasan dan ia pun membiarkan dirinya tersapu oleh gelombang yang sama. Mengisi rahim wanita itu dengan benihnya.

Mata mereka saling menatap dan jari-jari mereka terpaut. Bersama mereka menaiki gelombang kenikmatan yang berangsur-angsur mereda. Di momen seperti ini sesuatu yang Itachi rasa berbahaya menginfiltrasi otaknya. Rasa posesif muncul dari instingnya sebagai laki-laki dan memaksanya untuk berpikir bahwa Ino adalah miliknya.

Ino berguling ke samping. Otot pahanya sakit dan gemetar tapi ia merasa senang. Semua masalahnya terlupakan. Itachi menarik dan mendekap Ino. Sebuah aksi yang mengejutkan wanita itu mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas. Tentu mereka adalah suami istri tapi secara emosional mereka tidak seperti itu. Ino tak mau mengali lebih dalam. Masalahnya sudah terlalu banyak biar saja semua mengalir seiring waktu dan ia tak mau mencoba untuk memahaminya selama dia merasa cukup senang menghabiskan waktu dalam pelukan Itachi Uchiha.

" _Hm..I love riding my pony._ " Komentar wanita itu.

Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat, "Apa kau baru saja membandingkan aku dengan kuda poni?, _that's hurt my male pride._ " Itachi mencoba terdengar sakit hati.

"Masa bodoh dengan ego dan harga dirimu. _I've got what i want._ " Ino memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur.

"Siapa bilang kita sudah selesai."

"Kya..a" Jerit Ino karena pria itu menggulingkannya membuat Ino telungkup kemudian Itachi menarik pantatnya ke atas. Memaksa dirinya menungging, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino mencoba menoleh dan bergerak tapi tak bisa. Tangan pria itu mengunci posisinya.

" _Settling score with you._ " Jarinya meraba dan mengelus organ Intim yang masih sedikit bengkak dan sensitif akibat permainan sebelumnya.

"Ah.." Ino mengerang ketika jari telunjuk pria itu menstimulasi klitorisnya. 'Mustahil' Pikir wanita itu saat ia merasa terangsang lagi.

"Kau sudah basah lagi sayang, sepertinya tak akan ada masalah." Ucap pria itu santai.

"Aku tak mau." Jawab Ino ketus.

"Tak mau atau tak sanggup?, Apa aku membuatmu lelah tadi?" Ujar Itachi mengejek.

"Siapa bilang aku tak sanggup? Aku bisa melawanmu dua belas ronde kalau kau sanggup."

" _Well then get ready._ " Itachi memastikan istrinya telah basah dan licin. Dia pun menghunjamkan dirinya ke dalam liang yang menawarkan kenikmatan duniawi itu.

Ino memekik terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Itachi terasa lebih besar sekarang. Dia menggigit bibirnya pasrah. Mengingat mereka berdua orang yang kompetitif ini tak akan berakhir sampai mereka kehabisan energi.

Ino merintih, Sepertinya pria itu mencoba membalas apa yang Ino lakukan tadi. Dia menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan liar. Ino tak protes, ia menyukainya. Ia tersenyum menemukan sisi liar dan barbar dari pria yang sangat teratur dan terkendali. Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

.

.

Ino duduk di kursi memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Ia tak bisa fokus menatap layar komputer dan menganalisis angka-angka. Kepalanya sakit, dia mengantuk dan badannya pegal semua. Ia hanya ingin kembali meringkuk di tempat tidur tapi ia yakin sang suami akan mengejeknya. Itachi bangun pagi tanpa terlihat merana tapi Ino puas pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan bekas ciuman di lehernya. Itachi sebenarnya juga meninggalkan banyak jejak percintaan mereka di kulitnya. Tapi Ino dengan pintar menyamarkannya menggunakan _concealer_.

Shion memasuki ruangannya membawa satu pot kopi dan cangkir. Wanita itu langsung berkomentar saat melihat jelas penampilan sang atasan yang tampak kuyu dan lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ino? Kau terlihat seperti kurang tidur."

"Ini semua gara-gara Itachi, _that man definitly an animal._ "

"Ah, Dia membuatmu terjaga sepanjang malam?, pasti menyenangkan sekali Ino. Mendapatkan suami yang bisa membuatmu orgasme berkali-kali." Shion terdengar tertarik membahas hubungan Ino dengan suaminya.

"Bukan itu Shion, Aku terjaga karena Itachi mendengkur dengan keras. Sepertinya aku harus membeli sumbat telinga." Ino menghindari pembicaraan menjurus tentang hubungannya dengan Itachi. Tadi pagi pria itu memasang wajah sombong. Dia pikir sudah berhasil mengalahkan Ino dengan permainan liarnya menyebalkannya sekali. Ada apa dengan pria-pria Uchiha dan harga diri mereka?. Ino meraih cangkir yang berisikan kopi dan menyeruputnya.

"Ino, Apa kau bertemu Sasuke semalam?"

"Oh iya Shion, bahkan pria itu mengajak Sakura datang ke acara makan malam keluarganya. Andai kau lihat wajah kesal mereka saat kami memojokkannya kau pasti akan puas. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu Mertuaku memihak diriku."

"Apa mereka minta maaf padamu?"

"Sakura tak merasa bersalah, dan Sasuke ia minta maaf dan ingin kembali padaku. Ia sepertinya cemburu melihatku akrab dengan Itachi."

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Ino?"

"Balas dendam Shion. Aku belum selesai mempermalukan Sasuke."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Itachi?" Tanya Sekretarisnya ingin tahu.

"Aku mencari kenyamanan dan ketenangan dalam dirinya. Dia suamiku Shion dan juga sekutuku untuk membuat Sasuke sebal."

"Apa kau mencintainya Ino?, Pernikahan kalian begitu mendadak."

"Tidak kami tidak saling mencintai. Tapi hubungan ini luar biasa _convinient_."

" _If you say so,_ Aku hanya berharap kau bahagia."

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kantornya. Shion membuka pintu dan menerima sebuah buket bunga yang besar dari sang kurir.

Wanita pirang itu meletakkannya di atas lemari kabinet. Ino berjalan menginspeksi rangkaian bunga lili favoritnya dan begitu banyak mawar merah. "Siapa yang mengirimkannya?" Tanya Ino pada Shion.

"Aku tak tahu." Shion mengambil amplop mungil yang tersemat di antara kuntum bunga itu dan menyerahkannya pada sang bos.

Ino membuka dan membaca pesannya.

 _ **Ino, Aku mohon maafkan aku. Kembalilah, Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi.**_

 _ **Sasuke.**_

Ino langsung membuang kartu itu ke tempat sampah. Hatinya jadi tergoda untuk kembali tapi ia tak akan pernah melakukannya meski ia masih mencintai si bungsu Uchiha. Apa yang Sasuke telah lakukan padanya tak bisa di maafkan dan meskipun Ino kembali dia yakin hanya rasa tak bahagia yang menantinya di sana. Pria itu tak akan berubah untuknya dan Ino harus mengakui bahwa mereka tak cocok secara prinsip.

"Dari siapa?"

"Sasuke, Sepertinya ia termakan umpanku." Ino menyeringai. Ia akan mempermalukan Sasuke seperti yang pria itu lakukan padanya.

.

.

Itachi mengangkat matanya dari dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan. Ia mendesah melihat sekumpulan orang memenuhi ruang kantornya. Duduk di depannya Hosigaki Kisame, teman akrabnya dan di sofa duduk dengan santai Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Yahiko dan Nagato. Konan masuk membawakan mereka semua secangkir minuman. Mereka semua tampak menunggu tuan muda Uchiha bereaksi.

"Ada apa kalian tiba-tiba berkumpul di kantorku seperti ini?" Alis Itachi bertaut melihat senyum penuh spekulasi Kisame dan tatapan kecewa teman-temannya.

Tobi menghempas pintu ruang kantor Itachi. Suara berdebam keras mengikuti langkah riang pria yang juga dikenal sebagai Obito Uchiha.

" Karena Tobi anak baik, Tobi sudah menyebarkan berita pernikahan Itachi ke seluruh lantai di gedung ini. Sebentar lagi mereka semua berbondong-bondong untuk mengucapkan selamat."

Guratan wajah pria itu tampak menekuk semakin dalam, orang-orang ini membuat keriputnya bertambah. "Konan, Pasti kau yang memberitahu mereka." Tuduh pria itu pada sekretarisnya.

"Aku hanya memberitahu Nagato dan Yahiko." Jawab wanita berambut biru keunguan itu tanpa dosa.

"Kau jahat sekali tidak mengundang kami ke pesta pernikahanmu. Padahal aku mengundangmu ke acara pernikahanku dan Sasori." Deidara pura-pura sakit hati.

"Aku kecewa sekali kau tak menganggap kami teman Itachi." Komentar Yahiko singkat.

"Kita memang tak berteman." Jawab Itachi ketus. Entah sejak kapan dia terseret menjadi bagian kelompok orang-orang eksentrik yang menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki. Nama norak macam apa itu.

"Aku sebagai partner _in crime_ -mu sangat kecewa tak mendengar berita ini sama sekali. Tapi karena kami adalah sekelompok orang baik dan setia kawan. Kami merencanakan pesta bujang untukmu mesti sedikit terlambat." Kisame mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di meja kerja Itachi menanti reaksi pria yang irit emosi itu.

"Ayolah, Kalian tak perlu repot-repot. Kalian tahu aku tak menyukai pesta." Itachi menolak ide teman-temannya karena ia takut pestanya akan berakhir menjadi bencana seperti biasa. Terakhir kali mereka berkumpul untuk mabuk dan bersenang-senang. Deidara meledakkan kembang api di dalam ruangan dan nyaris membakar villa Itachi Lalu ada Tobi selalu berhasil membuat kericuhan.

"Jangan menolak Itachi, berikan kami kesempatan bersulang untuk merayakan hilangnya status bujangmu yang kami kira akan melekat selamanya. Kami juga ingin berkenalan dengan gadis malang yang harus meladeni sifat burukmu itu." Nagato yang biasanya tak pernah ikut campur , tumben bersikap persuasif.

"Konan tak memberitahu siapa istriku?"

Mereka menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian mengenalnya. Yamanaka Ino bukan wanita malang. Dia wanita bertekad baja dan bertangan besi dengan mulut lebih pedas dari cabai rawit. Yang harusnya kalian khawatirkan itu aku."

"Apa?, Kau mencuri kekasih adikmu?. Ini membawa persaingan kalian berdua ke level tidak normal." Yahiko menggeleng-geleng tak menyangka Itachi pria yang mampu berbuat begitu jauh hanya untuk membungkam adiknya. Persaingan antara Sasuke dan Itachi memang melegenda meski saat ini sang kakak tampak selalu lebih unggul.

"Aku tak mencurinya, meski aku pernah berniat mendekati Ino hanya untuk membalas Sasuke karena ia pernah mencuri salah satu wanita yang aku kencani dulu tapi Ino tak pernah memberi kesempatan. Pikiran dan hati wanita itu tak seperti wanita-wanita lain yang mudah goyah ."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kau berakhir dengannya."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kisame, "Seperti biasa aku hanya membereskan masalah yang dibuat Sasuke."

Meski dalam perjalanannya alasan yang simpel itu kini berubah menjadi jalinan benang kusut yang rumit akibat emosi dan pikiran yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Dia tidak sadar telah terlalu banyak menanamkan rasa pedulinya pada wanita itu.

"Kau tampak senang." Komentar Kakuzu. "Ah tentu saja kau senang istrimu punya banyak uang. Dia akan membuatmu semakin kaya." Sambung pria yang bekerja sebagai akuntan itu.

"Tentu saja kawan-kawan. Ada banyak alasan untuk senang, Kalian harus menikah untuk mengetahui kenikmatannya."

"Nah, Aku sudah bahagia hidup selibat dan menuruti dewa jashin. Aku tak butuh wanita." Tukas Hidan yang juga pendeta aliran sesat tak jelas.

"Jangan kau beri Ide pada Konan, Aku akan menyalahkanmu kalau dia mulai mencecarku dengan pertanyaan kapan kita akan menikah." Yahiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Jadi kau tak berniat menikahiku Yahiko?, Kita putus saja kalau begitu." Sang sekretaris keluar dengan kesal dari ruang kerja Itachi. Pria berambut jabrik itu langsung mengejarnya.

"Konan, Maafkan aku!"

Melihat apa yang terjadi Tobi hanya garuk-garuk kepala. "Sepertinya seru, Mungkin Tobi butuh Istri juga. Kalian mau bantu Tobi cari istri?"

Mereka semua tertawa,

"Tobi, Kau butuh wanita yang mau mengasuhmu." Komentar Itachi pada sang kerabat.

"Jadi bagaimana pestanya?"

Itachi menyerah. "Oke lakukan apa yang kalian mau. Asal jangan membuatku membayar kerusakan yang kalian timbulkan."

"Hari Sabtu kalau begitu." Sahut Kisame.

"Baik, Tapi sekarang menyingkir dari kantorku. Aku harus bekerja."

.

.

Sakura mencegat kepergian Sasuke dari pintu apartemennya. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena marah. Sasuke tak bisa melakukan ini padanya setelah semua yang dia lalui untuk mendapatkan perhatian pria itu.

"Kau tak bisa pergi, mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang merasa tak cocok dengan Ino lagi?"

"Sakura, Aku melakukan kesalahan dan aku ingin memperbaikinya."

"Tolong jangan bilang memilihku dan meninggalkan Ino adalah kesalahan. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke lebih dari Ino mencintaimu dan aku satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Mengapa kau membuatku menderita begini?" Sakura mencoba memeluk Sasuke tapi pria itu menepisnya.

"Itu karena aku bingung. Sakura kau membuatku terbuai tapi melihat Ino bersama Itachi membuatku sadar aku tak bisa kehilangannya."

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan lunglai di lantai. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi kepergian Sasuke. Padahal pria itu tahu dari dulu Sakura mencintainya, ketika Ino terlalu sibuk dan mengabaikan pria itu Sakura selalu ada untuknya ketika ia sudah senang berhasil membuat Sasuke yakin Ino bukan pasangan yang tepat untuknya. Mengapa pria itu malah ingin kembali padanya. "Sia-sia Sasuke, Ino sudah menikahi kakakmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ujar wanita itu berurai air mata.

Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya dengan penuh tekad. "Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahan mereka yang begitu rapuh. Ino milikku. Aku akan merebutnya kembali."

"dan membuat skandal besar? Kau mempertaruhkan reputasimu untuk ini." Wanita berambut merah muda itu mencoba memasukkan sedikit logika ke dalam pemikiran Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli Sakura, selama Ino kembali ke sisiku. Selamat tinggal."

Pintu apartemen itu berdebam. Sakura hanya bisa menangisi kepergian Sasuke. Tidak, ia tak bisa membiarkan Ino menang dan merebut Sasuke dari sisinya. Ia tak akan menyerah.

.

.

Sore itu Itachi kembali menjemput istrinya di kantor. Bisik-bisik di antara karyawan perusahaan Yamanaka kian memanas, dan spekulasi mengenai pernikahan mereka pun semakin marak. Ino tak punya waktu untuk mendengar dan mengoreksi gosip. Ia melangkah dan mengamit lengan suaminya keluar dari gedung perkantoran berlantai dua puluh itu.

"Berpura-pura menjadi suami teladan?"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, _you know i am a true gentelman._ "

" _Gentelman, my ass._ Kau begitu bar-bar semalam."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?, Lagi pula aku membiarkanmu menang satu ronde."

Mereka tiba di tempat mobil Itachi terparkir. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu memutar Ino dan membuat punggung wanita itu menempel di mobil. Itachi merapatkan jarak antara mereka berusaha mencium istrinya tetapi Ino dengan kuat mendorong wajah pria itu menjauh.

"Hish... Jangan melecehkanku di tempat umum."

Itachi melepaskan istrinya. "Siapa yang melecehkan, Aku hanya ingin menciummu."

"Darling, Jangan pikir karena peristiwa semalam kau beranggapan bisa menyentuhku kapan saja. Meski aku istrimu kau masih perlu izinku."

"Ah, Pelit...jangan merengek untuk bercinta denganku lain kali karena aku tak akan meladenimu Ino."

Satu alis Ino terangkat, "Aku tak khawatir, Merayumu di ranjang sangat mudah. Apa pun yang kau katakan Itachi. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menolak tubuh seksiku." Ino mengerling, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Itachi membuang nafas panjang. Sepertinya wanita itu tahu kelemahannya. Ia masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Apa kita akan langsung pulang?" Tanya pria itu pada Ino

"Tidak, Kita mampir ke rumah orang tuaku. Ayah ingin bicara denganmu dan aku perlu mengambil mobilku."

"Aku harap ayahmu tak mengulitiku."

"Tenang saja, Aku hanya memberitahu ayah hal yang baik-baik tentang dirimu. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor?"

"Semuanya menumpuk karena aku cuti seminggu."

"Ah, Sama. Tampaknya aku akan lembur atau membawa sebagian pekerjaan pulang."

"Kau bisa memakai ruang kerjaku kalau kau mau." Itachi menawarkan.

"Terima kasih, Kau tahu hari ini Sasuke mengirimkan bunga ke kantorku."

"Apa yang dia mau?"

"Rujuk denganku."

"Dan apa keputusanmu?" Tanpa sadar Itachi mencengkeram setirnya lebih erat.

"Aku tak memedulikannya." Jawab Ino tegas. "Lagi pula aku sudah menikah denganmu."

"Itu tak sepenuhnya benar, aku masih belum melaporkannya ke catatan sipil."

Ino tersenyum misterius. "Aku menyuruh Shion mengirim formulir itu ke catatan sipil tadi pagi. Kau sudah menandatanganinya."

Itachi menginjak pedal remnya dengan mendadak dan menatap Ino dengan tak percaya. untung saja mereka berada di jalan yang sepi.

"Kau serius?, Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Untuk menyingkirkan godaan. Aku tak ingin memikirkan Sasuke lagi, Sekarang kau suamiku dan aku akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk membuat skandal besar dengan kembali padanya dan menceraikanmu."

Pintu gerbang kediaman Yamanaka berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka. Itachi menelan ludah, Ia tak menantikan berjumpa dengan mertuanya. Semoga saja Inoichi tak menginterogasinya karena ayah Ino adalah orang yang dengan mudah mencium aroma kebohongan.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Suami Pengganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 07**

 **.**

 **Cemburu?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, Ibu aku pulang." Teriak Ino sambil menyeret suaminya.

Sang Ibu menyambutnya di depan pintu dan Ayah Ino tidak tampak di ruangan itu.

"Senang kau pulang, Ada banyak hal yang ingin ibu bicarakan padamu."

"Tentang apa bu? Kami kemari hanya untuk memberi salam dan mengambil mobilku."

Itachi menyela untuk menyapa sang Ibu mertua, "Nyonya Yamanaka, Maafkan saya tidak langsung datang kemari begitu kami pulang dari Yunani. Kami berdua cukup sibuk di kantor."

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi, Keputusan impulsif kalian sangat mengejutkan dan aku paham kalian butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi."

"Begitulah Nyonya, Kami berdua berusaha untuk menjalani pernikahan ini dengan baik."

"Apa kau tahu, Bu. Itachi itu lebih intens dari Sasuke. Menjadi istrinya sangat melelahkan." Keluh Ino di depan Ibu dan Suaminya.

"Hush Ino, Kau tak boleh bicara begitu. Tak baik membanding-bandingkan suami dengan mantanmu."

Sang Ibu sepertinya malu dengan sikap Ino yang blak-blakan itu. Apa anaknya tak mengerti tabu membandingkan suami dan mantan.

"Tenang saja, Itachi tak marah. Ia sudah terbiasa dibandingkan dengan adiknya."

Pria itu tersenyum kecut, Apa Ino sengaja memancing perang di depan mertuanya agar ia tampak buruk?.

"Saya harus berterima kasih pada anda Nyonya. Anda telah membesarkan putri Anda menjadi seorang wanita teladan. Istri saya ini yang anggun dan feminin ini tak pernah berusaha membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya." Sindir pria itu terang-terangan.

Ino mendelik marah pada sang suami. Berani-beraninya ia mengadukan Ino pada Ibunya.

"Oh Maafkan Ino. Kami terlalu memanjakannya. Aku harap kau tak kesulitan dengan sikap putri kami. Kami tahu meski kau mengenal Ino. Kau tak benar-benar paham sifat keras dan manjanya."

Inoichi tiba di ruang tamu. Pria setengah baya itu terlihat santai dengan kaus polo dan celana khaki yang dia kenakan. "Kalian sudah datang."

Ino memeluk sang ayah. Dia memang sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Pria yang paling ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya sudah jarang ke kantor sejak memutuskan untuk pensiun dari jabatannya. "Ayah mengapa kau tak muncul di kantor?"

"Aku tak diperlukan lagi, Sayang. Kau sudah bisa mengatasi perusahaan sendirian."

"Ayolah ayah, Aku tahu belakangan ini kau lebih tertarik dengan hobi botanimu daripada membantuku."

Inoichi tersenyum lembut pada anak semata wayangnya. Biarpun Ino kini seorang wanita mandiri yang dewasa. Dalam hatinya ia tetap menganggap putrinya sebagai seorang gadis kecil yang akan selalu memerlukan ayahnya. Tapi mengingat putrinya kini telah menikah peran Inoichi menjadi semakin kecil. Ia tak pernah rela untuk melepaskan Ino dan Sasuke Uchiha telah menyakiti dan mempermalukan putrinya tanpa ia bisa berbuat apa.

"Apa kau mengalami kesulitan putriku?" Raut wajah lembut Inoichi mengeras begitu menatap Suami Ino. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Uchiha yang lain menyakiti hati putrinya.

"Tidak ayah, Semua baik-baik saja. Aku membawa Itachi kemari."

Itachi mendekati ayah mertuanya. Langkahnya serasa berat diikuti oleh tatapan tajam Inoichi Yamanaka. Itachi mengenal Inoichi dengan cukup baik. Dia pria yang humoris, ramah dan jarang sekali tampak serius tapi kali ini ia merasa dirinya berada dalam masalah. Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi berurusan dengan Inoichi Yamanaka yang tampak mengintimidasi.

"Tuan Yamanaka, Senang bertemu dengan Anda kembali." Ujarnya Sopan. Sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Tak usah Formal begitu, Itachi. Kau sekarang bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Karena kau sudah datang. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Ikutlah ke ruang kerjaku."

Pria berambut hitam itu menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk dan merasa tegang. Ayah mertuanya pasti akan menginterogasinya. Apa yang Inoichi ingin dengar darinya? Itachi mengikuti kepala keluarga Yamanaka tapi sebelum itu ia sempat menoleh kepada istrinya. Ino tersenyum sadis, menikmati rasa tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan. 'Dasar wanita kejam' gerutu pria itu dalam hati.

Ketika kedua pria itu menghilang dari pandangan Ino mencari Ibunya yang sedang membuat teh di dapur.

Sang Ibu menuang secangkir teh hangat untuk putrinya yang duduk di kursi makan dan mereka kemudian bercakap-cakap.

"Aku lihat kalian cukup akrab." Komentar Ibunya.

Ino menyesap tehnya, "Yah, Tak diduga aku nyaman-nyaman saja bersama Itachi. Dia pria yang baik."

"Apa putriku mulai jatuh cinta pada suaminya?" Goda sang Ibu. Dia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa Ino menyematkan kata baik pada pria yang terkenal dingin dan kaku.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengibaskan tangannya seolah menepis spekulasi Ibunya. "Tak mungkin, Bu. Luka hatiku karena Sasuke masih mengaga. Terkadang aku merindukan Sasuke, menangisinya dan bermimpi kami menikah. Itachi hanya sekedar tempat pelarian. Dia paham tentang itu dan pernikahan ini lebih condong pada kepraktisan."

Ibunya tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu. Dengan santai ia mengangkat cangkirnya ke bibir dan menyesap teh beraroma melati. "Apa kau percaya dengan takdir dan jodoh Ino?. Aku merasa Sasuke meninggalkanmu di altar merupakan hal yang bagus."

"Oh Ibu, Mengapa kau berpikir begitu tentang nasib buruk yang menimpaku?"

"Katakanlah ini insting seorang Ibu yang tak beralasan. Entah mengapa aku selalu merasa Sasuke tak cocok untukmu. Ibu tak ikut campur karena kau begitu mencintainya."

"Iya Bu, Aku begitu mencintai Sasuke dan pengkhianatannya ini melukaiku dengan dalam. Aku tak akan lagi mencintai dan berkorban begitu banyak hanya untuk seorang pria. Lagi pula sekarang aku sudah menikah tak ada gunanya memikirkan cinta."

"Ibu berharap kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan tidak selalu muncul dalam bentuk cinta "

"Aku tahu bu, Mungkin selama ini aku salah. Berpikir kebahagiaanku datang hanya dari Sasuke dan cinta."

"Masih banyak waktu untuk mengubah pola pikirmu sayang"

"Tentu, Bu. Semua orang punya kemampuan untuk mengubah hidup dan pikirannya jika ia mau."

.

.

"Apa motifmu sesungguhnya menawarkan diri untuk menikahi putriku? Bukankah kau berpendapat pernikahan itu hanya gangguan."

"Paman, tidak bisakah kau mempercayai aku tak punya niat lain selain menyelamatkan nama keluargaku dan Ino. Aku selalu berusaha menyelesaikan semua masalah yang dimulai oleh Sasuke."

"Meski dengan mengorbankan kebebasanmu?, Jangan anggap aku pria bodoh, Nak. Aku menilaimu sebagai seorang yang taktis. Tak mungkin kau tak memiliki motif tersembunyi."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar paman?, Kalau aku memanfaatkan putrimu? Aku tak menepis menikahi putrimu membuat diriku mendapatkan keuntungan tapi begitu juga Ino. Dia baik-baik saja bersamaku dan aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menghormatinya."

"Adikmu berjanji padaku untuk selalu membuat putriku bahagia, tapi kau lihat apa yang terjadi. Aku jadi tak mempercayai kata-kata seorang Uchiha."

"Paman, Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Sasuke. Aku selalu memegang kata-kataku." Ucap Itachi dengan tegas.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan Itachi?, Seorang yang mencintai dan mendedikasikan kesetiaannya pada putriku. Seorang yang akan menemani dan menjaganya ketika suatu hari aku tiada. Aku hanya ingin Ino bahagia."

"Aku mengerti paman, Maaf kalau aku harus memberitahumu tidak ada cinta di antara kami, tetapi Ino adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mendapat respekku. Dia tak butuh pria untuk menjaga dan mengayominya paman. Dia akan baik-baik saja membuat keputusan hidupnya sendiri karena Ino begitu mandiri dan kuat. Aku mengagumi putrimu yang seperti itu."

Inoichi tersenyum, Ia senang pria di hadapannya menghargai sifat keras dan mandiri Ino. Itachi tak akan merantai dan menekan putrinya seperti seekor anjing dan membuat Ino mematuhinya. Dia pria yang bisa bangga dengan pencapaian istrinya tanpa merasa terinjak-injak. Sepertinya Ino mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat. Inoichi mengulurkan tangannya, "Selamat datang di keluarga ini, Nak. Aku menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka."

Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega dengan penerimaan dari Inoichi. Ia menjabat tangan pria itu. "Terima kasih telah menerimaku ayah mertua."

"Jangan tenang dulu, Bila aku mendengar putriku menangis. Aku akan membuatmu dan keluargamu membayarnya" Ancam pria berambut pirang itu dengan diiringi tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan memperlakukan Ino dengan baik, Paman."

Percakapan mereka berlanjut pada urusan bisnis dan hobi. Inoichi dan Istrinya menyukai Itachi dan keseriusannya. Mereka berharap kedua orang itu akan menemukan cinta dalam pernikahan mereka. Mungkin waktu dan kebersamaan akan membuat kedua orang itu belajar mencintai.

.

.

Dalam kamar yang temaram pasangan suami istri itu melanjutkan ritual mereka sebelum beranjak ke peraduan. Malam sudah larut dan Ino duduk di depan meja rias yang baru ia tambahkan di kamar Itachi kemarin. Deretan produk kecantikan dan parfum miliknya memenuhi meja. Sang suami duduk di ranjang membaca jurnal bisnisnya sebelum tidur.

Ino mengoleskan krim malam ke kulit wajahnya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Itachi, Apa kau masih tak berubah pikiran untuk mencoba krim anti ageing ini?"

" Berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tak butuh. Apa pedulimu dengan wajahku?" Pria itu meletakkan jurnal yang ia baca di atas nakas dan memberikan istrinya perhatian seratus persen.

Ino menoleh menatap sang suami dengan rasa tak percaya. "Kau suamiku, Salah kalau aku peduli? Lagi pula wanita cantik sepertiku ini ingin digandeng oleh suami yang ganteng."

"Apa aku kurang tampan? Seingatku banyak wanita yang memuji dan mengharapkan perhatianku."

"Oh _please_ , Itachi. Mereka hanya mengejar uang dan statusmu."

"Hm... Jadi menurutmu aku ini tak punya daya tarik selain uang dan status?" Pria itu keluar dari ranjang menghampiri istrinya. Dia berdiri di belakang Ino dan tangannya menyentuh bahu wanita itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku Itachi, Sejak kapan kau merasa bebas menyentuhku?"

"Sejak kita resmi menikah, Mengapa kau tampak tegang Ino? Aku tak berniat buruk." Tangannya memijat bahu wanita itu dengan lembut. Merelakskan otot-otot yang tegang di sepanjang leher dan bahunya.

Ino merespons dengan mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati pijatan pria itu di bahu dan tengkuknya. Itachi berbisik di telinganya. "Kapan kau akan mengakui kalau kau menyukaiku nyonya Uchiha?"

Ino langsung tersentak, membuka matanya. Keluar dari pengaruh hipnotis jari-jari pria itu yang menari di bahunya. "Aku tak menyukaimu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Benarkah?, Bukankah kau memohon padaku untuk bercinta denganmu tadi malam?" Itachi melepaskan Ino dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Wanita itu berdiri, gaun tidur yang ia kenakan sangat tipis. Cahaya dari lampu meja rias menampilkan siluet lekuk tubuh Ino dan membuat Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya. Mengutuk keberuntungannya. Istrinya sangat seksi tapi menyebalkan.

"Jangan besar kepala dulu tuan Uchiha. Aku mabuk." Ino berdiri berhadapan dengan suaminya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap manik obsidian yang berbinar dengan keusilan.

"Kau tahu, Orang mabuk berbicara jujur. Jangan mengingkari kenyataan kau menginginkanku." Dengan santai Itachi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ino tapi wanita itu mendorongnya.

"Sayang sekali, Aku tak sedang menginginkanmu malam ini suamiku."

"Aw.. sungguh tak adil, Aku memberikanmu apa yang kau minta. Giliran aku minta kau tak mau melakukannya."

"Salah sendiri mudah terbujuk dan tergoda olehku." Ino melewati pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat tidur sepenuhnya mengabaikan Itachi yang menatapnya penuh hasrat. "Bila kau bijak, Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang!" tambah wanita itu saat Ia sudah duduk nyaman di sisi ranjangnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Dengan bersungut-sungut pria itu kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia duduk dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi perutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku ciuman selamat tidur sebagai kompensasi?" Usul Itachi.

"Oke." Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memukulkan bantal ke muka suaminya. " _That's your kiss. Dummy!"_ Ino berguling ke sisi ranjang memunggungi suaminya. Ia mematikan lampu dan mendengar pria itu mendesah.

"Dasar wanita egois." Gerutu Itachi sebal tak mendapat apa pun dari istrinya. Pria itu pun mematikan lampu di atas nakasnya. Berbaring dan menutup mata di dalam kegelapan. Tak lama ia mulai mendengkur.

Ino pura-pura tidur dan ia tersenyum mendengar dengkuran suaminya. Semakin lama menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenal suaminya semakin ia merasa Itachi sosok pria yang menyenangkan. Adakah orang yang tahu kalau Itachi adalah pria yang baik, pengertian dan perhatian?. Ino sangat beruntung bisa melihat sosok Itachi yang seperti ini.

.

.

Ino membaca proposal bisnis dari perusahaan Uchiha yang di alamatkan padanya. Kening wanita itu berkerut, Mengapa Itachi tak membahas soal ini di rumah. Permintaan Uchiha begitu ambisius. Tak mungkin mereka bisa membangun Resort dalam dua tahun tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang digelontorkan oleh perusahaan Uchiha. Mengapa Itachi begitu terburu-buru?. Dia meletakan file itu di meja. Bila Itachi bersikukuh meminta hotelnya jadi dalam dua tahun. Ia tak akan mau mengambil proyek ini. Siapa yang mau membayar penalti keterlambatan penyelesaian.

Pintu kantornya terbuka, Siapa yang lancang menerobos ke kantornya siang-siang begini. Ino mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan. Pandangannya tertuju pada pria yang mengenakan setelan bisnis berwarna _navy_ yang berdiri seolah dia orang sangat penting di tengah-tengah ruang kantornya.

"Shion!, Mengapa kau mengizinkan pria ini masuk?" Teriak Ino pada sekretarisnya.

Shion muncul di ambang pintu, tampak takut dengan kemarahan sang bos, tapi dia juga takut pada Uchiha. "Dia memaksa untuk masuk ke kantormu."

"Aku akan menelepon sekuriti." Ino meraih gagang telepon. Tapi tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Apa begini caramu menerima kunjungan keluarga?" ujar pria itu sarkastis.

Ino melirik sekretarisnya yang tampak gugup. Ini bukan urusan Shion. Dia tak ingin melibatkan gadis itu dalam urusan pribadinya. "Shion, tinggalkan kami. Aku tak apa-apa."

Wanita pirang yang lebih muda itu menutup pintu kantor Ino. Meninggalkan sang bos berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Hanya berduaan begini dengan Sasuke membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Benci dan cinta. Amarah dan kesedihan. Ia tak tahu lagi perasaannya condong ke arah mana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya wanita itu mencoba terdengar datar. Mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya dari Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau mengabaikanku?, Aku mengirimkan banyak pesan padamu. Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tak pernah menjawab." Sasuke terdengar begitu kecewa.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?, Tak mungkin aku menerimamu kembali. Kau sudah memilih Sakura." Ujar gadis itu pedih.

"Aku mohon Ino, Kembalilah padaku. Aku baru menyadari betapa pentingnya dirimu dalam hidupku setelah kau pergi."

"Aku tak pergi Sasuke, kau yang memilih untuk membuangku. Apa kau mengerti perasaan sakit ini. Kau dengan mudahnya menyia-nyiakan diriku dan sekarang kau memintaku kembali, _How dare you!"_

"Ino, Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon maafkan kekhilafanku. Apa kau dengan mudahnya melupakan lima tahun yang kita arungi bersama?"

Ino melangkah dengan marah menghadapi Sasuke. Apa berselingkuh bisa dibilang khilaf?, Mentang-mentang Sasuke tahu Ino mencintainya begitu dalam hingga ia berani berkorban banyak. Pria itu mengira ia akan dengan mudah memaafkannya. Menikah dengan Itachi menyadarkan Ino satu hal. Ia tak butuh cinta untuk menikmati hidupnya dan ia tak butuh keberadaan Sasuke untuk membuatnya bahagia tapi ia bisa mempermainkan pria itu seperti ia mempermainkan hatinya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Bila kau berniat untuk menebus dosamu. Mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu."

"Aku akan melakukan segala hal yang kau inginkan. Aku bahkan sudah memutuskan Sakura. Hidupku tak lagi sama tanpa dirimu Ino dan aku tak rela kau menjadi milik kakakku."

Ino memang menduga Sasuke memintanya kembali hanya karena ia tak suka melihat dirinya bersama Itachi. Ia meminta Ino kembali bukan karena benar-benar mencintainya tapi karena Ego pria itu tak mau menerima Ino sudah melangkah meninggalkannya bersama pria lain yang juga kakaknya.

"Sudah terlambat Sasuke, Aku menikahi kakakmu. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Kau mau kita melakukan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya?"

"Ceraikan Itachi dan kembalilah bersamaku."

"Yang benar saja, Aku baru menikah dua minggu."

"Ino, Apa kau akan menerimaku kembali?"

"Tergantung, Bila kau menunjukkan dirimu berubah aku akan menceraikan Itachi." Ino tersenyum melihat harapan di mata Sasuke. 'Berharaplah setinggi-tingginya Sasuke dan aku akan mempermalukan dirimu dan membuatmu kecewa.' Pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Aku senang, Ino."

Wanita berambut pirang itu tak menduga Sasuke akan menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya seperti ini. Ino tak mencoba melepaskan diri. Mau bilang apa lagi. Meski Ino membencinya Sasuke masih memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya.

Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Apa-apaan ini, Lepaskan Istriku Sasuke." Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah gelap.

Ino mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke tapi pria itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ino mencintaiku. Dia milikku."

"Kau sudah membuangnya. Aku memungutnya dan dia jadi milikku sekarang. Jadi menyingkir."

Ino memutar bola matanya. Dia memang tak salah dengar kedua pria itu berdebat seolah dia adalah barang. Menyebalkan sekali. Ino mendorong Sasuke dengan keras untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berbicara seolah-olah aku ini benda mati. Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa."

"Kalau begitu Ino. Beritahu Sasuke untuk menjauh darimu." Perintah Itachi.

"Tak mungkin suamiku. Dia ini adik iparku. Keluarga kita juga."

Itachi mencoba untuk tenang. Mengapa dia jadi begitu marah melihat Ino dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu menghela nafas. "Terserah padamu Ino, Aku hanya berharap kau memegang janji pernikahan kita."

"Sasuke, bisakah kau pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Baiklah." Pria berambut _raven_ itu beranjak tanpa protes.

Ketika Sasuke berpapasan dengan kakaknya yang masih berdiri di pintu. Itachi langsung mencengkeram kerah jas adiknya dengan intimidasi, "Jangan mencari masalah denganku Sasuke, Aku tak akan segan memberimu satu-dua pelajaran." Geramnya marah.

"Itachi, Lepaskan dia!, Aku tak perlu kalian berkelahi dan membuat masalah di kantorku."

Itachi menurut, Ia melepaskan Sasuke. Mundur beberapa langkah membuat jalan agar pria itu bisa lewat.

Sasuke merapikan kembali jasnya, "Ini belum selesai, Kakak" Ucapnya diiringi tatapan mata yang tajam, memberi peringatan. Pria itu pun berlalu dari kantor Ino. Meninggalkan pasangan itu dengan masalah baru.

"Jadi, Ada masalah apa kau muncul di kantorku mendadak?" Wanita berambut pirang itu memilih mengempaskan dirinya di sofa kulit yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang kantornya.

"Dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi tak ada jawaban. Jadi aku pikir aku datang saja menjemputmu untuk makan siang dan mendiskusikan pekerjaan." Jelas Itachi.

"Maaf, Sepertinya aku men- _silent_ ponselku, aku tak mendengar teleponku berbunyi. Seharusnya kau hubungi Shion untuk membuat janji denganku."

"Begitu, Aku pikir dengan menjadi suamimu aku mendapatkan hak istimewa untuk mengunjungi istriku kapan saja. Aku ingin membuat kejutan tapi kau yang membuatku terkejut. Apa kau kembali rujuk dengan Sasuke di belakangku? Melihat kalian tadi berpelukan aku rasa begitu." Ucap pria itu dengan kecut.

Ino menghela nafas, "Kau terdengar seolah kau cemburu. Itachi kau tak punya alasan untuk cemburu ataupun melarangku bertemu dengan siapa pun yang aku mau."

"Sepertinya kau melupakan fakta aku ini suamimu, tapi sekarang aku tahu kau wanita yang tak memiliki harga diri, prinsip dan moral. Dengan mudah kau berpaling dari pria yang menikahimu dan kembali pada pelukan pria yang memperlakukanmu seperti sampah."

Hinaan itu membuat Ino marah, Apa hak pria itu menuduhnya macam-macam. Dia tak akan membiarkan Itachi meremehkannya. Ino melangkah dan menampar pipi suaminya, "Jangan coba-coba merendahkan aku dengan asumsimu."

Tamparan Ino membuat Itachi terkejut. Dia tidak mengerti dengan semua kemarahan dan kata-kata tidak logis yang ia lontarkan. Ia tahu Ino masih mencintai Sasuke dan ia hanya sekedar pengganti. Seharusnya ia bersikap biasa saja dan tak terkejut dengan kejadian seperti ini, Tapi mengapa ia tak rela membiarkan Ino kembali pada adiknya dan bagaimana ia menjelaskan rasa tak suka melihat wanita itu dalam pelukan pria lain. Apa ia memang cemburu seperti yang Ino tuduhkan?.

" _Stay with me, I could give you more than he ever gave._ Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kembali pada Sasuke karena kau milikku. Istriku"

Seharusnya kalimat posesif yang Itachi ucapkan cukup untuk membuat alarm di kepala wanita itu berbunyi, tetapi Ino malah tertarik dengan emosi kental yang terpancar dari mata suaminya seolah ia membaca pesan tersirat suaminya akan melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankannya. Hal itu membuat Ino senang dan juga takut. Sejak kapan Itachi punya perasaan seperti ini untuk dirinya. Rasanya tak mungkin pria itu jatuh cinta.

Ino tak menjawab, Ia hanya menatap Itachi dengan heran dan pria itu menunggu reaksi tapi Ino hanya diam termangu seolah sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia tak tahan dengan keheningan ini. Bila kata-katanya tak sanggup memancing reaksi wanita itu, _May be action will do._

Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Ino menariknya mendekat. Wanita itu terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Satu tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya, memastikan Ino tak bisa lari ke mana-mana. Itachi membungkuk, melabuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir istrinya. Membungkam wanita itu dengan ciuman yang pelan. Jari-jarinya mengusap tengkuk Ino sebelum akhirnya menambatkan diri dalam surai pirang yang lembut untuk memaksa wanita itu mendongak dan membuka hanya pada dirinya. Ia ingin wanita itu hanya menatapnya tidak pria lain.

Lidah pria itu menyelip di antara bibirnya, membujuk Ino untuk melupakan eksistensi mantan kekasihnya. Wanita itu merasa terombang-ambing dalam pemikiran rasional dan gairah. Ia tak lagi bertanya mengapa dan bagaimana ketika suaminya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ino membiarkan dirinya hanyut dan tubuhnya bereaksi dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria itu dan menariknya mendekat.

Reaksi Ino membuat Itachi merasa tenang. Ino mencintai Sasuke tapi Ino juga menginginkannya. Dia mencium lebih keras merayu Ino untuk menyerah dan menerimanya. Erangan pelan yang muncul dari tenggorokan wanita itu membuatnya puas.

Ino membalas ciuman Itachi dengan tergesa-gesa dan ia tak pernah membayangkan pria ini bisa membuatnya menjadi begitu lembek. Entah sejak kapan, Ino sudah duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Jarinya berusaha melepaskan dasi Itachi sementara bibir mereka tak berhenti berpagut dan tangan pria itu sudah merusak tatanan rapi rambutnya. Ino tak peduli, _She wants more_.

"Oh maaf, pintunya terbuka."

Pekikan Shion menyadarkan mereka. Sang sekretaris seketika pergi menjauh mendapati bosnya sedang bercumbu dengan sang suami.

Itachi tak langsung melepaskan Ino. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Mungkin ia bisa mendengarkan penjelasan mengapa adiknya ada di sini.

"Aku tak akan minta maaf karena menciummu. Tapi kau masih berutang penjelasan mengapa adikku memelukmu?"

"Sudah cukup tenang untuk berpikir logis?" tanya Ino pada suaminya.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Sasuke kemari untuk meminta balikan dan aku berniat untuk mempermainkannya. Membiarkannya memelukku hanya sedikit insentif untuk membuat harapannya melambung untuk kemudian aku hancurkan."

"Kau masih berniat balas dendam?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukankah awalnya itu idemu untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu dan menyesal. Yang aku herankan mengapa kau yang jadi cemburu."

"Aku tak cemburu." Jawab Itachi mencoba berkelit.

"Kalau bukan cemburu apa itu namanya?" Tuntut Ino.

" _Emotional outbrust_?" ucap Itachi dengan tidak yakin.

" _Oh, Bullshit!_ Apa kau diam-diam menyukaiku Itachi?" Mata aqua-marine Ino menyipit dengan tatapan menyidik.

"Mungkin."

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku."

"Oke aku menyukaimu, Istriku. Puas mendengar pengakuanku? Bagaimana kalau kau mulai mengakui dengan jujur kalau kau juga tertarik padaku."

" _Oh, It's hard to tell._ Mungkin aku membalas ciumanmu karena alasan biologis semata."

"Yeah...yeah.. Terus saja mengelak. Nanti kau akan mengakuinya sendiri."

Ino menatap jam tangannya, perutnya bergemuruh. "Jadi pergi makan siang?"

"Tentu saja."

Ino mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Apa kau yakin ingin pergi seperti itu. Semua orang yang melihat akan berspekulasi."

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya lewat layar ponsel nya, " _Goddamit_ , kau merusak make up dan rambutku."

" _It's proof of passion, baby_ " Ucap pria itu mengolok-olok Ino.

Dengan kesal wanita itu melangkah ke kamar mandi, Itachi tersenyum melihatnya. Betapa ia jadi begitu menyukai istrinya.

.

.

.

A/N : Hello readers, saya sedang berpikir keras apa kualitas tulisan dan cerita saya menurun? Karena review yang saya terima juga menurun.

Anyway, Saya akan berusaha lagi.. masukan dan saran akan sangat di hargai. Terima kasih.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Smut... a lot of smut

 **Suami Penganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **Kebakaran Jenggot.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan purnama bersinar indah malam itu. Wangi manis bunga bermekaran menguar di udara yang cukup hangat bagi Itachi. Pria itu duduk santai di patio yang berada di tengah-tengah kebunnya sendirian, hanya ditemani sebotol _port wine_ dan sekotak coklat. Jangan tanyakan ke mana sang istri karena ia enggan memikirkannya. Padahal malam begitu sempurna. Bahkan bunga _wisteria_ ungu juga sedang bermekaran dan menjuntai di atas kepalanya. Ia mengisi gelasnya dengan wine yang diimpor langsung dari Portugal. Warna merah gelap cairan itu mengingatkan Itachi pada bibir istrinya. Ia menyesap dan menikmati rasa manis yang ditinggalkan _wine_ itu di lidahnya.

Ia duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Menatap langit malam sambil memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya. Dia tak bisa menghentikan Ino dan rencana balas dendamnya karena itu adalah ide dari dirinya sendiri, tetapi dia tak menyangka Ino menaikkan level permainan ini ke arah yang Itachi tak pernah duga. Dia curiga sang istri masih menaruh rasa pada mantannya, tetapi ia tak bisa banyak berkomentar. Dia suami Ino hanya sebatas status, soal perasaan masih tak ada kejelasan.

Wanita pirang itu bukan kekasihnya atau pun pacarnya. Dia menyukainya tapi ia sadar meski Ino adalah istrinya, ia tak memilikinya. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya membayangkan kemarahan Ino bila ia bersikap posesif. Dia akan menuduh dirinya sebagai babi _chauvinist_ yang menganggap wanita sebagai objek untuk dimiliki. Mungkin wanita itu juga akan merajamnya dengan kata-kata pedas lainnya. Kesetiaan adalah hal yang diberikan. Ia tak bisa memaksa Ino setia pada dirinya bila keinginan itu tidak ada.

Dengan bosan ia melemparkan sebutir coklat ke mulutnya. Barangkali rasa manis akan membuatnya melupakan kekesalan yang dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia menemukan sang istri berdandan dengan cantik berbalut mini dress hitam dengan punggung terbuka keluar dari kamar mereka. Jelas-jelas wanita itu berniat untuk mengesankan seseorang. Jadi, dengan iseng dia bertanya. Jawaban dari bibir seksi wanita itu membuatnya panas. Ino pergi makan malam berdua dengan Sasuke.

Sial bukan, Istrinya sekarang mungkin sedang asyik bercengkerama dan barangkali tengah bermesraan dengan adiknya, sedangkan dia di sini duduk nelangsa terbakar api cemburu. Mengapa pula ia cemburu? Ia bukan pria primitif yang suka menandai wanitanya, tapi ingat Yamanaka Ino bukan sembarang wanita. Sudah terbukti wanita pirang itu mampu membuat dirinya bertingkah aneh dan memperbudak dirinya.

Entah berapa jam ia terduduk di sana merenung, Itachi tak tahu. Yang jelas botol anggurnya sudah hampir kosong dan dia merasakan euforia dan kesenangan menggantikan rasa marah dan kesal. Ia mendengar suara pintu gerbang terbuka dan deru mesin mobil melintasi jalan kerikil menuju garasi. Sepertinya Ino sudah pulang.

Wanita pirang itu berjalan melintasi taman. Pinggulnya bergoyang dengan gemulai mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia melihat sang suami duduk di patio. Pria itu mengenakan t-shirt navy yang pas badan dan celana _jogger_. Musik Jazz mengalun merdu dari _speaker portable_ di atas meja. Ino memperhatikan Itachi sedang menghisap cerutu dan menengadah untuk mengembuskan asap dari bibirnya. Pria itu tampak sangat relaks dan _ehem_...seksi. Sepertinya ia menikmati kegiatannya. Di tengah temaram cahaya kebun dan bulan purnama. Ino memutuskan bergabung dengan suaminya di patio untuk menikmati musim semi.

Itachi tak berkedip melihat sang istri berdiri di depannya. Penampilannya masih sama seperti saat dia pergi, tak sehelai rambut pun terlepas dari ikatannya. Pria itu melemparkan senyum mengejek pada sang istri. "Mengapa pulang begitu cepat dari acara berselingkuhmu?" tanya pria itu.

"Apa selingkuh namanya kalau aku memberitahumu ke mana dan dengan siapa aku pergi? Lagi pula kau paham ini bagian dari rencana. Well, Kelihatannya kau juga sedang menikmati waktu senggangmu." Ino melirik botol wine yang hampir kosong dan sekotak coklat yang tinggal bungkusnya saja. Mata Ino membelalak. Sial, Itu kan coklat oleh-oleh dari prancis yang ia keramatkan. Berani-beraninya pria itu memakannya tanpa izin.

"Jadi, bagaimana makan malammu dengan Sasuke? Berasa nostalgia?"

" Sulit untuk mencoba manis ketika yang aku inginkan hanya menikamnya, tapi ia begitu percaya aku akan kembali padanya."

"Bukankah kau masih mencintai Sasuke?"

Ino duduk di sebelah suaminya kemudian ia melepaskan sepatu platform yang membuat kakinya pegal. "Aku tak tahu Itachi. Sekarang yang aku rasakan hanya kemarahan, kebencian."

"Menurutku kau masih peduli padanya karena itu kau masih berniat balas dendam," ucap Pria itu santai di sela-sela cerutu yang dia hisap.

"Aku tak tahu kau merokok."

"Kau tak tahu banyak tentang aku. Yah, Aku merokok dan minum sekali-kali. Aku menikmati cerutu berkualitas dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya." Itachi menghisap cerutunya lalu menolehkan kepala pada sang istri. Dengan sengaja ia mengembuskan asap rokok itu di wajah Ino.

"Sial, sengaja ya. Baunya menjijikkan!" bentak Ino kesal.

Itachi yang dalam kondisi mabuk hanya tertawa melihat istrinya sebal. "Ino, Mengapa kau tak pernah bersikap manis padaku?"

"Itu karena kau bersikap menyebalkan Itachi."

"Masa? Padahal aku merasa hanya bersikap manis padamu, loh! Kapan aku bersikap menyebalkan?"

Ino menunjuk kotak coklat di meja. "Kau tahu itu punya siapa? Itu punyaku. Sengaja aku simpan karena akan aku makan saat aku datang bulan."

Itachi tergelak, " kau pikir coklat akan memperbaiki _mood_ -mu? Biar aku beritahu sayang, kau menderita PMS setiap hari dan aku selalu jadi korbanmu."

"Siapa yang suruh jadi suamiku." Wajah Ino merenggut.

"Mulutmu memang tajam, tetapi aku menyukainya...sangat menyukainya." Pria itu mematikan sisa cerutunya di asbak dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang istri. Aroma mawar dan vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Ino menyerang indra penciumannya. Ia lega tak mencium aroma _cologne_ Sasuke melekat di tubuh istrinya.

"Mau apa kau dekat-dekat?" Ino beringsut menjauh tapi punggungnya menempel di lengan sofa rotan yang di alasi cushion yang tebal dan empuk. Itachi menjebaknya di sana. Ia tersudut terperangkap di antara lengan suaminya.

"Sial Ino, tak bisakah kau menutup mulut. Oh! Aku punya ide yang lebih baik." Ia membungkam mulut Ino dengan ciuman. Dari tadi sore ia ingin mencicipi bibir penuh berwarna _red ruby_ yang terus menerus mengganggu benaknya.

Itachi menekan dan melumat dengan keras, memaksa Ino menyambut lidah pria itu dalam rongga mulutnya. Wanita itu sadar sang suami berniat menundukkannya, tapi bukan Ino namanya bila ia tak memberi perlawanan. Dia mencium Itachi sama kerasnya, memperingatkan pria itu bahwa ia juga punya pengaruh. Bagaikan dinamit yang sedang tersulut, Mereka berdua hanya menunggu waktu untuk meledak.

Itachi melepaskan Ino dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia belum selesai dengan wanita ini. Mata onyx pria itu menangkap senyum pongah yang menghiasi wajah cantik istrinya.

"Itachi, apa kau cemburu aku makan malam dengan, Sasuke?"

" _Doesn't matter to me_ , selama kau kembali padaku. Di mana lagi kau akan menemukan suami yang begini permisif dan perhatian. Aku membiarkanmu berselingkuh dengan Sasuke agar kau senang."

"Aku tak merasa berselingkuh." Wanita itu menekankan. "Kami hanya makan malam, tidak kurang tidak lebih."

"Aku tak mau tahu dan tak mau dengar apa yang kau lakukan dengannya. Aku tak keberatan untuk berbagi dengan adikku meski aku lebih suka menyimpanmu untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi itu keputusanmu untuk memprioritaskan siapa yang lebih penting. Suamimu atau mantanmu. Yang jelas sekarang aku yang ada dihadapkanmu."

"Apa kau baru saja menuduhku sebagai wanita jalang?" Pelipis Ino berkedut. Ia tahu suaminya sedang mabuk dan mungkin ia juga tak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tak mengatakan itu. Aku hanya bilang hati dan tubuhmu adalah milikmu. Terserah kau mau membaginya dengan siapa. Aku tak bisa memaksamu setia padaku bila kau tak mau." Pria itu meraih tangan kanan Ino dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. Sentuhan yang begitu sederhana mampu membuat Ino gemetar. Kemudian pria itu menciumi buku-buku jarinya.

Ino mendesahkan nama suaminya dengan pelan, "Itachi, kau terlalu baik."

Pria itu menatapnya dan Ino menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengamati pria itu dengan saksama. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan, wajahnya terpahat indah dan cahaya bulan membuat kulitnya berpendar kebiruan. Di mata suaminya ia menemukan hasrat. Semakin dalam ia menatap semakin ia ikut terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang sama.

"Aku hanya seorang lelaki yang bisa saja pura-pura buta dan tuli asal kau tetap memberikanku sesuatu."

"Maksudmu kau tak keberatan aku menduakanmu?"

"Selama kau tetap menjadi istriku."

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau mencintaku sebegini besar, Itachi."

"Siapa yang mencintaimu? Aku hanya menyukaimu."

"Siapa yang berbohong sekarang? Aku tak tahu perasaanku tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Tubuhku menginginkanmu."

Dengan berani Ino menarik tangan Itachi, memandu jari-jemari pria itu ke dalam area privat di balik roknya yang pendek dan ketat. Pria itu tersenyum pongah merasakan celana dalam istrinya begitu lembab hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ino ternyata tak kebal dengan dirinya.

"Kau basah, Ino."

"Kau membuatku _horny_ , Meski hanya dengan tatapanmu saja. Mengapa kau bisa membuatku seperti ini?"

"Mungkin karena aku jelmaan dewa seks," ucapnya dengan angkuh.

Jari-jari pria itu sudah menyelinap ke balik celana dalam Ino. Itachi membelai kewanitaannya dan Ino hanya bisa melenguh. Pria itu menciumnya dan jari-jarinya masih tak berhenti bekerja. Semua desah Ino teredam dalam bibir pria itu. Dengan mesra Itachi mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di sepanjang rahang dan lehernya. Ino terlonjak begitu merasakan dua jari Itachi mengintrusi organ intimnya. Ia merasa meleleh dan otaknya berubah menjadi jelly yang tak lagi berfungsi, hanya impuls gairah yang ia pahami.

Mereka bercinta di bawah terangnya bulan purnama. Rintihan dan erangan wanita itu terbawa oleh embusan angin malam. Bagi Ino apa yang dilakukan Itachi padanya bagaikan sebuah keajaiban. Setiap sentuhan dan cumbuan membuka sensasi baru dan asing, tetapi menyenangkan. Bisikan mesra ditelinganya membuat Ino tersipu. Itachi membuat dirinya merasa berharga.

Awalnya tubuh mereka saling melilit dan membelit dengan niat menaklukkan dan menancapkan dominasi. Jantung mereka berdetak dalam irama genderang perang. Tiap ciuman memaksa satu-sama lain mengalah dan menyerah. Ino menandai Itachi dengan bekas cakaran di punggungnya dan pria itu menghujaninya setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan ciuman yang menyakitkan. Mereka mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan, tanpa menunggu seseorang mengiyakan.

Ino menutup mata dan melenguh tatkala suaminya dengan rakus mencicipi esensi tubuhnya. Lidahnya menari dengan erotis menjelajahi setiap bagian yang tersembunyi. Menyelinap untuk membuka jalan bagi jari-jarinya memasuki tempat yang sakral baginya.

Ino menginginkan suaminya. Seperti ia menginginkan. Kesejukan di musim panas yang menyengat. Tubuhnya bergetar penuh damba dan antisipasi. Permainan kecil mereka kini membakarnya. Membuat tubuhnya merasa panas dalam tatapan sepasang manik hitam yang dipenuhi nafsu.

Ino menyerah, ia tak kuasa menahan diri. Ia membutuhkan pria itu sekarang, Menyatu dengannya melengkapinya. Aneh, karena ia tak mencintai pria ini. Dia hanya mengaguminya. Ino mengerang memanggil namanya seakan nama itu adalah mantra yang akan membebaskannya. Wanita pirang itu menggelinjang. Pria itu memenangkan dirinya.

Itachi penuh kontrol diri dan determinasi. Sentuhannya pragmatik tapi sensual. Senyum tak menghilang dari wajahnya seolah dia bangga membuat Ino belingsatan di bawah kendalinya. Sulit baginya untuk menahan diri tapi dia orang yang cukup sabar. Ia punya waktu sepanjang malam untuk membuat Ino memohon, merintih dan menjeritkan namanya. Wanita ini begitu cantik. Ia tak pernah menyadarinya hingga saat mereka menikah. Ino menawan dirinya dengan pesona yang begitu unik. Di mata pria lain mungkin ia wanita yang merepotkan tapi bagi Itachi setiap jengkal luar dan dalam wanita itu meneriakkan tantangan.

"Aku mohon Itachi...Jangan menggodaku terus menerus." Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu setengah merajuk. Tubuhnya kini menjadi terlalu sensitif. Bahkan embusan nafas Itachi di kulitnya membuat wanita itu menggelenyar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Sasuke?"

Ino meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Itachi membuat isyarat untuk diam. "Jangan menyebut nama terkutuk itu. Yang aku inginkan itu dirimu Itachi. Kau di dalam diriku dan bebaskan aku dari siksaanmu."

"Tentu saja, Sayang." Ia mengelus pipi Ino dengan lembut kemudian melepas boxernya.

Ino menanti dengan sabar, nafasnya tercekat melihat bukti bahwa suaminya juga menginginkannya. Itachi menariknya berdiri. Membawanya ke belakang sofa rotan sintetik yang mendominasi patio itu. Sepertinya Ino mengerti apa yang pria itu ingin lakukan. Ia berdiri dan meletakan kedua tangannya di sofa untuk menunjang berat tubuhnya. Kemudian melebarkan kakinya dan sedikit membungkuk. Suaminya menghunjam dari belakang dan Ino tersentak. Meski sudah beberapa kali mereka bercinta Ino masih tak terbiasa dengan ukuran sang suami.

Mereka bergerak dengan sinkronis dan perlahan. Itachi menyibak rambut Ino yang menutupi punggungnya. Dia mulai menciumi tengkuk dan punggung istrinya. Friksi yang Ino rasakan memberikan getaran nikmat hingga ke ujung kakinya. Ia merasa tak akan pernah puas dengan pria ini.

Itachi tak terburu-buru. Beginilah caranya untuk mengikat sang istri. Mungkin hati Ino masih milik adiknya tapi tubuh wanita ini menginginkannya dan ia akan membuat istrinya ketagihan dan hanya bisa dipuaskan olehnya. Ino terasa luar biasa. Lembut, basah dan hangat. Wanita itu menyelimutinya dengan sempurna.

"Itachi, beri aku lebih," desah Ino dengan suara serak.

Pria itu mengerti dan menambah kecepatan dan kekuatannya. Dia membiarkan sisi liarnya mendominasi. Ino hanya bisa mendesah. Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang akibat sentakan-sentakan pinggul suaminya.

"Oh...yes...oh...yes.. lagi... lagi." Ino bergumam tak jelas. Kesadarannya hanyut dalam badai gairah. Yang ia rasakan hannyalah Itachi dan kenikmatan yang pria itu berikan padanya.

Itachi menahan erangannya. Ino wanita yang luar biasa. Bila ia tak hati-hati ia bisa selesai lebih dahulu. Pria itu memastikan ia menyentuh bagian-bagian paling sensitif dalam diri wanita itu dan aksinya dihadiahi rintihan paling erotis yang pernah ia dengar.

Wanita itu terengah dan bernafas pendek-pendek. Itachi merasa Ino mencengkeramnya makin keras. Ia tahu Ino akan mencapai klimaks. Mungkin akibat terbawa suasana tanpa sengaja Itachi mengucapkan tiga kata terlarang.

"I love you, baby. Come for me!"

Ino yang hampir meraih puncak tak benar-benar menyadari apa yang pria itu ucapkan. Ia hanya fokus pada kehangatan dan sensasi elektrik yang nyaris meledak di bawah perutnya. Hanya dengan satu tusukan yang keras dan dalam. Ia meledak dalam euforia. Tubuhnya mengejang dan berkedut. Bibirnya meneriakkan nama Itachi begitu kenikmatan menghantamnya seperti sebuah kembang api.

Itachi melepaskan kontrol dirinya. Misinya memberikan wanita itu kepuasan telah tercapai dan dia bisa mengejar kepuasannya sendiri. Ia tak menahan diri lagi. Meski Ino masih lemas dan sensitif, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau. Tak butuh waktu lama Itachi melepaskan benihnya di rahim Ino dan merasakan sebuah kepuasan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Ino berbalik untuk menatap suaminya. Pria yang baru saja memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa. "Itachi, Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu?"

Ia meraih pinggang Ino, menarik dan mendekapnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, karena itu aku harap kau melupakan balas dendammu pada Sasuke."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku takut kau akan kembali padanya. Aku takut kau pergi. Apa kau memedulikan aku, Ino?"

Ino mengalungkan lengannya di leher Itachi. "Tentu saja. Aku peduli padamu, bodoh..." ucap Ino lirih. Ia berjinjit dan mencium Itachi. Ia merasa berhutang banyak pada pria itu. Pernikahan mereka memang baru satu bulan tetapi Ino merasa sangat dekat dan nyaman dengan Itachi. Di antara mereka tak ada kepura-puraan, gengsi atau permainan pikiran. Hanya kejujuran brutal dan sikap terbuka dan Ino serasa mendapatkan angin segar. Bersama Itachi dia merasa bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ino tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Yang jelas malam berlalu dengan liar. Mereka melakukannya seperti maniak. Entah siapa yang punya ide gila bercinta di atas rumput. Mereka pun berguling dan bergulat di rumput tebal yang terpangkas rapi. Awalnya Ino pikir sangat romantis karena ia bisa melihat langit malam dan mencium wangi berbungaan di kebun, tetapi setelahnya mereka malah berakhir dengan gatal-gatal di sekujur tubuh mereka dan terpaksa harus mandi tengah malam. Yang jelas tidak ada bagian rumah yang masih perawan dari pergumulan mereka. Akhirnya mereka berakhir di ranjang tertidur saat subuh dan kini terbangun lewat tengah hari. Beruntung ini hari Sabtu. Mereka tak perlu pergi bekerja.

Ino mengerjap dan mendesah mengingat malam liarnya dengan Itachi. Ia melirik ke samping. Sang suami masih tampak terlelap. Wanita pirang itu memutuskan turun dari tempat tidur untuk memulai harinya, tapi lengan sang suami menghalanginya. Pria itu tengah memeluk Ino.

"Itachi, singkirkan tanganmu. Aku mau bangun!" perintah wanita berambut pirang itu gusar.

"Tidak, Nyonya Uchiha. Kau tetap di ranjang ini bersamaku. Kita bisa bercinta lagi." Itachi malah beringsut, menempel ketat di tubuh Ino. Punggung wanita itu menyentuh dadanya dan ia mulai menciumi tengkuk istrinya.

Ino menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Menyingkir tidak? Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu liburku hanya untuk melayani nafsumu."

"Ow...ow..ow, Apa kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau tidak sanggup meladeniku?"

Ino berhasil melepaskan diri. "Jangan memutar kata-kataku, Itachi. Aku rasa yang semalam sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku bukan _nymphomaniac_ seperti dirimu." Ino turun dari ranjang tanpa memedulikan protes sang suami.

"Mau ke mana kau, Ino?"

"Melakukan hal yang tak ada kaitannya dengan bercinta denganmu." Ino melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Ia tak mau Itachi menyelinap dan menggodanya lagi. Ia tak kebal dengan rayuan pria itu.

Ino menyalakan keran air, menuangkan _bath foam_ dan garam mandi. Sambil menunggu bak penuh ia mengecek bayangannya di cermin. _Kissmark_ di mana-mana. Ino harus komplain soal hobi pria itu menandainya dan semoga saja bekasnya hilang sebelum hari Senin. Ia malas menggunakan pakaian tertutup.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk dalam air hangat berbusa dan berendam. Keharuman lavender dan melati membuat tubuhnya relaks. Ia tak melebih-lebihkan. Semua ototnya sakit seolah ia telah melakukan olah raga berat. Suara gedoran di pintu kamar mandi membuatnya sebal.

"Ino, Buka pintunya! Aku sakit perut." Itachi berteriak dari luar.

"No, alasan saja kau ini. Kalau mau pup di kamar mandi bawah kan bisa. Jangan menggangguku," balas Ino juga berteriak.

Wanita itu melanjutkan ritual kamar mandinya dengan tenang. Begitu ia selesai mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya. Sang suami sudah tidak ada di kamar. Ino mengenakan dress _floral_ dan meraih _cardigan_ -nya. Ia membubuhkan sedikit make up di wajahnya dan turun ke bawah. Ia berencana untuk shopping hari ini.

Tiba di dapur, secangkir kopi dan roti bakar telah menantinya. Ia duduk bersama Itachi menikmati sarapan kecil mereka. Suaminya sudah mandi dan tidak tampak menyedihkan seperti dugaannya.

"Hei, Apa kau tidak _hang over_? Kau menghabiskan satu botol wine semalam."

"Tidak, tubuhku mengatasi alkohol dengan baik. Lagi pula aku banyak berkeringat semalam."

"Ya...Ya, tak perlu nge-gym lagi. Kalau setiap sesi begitu intens."

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Pipi Ino langsung merona. Wanita itu tak menjawab, "Aku mau pergi, Itachi."

"Ke mana?"

"Belanja," jawab Ino singkat.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" tanya Itachi penuh harap.

"Oke, tapi kau tak boleh mengeluh."

.

.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkah ke butik nomor enam yang mereka kunjungi siang itu. Tangannya penuh tas belanjaan dan Ino sepertinya masih belum puas. Jadi ini hobi istrinya. Berbelanja. Dia tak keberatan menghabiskan uang untuk Ino tapi wanita itu dengan bangga menolak ketika dia hendak membayar barang-barang yang di beli Ino.

Kemandirian Ino sebenarnya menjadi momok bagi Itachi. Wanita itu tak butuh uang maupun statusnya. Ino tak akan pernah tergantung pada dirinya. Hal itu terkadang membuatnya berkecil hati sebab Ino bisa melangkah pergi kapan saja dia mau bila ia merasa tidak suka. Saat ini dialah yang harus bekerja keras meyakinkan Ino bahwa menikah dengannya bukan hal yang buruk.

Entah kapan ia pernah berusaha begitu keras untuk membuat seorang wanita terkesan. Membuat Ino jatuh cinta padanya merupakan tantangan dan pengalaman disakiti oleh Sasuke membuat situasi lebih sulit. Ia tahu Ino menutup diri dari ikatan emosional dan ia tak akan memaksa. Hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hati.

"Ino, Berapa pasang sepatu yang kau butuhkan?" Itachi mulai mengeluh. Perasaan tadi Ino sudah membeli sepasang.

"Tadi aku membeli blazer berwarna hijau jadi aku butuh sepatu yang cocok dengan baju baruku."

Itachi hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Ia tak mengerti obsesi wanita untuk tampil modis. Dia, Pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Kini menjadi pesuruh. Di rumah pun Ino yang berkuasa. Tas belanjaan dan kotak-kotak sepatu di tangannya kian banyak. Itachi berharap tak seorang pun yang dia kenal melihatnya seperti ini. Keberuntungannya berumur pendek.

Begitu ia memasuki toko tersebut. Deidara ternyata sedang berbelanja di sana. Mata biru pria itu langsung berkilat geli melihat Itachi mengikuti sang istri dengan patuh seperti anjing yang terlatih.

"Tak menyangka aku bertemu di mall denganmu Itachi." Pria pirang itu menghampiri mereka.

"Aku sedang menemani istriku jalan-jalan."

"Ah, Ino Yamanaka. Perkenalkan aku Deidara, teman suamimu. Dari waktu ini aku penasaran ingin berkenalan dengan wanita yang mengubah pikiran Itachi."

Ino berkedip menatap pria yang menjabat tangannya. Dia tampak sangat modis. Apa lagi dengan rambut pirang yang juga ditata dalam gaya pony tail. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan suaminya. Masa Itachi yang kelam dan suram seperti seekor gagak bisa berteman dengan pria yang tampak bagai burung merak.

"Teman?" Ia melirik sang suami dengan heran.

"Bukan, Deidara hanya rekan bisnisku. Hanya saja ia beranggapan ia berteman denganku."

"Ih, Itachi kau menyakiti hatiku," ucap pria pirang itu dramatis. "Ino, aku suka gayamu. Rambutmu sangat indah."

"Kau juga, Deidara. Pastinya sulit merawat rambut sepanjang itu."

"Tentu saja. Any way, Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku harap kau betah menikahi tuan pendiam, pemurung dan membosankan ini."

"Aku tak seburuk itu, Dei," tukas Itachi membela diri.

"Oh, Semua orang setuju kau itu pria yang membosankan."

"Aku rasa Itachi pria yang menyenangkan." Ino ikut membela suaminya.

"Aku senang kau membelanya. Kami semua selalu berdoa agar Itachi dihindarkan dari takdir menjadi jejaka tua yang kesepian. Senang sekali kau menjadi jawaban atas doa-doa kami."

Deidara mengoceh dan berbcakap-cakap tentang _fashion_ dengan Ino sebentar. Kemudian dia permisi. Sebelum pergi ia mengingatkan pesta nanti malam.

"Itachi jangan lupa datang ke pesta nanti malam. Kami sudah mereservasi klub Mi amore. untukmu. Jadi kau harus datang. Ajak saja Ino bila mau."

Itachi benar-benar lupa Akatsuki membuatkan pesta bujang untuk dirinya. "Baiklah, Aku akan datang. Bila tidak aku yakin Kisame akan menyeretku."

"Pesta? Pesta apa?" Ino ingin tahu apa yang akan dirayakan suaminya.

"Pesta bujang. Meski terlambat , Itachi pantas mendapatkan perayaan. Aku permisi dulu ya." Pria pirang itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kedengarannya akan menyenangkan." Komentar Ino kering.

"Kau juga diundang. Mau datang dan menemaniku?"

"Tidak, Aku ada janji kencan dengan Sasuke."

Wajah Itachi langsung masam. "Aku tak menyukainya."

"Aku tak peduli pendapatmu. Lagi pula aku tak melanggar batas." Ino melirik jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku sudah lelah berbelanja."

.

.

Ino tidak menikmati makan malamnya. Rasanya asing. Padahal dia sedang duduk di restoran favoritnya bersama pria yang menjadi pusat kehidupannya selama lima tahun. Ia tak lagi merasakan kesenangan atau rasa girang tatkala berkencan dengan Sasuke. Meski pendar lilin dan dentingan piano mengalun merdu sanggup menggiring orang-orang dalam perasaan romantis. Ino hanya bisa merasakan kemarahan pada Sasuke. Ia ingin pria itu hancur dan sakit hati seperti dia membuat hati Ino remuk.

Sasuke mengajak Ino berbicara tapi ia tak benar-benar memperhatikan. Pikirannya dipenuhi sang suami yang mungkin sekarang tengah bersenang-senang dengan rekan bujangnya. Tiba-tiba Ino tak suka dengan Ide suaminya minum-minum didampingi _hostess_ seksi. Dahinya berkerut, Mengapa dia malah memikirkan Suaminya padahal Sasuke yang tiga kali lipat lebih tampan sedang duduk di depan mata.

"Ino, Apa kau mendengarku?" Sasuke bertanya pada teman kencannya. Ia merasa Ino sedang melamun.

"Maaf...Maaf! Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Ino mendadak gelagapan.

"Kau tak memperhatikanku ya? Aku bilang kau harus menceraikan Itachi segera agar kita bisa menikah."

"Aku tak bisa, paling tidak tunggulah enam bulan lagi."

"Pernikahanmu dengan Itachi adalah kesalahan."

"Tentu saja, Bila kau tak meninggalkanku di altar aku tak akan pernah menikah dengan kakakmu. Apa kau tak bisa sabar?"

"Kau benar, Aku bisa menunggu. Ini memang salahku. Aku tergoda oleh Sakura. Aku menyesal, Ino... sangat menyesal."

Ino geram dalam hati. Kejadian ini menyadarkannya pria seperti apa Sasuke itu. Dia sangat egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan sekarang ia menyalahkan Sakura untuk pilihannya yang ia buat sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," ajak Ino pada mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengantar Ino hingga ke tempat parkir. Dia meraih tangan wanita itu dan menciumnya.

"Aku harap kau mau mampir ke apartemenku. Malam masih panjang."

"Maaf, Aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Itachi tak tahu aku pergi. Aku takut dia akan curiga dan marah padaku." Ino menolak undangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Aku tak memaksa. Kali ini semua terserah padamu."

"Terima kasih, Aku pulang dulu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Ino menjadi kaku.

"Izinkan aku memberikan ciuman selamat malam."

Secara refleks gadis itu meletakan tangannya di bibir Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin dicium oleh Sasuke. "Maaf, Aku sebenarnya masih marah padamu. Tolong jangan menciumku. Kau bisa sabar kan?" ucap wanita pirang itu berdalih.

Pria berambut raven itu melepaskan Ino. "Baiklah, Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu."

Ino pulang ke rumah yang kosong. Itachi pastinya belum pulang. Belum juga lewat tengah malam. Tanpa pria itu rumah terasa sepi. Ino mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur dan memutuskan untuk membaca novel. Dia belum mengantuk. Ino melirik jam dinding dan berpikir kapan suaminya akan pulang.

.

.

Teman-temannya memang gila dan rusuh. Mereka benar-benar memblok lantai atas klub itu untuk pesta ini. Belasan gadis-gadis cantik memakai bikini menari-nari di lantai dansa. Mereka bahkan menyewa jasa penari telanjang.

"Akhirnya tamu agung kita tiba." Ujar Kisame yang duduk diapit dua wanita cantik di sisinya.

"Apa ini tak berlebihan? Kalian bahkan menyewa _stripper_."

"Ini hiburan untukmu Itachi, karena sudah melepas status bujangan abadimu. Kau sudah menikah tak mungkin kan bisa icip-icip lagi."

"Maaf saja Kisame, Aku bukan pria yang doyan jajan dan icip-icip macam dirimu."

Hidan muncul dan Ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, "Tentu saja, Itachi seorang pria terhormat dengan selera tinggi tak mungkin jajan sembarangan."

"Ah, Hidan jangan hipokrit. Sebelum kau menganut aliran sesat itu kau juga seorang penjahat kelamin."

"Itu dulu sekali Kisame, sekarang aku tak lagi diperbudak nafsu. Dewa Jashin telah memberikanku pencerahan."

"Oh, Aku tak mau dengar bualanmu, Hidan. Di mana Kakuzu?"

"Dia sedang bernegosiasi dengan manajer klub. Berharap mendapatkan diskon." Jawab Nagato yang datang membawa beberapa gelas untuk rekan-rekannya.

"Kenapa aku tak melihat Konan dan Yahiko?" tanya Itachi setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Oh, Tadi mereka datang. Lalu Konan menyeret Yahiko keluar karena ia menatap penari itu terlalu lama." Nagato menunjuk seorang penari berpakaian minim yang meliuk-liuk di tiang.

"Geez, Seharusnya Konan tak usah datang. Sudah tahu ini acara khusus pria." Komentar Kisame kering.

Deidara dan Sasori bergabung dengan mereka. Kedua pria itu berangkulan mengangkat gelas untuk bersulang.

"Bersulang untuk Itachi, yang telah membuang status bujangannya." Ucap Pria berambut pirang itu.

"Cheers" balas yang lain dengan gembira.

Itachi hanya minum segelas. Teman-temannya bersenang-senang. Bahkan Tobi yang begitu mabuk di kelilingi tiga orang wanita. Dia bosan, khawatir dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Mengapa wajahmu suram begitu?" Tanya Sasori pada rekannya.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku khawatir pada Istriku." Itachi tahu Ino sedang kencan dengan Sasuke. Wanita itu pasti sekarang sedang bersenang-senang dengan adiknya. Harusnya ia tak peduli dan ikut juga bersenang-senang. Banyak wanita dan alkohol yang tersedia. Hannya saja ia tak mau pulang dengan mabuk dan mempermalukan dirinya dengan lagi-lagi menunjukkan sikap cemburu dan emosional. Dia tak perlu membuat Ino merasa di atas angin.

Kisame menyeringai. "Kau boleh pulang Itachi. Setelah mendapatkan satu tarian spesial." Pria kekar itu mengisyaratkan seorang penari untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Berikan pria ini tarian spesialmu."

Sang penari tersenyum. Kisame memberikan tip yang sangat besar. "Baiklah, Aku pastikan temanmu puas."

Itachi tak bergeming sedikit pun. Saat sang penari memberikannya _lap dance._ Sang penari berwajah cantik dan bertubuh sintal. Ia melepaskan bikininya dan menari di pangkuan Itachi. Wanita itu menggelayutinya dan menari dengan erotis memastikan bokongnya menggesek paha Itachi. Sang penari mengeluarkan segenap triknya tapi pria berambut hitam itu bahkan tak menggubah ekspresinya. Setelah dua lagu lewat. Wanita berambut coklat itu menyerah dan berhenti menari lalu duduk di pangkuan Kisame.

"Temanmu membosankan," ucap si penari. Bergelayut pada pria kekar itu.

Lega siksaan itu berakhir, Itachi berdiri dari sofa. "Aku pulang, Selamat berpesta kawan." Dia pun melangkah meninggalkan klub malam

Hidan menegak whisky-nya. "Kalian lihat Itachi tak bergeming. Wanita cantik telanjang tak membuatnya tergoda."

"Tentu saja Hidan. Istrinya jauh lebih cantik dan seksi dari penari itu. Yamanaka Ino benar-benar membuat Itachi takluk." ucap Deidara.

"Aku berharap hal itu baik untuknya." Kisame mengisi lagi gelasnya yang kosong dengan Vodka dan Tonic.

Deidara mengangkat bahu. "Tak lama lagi Itachi akan masuk klub Suami takut istri, Aku bertaruh dia akan membiarkan wanita itu mendiktenya."

"Tobi suka taruhan. Itachi akan bosan dengan istrinya tiga bulan lagi dan kembali pada kita."

Para anggota Akatsuki pun sibuk memasang taruhan tentang kehidupan Itachi ke depannya.

.

Itachi masuk rumah dengan diam. Ia berjalan tanpa membuat suara. Berjingkat-jingkat menuju kamar tidur dan ranjangnya tercinta. Ino telah tertidur dan tampak nyaman berada di kasur nan empuk dan hangat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka pakaian dan melemparkannya ke kursi asal-asalan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mandi dini hari begini. Ia merayap ke balik selimut, memejamkan matanya.

Ino terbangun karena kasur bergoyang akibat berat badan suaminya. Begitu tersadar Ino langsung mencium aroma asap rokok dan parfum wanita dari tubuh suaminya. Ino jadi marah dan kesal. Sekuat tenaga Ino menggulingkan Itachi hingga pria itu jatuh terjengkang di lantai.

Itachi berdiri dan mengurut-urut kepalanya yang terbentur di atas lantai kayu itu. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kau pria menjijikkan dan pembohong!" teriak Ino lantang. Ino melemparkan bantal ke wajah Itachi. "Kau tidur di sofa. Aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu."

Itachi tak mengerti mengapa Ino marah-marah dan histeris begitu, tapi ia malas berdebat. Pria itu membungkuk mengambil bantal dan menyeret tubuhnya ke ruang tamu.

"Ah, Apa dosaku kali ini?." Gumam Itachi. Dengan malas ia membaringkan diri di sofa yang tak nyaman untuk ditiduri. Ino jahat sekali.

Tbc.

A/N : Maaf gak sempat nulis pojok review. Hanya mau bilang aku sudah semangat lagi berkat dukungan kalian. Semoga cerita chapter ini bisa kalian dinikmati.

Makasih banyak!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Smut.

 **Suami Pengganti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 09**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pengakuan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi dianggap membawa kehangatan dan cinta, tetapi dalam rumah putra sulung keluarga Uchiha musim dingin telah melanda. Setelah diusir dari kamar tidur dan ranjangnya sendiri tanpa penjelasan, Itachi merasa cukup berurusan dengan tingkah Ino. Dia selalu baik dan perhatian tapi Ino malah bertingkah seenaknya. Sebagai pria ia harus memulihkan martabatnya dan hal itu dimulai dengan mengacuhkan istrinya. Itachi tak bicara tak menyapa bahkan tak membuatkan istrinya sarapan. Dia mandi dan langsung pergi ke kantor. Itachi sadar dia bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Seharusnya dia menanyakan apa masalah istrinya, tapi ia terlalu kesal untuk mendengar Ino menyalahkan dirinya atau membuat penjelasan yang bisa dimengerti oleh wanita itu. Intinya ia malas berdebat karena dalam pikirannya ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Ino pun bersikap sama. Dia masih kesal pada suaminya yang pulang larut malam dan membawa bau wanita lain. Langkah kaki Ino mengentak dan wajahnya masam. Para karyawan tidak berani menyapa atasan mereka yang tampak akan meledak bila disinggung sedikit saja. Mereka hanya membungkuk dan memberi salam. Semua orang kecuali Mantan kekasihnya tahu Yamanaka Ino adalah wanita yang punya emosi tinggi. Entah bagaimana Ino bisa menyembunyikan perangai aslinya dari Sasuke Uchiha masih menjadi misteri.

Shion menyapa sang atasan dengan senyuman ceria. "Selamat pagi, Bos!" serunya riang.

"Bagus kau tampak bersemangat. Temui aku di dalam, bawa file proyek untuk perusahaan Uchiha dan buatkan aku secangkir kopi." Perintah Ino dengan cepat.

Wanita berambut pirang itu melengos begitu saja dan membanting pintu ruangannya tanpa berbasa-basi dengan Shion. Sekretarisnya heran, Apa gerangan yang membuat Ino _bad mood_ pagi-pagi?"

Sang Sekretaris mengapit file yang diminta Ino di bawah lengannya dan membuka pintu kantor atasannya. Shion merasa tak enak melihat Ino masih merengut dan menggigiti bolpoinnya. Sekretaris berambut pirang itu meletakan kopi di atas meja kerja sang bos dan menyerahkan dokumen yang dia bawa.

"Bos, Jangan lupa hari ini kau harus pergi ke kantor suamimu untuk rapat."

Ino langsung menggebrak meja, membuat kopi dalam cangkir bergetar. Shion mengernyit, ia menduga kemarahan Ino ada hubungannya dengan Itachi Uchiha.

"Telepon mereka, Katakan aku membatalkan pertemuan itu."

"Tidak mungkin Ino. Apa kau mau membuat masalah? Meski CEO Uchiha grup adalah suamimu. Kau tak bisa membatalkan pertemuan penting seenaknya."

"Oh..Shion, Aku tak mau melihat Itachi. Para pria Uchiha memang pembohong dan penipu."

Shion bersedekap menatap bosnya dengan wajah serius. "Apa yang terjadi Ino?"

"Oh, Kau tahu Itachi sama sekali tak menaruh hormat padaku, Istrinya!" ucap Ino geram.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Itachi?"

"Bayangkan dia pulang dini hari, berbau alkohol dan parfum wanita. Dia pasti ada main dengan wanita-wanita jalang di klub itu."

"Mengapa Itu jadi masalah buatmu Ino? Bukankah Itachi hanya suami main-main." Shion mencecar Ino dengan fakta logis yang dibeberkan oleh Ino sendiri sebelumnya. Pernikahan dadakan mereka tak bermakna apa-apa selain karena kepraktisan.

Ino berkedip menyadari kata-kata Shion ada benarnya. Dia tak punya perasaan pada Itachi. Mengapa dia marah? Oh dia punya alasan untuk marah. Pria macam apa yang mengucapkan kata cinta padanya tak selang beberapa jam kemudian langsung bergenit-genit ria dengan wanita lain. Itachi sama saja dengan Sasuke. Seorang Pengkhianat.

"Aku istrinya, Istri sahnya. Dia tak bisa berbuat seenaknya. Dia harusnya menghormatiku, menanyakan pendapatku, mengikuti kemauanku dan menyimpan penisnya hanya untukku."

Shion ingin menepuk jidatnya. Sekarang ia paham, Ino dan Itachi tidur bersama dan sekarang Ino menuduh suaminya berselingkuh. "Kau terdengar seperti istri yang cemburu Ino? Bukankah kau tak punya perasaan pada Itachi Uchiha, Mengapa kau harus sewot? Kecuali kau menyukai suamimu dan tak suka melihatnya bersama wanita lain."

"Tidak...tidak, Aku sama sekali tak cemburu. Siapa yang peduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan." Ino menyangkal tuduhan sekretarisnya. Pria memang sampah. Lihat Sasuke, Ino memberinya kebebasan dan selalu bersikap pengertian dia malah berselingkuh dan Itachi, Ino pikir dia pria yang berbeda tapi ia salah.

Ino menyeruput kopinya. Mencoba untuk bersikap kalem. Apa pun yang Itachi lakukan tidak akan mempengaruhinya. "Sudahlah Shion, aku malas membicarakan pria najis itu."

"Kalau begitu nanti siang kau harus ke kantor Itachi. Ingat Ino kau seorang profesional."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Ino mengalah. Bisnis adalah bisnis. Ia tak bisa membawa masalah rumah tangganya ke kantor. Lagi pula Itachi dan dirinya sepakat untuk tidak membawa-bawa pekerjaan ke rumah.

.

.

Konan menyadari atasannya sedang muram. Meski wajah pria itu kalem tanpa ekspresi ia bisa melihat aura kelabu melingkupi sang bos. Dia sudah begitu lama bekerja menjadi asisten Itachi. Mereka bahkan pernah berkencan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi dengan cepat Konan menyadari Itachi bukan pria yang tepat untuknya. Mereka tak cocok menjadi kekasih karena sifat mereka terlalu mirip. Syukur mereka sadar kalau mereka lebih cocok menjadi teman. Tak ada sakit hati di antara mereka.

Bagi Konan yang seorang anak yatim piatu, teman-temannya adalah keluarganya. Meski mereka semua tidak ada yang beres dan normal pengecualian pada Itachi dan Nagato yang cukup masuk akal sifatnya. Ia peduli pada mereka semua.

"Itachi, Aku sudah mempersiapkan materi untuk rapat jam dua nanti bersama perusahaan Yamanaka."

Pria itu mengerang, "Aku tak ingin berbicara dengan Ino."

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Dia menyuruhku tidur di sofa. Apa dia lupa, itu rumahku, kamarku, tempat tidurku dan dia marah-marah padaku tanpa alasan." Ujar Pria itu frustrasi. Punggungnya masih terasa sakit gara-gara tidur di sofa yang tak nyaman.

Dari dulu ia malas mengurusi wanita karena hal macam ini. Perilaku mereka terkadang tak bisa ditelaah oleh penalarannya dan Ia sama sekali tak paham mengapa Ino harus mengusirnya dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Mungkin dia tak suka kau pulang malam-malam dan pergi ke klub bersama teman-temanmu."

"Apa alasan dia melarangku, Aku tak melakukan hal yang aneh. Hannya minum segelas lalu pulang. Akulah yang harusnya marah karena dia pergi berkencan dengan Sasuke dua malam berturut-turut. Aku sadar diri, Konan. Aku tak menunjukkan keberatanku karena aku tahu. Aku hanya pengganti Sasuke."

Konan mendengar dari Deidara, Betapa Itachi begitu menurut dan perhatian pada Istrinya. Sudah jelas pria ini sedang jatuh cinta, tapi pertanyaannya apa Yamanaka Ino juga punya perasaan yang sama? Ia akan mencari tahu nanti. Itachi meski terlihat dingin dan pendiam adalah seorang pria berhati lembut dan sebagai seorang teman dia tak akan tinggal diam melihat Itachi terpuruk.

"Mungkin kau membaca situasi terlalu jauh. Aku rasa Ino peduli padamu karena itu dia marah."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau jatuh cinta pada istrimu?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Ya, Dia wanita paling menarik yang pernah aku jumpai. Sayang sekali dia lebih fokus membalas dendam pada adikku daripada menggali perasaannya tentang diriku."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ino marah."

"Aku tidak yakin aku mau tahu. Kebanyakan wanita begitu aneh dan susah ditebak." Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Pekerjaannya banyak dan ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal tak penting seperti kemarahan istrinya.

.

.

Ino menatap gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi pusat bisnis perusahaan Uchiha dengan resah dari balik kaca mobilnya. Dia mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali ia tak sedang berjumpa dengan suaminya tetapi seorang CEO perusahaan yang akan membuat dirinya lebih kaya bila mereka membuat kesepakatan yang bagus.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya yang beralaskan pump shoes hitam rancangan Valentino. Ia terlihat _chic_ dan profesional dalam balutan blazer hitam putih buatan rumah mode ternama. Semua pegawai di perusahaan Uchiha mengetahui dia adalah istri sang bos. Mereka menyambut Ino dengan rasa hormat.

"Nyonya, Mari saya antar ke kantor Tuan Itachi. Ruang rapat akan siap lima belas menit lagi dan kami masih menunggu kedatangan Tuan Fugaku."

Ino lupa ayah mertuanya juga akan ikut dalam rapat ini. Meskipun Itachi adalah pemimpin perusahaan semua keputusannya masih harus disetujui oleh sang ayah. Ino tiba di depan sebuah pintu kaca besar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Seharusnya asisten Itachi berada di sini. Ia ingat dengan wanita berambut biru yang biasa menemani Itachi di kala rapat. Mungkin saja wanita itu tak ada di mejanya karena harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Ino menatap pintu kayu yang membawanya ke ruang kerja Itachi. ' _Aku rasa tak apa-apa bila aku langsung ke kantornya. Lagi pula ada hal lain yang harus aku diskusikan dengannya sebelum rapat dimulai.'_ Putus Ino dalam hati. Wanita berambut pirang itu pun mengetuk pintu kantor Itachi.

Konan menerima telepon dari resepsionis yang memberitahunya perihal kedatangan Ino Yamanaka. Bukannya berdiam di mejanya untuk menyambut istri sang atasan, Wanita tinggi semampai itu malah masuk ke kantor Itachi.

"Konan, Mengapa kau di sini? Aku tidak memanggilmu," Ujar Itachi terheran-heran.

Melihat keheranan sang bos. Konan malah berbuat lebih aneh. Ia menarik lepas ikatan rambutnya dan membuka kancing blousenya hingga ke pinggang. Memamerkan bra hitam berenda.

Itachi terlihat bertambah bingung dan ngeri. "Konan, Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa kau jadi aneh begini." Itachi hendak berdiri dari kursinya, tetapi sang sekretaris dengan cepat duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya memaksa pria itu tetap duduk di tempatnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum jahil dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Itachi, "Dengar ini cuma lelucon. Aku ingin menguji sesuatu."

Mereka berdua mendengar ketukan di pintu. Wajah Itachi memucat. "Konan, Menyingkir dariku secepatnya."

Sang sekretaris malah tambah merapat dan pura-pura mendesah. Orang yang melihat bisa-bisa salah paham. Ya Tuhan, Apa dia sedang dilecehkan oleh sekretarisnya saat ini. Tubuh Itachi menjadi kaku. Teman atau tidak. Bila Konan tak memberikan alasan yang masuk akal soal perilakunya. Ia akan mempertimbangkan mencari asisten baru. Seorang pria.

Ino mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tidak ada jawaban malah sepertinya ia mendengarkan suara erangan wanita dari dalam. Apa yang terjadi di ruang kerja suaminya. Ino membuka pintu yang anehnya tak terkunci. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya tercengang. Mulutnya ternganga karena syok. Tas yang ia bawa pun jatuh berdebam di lantai. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Ia menangkap basah Itachi sedang bermesraan dengan sekretarisnya sendiri.

"Ino, Jangan salah paham. Aku bisa jelaskan," ujar Itachi panik. Ia nyaris melempar Konan dari pangkuannya.

"Kau lelaki brengsek Itachi Uchiha. Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Kau sedang bermesraan dengan sekretarismu. Apa aku kurang memuaskan bagimu Itachi?" ucap wanita itu dengan kemarahan yang bisa membakar satu kota.

Seluruh tubuh Ino bergetar karena emosinya. Mengapa Ini terjadi lagi padanya? Apa yang salah hingga Itachi berselingkuh. Apa mungkin dia tak benar-benar mengenal suaminya.

Konan hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Ino. Bagus untuk Itachi, Istrinya sedang menunjukkan kecemburuan. Temannya beruntung. Yamanaka Ino punya perasaan untuk suaminya. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya Konan kembali mengancingkan blousenya. Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi Ino mencegatnya.

Dengan kesal Ino melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Konan. Sudah cukup ia bertingkah bijaksana dan sabar. Ia tak berbuat apa-apa ketika Sakura mencuri Sasuke darinya dan wanita berambut biru ini sekarang mencoba mencuri suaminya. Ia akan tunjukan pada Itachi dan wanita ini untuk tidak mempermainkannya. Ia sudah muak di bodoh-bodohi.

"Apa kau puas wanita jalang?, Apa kau tak punya malu berbuat mesum dengan suami orang?" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Konan dengan kasar dan mulai menjambak wanita itu. "Kau pikir aku akan diam saja dan pergi. Tidak Nona. Dia suamiku. Milikku dan menjauhlah darinya."

Itachi dengan cepat melarai mereka dan mengamankan Konan. Dia tak menyangka istrinya bisa kasar begitu. Itachi memegang bahu istrinya dan menatap mata aquamarine yang tengah bergejolak dengan amarah. Konan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari Yamanaka Ino. Ia tak pernah tahu wanita yang begitu anggun dan santun bisa menjadi begitu menakutkan.

"Ino, jangan kasar begitu. Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku. Kau salah paham. Antara aku dan Konan tak ada apa-apa." Itachi mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan perlahan dan jelas berharap menyimak dan mengerti.

"Kau membela wanita jalang itu?" Suara wanita itu bergetar. Mengapa ia merasa hatinya di robek-robek melihat Itachi memeluk wanita lain. Mengapa ia begitu marah dan begini sedih? Ia merasa dunianya luluh lantak.

"Aku tak membelanya."

"Apa kau tak puas bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis di bar semalam hingga kau memutuskan untuk bermesraan dengan sekretarismu. Apa aku tak cukup bagimu Itachi?!" teriak Ino dengan keras.

"Kumohon tenanglah Ino. Demi Tuhan, Aku tak melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan."

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan aku mulai berpikir untuk mempercayaimu. Aku mengira kau berbeda dari pria-pria lainnya. Berbeda dari adikmu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau suamiku, seharusnya kau setia padaku." Air mata mulai terkembang di sudut mata gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ino, Percayalah. Aku hanya mencintai dirimu seorang. Apa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar. Konan sudah punya kekasih."

"Kau pembohong Itachi Uchiha. Ketika aku mulai jatuh hati padamu. Kau malah menyakitiku." Ino berlari keluar dari kantor itu. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Itachi.

Itachi tercengang mendengar pengakuan Ino. Wanita itu cemburu artinya wanita itu juga mencintainya. Pria itu mengejar Ino. Dia harus meluruskan salah paham ini.

Para karyawan tampak bingung melihat putri keluarga Yamanaka berlari di koridor dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan atasan mereka sedang mengejarnya.

"Ino, Kumohon dengarkan aku." Itachi berlari tanpa memedulikan karyawan di lantai itu sedang menontoni mereka.

"Jangan dekati aku, kau pembohong, penipu, penjahat kelamin. Tiduri saja selingkuhanmu." Ino berhenti sebentar. Sepatunya membuatnya tak bisa berlari kencang. Ia menanggalkan sepatu favoritnya dan menimpuk Itachi sebelum berlari menuju lift.

Ino berhasil masuk ke dalam lift. Ia hendak menutup pintunya, tatapi tangan Itachi mencegahnya. Pria itu ikut masuk dan pintu tertutup tanpa sengaja Itachi menekan tombol menuju lantai dua belas tempat di mana rapat akan diadakan. Ia tak akan membiarkan Ino lari sampai wanita itu mendengarnya.

Ino bersedekap. Sial sekarang dia malah berduaan saja dengan suaminya. Dia menolak untuk memandang ataupun berbicara dengan Itachi, tetapi pria itu menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Desis wanita itu marah.

"Ino, Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mengerti kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tak melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan. Bila tak percaya tanyakan saja pada teman-temanku. Aku tak menginginkan wanita lain. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu. Hatiku berdebar hanya untukmu Ino."

"Bullshit!" Ino merasa omongan Itachi hanya gombal semata. Dia cuma tak ingin kehilangan mainan dan reputasinya.

"Terserah bila kau tak percaya, tapi ini adalah kebenaran. Sekarang aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku dan aku tak akan membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini memisahkan kita."

Ino masih menolak menatap Itachi. Pria itu meraih dagu Ino dan memiringkannya sedikit memaksa wanita itu berhadapan dengannya. Di ruang lift yang sempit itu mereka bisa mendengarkan debaran jantung dan tarikan nafas mereka. Waktu seolah berhenti dan Ino terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata suaminya.

Dia mencium istrinya dengan segenap perasaan. Berharap wanita itu mengerti ia menginginkan dan membutuhkan kehadirannya. Kecupan itu dengan ajaib menenangkan Ino dari amarahnya. Dari begitu banyak ciuman yang mereka bagi bersama, ciuman yang ini terasa berbeda. Begitu lembut dan meyakinkan. Tekanan bibir pria itu pada bibirnya membuat Ino melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Itachi menyelinap dalam bibirnya membuatnya terlena dan lemah dan pria itu selalu bisa menyalakan api yang berada di dasar perutnya.

Ino tak mengelak lagi dan mengingkari perasaannya. Entah kapan dan bagaimana ia telah jatuh cinta pada suaminya ketika ia sendiri sibuk memunguti kepingan hatinya. Pintu lift terbuka dan Itachi menyeretnya ke ruangan terdekat. Mereka tak ambil pusing dengan sekeliling mereka. Syukurnya pintu pertama yang Itachi buka adalah sebuah ruang rapat yang tengah kosong.

Itachi mendudukkan istrinya di meja kayu yang besar itu dan mencumbunya habis-habisan. Ia membutuhkan Ino seperti ia membutuhkan air dan udara. Ia menjejakkan ciuman di rahang dan leher wanita itu. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka blazer dan blouse yang Ino kenakan.

Jas dan dasi Itachi sudah terongok di lantai. Ino begitu terlena saat bibir pria itu mencium dadanya. Dengan cermat Itachi membuka kait bra Ino tanpa melepas pakaian wanita itu dan sepasang payudara ranum terbebas dari kungkungannya. Putingnya sewarna kelopak mawar mengeras dan mencuat mengundang bibir pria itu untuk mencicipinya.

Ino mengerang ketika satu tangan suaminya memilin dan meremas dadanya sementara bibir dan lidah pria itu sibuk mengulum dan menjilat kembarannya. Ia merasa lembab dan terbakar dipenuhi keinginan untuk memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya pada sang suami. Ia ingin mempercayakan hati dan tubuhnya pada Itachi dan berharap pria itu tak akan pernah menyakitinya.

"Ino, Aku tak pernah menginginkan wanita lain seperti aku menginginkanmu."

"Dan aku baru sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak suka melihatmu bersama wanita lain. Aku tak suka."

"Aku hanya milikmu Ino dan kau milikku," bisiknya lirih di telinga Ino. "Aku ingin merasakanmu."

"Oh dear, Lalukan sekarang." Ino memohon.

Dengan tanggap Itachi melepaskan stoking dan celana dalam Ino. Rok mini yang wanita itu kenakan kini terlipat di pinggang. Bokong wanita itu telanjang. Ino menempatkan kakinya di meja membuka dirinya lebar-lebar. Barangkali ia terlihat memalukan tapi Ino tak peduli. Ia ingin suaminya mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan.

Itachi membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya membuat artikel pakaian itu melorot di kakinya. Ia menarik turun boksernya untuk membebaskan anggota tubuhnya yang sesak dalam kungkungan pakaian dalam.

Dia menatap Ino dengan penuh cinta dan penghargaan. Wanita cantik itu terbuka, hangat dan basah untuknya dan bagian terbaiknya. Ino juga mencintainya dan dia adalah istrinya.

"Cepatlah Itachi. Jangan membuatku menunggu." Ino terdengar tak sabar.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Itachi sudah berada di dalam istrinya dan setiap kali ia melakukannya rasanya lebih nikmat membuatnya benar-benar ketagihan. Tidak ada waktu untuk cumbuan manis atau bisikan mesra. Mereka berdua terburu-buru. Ino hanya ingin merasakan suaminya menghunjam dengan keras dan membuatnya menjeritkan namanya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Itachi adalah miliknya.

Ino mengerang dan terengah, mereka bercinta dengan tempo tinggi dan intens. Keheningan ruang rapat dibuyarkan oleh meja kayu yang berderit dan suara tubuh yang bertubrukan. Mereka tersesat dalam gairah mereka. Saling memberi, saling menerima. Bibir berpagut, tangan saling melilit membuat dua tubuh menjadi satu. Mereka berdua begitu dekat dengan pelepasan.

"Aku mencintaimu Itachi." Bisik wanita itu sebelum gelombang kenikmatan menghantamnya.

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir istrinya membuat Itachi melayang. Dia tak pernah merasa begitu bahagia dan sempurna. Seolah dia mampu menaklukkan dunia dengan Ino di sisinya. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan wanita ini. Tak akan pernah. Itachi mendorong dirinya hingga ke dalam. Seluruh dirinya tertelan dalam tubuh wanita pirang itu. Ia memeluknya dengan erat saat tubuhnya bergetar melepaskan esensi dirinya. Pria itu terengah, menghapus keringat dari dahinya.

" _That was wonderful._ " Itachi mencium kening Ino.

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Fugaku dan jajaran direksi lainnya menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak. "Sepertinya kita harus menunda rapat lima menit." Ia dan anggota direksi lainnya kembali menutup pintu. Fugaku menerima tatapan berspekulasi dari yang lainnya. Oke putra dan menantunya memang kelewatan, tapi Fugaku maklum mereka masih pengantin baru. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa tertawa kering. "Sepertinya aku akan cepat mendapat cucu."

Wajah Ino masih memerah, sementara Itachi tampak santai dan cuek. Mereka merapikan kembali penampilannya setelah percintaan panas di atas meja rapat. Ino bahkan tak punya tisu untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia merasa lengket di antara kakinya.

"Apa yang bisa kita katakan?, Ayahmu dan dewan direksi perusahaan memergoki kita."

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain juga Ino. Kemungkinan petugas keamanan mendapatkan tontonan erotis gratis." Pria itu menunjuk pada cctv di luar ruangan.

Ino menepuk jidatnya, "Lain kali jangan melakukannya di kantor. Terlalu berbahaya."

" Aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Kau terlalu menggoda."

"Kau saja yang mesum."

Itachi menarik Ino turun dari meja dan mengecup hidung wanita itu. "Itu karena aku tergila-gila padamu dan tolong percayai aku tak pernah selingkuh."

"Oke, tapi aku harus bicara dengan wanita jalang itu."

"Hush...Konan bukan wanita jalang."

"Oh...kau membelanya lagi. Bagus!" Ino mendorong Itachi dengan kesal.

"Ino, Bila Konan memang bersalah di matamu setelah kau bicara dengannya. Aku bisa memecatnya bila itu membuatmu puas."

"Bagus Itachi, Kau harus belajar menuruti dan patuh pada kemauan istrimu."

"Nyonya Uchiha. Kau ternyata punya bakat untuk jadi diktator." Sampai sekarang terkadang dia tak mengerti mengapa dia mencintai istri bawel, cerewet dan bossy-nya.

Mungkin cinta bukan sesuatu untuk dimengerti, tapi untuk dirasakan.

.

Author Note: baru sadar bulan ini saya udah setahun menulis di ff. Terima kasih buat pembaca yang menemani saya dari cerita pertama yang saya posting hingga saat ini. Walau menulis untuk diri sendiri, tanpa adanya orang lain yang ikut menikmati dan mengomentari karya saya. Hambar juga rasanya.

Saya harap chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian. Saya terbuka dengan ide, plot dan kritik yang kalian layangkan. Happy reading!.

 **AnnA**.

Pojok Review :

 **Sasuino351** : Banyak terima kasih saya ucapkan karena kamu rajin sekali mengingatkan saya ada pembaca yang menanti update-an. Saya akan tetap semangat menulis cerita.. Cayo...

 **Kumamaru** : Makasih sudah mampir. Semoga kamu terhibur dengan chapter ini ya.

 **Akitaa** **Xevoluntia** : wah Sabar ya, Nanti keluarga mereka bertambah koq.

 **Lmsln** : Yoho... Ini update kilat buat kamu dan pembaca lainnya yang masih semangat ingin tahu ke mana arah kisah ini.

 **AmuB** : Wuah, Maksih sudah mampir lagi. Maaf glass half empty masih seret ide belum bisa tak update, udah lama banget gak saya kerjain. Padahal baru masuk setengah jalan. Doakan saya dapat ide biar ceritanya bisa tamat.

 **Ino-chan** : Sepertinya kamu paranormal. Tiap tulis komen pas banget sama cerita yang ada di pikiran saya. Mungkin tar bisa kasih ide buat next chapter.

 **Cherrymomo** : Makasih reviewnya.. suatu hari Ino pasti hamil.. habisnya sering ena-ena sama bang tachi.

 **Febri593** : Yup dan Ino sadar juga perasaannya. Sayangnya nanti akan ada masalah lagi.

 **Fahrina** : Ini saya dah update kilat. Semoga suka sama ceritanya

 **Arum Junie** : Makasih udah mampir buat review lagi. Semoga tetap memberi pasokan semangat buat author

 **Uchiharuno239** : Terima kasih sudah komen. Banyak yang sibuk rupanya, semoga ff ini bisa menghibur di sela-sela rutinitas yang padat.

Ganbatte Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Lemon

 **Suami Penganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **Sekedar Iseng.**

 **.**

Rapat berjalan lancar meski penuh kecanggungan. Fugaku berusaha keras melenyapkan gambaran putra dan menantunya yang kedapatan nganu di atas meja yang sekarang ia gunakan. Ia menatap meja di depannya dengan curiga ada beberapa noda cairan yang tampak lengket di meja. Apa ini meja sudah sempat dibersihkan oleh _cleaning_ _service_ -nya? Pria konservatif itu tampak mengernyit, Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkan nodanya dengan jijik. Kemudian ia menoleh pada putranya yang tersenyum-senyum bak orang gila, tatapannya tak lepas dari sang istri yang sedang membawakan presentasi dengan wajah sedikit merona. Dia meragukan putranya benar-benar menyimak apa yang dikatakan Ino. Ia menduga putranya sedang memikirkan hal lain yang ia tak mau tahu. Ia sendiri salut dengan sang menantu yang tetap tampak profesional meski semua orang yang duduk di ruangan ini mendapatinya melakukan hal memalukan. Ino sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan itu.

Fugaku tak menyangka Ino membuat putra sulungnya benar-benar tergila-gila. Setahunya Itachi selalu menjaga jarak dan dingin pada Ino sewaktu gadis itu menjadi pacar Sasuke. Sekarang ia menduga mungkin dari dulu Itachi tertarik pada Ino makanya dia bersikap dingin. Dia bahagia Ino dan putra sulungnya tampak mesra. Ia hanya bisa berharap rumah tangga mereka akan berjalan lancar dan mereka akan memberikan cucu untuknya segera. Ia dan Mikoto sudah merindukan suara anak-anak berlarian di kediaman Uchiha. Sejak Itachi menikahi Ino, putranya tampak berubah. Ia jadi lebih ekspresif dan santai. Fugaku sempat merasa bersalah karena mendidik putra sulungnya dengan sangat keras dan membuat putranya menjadi menjadi pria dingin, serius dan tidak menikmati hidup. Melihat putranya bahagia dia juga merasa bahagia.

Setelah semua usulan dan syarat didiskusikan dan disetujui. Rapat pun dibubarkan. Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia berhasil mendesak suaminya untuk memperpanjang _deadline_ proyeknya dan mengurangi penalti keterlambatan bila perusahaannya tak bisa menyelesaikan Resort itu tepat waktu. Ino mengamit lengan suaminya dan melangkah bersama menuju kantor pribadi sang CEO. Seluruh isi kantor membicarakan mereka dan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ino dan Itachi tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mereka sibuk dengan percakapannya sendiri.

"Tumben kau tidak berusaha mendebatku dengan alot," ucap Ino sambil melangkah.

"Karena aku merasa permintaanmu masuk akal, Lagi pula aku tak ingin mengambil risiko untuk membuatmu marah dan menyuruhku tidur di sofa lagi."

"Nah, Urusan bisnis ya bisnis. Aku tak ingin mendapatkan kemudahan hanya karena aku istrimu. Semalam aku mengusirmu karena tak tahan dengan bau parfum wanita yang aku cium samar-samar dari tubuhmu. Aromanya memuakkan. Andai kau mandi dulu sebelum tidur mungkin kau tak akan berakhir di sofa."

"Jadi kau memang benar cemburu?" Itachi masih sulit mempercayai kenyataan Ino membalas perasaannya.

"Wajar aku cemburu, kan aku sudah bilang aku peduli padamu. Sebagai istri aku berhak marah kalau suamiku kelayapan malam-malam dan sibuk bermain-main dengan wanita lain. Tadi aku benar-benar syok melihat wanita itu di pangkuanmu. Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya pengkhianatan. Sakitnya menghunjam ke jantung dan aku merasa ingin mati saja."

"Ayolah Ino, Jangan dramatis. Bicaralah dengan Konan. Wanita itu temanku. Dia juga sudah bertunangan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia membuat lelucon yang nyaris merusak hubungan kita."

"Mungkin aku harus minta maaf karena sudah mengasarinya."

"Yah, Aku baru tahu. Yamanaka Ino yang anggun ternyata brutal."

"Aku lelah terus diam melihat lelakiku disambar pelakor. Paling tidak aku harus memberi pelajaran kan? Aku menyesal karena tidak menghajar Sakura ketika ada kesempatan."

"Menurutku kekerasan tak ada gunanya. Kau hanya menjatuhkan levelmu dengan bertindak bodoh dan emosional."

"Oh, Coba ya nanti kau lihat aku bermesraan dengan pria lain. Apa kau bisa menahan emosi dan tak akan memukul pria itu? Aku meragukannya."

Itachi menyeringai, "Aku tak akan memukul pria itu, tapi aku akan menyeret dan memukul bokongmu karena sudah berani menggoda pria lain."

Ino mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan tersenyum angkuh. "Oh, Kau harus mengurungku selamanya kalau begitu, karena hanya dengan menatapku saja para pria sudah tergoda. Kau pasti tahu aku tak perlu berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatian pria."

"Benar, Butuh lima tahun dan Sasuke meninggalkanmu di altar untuk membuatku tertarik padamu."

Mereka tiba di ruang kantor Itachi. Pria itu membuka pintu dan menyeret Ino bersamanya. Begitu daun pintu tertutup. Itachi langsung memojokkan sang istri di tembok.

"Itu bukan karena aku kekurangan pesona tuan Uchiha. Kau saja yang buta dan tak punya selera soal wanita." Ino membalas pernyataan Itachi.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Aku bukan suami pencemburu hingga harus mengurungmu. Aku cukup percaya diri kau tak akan menginginkan pria lain selain diriku." Pria berambut hitam itu melengkungkan sudut mulutnya ke atas membentuk senyum menggoda.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin? Apa Sasuke tak lagi menjadi ancaman buatmu?"

Itachi meraih helaian poni Ino yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya dan menyelipkannya di telinga wanita itu "Tidak, Aku tak khawatir. Sebab aku adalah pasangan yang sempurna untukmu dan kau mencintaiku."

Pipi Ino merona mendengar Itachi mengucapkannya dengan penuh arogansi. Dia sedikit menyesal mengakui perasaannya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa terekspos dan lemah. Sekarang ia takut Itachi akan mengambil keuntungan darinya seperti Sasuke. Bisakah ia mempercayai suaminya sepenuh hati? Ia ingin percaya sekali lagi pada seorang pria. Ia ingin mencintai tanpa perlu merasa takut akan dikhianati

Begitu Ino menatap mata suaminya, keraguannya sirna. Sepasang mata _onyx_ itu seolah bicara padanya, meyakinkan Ino bahwa suaminya hanya menginginnya. Tatapan Itachi membuat Ino meleleh. Kelembutan, hasrat, gairah dan cinta yang terpancar di sana begitu murni. Ia hanya bisa tercekat dan terpaku, takjub melihat Itachi yang terkenal dingin memamerkan emosinya seperti ini. Ino merasa bangga. Barangkali ia satu-satunya orang yang melihat sisi manis seorang Itachi Uchiha.

Melihat bibir Ino merekah, Itachi tak tahan untuk tak menciumnya. Dia pasti sudah gila. Mereka baru saja bercinta di ruang rapat dan sekarang ia sudah menginginkan istrinya lagi. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya bertindak seperti remaja puber. Apa ini yang namanya mabuk asmara? Ia ingin selalu dekat dan menyentuh Ino. Insting primitifnya menginginkan dirinya menanamkan benih sebanyak-banyaknya. Menjadikan wanita itu miliknya dan Ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Terkutuklah dia, Sebelum menikah dengan Ino ia tak pernah memikirkan anak-anak. Ia tak menyukai anak-anak dan semua kerepotan yang mereka hasilkan, tapi sekarang ide memiliki anak tak lagi tampak menakutkan baginya. Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya tahu kehadiran seorang anak akan mengikat Ino dan dirinya selamanya.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya guna melumat bibir sang istri yang merah merekah. Ino langsung bereaksi dengan mengaitkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Ia membiarkan lidah Itachi menyelinap ke bibirnya dan menari-nari di rongga mulutnya. Ino balas memagut bibir pria itu dengan lembut. Ino menutup mata saat merasakan telapak tangan sang suami menyusuri samping tubuhnya. Itachi dengan mudah menyulut api dalam dirinya. Ino pun menahan desahannya.

"Ehem...Maaf mengganggu momen kalian." Konan berdiri di belakang mereka.

Ino yang masih belum tahu pasti wanita itu lawan atau kawan bergelayut lebih erat pada sang suami. Seperti halnya serigala yang memamerkan taringnya ketika ada saingan. Ino secara implisit memberi wanita yang lebih tua itu sebuah peringatan Itachi adalah mangsanya.

Konan hannya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia senang melihat Itachi dan Istrinya begitu mesra. Sepertinya memang mereka tergila-gila satu sama lainnya.

"Ada apa Konan?" tanya Itachi pada asistennya.

"Aku mau meminta izinmu untuk pulang lebih cepat. Yahiko sudah datang untuk menjemputku."

Itachi dan Ino menyadari lebam di wajah Konan dan Seketika wanita pirang itu merasa malu dengan perbuatan kasarnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengasarimu karena salah paham ini."

"Tak apa, Aku sendiri yang memintanya. Aku sengaja memancing kecemburuanmu."

" Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau punya perasaan untuknya. Temanku disini menderita meski terlihat tampak tenang dan biasa saja. Ia khawatir dimatamu dia akan selamanya hanya menjadi sekedar penganti Sasuke dan kau tak akan pernah mencintainya."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Berkat lelucon ini aku menyadari perasaanku untuknya." Ino menatap suaminya sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya."

Itachi merasa begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Dia akan memberikan segalanya bagi wanita itu. Ia enggan mengakui ketertarikannya pada Ino bukan hal yang instan. Bertahun-tahun Itachi mengagumi determinasi dan sikap profesional wanita itu. Seorang wanita memimpin perusahaan bukanlah hal mudah. Dia menyadari sejak lama bila ia menginginkan seseorang untuk mendampinginya. Ia ingin sosok wanita yang seperti Ino. Kuat, mandiri dan teguh, tapi Sayang sekali Sasuke mengenal wanita ini lebih dulu. Ia bersyukur nasib memasangkan dirinya dengan Ino. Begitu mereka menikah, Hidup Itachi tak lagi membosankan dan ia tak ingin Ino pergi dari sisinya.

Konan terlihat senang, "Baguslah, Aku bahagia untuk kalian berdua. Aku akan pergi sekarang, Yahiko sudah menungguku di tempat parkir." Sebelum wanita berambut ungu itu berlalu ia menoleh pada Ino. "Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman, Aku bosan dikelilingi oleh pria-pria macho yang bodoh."

Ino mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Konan"

Konan pun menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan pasangan itu kembali berduaan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Itachi pada Istrinya.

Wanita itu melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul lima. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Bisakah aku mengubah pikiranmu?"

"Mungkin, bila kau menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada pekerjaan yang menungguku di kantor aku akan tinggal." Tantang wanita pirang itu.

Jari-jari Itachi dengan perlahan membuka kancing _blouse_ istrinya satu persatu. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu pastinya lebih menyenangkan dari pada membaca laporan-laporan itu." Ibu jarinya mengelus kulit dada Ino yang terekspos.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku."

Ino menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Suaminya langsung melancarkan serangan ke titik lemahnya. Kedua tangan pria itu di pinggulnya dan bibirnya menjelajahi leher dan bahu Ino. Dengan sengaja ia menjilat dan menyesap kulit di bawah telinga istrinya. Ino mendesah, merasa sedikit geli akibat perbuatan suaminya.

Ia tak pernah kembali ke kantornya. Shion yang khawatir pada sang bos mencoba menghubungi atasannya berkali-kali. Ino tak mendengar ponselnya berbunyi karena ia tengah sibuk menungging di atas meja kerja sang suami, menikmati lidah Itachi menyeruak masuk ke dalam liang kewanitaannya.

Wanita pirang itu mengerang dan merintih. Itachi membuatnya gila. Ia menginginkan tangan dan bibir suaminya merajahi tubuhnya. Merasakan kebutuhan yang mendesak dan menuntut. Dia menghempaskan Ino dalam kenikmatan hanya dengan menggunakan bibir, lidah dan jarinya, tetapi wanita itu tak benar-benar puas.

Itachi membiarkan istrinya menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia kembali memulai permainannya. Pria itu mendengar ponsel Ino berbunyi dan berinisiatif mengambil alat komunikasi itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sang istri.

"Coba kau cek dulu. Dari tadi ponselmu berdering, Mungkin ada hal penting."

Ino melihat pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Shion. Ya Tuhan bodoh sekali dia. Dia memerintahkan gadis itu untuk menunggunya di kantor dan baru boleh pulang ketika ia kembali. Sudah jam berapa ini. Shion pasti kebingungan. Ino berguling dari perutnya. Kini ia terlentang di atas meja. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya membuat panggilan kepada sang Sekretaris.

"Shion, Maafkan aku baru menghubungimu."

Mata Itachi berbinar jahil. Melihat istrinya menelepon dengan serius. Ia beringsut mendekati wanita yang tampak nyaman-nyaman saja berbaring di meja kerjanya. Dokumen, File binder, kertas dan alat-alat tulis berserakan di lantai. Konan pasti marah besok pagi tapi Itachi tak peduli. Dia memang punya fantasi untuk bercinta di kantornya.

"Ke mana saja kau? Aku khawatir sekali." Nada suara Shion terdengar kesal dan khawatir.

"Aku masih di kantor Itachi, sesuatu yang mendesak terjadi... Ahk!" Tiba-tiba saja Ino mendesah. Suaminya sedang asyik menciumi perutnya dan terus merayap ke atas. Ino mendelik pada Itachi, Apa pria itu tak mengerti dia sedang sibuk. Ino berusaha menghalau wajah pria itu dari tubuhnya sementara satu tangan masih memegangi ponselnya.

"Ino...Kau tak apa-apa? Aku mendengarmu mengerang." Shion terdengar panik.

"Ja...ngan khawatir Shion, Hannya hal kecil." Ino susah payah melontarkan kalimatnya dengan sedikit terengah karena bibir sang suami tengah mengulum dan menjilat puncak payudaranya.

"Aku tak yakin, Kau terdengar seperti sedang menahan sakit Ino. Apa benar kau di kantor Itachi?"

"Aku.. Ng...Ahk..., tak akan kembali ke kantor. Kau pulang saja." Ino tersengal-sengal suaranya parau mencoba menarah erangan yang nyaris keluar. Memalukan sekali bila Shion sampai tahu dia sedang apa sekarang. Suaminya hanya tersenyum jahil melihat Ino kesulitan karena ulahnya.

Ino belum memutus sambungan teleponnya ketika Itachi memutuskan dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat satu kaki istrinya dan menyandarkannya di bahu. Lalu memasuki tubuh wanita itu dengan satu dorongan tajam tanpa sengaja Ino menekan tombol loudspeaker dan menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Itachi, Kau brengsek!...tolong...h-hentikan, Aku..be-belum selesai bicara dengan Shion." Wanita itu bicara dengan terbata-bata. Dia sedang berusaha tetap logis dan nyaris kehabisan nafas karena suaminya menyentak dengan keras membuat tubuh Ino ikut berguncang.

"Ino...Ino...Kau tak apa-apa? Serius kau baik-baik saja. Kau diapakan oleh Itachi?" Shion menjadi panik. Bukankah pagi tadi Ino kesal karena suaminya selingkuh. Apa mungkin Itachi sedang menganiaya istrinya. Kedengarannya seperti itu.

"Aku...Aku..." Ino tak bisa menjawab teleponnya. Semakin ia mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya, Itachi malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Pria bodoh itu sedang menyeringai senang melihat Ino belingsatan menahan erangannya. Dia tak mau Shion tahu kalau ia tak kembali ke kantor dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena sibuk bercinta dengan sang suami, tetapi sepertinya Itachi punya ide lain.

Entah bagaimana, Mencoba mengontrol reaksinya agar tidak ketahuan malah membuat dirinya semakin mawas dan sensitif. Sementara Itachi berusaha dengan keras membuatnya mempermalukan dirinya dengan membuat Shion mendengarkan percintaan mereka.

"Ino...Ino, tolong jawab aku. Kalau kau tak menjawab aku akan menyusulmu ke sana membawa serta Ayahmu." Shion tak paham suara apa yang ia dengarkan dari ponselnya. Ia hanya mendengar gumam dan suara berderit.

Itachi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Untungnya dia memang pria pendiam dan tak banyak bicara termasuk dalam urusan seks. Dia bisa menikmati tubuh istrinya tanpa perlu menyuarakan satu silabel pun. Berbeda dengan Ino yang berisik dan ekspresif. Melihat istrinya berusaha meredam suaranya dan membuat ekspresi marah membuat Itachi ingin tertawa. Istrinya tampak begitu lucu.

Ino tak ingin ayahnya dan Shion menyusul kemari. Apa Itachi tak puas dipergoki oleh ayahnya dan anggota dewan direksi. Masa ia ingin Shion juga tahu apa yang mereka sedang lakukan. Ya Tuhan, Pria macam apa sebenarnya Itachi Uchiha. Suaminya penuh misteri dan kejutan. Baik maupun buruk.

Itachi tak ingin berlama-lama. Pria itu menjilat Ibu jarinya dan menempelkannya pada klitoris Ino. Dia memberikan pijatan ringan yang membuat wanita itu tersentak. Ino menggelengkan kepala lalu menutup mulutnya dengan ke dua tangan. Shion masih _on line_ dan mendengarkan dirinya. 'Brengsek Itachi' Ino mengumpat dalam hati.

Dengan ritme cepat pria itu mengerakkan pinggulnya memastikan Ino sepenuhnya terstimulasi. Ia merasa mendapatkan _jackpot_ ketika ujung penisnya menyentuh G-spot wanita itu dan membuatnya menggeliat sebelum mengangkat pinggulnya. Memaksa Itachi mendorong lebih dalam dengan tempo tinggi. Bagaikan sebuah kresendo dalam komposisi musik ia mengantarkan Ino menuju klimaks.

Ino berusaha mati-matian agar tidak bersuara tapi ia tak bisa. Getar kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya terlalu kuat dan dia kehilangan kontrol atas tubuh dan pita suaranya. Bibirnya terbuka dan suaranya lepas begitu saja tatkala tubuhnya terguncang dan menggelenyar oleh sensasi elektrik yang mengejutkan hingga membuatnya harus melengkungkan jari-jari kakinya.

"Ah...hah...ah..." Pekik wanita itu panjang dalam klimaksnya. Tentu saja Shion mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _What the fuck Ino_! _Are you fucking your husband_?" Teriakan marah terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

Ino melepaskan diri dari Itachi dan meraih ponselnya. Ia mematikan _speaker-_ nya agar Itachi tak mendengar kata-kata Shion. Tidak lupa Ia memberikan sang suami tatapan peringatan bila neraka akan menantinya sebentar lagi, tetapi Itachi pura-pura tidak mengerti dan mengangkat bahunya tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun. Ia malah tersenyum angkuh melihat istrinya dalam masalah.

"Maafkan aku Shion."

"Jadi kau membuatku menunggu di kantor sampai jam setengah tujuh karena kau memilih bercinta dengan suamimu dan melupakan aku? God, Aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati."

"Maaf, Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang besok. _Is that fine_?

"Ya sudah, _I hope sex help you quit being bitchy boss"_

"Shion, _I am not that bad._ "

"Ya...ya..ya...Aku mau pulang. Aku bisa dengar kau baru saja bersenang-senang bos dan jangan harap aku tutup mulut." Sang sekretaris menutup teleponnya sembari tersenyum. Mungkin ada bahagia dalam rumah tangga temannya itu. Paling tidak dia tahu kehidupan seks Ino cukup memuaskan.

Ino turun dari meja. Dengan empat langkah panjang ia menyeberangi ruangan untuk berhadapan dengan suaminya yang sudah berpakaian.

"Kau, Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Apa? Aku tak melalukan apa-apa."

"Kau sengaja melakukannya saat aku sedang menelepon."

"Aku hannya merasa akan menarik."

"Ya ampun Itachi, Untung itu hanya Shion. Bagaimana kalau yang di telepon itu ayahku. Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Ayolah Ino, Tak usah di dramatisasi. Ayahku memergoki kita dan dia tak mengalami serangan jantung. Jadi aku rasa bila ayahmu memergoki kita tak akan ada masalah."

"Pria macam apa kau ini?"

"Pria yang banyak diincar oleh kaum hawa."

"Jadi malas deh berdiskusi denganmu kalau begini. Jangan coba sentuh aku lagi." Ino memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran di ruang kantor suaminya lalu berpakaian dengan cepat.

"Takut aku membuatmu lupa diri, Sayang?"

"Jangan sombong dulu, Kau memenangkan ronde ini, tapi jangan lupa aku juga bisa membuatmu gila." Ino menyampirkan meraih tas dan blazernya. Menatap suaminya dengan tantangan terbuka. Dia akan membalas Itachi tentunya dengan cara yang lebih memalukan.

"Begitukah caramu menunjukkan rasa cinta. Dengan menganggapku sebagai rival?"

" _That works for us._ Aku menyukai dinamika hubungan kita dan aku rasa kau menikmatinya lebih dari aku."

"Kau benar Ino, Kau wanita yang unik dan aku suka tantangan. Menikah denganmu membuat hidupku jauh lebih menarik."

"Aku pun tak pernah menduga pria yang tampak kaku dan membosankan memiliki banyak sisi dan penuh kejutan."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum mengakui betapa cocok sikap mereka. Ino sudah siap untuk pulang meski dalam keadaan berantakan. Ia tak begitu peduli karena hari sudah gelap dan para pegawai telah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu tak ada yang menyaksikan rambutnya dan make up nya berantakan atau memperhatikan mengapa _stocking_ yang ia kenakan robek.

Itachi mengantarkan Ino sampai ke mobilnya. Pria itu berpikir sudah lebih dari sebulan mereka terus menerus berhubungan tanpa pengaman apa Ino baik-baik saja? Karena penasaran akhirnya ia bertanya juga.

"Ino, Apa mungkin kau hamil?"

Tangan wanita itu berhenti di gagang pintu mobilnya. Ia menatap sang suami dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bercinta tanpa pengaman, Mungkin saja kau bisa hamil kan?"

Ino tertawa tak menduga pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir suaminya. "Jangan khawatir Itachi, Aku memasang IUD bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan belum melepasnya. Aku tak pernah yakin ingin punya anak. Apalagi dengan posisiku saat ini. Anak hanya akan menjadi beban." Jawab Ino ringan. Seolah Itachi sudah pasti menerima pemikirannya.

"Oh begitu!" Itachi berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Hati-hati menyetir. Aku akan mengikutimu."

"Oke, Sampai jumpa di rumah." Ino menutup pintu, menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju ke rumah mereka.

Sambil menyetir Itachi berpikir apa ia akan bisa mempengaruhi Ino untuk memiliki anak dengannya. Dia paham Ino seorang wanita karier yang sibuk dan memiliki anak bukan prioritasnya, tetapi Itachi merasa anak akan mendekatkan mereka. Lagi pula keluarga Uchiha membutuhkan pewaris. Mungkin ia bisa menegosiasikan masalah ini dengan Ino. Bila memang mereka serius ingin menjalankan pernikahan ini mungkin sudah waktunya mereka menyatukan pandangan dan mendiskusikan arah yang mereka tuju.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar gosip yang beredar di kantor tentang Ino dan kakaknya. Apa benar Ino dan Itachi begitu mesra? Besar kemungkinan itu hanya pura-pura belaka. Itachi tipe orang yang suka menjaga image. Mungkin ia memaksa Ino untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan harmonis di depan publik. Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tak bisa menunggu seperti yang diminta Ino. Sungguh mengesalkan melihat wanita yang dia cintai bersama pria lain dan Ia merasa marah. Itachi sengaja menikahi Ino hanya untuk menegaskan fakta Sasuke tetap hanya si nomor dua. Itachi tak mencintai Ino seperti dirinya. Pria itu hanya memanfaatkan Ino untuk kepentingannya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memisahkan mereka segera, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Ino masih belum meninggalkan Itachi. Apa Ino masih marah padanya dan memutuskan menghukumnya. Menurut Sasuke, dirinya tak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan begini. Ia berselingkuh dan ragu itu karena salah Ino yang kurang memperhatikannya. Dia harus meyakinkan Ino untuk segera meninggalkan kakaknya. Ino mencintainya mengapa ia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan pria yang tidak dia pedulikan. Sasuke mengirimkan pesan pada Ino untuk mengajaknya bertemu. Dia harus menemukan cara agar Ino kembali ke pelukannya.

Ino tengah makan siang dengan Shion. Wanita pirang yang lebih muda itu berusaha dengan keras mengorek detail yang terjadi di kantor Itachi.

"Apa! Fugaku Uchiha memergoki kalian" Teriak Shion terkejut.

"Sht...t, Jangan keras-keras kita sedang di restoran." Ino menatap ke sekeliling berharap tak ada orang yang menatap mereka.

"Oh, Ino. Itu memalukan sekali dan jangan lupa aku praktis mendengarkan kalian _having_ seks dari telepon kemarin."

Wajah Ino langsung merah seperti tomat. "Hush, Jangan dibahas. Salahkan Itachi."

" Pastinya menyenangkan ya, Bila ia bisa membuatmu memekik seperti itu."

"Oh, _He was awsome_. Pria impian banyak wanita." Tentu saja ia tak akan pernah bilang begitu di depan suaminya. Ego Itachi sudah begitu besar, ia tak perlu membuat suaminya tambah besar kepala dengan memberikan pujian lagi.

"Kau tak menyesal menikah dengannya?"

"Tidak, Aku rasa itu keputusan paling gila tapi terbaik yang pernah aku buat. Itachi pria yang suportif dia akan membiarkanku berkembang."

"Apa dia juga memintamu berkembang biak? Kau menantu pertama keluarga Uchiha dan putri satu-satunya keluarga Yamanaka. Aku tak akan heran bila banyak orang memaksamu untuk cepat-cepat hamil."

"Berkembang biak? Kau pikir aku hewan. Eh! Tidak Shion, belum ada pembicaraan soal anak. Aku rasa Itachi juga tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi ayah. Kalau memang ia ingin anak mengapa tak dari dulu saja menikah. Malah memilih jadi bujangan."

"Aku tak tahu, tetapi Ino bila kau memang ingin hamil sebaiknya buru-buru. Jam biologismu terus berdetak. Sekarang kau akan berusia 31 tahun, semakin lama kau menunggu semakin sulit untuk hamil nanti."

"Nah, Aku tak menginginkan anak." Putus Ino dengan cepat. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengurus anak di tengah pekerjaanku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku tinggal di rumah mengurus anak-anak dan puas dengan itu. Lagi pula Shion. Anak-anak itu bagaikan bencana. Mereka akan memberimu banyak masalah dan aku punya cukup masalah yang aku buat sendiri."

"Kau terdengar egois."

"Menjadi Ibu adalah sebuah pilihan dan aku tak akan mau dipaksa bila aku belum siap hanya untuk memenuhi kodratku sebagai istri dan wanita. Lagi pula hubunganku dan Itachi belum solid."

"Kau mencintai suamimu kan?"

"Tentunya, tapi bukan berarti kami punya pemahaman mendalam satu sama lain. Aku praktis baru mengenal suamiku selama sebulan."

Mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, Ino meraihnya dari meja dan membaca sebuah pesan dari Sasuke yang ia tulis sebagai _asshole_ di daftar kontaknya.

"Shit, Dia mengajakku bertemu lagi."

"Siapa?" Tanya Shion ingin tahu.

"Sasuke."

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Apa Itachi tahu?"

"Tentu saja, Alasan aku menikahi Itachi adalah untuk menghancurkan Sasuke. Aku tak akan puas Shion sampai pria itu merasakan sakit hati yang aku rasakan."

"Oh, Ino. Mengapa kau mesti fokus dengan masa lalu ketika kau bisa meraih bahagia dengan suamimu. Tidakkah terpikirkan olehmu. Obsesimu untuk menghancurkan Sasuke juga bisa membuat tensi di antara dirimu dan Itachi."

"Tentu Shion, tapi dari awal ini ide Itachi sebenarnya. Jadi dia mau tak mau akan mendukungku."

"Jujur saja, Aku merasa tak enak dengan apa pun rencanamu sebab balas dendam tak pernah berakhir memuaskan."

"Kita lihat saja Shion." Ino memikirkan kebohongan manis macam apa yang ia bisa janjikan pada Sasuke.

.

.

TBC...

N/A : Hey. I am back dengan lebih banyak adegan lemon. Maaf kalau author belakangan ini lebih sering menulis adegan nganu dari pada mikirin plot. Mentok idenya. Mungkin kalian punya masukan ide buat author pikirkan.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan. Terima kasih komentarnya.

Happy Reading!

AnnA


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Mature content, OOC, typo bertebaran. (Non-edited.)**

 **Suami Pengganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino mencoba duduk dengan relaks di kursinya yang nyaman. Matanya menatap lukisan padang rumput yang tergantung di salah satu dinding berwarna pasir pantai ruang kantornya. Meski ruangan ini dibuat nyaman dan menyejukkan, tetapi hati Ino merasa tak tenang. Ketegangan perlahan merayap membuat bahu dan lehernya terasa kaku. Pikirannya berkutat pada kekhawatiran yang mungkin berlebihan mengingat mantan kekasihnya adalah pria yang logis dan penuh kalkulasi mirip seperti suaminya. ' _That would not happen, He is not an idiot'_ pikir Ino dalam hati, tanpa sadar jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Sebuah kebiasaan yang ia miliki ketika ia tengah berpikir keras.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia menerima email dari Sasuke. Apa yang tertulis membuatnya merasa aneh. Surat itu dipenuhi ungkapan rasa kecewa dan permintaan maaf yang ditutup dengan ucapan selamat tinggal. Mengapa pria itu berpamitan dan berbicara seolah ini adalah pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan? Terakhir Ino bertemu dengan adik iparnya sekitar seminggu lalu hanya untuk menyampaikan harapan palsu dan kenyataan pahit tentang dirinya yang belum mungkin berpisah dari Itachi. Sudah enam bulan Ino membuat Sasuke menunggu dan berharap. Pria itu akhirnya merasa sangat kecewa dan menuduh Ino mempermainkan perasaannya. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menyimpan tawa dalam hati, betapa cepat Sasuke lupa dia lah yang terlebih dahulu mengecewakan Ino dan sekarang pesan yang ia terima terdengar seperti ancaman bunuh diri tersirat.

Mungkinkah Sasuke berencana bunuh diri hanya karena dirinya? Ino skeptis, Dramatis bukan sifat seorang Uchiha. Hanya saja ia tak bisa menghapus rasa khawatir di hatinya. Ia memang ingin Sasuke merasakan sakit yang sama, tetapi ia tak bermaksud mendorong pria itu jatuh ke dalam neraka. Ino jadi teringat bila saja Itachi tak memaksa untuk bersamanya di malam pernikahan itu mungkin Ino akan berbuat bodoh. Patah hati kadang membuat kita tak bisa berpikir rasional. Nalar yang diselubungi rasa sakit, kecewa dan kesedihan berlarut-larut membuat sulit menimbang realitas dengan pandangan objektif. Segalanya tampak destruktif.

Ino mengambil ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi tak bisa terhubung. Ia mencoba beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menelepon kantor pria itu. Dari sana ia mengetahui Sasuke sudah tak bekerja selama seminggu. Bila memang begitu situasinya mungkin Itachi tahu keadaan adiknya. Ino hendak menghubungi sang suami, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus menanyakan kabar Sasuke pada sang suami, Barangkali Itachi akan salah paham atau malah marah, cemburu dan kesal. Ino tak ingin suaminya tahu bahwa ia masih sedikit peduli pada mantan kekasihnya.

Wanita pirang itu memutuskan pergi mencari tahu. Ia meraih tas dan kunci mobilnya meninggalkan kantor, tetapi langkahnya dicegat oleh Shion.

"Kau mau ke mana, Ino. Setengah jam lagi akan ada _meeting_ dengan wakil perusahaan dari Cina."

"Tolong dibatalkan dan _re-shedule_ besok. Ada hal pribadi yang harus aku tangani."

"Suamimu? Apa dia lebih penting dari pada kontrak yang harus dibicarakan?"

"Ayolah Shion, Bantu aku. Ini _urgent_. Katakan pada tuan Li aku sakit atau apalah."

"Oke-oke, akan aku lakukan, tapi ini terakhir kalinya. "

"Terima kasih." Ino melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia bahkan berbohong pada Shion. Tak ada yang perlu tahu ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Lebih baik ia terlihat membenci mantan kekasihnya daripada ketahuan peduli karena ia tak tahu apa yang orang lain akan pikirkan bila ia mendengar Ino mencari-cari Sasuke.

.

.

Sebuah botol vodka kosong menggelinding di atas karpet. Benda itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Sasuke yang terbaring di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Ia baru saja menegak tetes terakhirnya dan masih merasa tidak puas. Pria itu lantas mendecih kesal lantaran teringat persediaan minuman alkoholnya sudah habis. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa banyak ia minum, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa kosong, ia memang sedang mengasihani diri dan tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan. Meski ia tak paham mengapa ia harus merana karena Ino tak ingin kembali padanya. Memang benar sesal selalu datang belakangan. Di saat ia memiliki wanita itu ia malah menyia-nyiakannya dan sekarang ketika Ino berada di pelukan Itachi. Ia jadi sangat menginginkannya. Sasuke heran mengapa saat ini Ino tampak jauh lebih menarik dari pada ketika bersamanya. Apa benar bersama pria yang baik membuat wanita juga terlihat lebih bersinar atau itu hanya karena Ino sekarang milik kakaknya? Sasuke tahu dari dulu ia selalu ingin memiliki apa yang dimiliki Itachi. Mengambil milik kakaknya merupakan sebuah permainan yang selalu memberikannya kepuasan.

Bila ia harus jujur pada dirinya, Pernahkah ia mencintai Ino selama mereka bersama. Barangkali iya, tapi tak seperti sekarang ini. Ino membuatnya merasa santai karena apa pun yang ia lakukan wanita itu selalu memaafkannya. Setiap saat Ia menguji batas kesabaran Ino dengan sikap buruknya dan apa pun yang ia lakukan, wanita itu selalu diam dan menerima. Sasuke pun beranggapan ada dua alasan mengapa Ino bertindak seperti itu. Pertama karena wanita itu sangat mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangannya atau alasan kedua Ino tak peduli sama sekali padanya hingga tak berusaha untuk mengoreksi dan meluruskan kesalahannya. Tetapi melihat gelagat wanita itu Sasuke cenderung ingin mempercayai alasan pertama karena itu ia berani berselingkuh bahkan dengan Sakura. Dia yakin Ino akan selalu memaafkan dan menerimanya karena ia tahu cinta Ino begitu besar baginya. Ia beranggapan bisa memperlakukan Ino seenaknya, tetapi Itachi terbukti selalu menjadi batu sandungan utama dalam hidupnya.

Bila saja pria yang Ino nikahi bukan Itachi segalanya akan lebih mudah. Mengapa kakaknya harus ikut campur dan bertindak sok heroik dengan menikahi Ino saat ia meninggalkan wanita itu di altar. Sasuke membenci Itachi selalu saja ia berusaha meluruskan keadaan dan sok bijak. Haruskah dia selalu menjadi si nomor dua. Terbenam dan tak terlihat dalam bayangan besar sang kakak dan Ino pun mulai terhanyut oleh pesona kakaknya dan membuat wanita itu ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan suaminya. Ya..ya tentu saja hidup bersama Itachi yang memperlakukan Ino dengan lebih baik membuat wanita itu sadar kalau dia tak lebih dari pria jahanam yang memanfaatkan semua kebaikan dan cinta Ino tanpa memberikan apa pun padanya.

" _Fuck_!" Geram Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang ia campakkan membuatnya merasa sakit seperti ini. Ia mengutuk kebodohan dan keegoisannya. Ino pasti sedang menertawainya. Wanita itu bahkan terus menerus memberikan sejumput harapan palsu yang membuat Sasuke tetap memelihara asanya. Ino berhasil membalikkan situasi. Awalnya Sasuke mengira meninggalkan Ino akan membuat wanita itu sedih dan memohon-mohon agar dia kembali dan meninggalkan Sakura, tetapi ternyata wanita itu punya lebih banyak gengsi dan harga diri dari pada yang ia duga. Ino lebih memilih menikahi pria yang tidak ia cintai dari pada memaafkannya dan sekarang ia yang memohon-mohon agar wanita itu kembali padanya.

Bel apartemennya terus-memerus berbunyi dan Sasuke tak berniat membuka pintu. Ia terlalu mabuk bahkan untuk berdiri. Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengabaikan dering pintu dan menghanyutkan diri dalam penyesalan dan nestapa.

Ino semakin cemas, Ia sudah menekan bel berkali-kali. Apa Sasuke tak ada di rumah? Dengan iseng dia menekan hendel pintu dan pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka. Pria itu tak mengunci pintu. Ino melangkah ke dalam dan menemukan botol-botol dan kaleng kosong serta kemasan makanan berserakan di lantai seolah-olah berhari-hari tak dibersihkan.

"Sasuke?" Panggil wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh yang tampak tak bergerak. Mungkin kah dia sudah mati.

Mendengar suara Ino Sasuke langsung menoleh dan membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau akan datang."

"Mengapa kau mengirimkan pesan aneh padaku? Aku pikir kau mau bunuh diri."

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau masih peduli padaku. Aku masih ingin percaya kau masih mencintaiku karena itu kau datang mencariku kan?" Tuduh pria itu.

Dahi Ino mengernyit. "Dengar, Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan senang bila aku menjadi alasan kematianmu. Cukup sudah kau membuat skandal untukku." Ino hendak beranjak pergi. Dia sudah memastikan kondisi Sasuke baik-baik saja meski sampah-sampah yang berserakan ini tak menandakan kondisi mental Sasuke sedang bagus.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa tersadar dari mabuknya dengan cepat. Ia berdiri untuk berlari dan mencegat Ino keluar dari apartemennya. Padahal tadi untuk berdiri pun ia tak mampu.

"Kau tak bisa pergi dari sini." Sasuke mengunci pintu dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai barikade.

Ino menatap pria yang tampak lusuh dan kumal dengan marah. "Apa kau gila, Menyingkirlah."

"Iya, Aku memang sudah gila Ino. Mengapa kau mempermainkanku? Kau bilang akan meninggalkan Itachi."

"Mempermainkanmu? Kau yang lebih dulu menyakitiku. Mengapa sekarang kau yang berlagak jadi korban?"

"Tinggalkan Itachi, Aku mohon kembalilah bersamaku. Aku yakin kau masih peduli dan mencintaiku."

Ino menarik nafas. Tak pernah ia menduga Sasuke bisa serapuh ini. Sungguh tak seperti dirinya memohon-mohon seperti ini. "Sasuke, Aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Tak hanya karena aku sudah menikah, tetapi karena kau terlalu banyak menyakitiku. Aku bahkan tak bisa memaafkanmu lagi. Aku pikir aku akan puas dengan membuatmu menderita, tetapi melihatmu menjadi menyedihkan begini aku malah merasa kasihan."

Sasuke menekuk lututnya, memeluk kaki Ino. Tak membiarkan wanita itu pergi. " _Please, Come back to me...i know you still care."_ Ratap pria itu sambil menatap Ino dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Wanita pirang itu bingung. Penderitaan Sasuke tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Hati Ino terenyuh dan merasa Iba. Dia sendiri mengerti semakin dalam rasa cinta semakin besar pula derita dan kecewa yang dirasakan dan melihat Sasuke seperti ini Ino paham pria itu memang mencintainya meski caranya salah. Sudah terlambat sekarang. Ia tak menginginkan Sasuke lagi begitulah yang ia coba yakini.

Ino selalu menggumamkan kalimat itu dan meyakini masa depan yang ia inginkan adalah bersama Itachi, tetapi sekarang ia sadar satu kakinya masih berpijak pada masa lalu. Dia tidak sepenuhnya melangkah meninggalkan perasaannya untuk pria yang memohon di bawah kakinya. Hati Ino mengerut. Ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kakinya dan berjongkok hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah pria itu. Bagaimanapun ia harus menutup lembaran masa lalunya untuk memulai halaman baru yang lebih indah. Ia tak akan bisa melangkah maju bila satu kakinya masih terjebak dalam impiannya yang telah hancur. Ia harus melepaskannya seutuhnya dengan begitu ia bisa menjalani hidup yang tenang bersama suaminya. Obsesinya pada Sasuke harus berakhir bagaimanapun caranya.

Ino merengkuh pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhentilah memohon. Ini tidak seperti dirimu. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Masa depanku bersama Itachi. Aku juga minta maaf bila mencoba memancingmu untuk menyukaiku lagi untuk sekedar balas dendam. Bila saja aku tak mengganggumu mungkin hidup kita akan lebih tenang. Sejujurnya aku belum sepenuhnya melupakan perasaanku padamu, tapi kita berdua tahu tak mungkin lagi melanjutkan cinta yang hanya menjadi racun bagiku."

Sasuke tertunduk menyadari sifat egoisnya telah menjadi kanker yang membunuh hubungan mereka. Dia hanya akan terlihat lebih egois bila tidak berhenti mengejar Ino. "Bolehkah aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya? Setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi?" pinta Sasuke.

Ino merasa ragu, tetapi wanita itu mengangguk. Hanya sebuah ciuman tak akan melukai siapa pun. Wanita berambut pirang itu menutup matanya membiarkan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya terasa pahit dan berbau tajam alkohol. Sama sekali tak seperti ciuman-ciuman pria itu dalam ingatan indahnya. Sekarang mereka dua manusia yang berbeda. Ino berusaha menghapus tiap kenangan bersama Sasuke dalam hatinya. Segalanya berakhir tak ada lagi cinta, dendam dan sakit hati.

Ciuman yang seharusnya hanya kecupan singkat selamat tinggal berlangsung cukup lama. Sasuke enggan melepas Ino. Ia tak bisa merelakan wanita itu bahagia bersama kakaknya. Ia menangkup wajah mantan kekasih yang ia khianati dengan kedua tangannya. Mengunci wanita itu agar tak berpaling darinya. Sasuke menuangkan segala emosinya dalam ciuman yang penuh penyesalan dan rasa maaf. Dia tahu semuanya terlambat. Mungkin penderitaan ini wajar bagi pria yang tak bisa menghargai kesetiaan dan cinta yang kekasihnya pernah berikan padanya. Ino yang merasa terombang-ambing antara memikirkan masa lalu dan masa depannya tak menyadari lidah Sasuke menyelinap dalam bibirnya. Berusaha mengingatkan dia tentang gairah dan keintiman yang mereka bagi selama lima tahun lamanya.

Air mata Ino bergulir. Ia berusaha untuk tidak lumer dalam pelukan dan ciuman Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras mengingat suaminya agar tak terhanyut dalam bara gairah yang Sasuke coba nyalakan. Meski ia tidak membalas, tetapi Ino tak menyangkal sedikit rasa cinta masih tertinggal bagi Sasuke meski hubungan mereka hanya menjadi racun bagi jiwanya. Tak mudah baginya untuk melupakan pahit manis kenangannya bersama pria yang kini menjadi adik iparnya.

Sasuke mendorong Ino dengan lembut hingga wanita itu terlentang di lantai dan mencium lehernya. Ino meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari tindihan pria bermata onyx itu. Ini sudah terlalu jauh dan dia harus menghentikannya atau dia akan menjadikan perselingkuhan ini menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Hentikan Sasuke, Cukup!"

Sasuke tak bergeming dengan permintaan Ino. Ia melanjutkan ciumannya bahkan dengan berani membuka kancing _blouse_ yang Ino kenakan dan melabuhkan bibirnya di belahan dada wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Cukup! Kita tak bisa melakukan ini."

"Kau masih menginginkanku Ino, Aku tahu itu."

"Aku tak bisa Sasuke dan aku tak mau. Hentikan ini atau aku akan membencimu selamanya!" Teriak Ino marah.

Kalimat Ino seolah mantra yang mematahkan perilaku Sasuke yang tampak seperti sedang kesurupan. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu berhenti mencumbu Ino.

"Maaf, Aku terbawa suasana. Aku masih merasa kau milikku."

Ino langsung berdiri begitu Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Dengan nervous Ino menyisir poninya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Sudut mata Sasuke menangkap berlian yang berpendar di jari manis Ino. "Bukankah itu cincin pernikahan yang aku persiapkan untukmu?"

"Benar, tapi kakakmu lah yang memasangkannya di jariku. Jangan pernah lupa apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku dan jangan mendekatiku lagi."

Sasuke tertunduk. "Aku tahu, Aku tak akan mengejarmu lagi Ino. Aku yang membuangmu dan aku tak berhak mengejarmu."

Pintu apartemen Sasuke berdebam menandakan kepergian Ino. Pria itu mengeratkan giginya. Ia memang hancur, tapi ia tak akan mau menderita sendirian. Ia akan membawa Ino dan Itachi bersamanya. Ia akan menemukan cara membuat mereka merana dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Rumah masih gelap dan pintunya terkunci, sepertinya Itachi juga belum pulang. Ino meraih kunci miliknya dari dalam tas lalu masuk dan menyalakan semua lampu. Ino menyingkirkan poninya yang terasa lepek lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia merasa bersalah dan kotor. Apa ini berarti ia mengkhianati Itachi? Perlukah ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada suaminya? Setelah menimbang beberapa saat Ino merasa Itachi tak perlu tahu karena ia takut pengakuannya hanya akan merenggangkan hubungan mereka.

Ino naik ke atas menuju kamar mereka. Ia bersyukur suaminya sedang lembur hingga ia tak perlu menjelaskan mengapa ia terlambat tiba di rumah. Wanita pirang itu melepaskan blazernya dan melemparkannya dengan tak acuh ke atas tempat tidur. Lalu ia duduk di kursi dan melepas sepatunya. Ia termangu memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi. Mengapa ia membiarkan Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan intim seperti itu? Ino memejamkan mata dan mendesah. Rasa sesal membanjirinya mengingat bagaimana tubuh Sasuke menindihnya. Ciuman itu membuat Ino teringat semua kenangan manis yang mereka lalui berdua. Sungguh sulit mencegah perasaannya untuk tidak terombang-ambing. Kebersamaan mereka tidak selalu buruk, tetapi pengkhianatan adalah dosa yang di ampuni. Ia tak akan pernah menatap Sasuke dua kali meski pandangan matanya yang memohon cukup membuat hati Ino goyah.

Sasuke yang ia tahu begitu arogan, begitu percaya diri, tapi tadi ia tampak sangat putus asa. Pria itu memohon dan memohon agar Ino kembali padanya dan sesaat Ino merasa yakin Sasuke mencintainya seperti yang pria itu katakan. Perselingkuhannya dengan Sakura mungkin hanya kekhilafan. Untuk sesaat ia tergoda untuk merengkuh Sasuke dan memaafkannya untuk menghidupkan kembali impiannya yang sirna. Berandai-andai Sasuke tak pernah berniat meninggalkannya di altar demi wanita lain.

Ino menggelengkan kepala untuk menepis perasaan sentimentalnya tak ada gunanya memikirkan apa yang telah lewat. Apa pun kata-kata dan perbuatan Sasuke sekarang tak lagi berarti. Meski sekarang ia benar-benar mencintai Ino semua sudah terlambat. Ino sudah memilih melanjutkan hidupnya dengan menikah dan jatuh cinta pada Itachi.

Harusnya Ino tertawa melihat ekspresi kepedihan Sasuke dan merasa puas ketika melangkah pergi. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan membuat pria itu menderita sejadi-jadinya dengan memberikan harapan palsu. Bila saja Sasuke tak berbuat bodoh tentu mereka tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Mengapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke dan masa lalu. Mungkin masih wajar karena mereka baru putus enam bulan lalu rasanya mustahil melupakan begitu saja meski hatinya sudah _move on_ sebagian kecil dari dirinya masih tertambat dalam kenangan-kenangan indah, tetapi hari ini dia lega. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke telah menemukan garis akhir. Ino merasa ini keputusan terbaik yang ia ambil. Ia tak butuh lagi balas dendam. Mempermainkan Sasuke tak memberikan Ino kesenangan seperti yang ia bayangkan. Saat ini Ino hanya ingin menikmati masa kini dan fokus pada Itachi. Banyak hal yang mereka berdua harus pelajari bila ingin menjadi pasangan yang harmonis. _No more drama. Sasuke is over_.

Ino terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya hingga tak menyadari sang suami sudah pulang. Dengan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang Ninja Itachi mendekati istrinya yang tampak melamun. Ia membungkuk di belakang kursi dan meletakan tangannya di bahu Ino.

"Kyaaa.. a" Ino terlonjak dari kursi saking terkejutnya. Ia mendengar suaminya cekikikan melihat reaksi berlebihannya. "Sialan kau Itachi, Mengapa mengejutkanku begitu." Sambung wanita itu kesal.

Itachi membungkuk berbicara di telinga Ino, "Apa yang membuatmu melamun seperti itu, Sayang?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Hm...m, Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Aku suamimu, bila kau punya masalah aku tak akan diam saja." Itachi rindu istrinya. Mereka hanya pisah sebentar untuk bekerja tetapi ia sudah merasa ada yang kurang tanpa Ino di dekatnya. Dulu dia menertawai orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tapi kini ia mengerti perasaan selalu ingin bersama pasangannya. Pria itu perlahan mencium leher Ino, tapi ada yang aneh. Ia mencium wangi berbeda dari tubuh istrinya. Aroma lavender dan vanilla yang ia kenal bercampur dengar aroma maskulin _spice_ dan pinus. Itachi langsung berdiri bersedekap berusaha menutupi rasa tak senangnya.

"Ino, Siapa yang kau temui hari ini?"

"Tidak ada, Aku seharian di kantor." Ino terang-terangan berbohong. Entah mengapa kali ini ia tak ingin jujur pada suaminya. Bisanya mereka bersikap terbuka tentang apa saja. Rasa bersalah membuat Ino menutup mulutnya. Ia tak ingin suaminya marah.

"Benarkah?" Itachi yakin Ino berbohong. Ini mencurigakan. Ino selalu menceritakan harinya pada Itachi tanpa diminta dan hari ini Ino tak menceritakan apa pun seolah ada hal yang ia sembunyikan.

"Yap, Bila kau mau tahu jadwalku tanya saja Shion."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau dan Shion tak membohongiku."

Ino berdiri dan berbalik untuk mengonfrontasi suaminya. "Apa kau merasa perlu memantau semua kegiatanku? Apa kau perlu tahu aku ke mana dengan siapa? Aku tak tahu kau tipe pria yang curigaan. Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau masih menemuinya. Aku takut dengan obsesimu untuk balas dendam tak lebih dari kenyataan kau tak benar-benar bisa melupakannya."

"Tentang itu, Kau tak usah khawatir lagi. Aku tak berniat melanjutkan permainanku dengan Sasuke. Aku tak ingin lagi terjebak dalam masa lalu. Detik ini dan masa depanku lebih penting dan itu adalah kamu."

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Lupakan Sasuke. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku."

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu. Suaminya selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Perlahan Itachi menjadi jangkar kehidupannya. Mencegah dirinya terombang-ambing menghadapi arus kehidupan. "Aku senang kau memutuskan menikahiku. Aku merasa kau membuatku lebih baik."

Itachi mengusap punggung istrinya. Kedekatan tubuh Ino membuat pria itu melupakan kecurigaannya. Dia ingin mempercayai istrinya. Apa pun yang Ino rahasiakan darinya mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting yang harus ia pikirkan. Ino tak mungkin melakukan hal yang bisa merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Itachi pada istrinya.

"Um...Aku mau mandi. Apa kau mau membantuku menggosok punggungku?"

Itachi menyeringai. "Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar menggosok punggung."

"Aku lagi tidak _mood_ Itachi." Ino melepaskan dirinya dari sang suami dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mengisi bak dengan air panas.

Itachi mengikuti istrinya dan bersandar di ambang pintu. Dari situ ia menonton istrinya melepas pakaian satu per satu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menonton di situ? Ini bukan strip show." Dengus Ino sebal.

"Sampai aku puas melihat tubuh seksimu." Ia menyeringai nakal.

Ino melepas celana dalamnya dan melemparkan benda itu ke wajah Itachi. "Aku lebih memilih mandi dari pada mematung di sini untuk dijadikan objek pikiran mesummu." Ino mencelupkan tubuh polosnya ke dalam bak mandi yang hangat dan penuh busa.

"Apa aku diperkenankan untuk menyela waktu relaksasimu?" tanya Itachi sambil mengendus celana dalam yang tadi Ino pakai. Perbuatannya itu membuat pipi Ino bersemu merah. Dia tak akan mau kalah.

"Oh, Kau bisa bergabung di sini. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membasuh punggungku."

Kurang dari satu menit Itachi sudah bergabung dengan istrinya. Bak mandi itu tak cukup besar untuk dua orang jadi Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh suaminya. Kulit mereka bersentuhan di dalam air hangat dan busa sabun yang licin.

Tangan pria itu melingkar di perut Ino dan merayap ke atas menangkup kedua payudaranya dan membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil dengan ibu jarinya. "Sebenarnya tadi aku mencium aroma pria dari tubuhmu, tapi aku tak akan bertanya mengapa."

"Itachi, Aku..." Ino tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

"Tak perlu bicara bila kau tak mau. Aku ingin sepenuhnya mempercayaimu." Bisik pria itu dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Ino memejamkan mata dan mendesah, merasakan tangan pria itu mengusap tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Lagi pula Nyonya Uchiha, Aku akan membuatmu tak menginginkan pria lain selain diriku." Perlahan ia mencumbu leher Ino membuat tubuh wanita itu menggelenyar karena gairah. Itachi tahu cara membuat istrinya terbakar seperti Ino tahu bagaimana memancing kekesalannya.

"Kau sudah memenangkanku Itachi, dan aku mencintaimu."

'Belum cukup mencintaiku untuk mau mengandung anakku' pikir pria itu dalam hati. Mungkin ia butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan Ino untuk punya anak.

"Aku berharap, Suatu hari kita bisa melengkapi keluarga kita."

"Anak?" Ino terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu Itachi menginginkan keturunan untuk melanjutkan nama Uchiha. Ia pun harus meneruskan marga Yamanaka meski ia masih enggan memikirkan menjadi Ibu tapi Ino tak menutup pintu untuk kemungkinan itu. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan suaminya. "Suatu hari nanti, sayang. Kita baru saja menikah. Aku masih ingin menikmati berduaan denganmu dan meniti karierku."

Jawaban positif Ino cukup melegakan, "Sebaiknya kita berlatih membuat anak bagaimana?"

"Ah kau ini, Memang kita sedang melakukan apa?" Ino terkikik geli.

"Mandi?"

"Oh ya?, Mandi yang super panas." Ino membalikkan badan mencium suaminya.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang ke New York untuk menemuiku. Aku merasa terhormat bisa melayani seorang Uchiha." Pria itu merapikan jas hitamnya dan berdiri menyambut Sasuke. Senyum profesional tersungging di bibirnya.

"Simpan basa-basimu. Aku jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk minta bantuanmu." Sasuke duduk di kursi menyilangkan kakinya.

"Masalah apa yang tak bisa diselesaikan oleh seorang Uchiha hingga harus meminta bantuan dari manusia hina sepertiku? " Pria itu kembali duduk.

"Kita dulu berteman dan aku sangat tahu kemampuanmu. Aku rasa aku bisa mengandalkanmu Pekerjaanmu cukup simpel" Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah foto dari ponselnya. "Targetmu adalah wanita ini."

"Bukannya ini Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya, Mantan tunangan yang kini menjadi istri kakakku."

"Oh jadi kau masih berniat menghancurkan Itachi rupanya."

"Aku ingin kau merusak hubungan mereka. Apa itu mungkin?" tanya Sasuke pada kawannya.

"Bisa saja, Pemerasan dan tipuan selalu berhasil."

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya sehalus mungkin."

Lawan bicara Sasuke masih menatap layar ponsel berisikan foto Ino dengan rasa penasaran. "Mengapa kau pikir aku tertarik untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini."

"Apa kau tak ingin pengakuan dari keluarga Uchiha. Wahai sepupu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu siapa dirimu?"

"Keluarga Uchiha tak pernah tahu dan peduli tentangku. Lagi pula aku sudah jadi kaya tanpa perlu menjadi seorang Uchiha."

"Aku tahu, tapi membongkar kebobrokan pamanku bukannya akan menjadi menyenangkan."

Pria berkulit pucat itu tertawa sinis

"Sepertinya kau berniat menghancurkan reputasi keluargamu hanya karena satu wanita."

"Wanita ini spesial. Ia membuatku menderita dan berhasil membuat kakakku tergila-gila."

"Kedengarannya wanita yang sangat menarik. Baiklah aku akan membantumu."

"Aku berharap banyak padamu Sai."

 **...TBC...**

Note: Setelah sekian lama terabaikan akhirnya bisa update juga. Niatnya membuat chapter humor malah jadi serius. Yes bang Sai muncul membawa masalah baru. Entah mengapa kalau saya menulis ruang lingkupnya begitu kecil. Hanya berkutat dengan konflik karakter utama tanpa cerita tambahan atau bahkan subplot serta tokong pendukung. Saya hanya berharap cerita ini masih menghibur mengingat betapa ceteknya kemampuan menulis saya. Aduh jadi cuap-cuap gak jelas.

Selamat membaca!

Komentar kalian sanggat ditunggu dan diapresiasi penulis.

Thanks.

AnnA


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Mature content.**

 **Suami pengganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin tiba, Begitu pula dengan datangnya liburan natal dan tahun baru. Ino menuangkan secangkir cokelat panas di gelasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu di mana sang suami tampak begitu nyaman duduk di atas sofa kulit membaca berkas-berkasnya. Ino tersenyum kecil menatap Itachi yang memakai _sweater_ usang dan menguncir rambut hitamnya yang kini hampir menyentuh bahu. Pria itu mendorong kaca matanya kemudian tanpa sadar menggigiti ujung bolpoinnya sambil membaca isi dokumen ditangannya. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti pria perlente yang hobi mengenakan jas buatan rumah mode ternama dan memimpin salah satu perusahaan tersukses di jepang. Ino mendudukkan diri di samping suaminya untuk menikmati kehangatan perapian rumah mungil mereka.

"Masih bekerja? Aku tak menyangka kau akan membawa semua itu ke rumah."

Itachi menolehkan wajah pada Sang istri, "Bukankah kau juga sama saja? Aku ingin pekerjaanku selesai jadi kita bisa pergi liburan selama natal dan merayakan tahun baru bersama orang tua kita."

"Aku rasa kita memang butuh liburan. Pekerjaan membuatku stres." Ino setuju mereka pergi liburan berdua. Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka benar-benar punya waktu untuk berbulan madu. Ino tak pernah menganggap kebersamaan mereka di Santorini setelah hari pernikahan sebagai bulan madu karena ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangisi Sasuke ketimbang mencintai suaminya, tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda. Ino bahkan menyiapkan kejutan natal untuk Itachi.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu tanpa diganggu urusan lainnya."

"Kau bicara seolah tak pernah sempat berduaan, Padahal kita bahkan menggunakan waktu singkat di dalam lift untuk bercumbu. Kemesumanmu ternyata menular, _You made me feel adventurous._ " Pipi Ino memerah mengingat kelakuan gila dan penuh skandal mereka. Bagaimana bisa wanita terpelajar seperti dirinya menggila dan dikontrol nafsu. Kadang ia dan Itachi tak peduli mereka ada di mana asal hasrat mereka tersalurkan. Ia tak pernah menginginkan pria seperti ia menginginkan Itachi dan pria itu tergila-gila padanya. Dari pertama kali ia bercinta dengan suaminya. Ia sudah tahu kehidupan seksual mereka akan sangat menarik.

"Jangan menguji diriku Ino. Kau duduk di sampingku hanya mengenakan jubah tidur tipis. Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ketika yang ingin aku lakukan hanya menciummu."

"Aku akan menyingkir kalau begitu, Mau aku buatkan secangkir kopi untuk menemanimu bergadang?"

"Boleh."

Ino melangkah kembali ke dapur. Menyalakan mesin kopi dan bersenandung menanti minuman syarat kafein itu siap. Setelah insiden dengan Sasuke tiga bulan yang lalu, Ino merasa kian bahagia setelah dengan ikhlas melepas kenangan bersama Sasuke selamanya dan menyambut Itachi dengan sepenuh hati. Ia selalu bersyukur menemukan suami yang begitu perhatian dan selalu positif.

Ino berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan secangkir kopi panas di tangannya. Wanita itu membungkuk dengan hati-hati menaruh gelas di meja memastikan sang suami mendapatkan pemandangan belahan dadanya yang menyembul dari jubah satinnya. Dengan penuh perhitungan Ino menjulurkan lidahnya pura-pura menjilat bibirnya yang sama sekali tak terlihat kering. Dalam hati ia tertawa melihat sang suami tampak terganggu dan menelan ludah. Tak banyak yang berubah meski nyaris setahun menikah mereka masih suka saling menggoda dan berdebat.

"Ino berhenti menggangguku."

"Tak bisa meluangkan waktu lima menit saja untuk sekedar _quickie_?" Satu alis Ino terangkat dan dia menyunggingkan senyum sugestif.

Dalam hati Itachi mengerang, Jarang-jarang Ino yang menginisiasi kegiatan bercinta mereka. Sayang sekali ia harus menolak. "Maaf, Sayang. Kau pasti tahu sekalinya aku memelukmu. Lima menit tak akan cukup."

" _Well, it's your loss my dear husband."_ Ino beringsut mendekati Itachi dan mencium pipinya. "Aku tidur dulu, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Sayang."

Ino menaiki tangga tanpa lupa membawa gelas coklatnya. Itachi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino hingga wanita itu tak terlihat lagi. Begitu sumber gangguannya pergi, pria itu kembali bekerja dengan tekun. Itachi tak sabar menunggu malam natal tiba. Dia merencanakan kencan istimewa dengan istrinya.

Ketika Itachi naik ke kamarnya, Ia menemukan istrinya tertidur pulas. Sebuah novel tergeletak terbuka di atas perutnya. Mungkin Ino ketiduran saat membaca. Pria berambut hitam itu mengambil buku dari kasur dan meletakannya di nakas. Sejenak ia memperhatikan wajah terlelap Ino yang tampak damai dan tenang. Istrinya terlihat seperti malaikat saat ia tidur. Itachi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ino. Lalu dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah istrinya. Ia menunduk mengecup kening wanita berambut pirang itu.

" _I love you so much, you know._ " Lalu ia tersenyum menyadari Ino tak bereaksi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia bisa tidur selama lima jam. Dengan cepat Itachi menanggalkan pakaiannya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di balik selimut yang hangat. Entah bagaimana Ino yang masih terlelap berguling ke arahnya. Itachi melingkarkan lengannya dengan posesif di tubuh Ino sebelum kantuk membuatnya menyerah. Segalanya terasa sempurna.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap? " tanya Itachi yang sibuk merapikan manset kemejanya kepada Ino yang masih sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin meja riasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi." Ucap wanita itu dengan santai memulaskan lipstick di bibirnya. "Kenapa kita harus terburu-buru?"

"Karena ini malam natal, di mana-mana ramai dan macet. Aku tak ingin kita terlambat."

"Memang kita akan bertemu orang lain? Acara makan malam ini hanya kita berdua saja kan?"

"Benar, malam ini kencan natal pertama kita."

"Ah Itachi, Kau terdengar seperti remaja saja. Begitu antusias untuk berkencan."

"Apa kau lupa kita berdua tak pernah berkencan. Aku hanya ingin membuat kenangan Indah."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya. "Setiap hari yang aku lalui bersamamu terasa spesial, Sayang." Wanita itu mendekati suaminya. Dengan otomatis Itachi meraih mantel bulu yang Ino letakan di atas kasur.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap berangkat."

Ino menyelipkan tubuhnya dalam mantel _mink selutut_ berwarna putih itu. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

" _Fabulous_ dan _Glamour_. Terkadang aku masih sulit mempercayai menikah denganmu."

"Aku bahkan tak memperhitungkanmu dalam radarku, Siapa sangka musibah menjadi berkah. Oh ya aku punya hadiah natal untukmu hari ini."

"Apa? Apa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ino mengamit lengan suaminya. "Ayo kita berangkat, Aku sudah lapar."

Itachi membuat reservasi di sebuah restoran mewah yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Di dalam restoran cukup hangat. Ino melepas mantel _mink_ -nya. Wanita itu mengenakan dress _bodycon_ selutut berwarna hitam yang menempel mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya. Anting perak menjuntai panjang hingga ke bahu. Ino memilih mengenakan sepatu _boots_ dengan hak tinggi untuk melengkapi penampilannya. Daripada dibilang elegan. Gaya Ino malam ini cenderung _edgy_. Kontras dengan suaminya yang selalu memilih setelan jas dengan potongan klasik.

"Kita sudah sampai Nyonya. Apa kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"Sepertinya seleramu boleh juga." Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling restoran yang penuh oleh pelanggan. Malam natal di Tokyo tak ubahnya seperti valentine's day. Pasangan dimana-mana.

Seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan mereka ke meja yang letaknya paling strategis. Ino duduk sambil memandangi cahaya lampu kota. Sementara Itachi membaca daftar menunya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa rekomendasimu. Aku rasa ini bukan pertama kalinya kau datang ke restoran ini."

"Yah, Aku sering datang bersama ayahku. Interior tempat ini minimalis tapi makanannya luar biasa enak. Aku merekomendasikan 6 course meal untuk kita nikmati malam ini."

"Terdengar terlalu banyak makanan untukku."

"Well, itu hanya pikiranmu. Kenyataannya semua makanan itu muncul dengan porsi kecil. Kadang aku masih merasa lapar meski sedang menyantap menu ke enam."

"Keberatan aku memilih red wine?" tanya Itachi pada istrinya.

Ino mengambil daftar minuman, "Baiklah, kita bisa mencoba yang ini. _Chateau-haut Brion. Bordoux wine._ "

Itachi memanggil waiter untuk memesan makanan. Tak lama pegawai restoran itu kembali dengan wine pesanan Ino. Dengan hati-hati sang pelayan mengisi gelas-gelas tamunya dan meletakan botol pada _wine chiller_ yang dipenuhi es.

"Kali ini kita bisa bersulang untuk kebahagiaan pernikahan kita." Itachi mengangkat gelasnya.

"Bersulang untuk suamiku yang ternyata begitu sabar dan pengertian."

"Bersulang untuk istriku yang galak, _bossy_ dan juga luar biasa seksi. Semoga kita bisa selalu akur-akur saja."

"Aku rasa kita akan baik-baik saja. Sudah hampir setahun kita tinggal bersama dan kau masih hidup artinya tak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan."

"Bersulang!"

Dua gelas kristal berdenting dan mereka lalu menyesap isinya. Ino menyukai wine yang kering dan _fruity_. Cairan berwarna burgundi gelap itu dengan mudah mengalir ke kerongkongannya.

" _This wine taste amazing_." Komentar Ino.

"Aku setuju, _but for me your taste more amazing."_

"Ck...Simpan saja rayuanmu Itachi."

"Salahkah aku merayu dan memuji istriku? Apa kau lebih memilih aku berkomentar soal wanita di meja sebelah." Itachi melirik wanita berambut merah yang duduk dengan pasangannya di meja tak jauh dari mereka. "Dia cukup seksi. Apa kau pikir payudaranya asli Ino?"

"Ah.. Kau memang idiot." Ino berusaha untuk tenang. Sementara suaminya menyeringai merasa senang memprovokasi istrinya.

"Tak perlu emosi Ino, Mataku hanya terpaku padamu. Aku punya hadiah natal untukmu." Itachi mengambil sebuah kotak mungil dari saku jas nya dan juga sebuah amplop. "Bukalah." Pinta pria itu.

"Indah." Ino mengambil sebuah kalung platinum dengan sebuah liontin berlian tunggal yang tampak sederhana tapi ia menyukainya. Sebuah perhiasan praktis yang ia bisa kenakan sehari-hari.

"Boleh aku memakaikannya."

"Tentu saja."

Itachi berdiri dan Ino menyerahkan kalung di genggamannya. Pria itu mengaitkan rantai platinum tipis di leher Ino. Dia puas istrinya menyukainya. Ino menyentuh liontin berlian tiga karat itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Terima kasih banyak. Ini hadiah ke dua yang aku terima darimu."

"Aku tahu kau tak memerlukannya, tapi aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." Itachi kembali duduk.

Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu. Ino tersenyum penuh rahasia. Ia mengambil kotak mungil dari beludru berwarna merah yang tampak seperti kotak cincin dan menyodorkan pada suaminya.

"Apa ini?" Pria berambut hitam itu bingung.

"Buka saja kau akan mengerti."

Itachi membuka kotak itu dan tambah bingung melihat isinya sebuah plastik mungil berbentuk T

"Benda apa ini? "

"Masa kau tak tahu, ini IUD alat kontrasepsi."

Mata Itachi membelalak. Gir dalam kepalanya bekerja dengan cepat. "Kau melepas IUD mu?"

Ino tersenyum lebar, " Iya, tak ada lagi alat kontrasepsi."

Itachi meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya di atas meja. "Aku pikir harus menunggu bertahun-tahun agar kau siap."

"Aku masih belum siap, mungkin tidak akan pernah, tapi aku tahu akan baik-baik saja membesarkan anak bila kau bersamaku."

"Oh Ino, Aku senang sekali. Ayah dan Ibu pasti juga senang bila mendengar kita akan memiliki anak."

"Oh jangan berpikir begitu alat kontrasepsi di lepas aku bisa langsung hamil. Kau harus berusaha lebih keras sekarang tuan Uchiha"

"Kebetulan sekali aku sudah memesan tiket untuk pergi ke Bali besok. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk berusaha membuatmu hamil."

" _Real_ _honey moon_?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. "Awalnya aku berpikir untuk pergi ke Hokkaido, tapi karena kau menyukai pantai aku pikir pulau tropis jadi pilihan yang terbaik. Lagi pula aku bosan dengan udara dingin ini."

"Aku belum pernah ke Bali."

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Makanan mereka akhirnya disajikan. Sepasang suami istri itu menikmati makan malam dengan tenang sambil mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan hidangan ke empat Ino dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya ke bawah meja. "Itachi, Bisa kau ambilkan sendokku?"

"Oke." Pria itu merunduk ke bawah meja. Itachi heran mengapa tidak Ino sendiri yang mengambil sendoknya karena jatuh tepat dikakinya. Ino tersenyum licik dari tempat duduknya. Dengan santai wanita itu membuka kakinya. Membuat roknya yang pendek semakin tergulung ke atas. Mata Itachi terbelalak. Istrinya tak memakai celana dalam. Saking terkejutnya hampir saja kepala pria itu terbentur meja.

Merasa mendapat undangan terbuka pria berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya meraba paha istrinya. Ino nyaris terlonjak ketika merasakan jari suaminya menyentuh area sensitif. Wanita pirang itu mencengkeram meja berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia tak ingin tamu-tamu yang lain mencurigai mereka. Wajah Ino bersemu merah dan ia menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan yang hampir saja lepas saat Itachi menyelipkan jari manisnya di antara kedua kaki Ino. Beruntung serangan suaminya tak berlangsung lama.

Itachi kembali duduk di kursinya menyerahkan sendok yang Ino jatuhkan tadi. "Sebaiknya kita minta sendok baru pada pelayan." Seringai Itachi seperti anak kucing menemukan susu.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan. Aku baru tahu istriku juga begitu _scandalous_." Dengan sengaja Itachi menjilat jari telunjuknya.

Ino langsung tersipu dan _horny_ , tapi ia bisa menunggu. Permainan baru saja di mulai. "Kau yang mengajari aku."

"Apa kau mau kita pulang setelah hidangan penutup?" tanya Itachi penuh harap.

"Ah, Sudah tidak sabar ya? Aku belum ingin pulang. Malam masih panjang suamiku. Bagaimana kalau kita _clubbing_ setelah ini. Kau dan aku belum pernah menari bersama."

"Aku merasa terlalu tua untuk _clubbing_."

" _That's non-sense._ Aku tahu kau hanya mau pulang agar bisa bercinta denganku, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku masih ingin menikmati kencan kita."

"Oke _madam_ penggoda. Jadi niatmu untuk menyiksaku sepanjang malam?"

"Rencanaku sih begitu."

Itachi hanya bisa mengerang dengan tingkah istrinya.

.

.

New York

Orang-orang bergembira menyambut kemeriahan Natal, tetapi tidak dengan Sai Shimura. Pria dengan kulit pucat itu sibuk membolak-balik lembaran file berisikan informasi tentang Ino Yamanaka. Senyum sinis terkulum di bibir tipisnya. Siapa sangka dua pria Uchiha tunduk pada wanita pirang tampak seperti boneka _Barbie_. Sebenarnya ia malas ikut campur dengan urusan remeh semacam ini, tetapi dia tak bisa menolak sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan menghancurkan nama baik Uchiha. Dia punya dendam pribadi dengan mereka dan sungguh aneh Sasuke rela mengorbankan reputasi keluarganya untuk melihat sang kakak hancur.

Ia akan memancing wanita itu ke New York sendirian, terpisah dari suaminya. Lalu menjalankan aksinya. Mungkin ia akan membutuhkan bantuan Gaara untuk memuluskan rencananya. Ia sudah mengirimkan proposal menjanjikan pada perusahaan Yamanaka, tapi sayang sekali sampai hari ini ia belum mendengar jawaban.

Sasuke meminta Sai memisahkan Ino dari Itachi. Dia merasa satu-satunya cara hanya dengan menjadikan wanita itu peliharaannya atau mengadu domba Ino dengan suaminya. Sai butuh merancang kebohongan.

Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Penasaran dengan apa yang dimiliki Yamanaka Ino hingga bisa menguasai hati dan pikiran Sasuke dan juga Itachi.

Pria pucat itu mendesah. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu sasarannya masuk perangkap. Ia perlu sabar dan memainkan kartunya dengan baik dan wanita itu pun akan berada dalam genggamannya. Hidupnya sudah terlalu lama membosankan. Barangkali dengan terlibat dalam drama kecil keluarga Uchiha ia akan menemukan kembali sedikit kesenangan.

.

.

Tbc.

A/N : I know...i know chapter ini Cuma filler, tapi author pengen menulis sesuatu untuk menemani malam minggu kalian. Chapter depan edisi honey moon will be full of lemon lah. (Ah ni author jualan lemon mulu.) *koplak*

Anyway makasih banget yang sudah sudi mampir dan review. Happy reading dan selamat berweekend ria.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Smut Explicit. Adult reader only.**

 **Suami Pengganti.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **Bulan madu ke dua**

 **.**

 **.**

Meski matahari mulai terbenam, udara masih tetap terasa panas dan lembab. Hal itu tak menjadi masalah baginya sebab ia tidak terlalu menyukai musim dingin. Ino menatap langit di ufuk barat yang mulai bersemburat jingga. Sepanjang garis pandangnya lautan biru kehijauan yang indah mulai menggelap seiring pupusnya cahaya mentari. Desir angin membelai pipi dan rambutnya dengan kehangatan. Ino menanggalkan kaca mata hitamnya. Wanita itu duduk di tepi kolam renang meresapi keindahan yang ditawarkan dunia. Di bawah sana sayup-sayup deburan ombak terdengar menghantam tebing kapur. Dia menyukai tempat ini. Begitu tenang dan indah hingga membuatnya merasa tak ingin kembali ke Jepang.

Ino merebahkan punggungnya di atas _sun bed_ dan merasa semua beban hidupnya terangkat hanya dengan memandang awan jingga bercampur kelabu berarak mengikuti arah angin. Tak lama pemandangan di hadapannya menghilang tergantikan oleh wajah suaminya.

Pria itu tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di atasnya. Siap menindih Ino kapan saja bila ia mau. Rambut hitamnya yang kini sebahu menjuntai, membingkai wajah sempurna dengan hidung mancung dan rahang tegas. Binar usil tak menghilang dari matanya. Ketika ia menurunkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan untuk menggoda istrinya.

Ino meletakkan tangannya di dada Itachi yang telanjang. Ia mencoba mendorong suaminya. "Itachi menyingkir, Kau menghalangiku melihat matahari terbenam."

Bibir Itachi sedikit mencebik, "Jadi kau memilih untuk melihat mentari daripada wajah tampan suamimu."

"Wajah keriputmu membuatku enek! Minggir sana." Pukas Ino dengan nada bercanda.

"Hm.. bukan itu yang kau katakan kemarin." Itachi berguling ke samping. Mengambil tempat di sisi sang istri. Pria itu merangkul istrinya dan secara otomatis Ino bergeser menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi kemudian pria itu menautkan jari-jari Ino dengan jarinya dan menyaksikan cahaya terakhir di sore itu sebelum langit benar-benar menjadi indigo gelap.

Aroma lautan dan bunga _plumeria_ yang memenuhi taman villa tersebut turut menyempurnakan sebuah momen romantis bagi pasangan itu. Ino menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menyurukkan kepalanya kembali di dada suaminya. Dia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Itachi yang konstan dan menenangkan. Ino merasa sangat damai dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Apa kau suka tempat ini?" tanya pria itu pada Ino.

"Aku suka ke mana saja. Asal kau bersamaku." Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Tentu ia menikmati tinggal di sebuah privat villa mewah yang terletak di atas tebing dengan pandangan samudra luas meski ia harus menuruni ratusan anak tangga untuk mencapai sebuah pantai berpasir putih yang tersembunyi di antara tebing-tebing kapur, tetapi ia juga tak keberatan untuk menikmati malam di tenda asal bersama suaminya.

Itachi mengusap kepala Ino dengan lembut, "Jadi apa rencanamu malam ini?"

"Tak ada, Aku hanya ingin bersantai. Kita bisa makan malam di sini kan?"

"Tentu saja, Aku akan mengaturnya. Ngomong-ngomong Apa kau ingat kau masih berutang padaku?"

"Aku tak berutang apa-apa." Ino pura-pura lupa.

"Oh ya, Aku belum melupakan kekejamanmu waktu malam natal. Sepanjang malam kau menggodaku hanya untuk mengabaikanku ketika aku menginginkanmu."

"Sebal? Sebagai lelaki sejati harusnya kau tahan godaan. Masa rayuan seperti itu saja membuatmu sangat terangsang." Meski bicara seperti itu Ino malah dengan sengaja mengelus dada suaminya, betapa ia suka mempermainkan Itachi. Wajah frustrasinya membuat Ino gemas.

"Hm...Kau istri yang tak bertanggung jawab, tega sekali kau memancingku sepanjang malam lalu pura-pura sakit kepala dan tidur. Meninggalkanku ereksi tanpa penyaluran. Kau pikir enak?"

"Tubuhmu masalahmu, Siapa suruh jadi pria terlalu mesum." Ucap Ino tak acuh.

"Bagaimana ya bila aku membalasmu."

"Coba saja, Mana ada wanita yang jadi budak nafsunya. Otak kami masih di kepala tak seperti lelaki yang kerap berpikir dengan anu-nya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mudah diperbudak hanya karena aku iming-imingi apa yang ada di balik pakaian dalamku."

Itachi tiba-tiba berdiri dan membopong Ino dengan kedua lengannya.

"Gya... turunkan aku, apa maumu?" Kaki Ino menendang-nendang di udara.

"Menenggelamkan keangkuhanmu Nyonya Uchiha, Kau membuatku terpaksa mandi air dingin malam-malam hanya untuk menenangkan juniorku. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau juga merasakan air dingin menyentuh kulitmu." Itachi membawa Ino ke tepi kolam.

"Lepaskan aku...lepaskan."

Itachi tersenyum. "Oke, sebagai suami yang baik aku akan menurutimu."

"Splash...!" Itachi menjatuhkan Ino ke dalam kolam.

Itachi berjongkok di tepi kolam dan tertawa melihat Ino megap-megap dan panik. Setelah kaki wanita itu menjejak dasar kolam ia baru berhenti berteriak.

"Kau beruntung airnya tak sedingin di Tokyo."

"Sialan, Kau Itachi." Ino mencipratkan air ke arah suaminya. Lalu menarik satu kaki pria itu dengan kuat, membuat suaminya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut tercebur ke kolam. Tak hanya itu Ino menekan kepala Itachi mencoba membuat pria itu tenggelam.

Tidak mau kalah, Sang suami membelit pinggang Ino dengan tangannya ikut membawa wanita itu ke dasar kolam. Ino tentu saja berusaha melepaskan diri. Mereka bergumul dan bergulat dalam air. Itachi dengan cerdas melepaskan tali pengikat bikini istrinya. Mereka berdua akhirnya muncul di permukaan air setelah kehabisan nafas.

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa konyol. " Kita kekanak-kanakan sekali."

Itachi mengangkat tangannya dan memamerkan sepotong kain berwarna magenta. "Setidaknya aku berhasil menelanjangimu kurang dari dua menit. Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan istriku yang telanjang?" Pria itu bergerak mendekati istrinya.

"Hush...hush.. jangan mendekat." Ino memercikkan air ke wajah suaminya.

"Bukankah kita sedang bulan madu?" Ia menangkap tangan Ino dan menarik tubuh wanita itu menempel di tubuhnya. Air kolam terasa hangat. Begitu pula bibir istrinya.

Kedua tangan Itachi mencengkeram lengan Ino yang basah. Sinar lampu membuat bulir-bulir air yang membasahi wajahnya berkilauan. Ino tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Ia membalas ciuman suaminya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pria itu.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Itachi membawa Ino ke area kolam yang lebih dangkal. Punggung wanita pirang itu menyentuh dinding kolam dan ia membuka sedikit bibirnya mengundang Itachi untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah yang meliuk di rongga mulutnya dan lengan kuat yang melingkari tubuhnya serta aroma klorin kolam renang membuat Ino sedikit pening.

Tubuhnya melekat di dalam air bersama tubuh suaminya. Kali ini Ino pasrah mengikuti komando. Menantang suaminya memang menyenangkan, tapi membiarkan pria itu sekali-kali membimbingnya terasa melegakan. Momen ini begitu manis dan Ino memasrahkan dirinya terhanyut dalam cumbuan Itachi.

Bibir pria itu berpindah ke lehernya. Menjilat dan menghisap di bagian yang paling sensitif membuat Ino melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat di leher Itachi. Ciuman itu pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas, tapi Ino tak peduli. Ia hanya memedulikan rasa hangat yang mulai berkumpul di area bawah perutnya.

"Mau pindah dari sini?"

"Baiklah." Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Membiarkan suaminya menggandeng tangannya menuju _sun bed_ tempatnya bersantai tadi. Tubuh bagian atas mereka telanjang. Itachi kemudian menanggalkan _board short_ nya yang basah. Setelah sekian lama Itachi masih saja bisa membuat nafas Ino tercekat. Suaminya memang tak setampan Sasuke, tetapi kesabaran dan kebesaran hati yang pria itu tunjukan padanya telah membuat Ino merasa Itachi adalah pria terbaik di dunia.

"Kagum dengan apa yang kau lihat Nyonya Uchiha." Pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai.

"Simpan arogansimu, Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan bukti kalau kau yang menginginkanku."

"Aku tak akan pernah berusaha menyembunyikannya. Kau membuatku gila Ino. Aku hanya akan menginginkanmu. Perasaan ini begitu kuat dan terjadi begitu cepat. Terkadang pernikahan kita terasa bagai mimpi dan aku takut suatu hari nanti bila aku membuka mata semuanya berakhir."

Mata mereka bertatapan, Ino meraih tangan suaminya. "Aku pun tak pernah menduga akan jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya padamu padahal aku baru saja patah hati. Aku berterima kasih, kau membantuku untuk bangkit dan melangkah. Itachi kau membuatku merasa sempurna."

" _you are perfect my wife."_ Itachi mengamati sosok istrinya. Wajah Ino yang rupawan dan tubuhnya yang molek tentu menjadi daya tarik, tetapi yang membuat Itachi jatuh cinta adalah sikap Ino. Keteguhannya, rasa percaya diri dan kemandiriannya. Bahkan sikap keras kepalanya pun membuat Itachi bertekuk lutut. Ia senang memiliki istri yang bisa berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu mengapa kau diam? Tidakkah kau mau menyentuhku."

"Sudah tak sabar sayang?"

"Tak sopan membuat wanita menunggu." Ino membuat ekspresi kesal.

"Tapi sopan mempermainkan pria?" Ujar pria itu mengingatkan Ino kejahilannya saat kencan malam natal mereka.

"Bila kau tak mengambil tawaranku, Tuan Uchiha. Aku bisa berubah pikiran. Tidakkah kau tahu wanita itu plin-plan." Ino hendak melangkah pergi. Tangan Itachi menariknya kembali ke pelukannya.

"No..no..no, Aku selalu patuh pada istriku."

"Suami yang baik selalu membiarkan istrinya menang."

"Aku tak pernah rugi kalau kau senang." Itachi mengecup Ino lagi dan membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas _sun bed_ yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan sintetis.

Tak ada lagi kata-kata bertukar dari mulut mereka. Ino dan Itachi sibuk melumat bibir masing-masing. Ino mengalungkan lengannya di leher Itachi dan tangan pria itu sibuk membuainya. Begitu mudah api menyala di antara mereka. Hanya butuh sedikit percikan dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah terbakar panasnya gairah asmara.

Ciuman Itachi menjejaki setiap senti tubuhnya, dan mulut Ino terbuka-terkesiap lantaran Itachi memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan payudaranya. Wanita pirang itu melenguh merasakan bibir suaminya mengulum dan menghisap bagian sensitif dari dadanya dan meremas kembarannya. Ino terangsang, sangat terangsang hingga dia sendiri bisa merasakan cairan mulai mengumpul di celah antara kedua kakinya.

"Maukah kau tunduk padaku kali ini?" tanya pria itu pada Ino.

"Itukah yang kau inginkan, Membuatku jadi budakmu?"

"Bukan ide buruk kan, sesekali kau bersandar padaku, apa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

Ino menatap mata hitam suaminya yang selalu penuh kepastian. Sudut bibir wanita itu terangkat "Aku percaya padamu, Kita bekerja cukup lama dan aku tahu kau selalu berpegang teguh pada ucapanmu."

" _I'll never hurt you in anyway,_ Ino. Bahkan tak dalam mimpi sekalipun."

Ino membelai pipi Itachi, Jika ia harus mempercayai seseorang dengan hidupnya maka orang itu adalah Itachi. Hanya dengan kebersamaan yang singkat pria itu membuat seluruh penjagaannya runtuh. Ino hanya ingin menjadi dekat. Hingga tak ada sedikit jarak pun yang memisahkan mereka.

" _You can take whatever you want from me._ Aku menyerahkan diri. _"_ Bisik Ino di telinga suaminya dengan kepasrahan yang manis.

Hal itu membuat gairah Itachi kian bergolak. Dia tak ingin apa-apa selain membuat istrinya bahagia dan Itachi tahu banyak cara untuk membuat Ino senang.

Perlahan ia mencium Ino dari leher hingga perutnya, tanpa ragu ia menarik lepas ikatan bikini di pinggul wanita itu dengan giginya. Itachi melanjutkan penjelajahannya menyingkap dan menyingkirkan satu-satunya kain yang memisahkan dia dari tubuh polos istrinya. Itachi berlutut mempossisikan kepalanya di antara kaki-kaki Ino yang terbuka.

Ino menggigit bibirnya sedikit gelisah menanti gerakan Itachi selanjutnya. Cara pria itu menatapnya membuat wajah Ino merah padam. Dia bisa melihat rasa lapar dimata suaminya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit takut, tapi juga menanti dengan penuh antisipasi apa yang pria itu akan berikan untuknya. Nafas pria itu terasa menggelitik saraf-saraf sensitif yang menyusun organ intimnya.

Begitu lidah selembut beledu menyapu, menyentuh dan mencicipi inti dari kewanitaannya. Ino tersentak dan melenguh seketika. Erangannya yang parau dan rendah membelah kesunyian tempat itu.

Tanpa ampun Itachi melanjutkan eksplorasinya. Kedua tangan kuat yang bersandar di paha Ino memaksa kaki wanita itu membuka selebar mungkin tak membiarkan Ino menyembunyikan apa pun dari dirinya. Pemandangan lembah berwarna merah muda yang tampak basah dan lembab membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat.

Lidahnya meluncur di antara bibir yang menyembunyikan rahasia wanita itu. Hidungnya mencium aroma manis feromon yang memabukkan. Di lidahnya Ino terasa tajam dan asin seperti halnya kepribadian wanita itu. Itachi mendengar istrinya merintih meminta lagi dan lagi. Dengan satu gigitan ringan pada klitorisnya Itachi membuat Ino berteriak dan meringis dalam kenikmatan.

Tangan istrinya memegang kepalanya dengan tidak sabar. Seolah tak mengharapkan bibirnya beranjak dari tempat ia berlabuh. Itachi menyadari kekuatan macam apa yang ia miliki terhadap tubuh istrinya. Ino benar-benar tak berkutik di bawah sentuhannya.

Suara lenguhan Ino semakin keras, wanita itu tak pernah menahan diri. Ia selalu vokal dan frontal menyuarakan emosinya. Bola matanya nyaris berputar di soketnya tatkala jari-jari suaminya bekerja seperti sihir, menyelinap ke dalam tubuhnya memberikan rangsangan pada liang yang berkedut.

"Lagi..Tachi! _I Need more._ " Desah Ino sambil menggeliat.

"Apa kau menyukainya sayang?" tanya pria itu.

"Oh, Kau membuatku gila. I _Need to cum so badly, please...please baby."_

Ino tak melihat seringai Itachi saat mendengar wanita itu memohon. Merespons permintaan istrinya, pria berambut hitam itu dengan cepat menambahkan satu lagi jarinya ke dalam tubuh Ino, meregangkannya lebih lebar. Jari-jari itu menyodok masuk dan keluar dengan tempo tinggi. Sesekali berhenti hannya untuk mencari dan memijat G-spotnya. Ino praktis basah dan licin akibat ulah suaminya. Gelombang kenikmatan berkumpul di bawah perutnya yang menegang. Bak tersengat listrik tubuh Ino bergetar ketika Itachi dengan murah hati memutuskan mengakhiri siksaannya dengan memberikan Ino ciuman pamungkas. Ujung lidahnya membelai klitoris wanita itu sekali lagi. Pinggul Ino itu dengan refleks terangkat ke atas memohon rangsangan yang lebih keras. Dengan jari-jari Itachi bermain di dalam dirinya dan bibir pria itu mengisapnya dengan kuat Ino pun meledak menyebut nama suaminya berkali-kali bagai sebuah mantra.

"Berguling, Angkat pantatmu sekarang." Perintah pria itu tanpa basa-basi

Tubuh Ino masih lemas karena klimaksnya, tapi ia menurut. Ino mempossisikan tubuhnya seperti yang Itachi mau. Bokongnya yang kencang dan bulat mencuat di udara. Tangan besar pria itu meraih pinggulnya. Ino tak sempat menarik nafas. Mulut wanita itu langsung membentuk huruf O merasakan intrusi mendadak memenuhi dirinya. Ino merasa akan terbelah dua. Dia meregang dengan maksimal mengakomodasi milik suaminya yang besar dan keras. Belum juga ia pulih dari orgasme pertamanya Itachi sudah melanjutkan permainannya.

"Ah...Selalu nikmat rasanya di dalam dirimu. Kau begitu sempit dan hangat."

Suaminya meremas-remas bokongnya dan mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya. Ino kembali mengerang. Ia merasa sangat sensitif. Bagian tubuh dalamnya bergetar menerima sodokan-sodokan tajam yang berasa menyentuh dinding rahimnya.

"Ah...ah...ah...Tolong pelan-pelan." ujar Ino terbata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal meladeni permainan bertempo tinggi, tapi sepertinya sang suami tak mengacuhkan permintaannya.

"I do whatever i want, Wife."

"Kya..." Ino berteriak sakit karena tiba-tiba pria itu memukul pantatnya kemudian menjambak rambut pirangnya hingga wanita itu terpaksa memiringkan wajah untuk menatapnya.

"Kau!..." Ino mau protes, tetapi kata-katanya lenyap tertelan gairah. Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang seirama dengan penis yang memompa vaginanya.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai aku mendominasimu. Tidak kah kau lihat Ino. Kau begitu basah. Hingga cairannya meluber ke mana-mana."

"Oh Sayang, Aku tak kuat lagi." Bisik Ino parau.

"Bertahan Ino, Aku akan membuatmu klimaks sekali lagi." Itachi menusuk lebih dalam. Ino tersentak dengan mulut mengaga. Sensasinya terlalu membingungkan untuk bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Suara-suara erotis yang dihasilkan oleh penyatuan tubuh mereka membuat Itachi semakin sulit bertahan ditambah lagi otot-otot yang menyelimutinya mencengkeram dengan erat memberinya kenikmatan dalam setiap friksi mereka. Ia ingin menyatukan tubuh mereka lebih lama. Di saat seperti ini Itachi merasa begitu dekat dengan Ino seolah tiada batasan antara tubuh dan pikiran mereka. Ia bisa melihat kerentanan istrinya yang tersembunyi dibalik kemandirian dan rasa percaya diri dan Ino pun bisa melihat kelemahannya. Ketika mereka bercinta Itachi merasa lemah, rapuh dan begitu terbuka, tapi Ino tak membuatnya merasa malu menunjukkan ia punya sisi lembut dan lemah dibalik sifat dominan dan dinginnya. Ino menerima dirinya apa adanya seperti halnya ia mencintai wanita itu dengan segala kekurangannya.

Itachi membasahi ibu jarinya dengan saliva. Satu tangan Itachi di pinggul Ino dan satu lagi memijat-mijat klitorisnya dengan lembut. Nafas Ino yang memburu menandakan wanita itu kian dekat. Begitu pula dirinya. Begitu Ino mengapai puncak kenikmatan dengan sebuah pekikan lantang. Itachi mengubur dirinya lebih dalam untuk menyusul wanita itu. Ia merasa puas bisa memenuhi rahim Ino dengan benihnya.

Pria itu berdiri diam menanti orgasmenya berlalu sebelum menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Ino.

"Aku lelah." Ino telungkup tanpa tenaga. "Dasar pria bar-bar."

Itachi sudah kembali duduk dan mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Yang penting kau puas kan."

"Tapi kau membuatku pegal dan nyeri." Gerutu Ino.

"Ya Tuhan, Kau suka sekali mengeluh. Aku tak ingin membayangkan sikapmu bila kau hamil nanti."

Ino berguling. Lalu menegakkan punggungnya. Mengusap-usap perutnya yang rata. "Aku suka menyusahkanmu." Wanita itu menatap suaminya hanya untuk memberikan seringai usil.

Melihat ekspresi Ino, Itachi menyentil hidung wanita itu kemudian tersenyum. "Ino, Meski kau menjadi _real bitch_. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Mencintaimu."

"Cintamu padaku belum teruji sayang. Bagaimana bila kita mendapatkan masalah."

"Seperti biasa, kita berdua akan menemukan solusinya." Itachi merangkul Ino dan mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih atas segala kata-kata manismu, tapi aku akan lebih bahagia bila kita makan malam sekarang. Perut laparku tak bisa lagi menunggumu."

"Sabar Nyonya, Suamimu ini tak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan."

Ino berdiri dan mengumpulkan pakaian renangnya. Lalu masuk ke bangunan bergaya tropis dengan atap alang-alang. Kaki yang tak beralas menyentuh lantai marmer menyeberangi _lounge_ terbuka untuk mencari kamar mereka. Suaminya mengikuti dari belakang. Ino kemudian mengambil dan melempar sebuah _board short_ kering dari koper pada suaminya.

"Pakai, Jangan keenakan telanjang." Dia dan Itachi pergi berlibur dengan membawa koper untuk perjalanan bisnis. Mereka tak sempat berkemas-kemas. Apalagi harus mencari-cari pakaian musim panas, tetapi tak jadi masalah. Begitu mendarat ia dan suaminya langsung berbelanja membeli semua kebutuhan mereka.

Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang, melihat daftar menu yang di tawarkan. Mereka punya beberapa restoran di _resort_ ini, tetapi Ino terlalu malas untuk berada di tempat umum.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menelepon restoran. Kau mau pesan apa? _Grilled_ _seafod_ platter kelihatannya enak."

"Oke, pesankan satu untukku. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Mereka memutuskan makan di patio yang secara strategis terletak di tengah-tengah taman yang di dominasi pohon palem dan plumeria. Ino menikmati makanannya dengan tangan. Ia mencomot seekor udang bakar dari piring dan memasukkannya dalam mulut. Rasanya manis, dengan bumbu agak pedas. "Ini enak, Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Boleh, "

Ino meraih satu udang lagi dan menyuapi Itachi.

"Kau benar, Ini enak. Begitu _fresh_." Komentarnya datar.

Mereka bercakap-cakap mengatur sisa kegiatan liburan mereka yang tinggal empat hari. Itachi menginginkan mereka mengikuti tur untuk mengunjungi tempat lainnya, tapi Ino lebih memilih menikmati waktunya bersantai di _resort_ ini. Mereka pun berkompromi untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Itachi setelah tahun baru aku harus pergi ke New York."

"Mengapa?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar The Roots ANBU. Ltd?"

"Tentu saja, Bukannya mereka pengembang rantai hotel dan resort terkemuka di seluruh dunia."

"Ya, dan mereka mengirimkan proposal kerja sama pada perusahaan Yamanaka. Bila berminat mereka menginginkanku datang ke kantor pusat mereka untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aku tak bisa menolak begitu saja untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ke level internasional."

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Satu atau dua minggu maksimal."

"Oh, Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Ayolah, Jangan manja. Kau pergi lebih banyak ketimbang diriku."

"Tapi kan perjalanan bisnisku paling lama hanya tiga hari dan aku tak bisa ikut ke New York denganmu karena aku juga harus bekerja."

"Apa kau takut aku melakukan perjalanan sendirian? Mengapa kau tak mempercayaiku, Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik."

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak Shion saja. Dia kan asistenmu?"

"Memang kau pergi bersama Konan saat bisnis trip?" Mata Ino langsung mendelik.

"Kadang-kadang kalau yang pergi satu tim. Tidak hanya aku dan dia saja."

"Aku tak bisa mengajak Shion, siapa yang akan melapor padaku semua kejadian di kantor bila ia tidak ada."

"Kau benar juga."

"Jadi bagaimana mereka bisa melayangkan proposal pada perusahaan Yamanaka? Padahal kontraktor besar di Jepang begitu banyak jumlahnya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Konon CEO perusahaan itu berdarah Jepang dan ingin membuat proyek di sini."

"Ya sudahlah Ino, Aku tak bisa melarangmu pergi. Aku tahu kau sangat berambisi mengembangkan perusahaan keluargamu."

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Yakinlah aku tahu cara menjaga diriku dan aku tak akan lupa meneleponmu oke?"

"Hm... Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku memanfaatkan dengan baik waktu yang kita bersama." Ia meraih tangan Ino yang jari-jarinya di penuhi saus dan menjilatnya.

"No...no...no, _Not again Itachi_." Mata Ino membuat dan mengerang dalam hati. Suaminya memang tipe pria yang tak cepat puas.

.

.

.

Tahun baru datang dengan cepat, Sekembalinya mereka dari Bali. Ia dan Itachi disibukkan dengan acara keluarga. Ino menghabiskan tahun baru bersama mertuanya. Melaksanakan acara minum teh tahunan yang merupakan tradisi keluarga Uchiha. Dulu-dulu Ino selalu mampir untuk menemani Sasuke sebagai tamu dan sekarang ia harus duduk di sebelah Mikoto dan ikut memakai kimono menyambut para tamu sebagai nyonya rumah. Pernikahannya dengan Itachi mengundang tanda tanya bagi anggota klan Uchiha lainnya, tapi mereka berdua cuek saja tak menanggapi rumor dan gosip. Sasuke juga berada di sana dan mereka berdua mencoba bersikap wajar dan sopan. Meski terasa aneh Sasuke menjadi bagian dari keluarga besarnya dan mereka tak akan bisa menghindari bertemu satu sama lainnya dan sekarang ia sudah berada di New York.

Pertemuannya dengan Sai Shimura baru akan diadakan besok pagi. Ino meraih telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi Itachi.

"Hei, Bagaimana penerbanganmu?"

"Lancar, Aku sudah berada di hotel sekarang dan merindukanmu. Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke kantor?" tanya Ino pada suaminya.

"Aku masih ingin liburan, malas sekali kembali bekerja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan presentasiku. Semoga saja tuan Shimura terkesan."

"Kau paling ahli membuat orang terkesan, Ino. Gunakan semua pesonamu untuk meyakinkan Shimura untuk bekerja sama denganmu."

"Tentu sayang, Kau juga tentunya pasti suka kalau aku jadi semakin kaya."

"Yeah, Aku jadi tak perlu memberimu uang belanja kan." Ujarnya bergurau.

"Aku tak perlu uang belanja darimu, tapi kau diharapkan untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiah mahal."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Ino?"

"Tidak ada, Sayang. Aku rasa aku punya segala hal yang aku inginkan. Aku mau tidur sekarang. Penerbangan panjang membuatku lelah."

"Baiklah, Selamat tidur. Semoga pertemuanmu berlangsung lancar. _Love you."_

" _Love you too. Bye!_ " Ino memutuskan teleponnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia agak tegang melakukan pertemuan besok. Harusnya ia datang bersama tim, tapi Sai Shimura dalam emailnya menyebut diskusi seperti itu tak dibutuhkan. Ia hanya perlu bicara dan bertemu empat mata dengan Ino. Permintaan pria itu cukup aneh, tetapi Sai menegaskan semua keputusan investasi ada di tangannya jadi tak perlu pihak lain campur tangan masalah proyek yang ia ingin kerjakan di Jepang.

Ino menutup mata dan tertidur seketika. Ia butuh semua kecerdasan dan sikap profesionalnya untuk mengesankan CEO perusahaan internasional besok. Ia tak sabar untuk memulai pembicaraan bisnis dengan sosok Sai Shimura.

Tbc...

Author's Note : Ops... maafkan otak mesum author yang menghabiskan 2000 kata hanya untuk mengarang lemon gak mutu. He..he..he...

 _Anyway_ saya memutuskan untuk fokus mengerjakan ff ini saja dulu sampai kelar. Jadi mohon maklum bila ff lainnya mandek. Terima kasih dukungannya ya _readers_. I am so happy dengan komen kalian. Bagaimanakah nanti pertemuan Ino dengan Sai. Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

Happy reading!.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : All Characters beling to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Suami Pengganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **Jebakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Manhattan, New York._

Yamanaka Ino melangkahkan kakinya yang beralas _pump shoes_ dari jimmy cho dengan hak empat inchi menuju pintu masuk sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang baginya tampak mengintimidasi. Meski merasa tegang, wajah wanita itu tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

Setelah menyampaikan namanya di meja penerima tamu. Ia diperkenankan naik menuju lantai atas di mana sang direktur utama perusahaan ini berkantor. Ino mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa ini tak ada bedanya dengan negosiasi bisnis yang ia lakukan selama ini, tapi Ino tak bisa menenangkan dirinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan besar untuk memajukan bisnis keluarganya. Ia ingin membuktikan wanita pun bisa lebih sukses dari pria. Selama ini sekeras apa pun Ino berusaha menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya tetap saja ia di-diskreditkan dengan menganggap kesuksesannya hannyalah sebuah keberuntungan semata. Bahkan anggota dewan berpendapat semua kontrak penting yang ia dapatkan dari perusahaan Uchiha hanya karena ia punya hubungan dan menikah dengan Uchiha bersaudara. Ino yakin bila ia bisa membawa pulang kontrak ratusan juta dollar dari perusahaan internasional, para tua bangka itu akan diam dan mengakui kemampuannya.

Elevator membawanya menuju lantai lima puluh. Ino mematut bayangan dirinya di permukaan pintu yang beberapa kali terbuka dan tertutup mengangkut orang-orang menuju lantai yang lebih tinggi. Rupanya hanya dia sendiri yang menuju lantai teratas, sebelum pintu terbuka Ino menyapu debu tak kasat mata dari rok pensilnya. Ino berusaha tampak profesional, serius dan feminin dengan mengenakan _skirt_ _suit_ berwarna _navy_ dipadu dengan _blouse_ renda. Rambutnya terjalin dan tergelung dipuncak kepalanya. Sebuah kaca mata fendi menyempurnakan penampilan bisnis nya.

Wanita pirang itu menegakkan kepala, berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu yang merupakan kantor Sai Shimura. Dia telah membaca profil dan artikel tentang pria itu dari internet dan Ino terkesan. Di usia yang masih muda, dia dengan brilian membuat keputusan investasi menguntungkan yang membawa perusahaan yang dia warisi dari kakeknya menjadi salah satu developer ternama.

Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat satu meja dan seorang wanita berambut coklat berdiri menyambutnya.

" Anda Nona Ino Yamanaka? Saya Nari, Sekretaris tuan Shimura Silakan ikuti saya. Beliau telah menunggu."

Ino mengikuti wanita itu melintasi lorong hingga mereka mencapai sebuah pintu kayu ceri yang besar. Sang sekretaris mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," Terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Sang sekretaris membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Tuan Shimura, Nona Yamanaka datang untuk menemui Anda."

Pria yang tadinya berkutat dengan layar laptopnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu dan berdiri. "Silakan duduk di sofa, Nona Yamanaka. Sepertinya kita akan berbicara cukup lama."

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kulit yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Pria itu bergabung dengannya memilih untuk duduk bersebrangan dengan sebuah meja memisahkan mereka. Ia lantas memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk membuatkan kopi.

"Terima kasih telah datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo untuk menemui saya." Ucap pria itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar formal. Seulas senyum profesional tersungging di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Proposal anda membuat saya tersanjung, Tuan Shimura. Saya tak pernah mengira perusahaan sebesar ini berniat untuk menjajaki kerja sama dengan perusahaan Yamanaka." Ino sudah melihat foto Sai Shimura, tetapi melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini membuat Ino teringat dengan Sasuke. Barangkali warna rambutnya yang gelap dan mata sewarna onyx tak berdasar serta cara pria itu membawa dirinya membuat Sai Shimura terlihat sedikit mirip dengan para pria Uchiha, tapi pria ini tampak lebih terjangkau dari Sasuke atau suaminya yang terkadang bertingkah selayaknya _prententious asshole_ yang duduk di singgasana dan isi dunia tertunduk di bawah kaki mereka.

Ino mengeluarkan file dari tasnya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Ini pilihan lahan dan desain yang kira-kira cocok dengan permintaan anda, tentu saja kita bisa mengubahnya agar lebih sesuai dengan keinginan anda."

Sai mengambil file itu lalu membolak-balik halamannya sambil lalu.

"Saya tidak begitu ahli dalam menjelaskan detailnya. Mengapa anda tak menginginkan saya membawa tim untuk menjelaskan proposal ini pada anda?" tanya Ino pada sang direktur.

"Sebab Nona Yamanka, saya lebih suka melakukan bisnis dengan orang yang saya kenal. Saya ingin tahu secara pribadi apakah saya bisa mempercayai anda untuk mengelola dana ratusan juta dollar. Ini bukan main-main, jadi saya perlu tahu karakter anda dengan baik sebelum memutuskan menginvestasikan sejumlah dana dalam proyek yang akan anda kerjakan."

"Bagaimana anda bisa menebak karakter seseorang."

"Katakanlah itu bakat saya Nona. Saya bisa mencium aroma kepura-puraan. Bila anda menginginkan proyek ini anda harus bisa meyakinkan saya kalau ide yang anda sampaikan memang _profitable_ dan anda orang yang layak dipercaya."

"Bagaimana saya bisa meyakinkan anda?"

"Bagaimana bila kita berteman dan mengabaikan formalitas? Anda bisa memanggilku Sai."

"Baiklah, Panggil saya Ino saja kalau begitu."

Suasana mulai sedikit mencair dan Ino merasa lega. Meski tampak serius, Sai ternyata cukup _easy going_ tapi juga terlalu terus terang. Dia mengkritik banyak hal dari semua rencana pembangunan yang Ino berikan dan kata-katanya cukup menyinggung. Meski begitu Ino merasa Sai tak punya maksud buruk, Ino harus mengakui penilaian pria itu objektif dan ia harus memperbaiki tawarannya. sebab ternyata Sai tak hanya menghubungi perusahaan Yamanaka. Ia juga mengundang perusahaan lainnya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam mendiskusikan dan membahas isi dari file yang Ino bawa mereka berdua mengakhiri pertemuannya. Ino tak tampak seoptimistis saat ia tiba. Wanita itu tak bisa menebak isi pikiran Sai Shimura. Ekspresi wajah datar yang ia gunakan tak cukup bagi Ino untuk membaca keinginannya. Apakah ia tertarik dengan proyek yang ia sodorkan?

Sai mengantar wanita pirang itu keluar dari kantornya. Berbicara dan bertemu langsung dengan Ino membuat Sai semakin mengerti mengapa kedua pria Uchiha tergila-gila padanya. Tak hanya cantik, wanita itu juga cerdas dan tak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Ino adalah tipe wanita yang dijauhinya. Wanita yang memiliki watak keras dan karakter. Dia lebih memilih mengencani wanita-wanita cantik yang dengan mudah dibuai dan diselesaikan dengan kekayaannya. Sesuatu yang tak membuatnya menguras emosi.

"Ino, Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah datang. Aku harap kau cukup paham dengan penjelasanku tadi dan membawa materi yang lebih baik untuk rapat kita berikutnya."

"Aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Aku akan kembali tiga hari lagi." Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ino, Apa kau keberatan aku mengundangmu makan malam? Anggap saja ini juga urusan bisnis."

"Baiklah, Mungkin kita bisa mendiskusikan beberapa poin yang masih aku belum mengerti."

.

.

Begitu tiba di kamar hotelnya Ino langsung bekerja. Ia membuka laptop nya dan mengirimkan email untuk meminta lebih banyak informasi dari anak buahnya di Tokyo. Sai Shimura bukan orang yang mudah dipuaskan hanya dengan sedikit data. Pria itu ingin membangun resort yang memiliki tema dan style yang sama seperti jaringan hotel yang ia bangun di seluruh penjuru dunia. Mulailah Ino mencari-cari referensi.

Tak terasa hari sudah senja. Wanita itu tak melakukan apa pun selain bekerja. Ino berguling di tempat tidur memikirkan suaminya sedang apa. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu membuat _video call._

"Hai, Sayang." Wajah tampan Itachi muncul di layar ponselnya. Pria itu mengenakan kaus belel dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Hai, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tidak bekerja?"

"Ini masih pagi, aku baru mau membuat sarapan. Ada apa? Kau terlihat _down_?"

Ino tersenyum, Suaminya ternyata cukup sensitif untuk bisa membaca suasana hatinya. " _Meeting_ tak berlangsung seperti yang aku harapkan. Aku tak ingin pulang tanpa kontrak itu."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"CEO nya kurang puas dengan penawaran yang aku bawa. Dia masih memberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, tapi aku pesimis bisa memberikan apa yang mereka minta."

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Ino. Sejak kapan istriku jadi pesimis begini?"

"Sejak aku menikahimu, sepertinya aura negatifmu membuatku jadi mudah depresi." Ujar Ino bercanda.

"Sepertinya kau juga hobi menyalahkanku untuk setiap masalah sepele dalam hidupmu, Nyonya Uchiha." Balas Itachi bercanda. "Sungguh menyedihkan aku punya istri yang tak tahu terima kasih padahal aku bekerja keras untuk membahagiakannya selama ini." Ucap Itachi pura-pura dramatis ditambah desahan nafas panjang.

Ino tertawa geli. "...lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan suami yang rada resek?"

"Mengaguminya? Mencintainya? Mengikat dan mendisiplinkannya _may be_? Banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dengan pria resek, nyonya."

" _Owh, you sound kinky_." Ino tergelak. " _Miss me already_?"

" _A lot_...tapi aku pria dewasa yang tak akan meneteskan air mata karena di tinggal istri dua minggu pelesiran sendirian."

"Duh... jangan bergaya lebay begitu Itachi, Kau merusak image keren yang aku bayangkan tentang dirimu."

"Oh Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku keren, Ino."

"Jujur, Aku tak akan menikahimu bila kau tidak ganteng dan kaya dan seorang Uchiha."

" _Ya..ya..ya.. Show me your true colour, bebe._ "

"Kau kenal diriku dengan baik, Suamiku."

" _Yes, and my wife is a real bitch sometimes."_

Ino tak menahan senyumnya. Dia dan Itachi selalu berdebat, terkadang bertukar hujatan, bicara dengan sarkasme tapi mereka berdua tak pernah marah karena mereka tahu semua itu hanya selera humor aneh mereka. Ino malah merasa dekat dengan suaminya. Itachi membuat Ino merasa tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia sempurna dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Berbicara denganmu selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik, Itachi. Kau selalu mempercayaiku, tidak meragukanku meski aku jauh dari kata wanita ideal." Hanya dua pria di dunia yang memperlakukan Ino seperti ini. Ayahnya dan Itachi. Dia tahu cinta seorang ayah tanpa pamrih, apa ini juga berarti suaminya juga begitu tulus padanya?

"Sebab aku mencintai dirimu yang seperti itu. Aku ingin mendukungmu dan melihatmu berhasil."

"Tidakkah kau takut suatu hari nanti kesuksesanku akan membayangimu? Ambisiku menjadi prioritasku? Aku masih ragu apa aku wanita yang cocok untukmu dan mendampingimu menjadi kepala keluarga Uchiha kelak, aku sama sekali tak mirip dengan ibumu."

"Ya ampun Ino, Aku tak pernah bilang ingin punya istri yang seperti ibuku. Tak usah berpikir banyak. Aku yakin kau dan aku tahu cara menyeimbangkan pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi kita. Kita berdua sama-sama ambisius dan gila kerja. Jadi aku paham apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku sangat bersyukur punya suami yang pengertian."

"dan aku berterima kasih mendapatkan istri sepertimu." Ucap Itachi dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap"

"Mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan pergi makan malam."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak, Aku pergi dengan tuan Shimura dan orang-orang dari perusahaannya."

"Haruskah aku merasa terancam istriku pergi makan malam dengan pria lain?"

"Apakah kau masih merasa terancam bila aku bilang tuan Shimura itu pria paruh baya yang botak, tambun dan tidak menarik?"

" Yang seperti itu tak bisa bersaing denganku."

"Ini hanya makan malam bisnis , _you know this kind of game better than me._ Barangkali aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit keuntungan dengan mendekatinya."

"Aku tahu...Aku tahu. _But mind you. I hate to entertain investor but sometimes we must do._ "

"Kau pikir aku antusias? Aku menginginkan kontraknya. Jadi aku harus menelan harga diriku dan mengikuti permintaannya."

"Buatlah dia terkesan dengan rencana proyekmu dan karaktermu. Aku rasa bila kau bisa menunjukkan integritasmu dan sikap profesional dia akan memberimu nilai lebih."

"itu yang sedang aku usahakan. _I'll cut the line now._ "

"Ok, Love you, wife"

" _Love you too._ "

Ino menutup telepon, tentunya Itachi tak akan mempermasalahkan kalau dia sedikit berbohong soal penampilan Sai Shimura. Tak penting bagi Ino bila pria itu terlihat rupawan dan ramah karena ia tak akan terpikat sama sekali. Ini hanya pertemuan bisnis dan Ino mencintai suaminya. Tanpa sadar ia memainkan cincin di jari manisnya mengingatkan ikatan dirinya dengan Itachi.

.

.

"Saya terkejut kita hanya akan makan malam berdua. Saya pikir anda akan mengajak partner bisnis anda. Makan malam ini jadi terkesan begitu privat." Ino merasa tidak enak hanya berduaan dengan Sai Shimura. Ia berpikir pria itu akan membawa seseorang dari perusahaannya.

"Apa kau keberatan Ino? Sekarang kau berurusan denganku dulu. Setelah aku setuju dengan rencana proyekmu. Barulah kita akan rapat dengan pemegang saham yang lain. Biasanya mereka mempercayai penilaianku."

"Jadi keputusan pembangunan ini semuanya ada di tangan anda?"

"Benar, Mereka cukup senang aku berhasil melipat gandakan investasi mereka dalam kurun lima tahun terakhir. Ngomong-omong kau tak perlu bersikap formal padaku."

" Baiklah, Sai." Lidah Ino mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan janggal. " Aku kagum pada pencapaianmu di usia yang begitu muda. Apa rahasianya?"

"Kerja keras, _thinking out side the box_ dan aku rasa keberuntungan. Aku berjudi dengan proyek yang aku lakukan, tapi dengan pemasaran yang mumpuni semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

"Marketing ya?"

"Bila kau ingin untung kau harus belajar menjual produkmu. Bukankah itu yang sedang kau lakukan padaku sekarang. Aku ingin membangun sebuah resort di jepang dan aku berharap kau bisa memberiku ide yang bisa dijual dengan mudah. Proyek yang kau tawarkan padaku tadi cukup unik, tapi tidak memenuhi kriteria private, luxury dan extravagant yang menjadi ciri khas chain hotel yang kami bangun."

"Aku mengerti, Aku akan membawa beberapa ide lagi untukmu."

Mereka berdua memesan makanan dan bercakap-cakap ringan.

"Nona Yamanaka, Apa itu cicin pernikahan yang melingkar di jari manismu?"

"Ah iya, Aku menikah beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Sungguh beruntung pria yang menjadi suamimu, tak hanya cantik kau juga cerdas." Pipi Ino sedikit merona karena pujian Sai.

"Akulah yang beruntung menikah dengannya. Dia pria yang menakjubkan."

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengagumi suamimu. Aku jadi sedikit iri ada pria yang menemukan cinta dalam kehidupannya."

"Saya yakin cinta ada untuk setiap orang. Kita hanya perlu membuka hati."

"Aku bukan pria yang sentimental, Cinta dan pernikahan bukan hal yang sejalan untukku."

"Kau terdengar begitu dingin. Menyedihkan sebenarnya hidup tanpa mengenal cinta."

"Tapi kau lihat, aku menjalani hidup ini dengan baik." Ucap Sai menanggapi komentar Ino.

"Aku tak meragukannya. Kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang itu berbeda-beda."

.

.

Di luar restoran salju mulai turun. Ino mengencangkan mantelnya dan hendak beranjak pergi, tapi Sai menghentikannya.

"Ino, Biar aku yang mengantarmu kembali ke hotel."

"Tidak perlu, Sai. Aku bisa naik taksi." Ino menolak merepotkan pria itu.

"Aku bersikeras, lagi pula salju turun cukup lebat."

"Baiklah, "

"Mobilku terparkir di ujung jalan."

Mereka berjalan bersisian. Sesekali bercakap-cakap. Salju mulai menumpuk di trotoar. Ino pun nyaris tergelincir untung Sai menangkapnya. Ia menyesal mengapa hanya membawa heels di kopernya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tangan pria itu menggenggam lengannya. Satu lagi menopang pinggangnya membantu Ino menemukan keseimbangannya. "Kau harus hati-hati, Salju membuat jalanan licin."

"Terima kasih sudah menolong."

"Tidak masalah, Kau bisa berpegangan padaku. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Enggan tergelincir lagi Ino mengamit lengan pria itu. Dia tak menyadari seseorang mengawasi dan mengikuti mereka. Mengambil foto diam-diam layaknya seorang paparazi.

.

.

.

Itachi kebingungan. Sudah tiga hari Ino tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia hanya menerima email singkat kalau ponselnya rusak, jatuh dan terlindas mobil di jalan. Dia kesal mengapa istrinya tak segera membeli ponsel baru saja padahal Ino tahu, Dia harus mendengar kabar dari istrinya setiap hari.

Suara ketukan di pintu kantornya menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya, tetapi Sasuke yang muncul dengan map tebal di tangannya malah membuat pria berambut hitam itu tambah kesal.

"Kak, Aku butuh tandatanganmu untuk mencairkan dana proyek yang dilakukan departemenku."

"Mengapa kau tak menyuruh orang membawanya padaku?"

"Apa aku tak boleh menemuimu? Kita tak bicara semenjak kau menikahi Ino. Bagaimanapun aku ini masih adikmu."

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud kasar hanya saja aku sedang kesal."

"Apa yang membuatmu resah?"

"Ino pergi ke Amerika untuk membuat deal dengan perusahaan Shimura dan ia tak mengabariku tiga hari ini."

"Mungkin saja Ino sibuk atau ia tak ingin diganggu."

"Tak mungkin, Istriku tak pernah merasa terganggu berbicara denganku."

"Aku mengenal Ino lebih lama dari kau mengenalnya Itachi, bila Ino menghilang begitu saja tanpa kontak itu artinya ia sedang menghindar atau merencanakan sesuatu dan Bila aku jadi kau. Aku akan merasa sangat cemas."

"Mengapa aku harus cemas."

"Aku mengenal Sai Shimura ketika kuliah di Harvard dan pria itu punya reputasi. Aku harap Ino tak terpikat olehnya."

"Mustahil, Aku tak terima kau berbicara seolah-olah Ino itu wanita gampangan."

"Jangan salahkan aku berasumsi. Bila ia bisa melupakan aku, pria yang dia bilang cintai selama lima tahun dan berpaling padamu dalam hitungan bulan. Apa yang mencegah Ino berpaling pada pria lain dengan mudahnya?"

"Ino mencintaiku dan aku tak pernah menyakitinya sepertimu." Desis Itachi tajam, membela istrinya.

"Terserah kau saja kak, Aku hanya menyampaikan opiniku. Tolong kembalikan surat-surat ini ke kantorku nanti."

Sasuke keluar dari kantor Itachi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Paling tidak kakaknya mulai gelisah. Sisanya ia serahkan pada Shimura. Ia hanya akan jadi penonton yang baik dan mungkin mengompori Itachi. Menanamkan bibit keraguan di kepala pria itu.

Itachi menepis prasangka Sasuke. Ia percaya Ino hanya tak punya ponsel seperti yang ia sampaikan di emailnya, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan pemilik perusahaan Shimura. Itachi menggunakan waktunya untuk mencari informasi tentang pria itu. Ia terkejut menemukan pria itu masih muda, tampan dan menarik. Ia juga menemukan fakta pria itu seorang _playboy_ dengan segudang _affair_ bersama model dan artis ternama. Bahkan putri miliuner di Amerika. Tentunya Ino tak mungkin tergoda oleh pria macam ini kan. Itachi kenal Ino dengan baik tetapi setitik keraguan sudah bersarang dipikirkannya. Dia hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu Ino meneleponnya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Mature content, Out of Characters, Sai and Sasuke are asshole, Drugs dan rape mention. NO LEMON.**

 **Suami pengganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **Terperdaya**

Kepala dan tubuhnya terasa berat, tapi Ino memaksa dirinya untuk membuka kedua netranya. Bulu matanya bergetar, Cahaya lembut matahari di ruangan itu membuatnya kembali menyipitkan mata. Ia pun mengerang merasakan rasa sakit yang memukul-mukul tempurung kepalanya. Entah mengapa tangan dan kakinya menolak untuk diajak berkoordinasi. Ia mencoba untuk duduk, tetapi ia merasa limbung dan linglung saat berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Wanita itu mendapati sebagian dari memorinya kosong. Ia hanya mengingat semalam ia dan Sai merayakan penanda tangan kerja sama mereka dengan minum-minum di bar bersama dewan direksi perusahaan Shimura yang lain. Ia memesan segelas martini dan bercakap-cakap dengan Sai tentang kapan proyek itu bisa dimulai. Lalu ia permisi sebentar ke toilet dan ia tak ingat lagi sisanya.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ruangan. Ia menoleh ke kiri, di mana sebuah jendela besar tanpa tirai menyuguhkan pemandangan kota New York. Wanita itu baru sadar ia tidak berada di kamar hotelnya, tangannya mendadak gemetar saat meraih selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia nyaris berteriak menemukan dirinya tak mengenakan apa-apa di balik selimut tipis itu. ' _What the fuck!_ Apa yang terjadi semalam' Ino begitu bingung. Apakah ia telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?

Ino menahan tangis dan rasa panik yang kini melandanya. Dia benci merasa tak punya kontrol atas tindakannya. Rasanya tak mungkin ia mabuk, ia hanya minum segelas martini dan toleransi alkoholnya cukup tinggi. Ino berharap seseorang akan menjelaskan situasi padanya. Memberitahunya kalau apa yang ia pikirkan tak pernah terjadi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Ino langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu, Sai Shimura berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mengenakan celana piama berwarna _navy_ , Bagian atas tubuhnya telanjang. Pria bertubuh tegap itu membawa segelas air di tangannya.

Ino berusaha berbicara, tetapi mulut dan kerongkongannya terasa kering, seolah berhari-hari tidak minum air. Ini tidak seperti _hang over_ biasa.

"Aku minta maaf membawamu ke sini. Hotelmu lebih jauh dari apartemenku." Pria itu tampak menyesal. Ia menyodorkan gelas di tangannya pada Ino.

Dengan tangan gemetar Ino meraihnya dan meneguk isinya perlahan. Dia merasa sedikit lebih baik. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang serak dan kasar.

" _I think you have been drugged._ " Ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

" _Drugged_? Siapa?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Begitu banyak orang lalu lalang di bar dan kau meninggalkan minumanmu begitu saja. Harusnya kau tak menegak sisa martini itu."

"Aku pikir kau mengawasi gelasku."

Pria itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menggeleng. "Aku sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan tuan Smith."

"Lalu mengapa aku disini dan ke mana pakaianku?"

Pria itu mendesah, tampak kebingungan mencari kata-kata untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada Ino. "Setengah jam setelah kau kembali dari toilet kau mendadak pusing dan lemas lalu aku memanggil taksi dan sepanjang perjalanan kau bereaksi dengan aneh."

"Apa maksudmu aneh?"

"Wajahmu merona, tubuhmu panas dan kau terus menerus beringsut padaku. Aku yakin seseorang merecokimu dengan obat perangsang."

Wajah Ino yang pias kian memucat. "Jadi kau dan aku melakukannya?" Tanya Ino dengan canggung.

Sai mengangguk. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak berniat mengambil keuntungan darimu. Aku mencoba memandikanmu di _bath tube_ berharap kau akan mendingan, tetapi kau tampak makin menderita. Aku hanya berniat membantumu."

Ino tercenung sejenak, mencerna kata-kata itu. Ia sedih dan marah. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada suaminya. Mengapa ini terjadi pada dirinya? Matanya menyipit menatap Sai Shimura yang tampak begitu polos. Selama dua minggu Ino berinteraksi dengan pria itu, Ino mendapatkan kesan Sai adalah pria serius yang selalu terus terang. Dia tak sedikit pun pria itu menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Mungkin kah pria itu mampu merencanakan hal yang begitu sinis dan amoral seperti ini?

"Apa kau yakin bukan dirimu yang memasukkan obat dalam minumanku?" tuduh Ino serius.

Sai tampak syok dan sakit hati. "Aku tak tahu kau menganggapku serendah itu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kalau aku perlu wanita aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Lagi pula aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang telah menikah. Aku tak pernah mencampuradukkan kesenangan dan bisnis." Dia berakting dengan sempurna. Tak sedikit pun tanda-tanda kebohongan terpancar dari mata dan tubuhnya. Sai sendiri mempercayai kebohongannya. Ia tak merasa bersalah dan bersikap semuanya ini sebuah kecelakaan dan dia seorang penolong.

Ino termakan kata-kata Sai, pria itu benar. Ia tak punya motif untuk melakukan ini padanya. Wanita pirang itu tertunduk, "Maaf, Aku hanya marah. Tidak bersungguh-sungguh menuduhmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Tanpa sengaja aku mengkhianati suamiku."

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu memberi Ino tatapan simpatik. " Sesuatu yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi padamu bila aku tak di sana. Kau bisa saja disekap, diperkosa dan dibunuh. Siapa yang tahu? Masalah ini tak perlu kau pikirkan. Ini hanya kecelakaan tak berarti kau mengkhianatinya. Kau masih mencintai suamimu kan?"

"Tentu saja, Hal ini membuatku merasa buruk. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Apa dia akan mengerti kalau ini sebuah ketidak sengajaan dan dia akan memaafkanku begitu saja?"

Sai meraih bahu Ino yang duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Mata mereka bertatapan, keseriusan mewarnai nada suara pria berkulit pucat itu. "Kau tidak harus bicara, Suamimu tak perlu tahu dan aku tak akan berkata apa pun. Percayalah padaku, kau tak perlu membuat situasi semakin rumit. Camkan dalam kepalamu tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita. Aku berjanji _what happen in New York, Stay in New york_."

Ino menelaah kata-kata Sai dengan cermat dan pria itu benar. Itachi tak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi, Ino tak ingin Itachi marah, meragukan dirinya atau bahkan kemampuannya untuk menjaga diri.

"Kau benar, Aku harus tutup mulut soal ini, Aku tak pernah berniat untuk tidur dengan pria yang bukan suamiku." Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi. Ia merasa sangat kotor meski itu bukan kesalahannya. Dia tanpa sengaja melanggar janji pernikahannya untuk selalu setia. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

Sai mengusap pipi Ino yang basah dengan Ibu jarinya. "Yang terjadi semalam bukan kesalahanmu. Kau tak punya kontrol atas apa yang terjadi. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apa-apa oke?"

"Terima kasih, Sai. Tak ada gunanya aku menyesali yang telah terjadi. Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati."

"Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf, Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku melakukannya tak peduli kau memohon-mohon padaku."

Pipi Ino langsung memerah, "Really? Aku sampai memohon-mohon."

"Aku rasa apa pun yang mereka campurkan pada minumanmu pastinya punya efek afrodisiak yang kuat. Kau baru menjadi tenang saat mencapai pelepasan. Maafkan aku Ino."

"Sudahlah Sai, Aku rasa kau hanya melakukan hal yang perlu kau lakukan. _It could be someone else._ Aku ingin kembali ke hotelku. Besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang."

"Baiklah, Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

"Sedang senang ya, Bos?" Konan menggoda atasannya sambil meletakan secangkir kopi di meja kerjanya. Selama hampir dua minggu suasana kerja membuatnya depresi karena sang bos uring-uringan dan jadi sangat menuntut. Melihat senyum kembali di wajah tampan Itachi, Konan mulai lega. Dia berharap bosnya akan kembali baik hati.

"Ino kemarin meneleponku, Dia akan pulang besok dan kami akan merayakan kesuksesannya."

"Aku sudah menduganya, Suasana hatimu yang buruk itu pasti karena Ino. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa mempengaruhi tuan serba kaku selain istrinya." Ujar Konan berolok-olok.

"Hn...Harap maklum, Aku merindukan istriku dan kesepian karena ia jauh dariku."

"Kata pria yang bersumpah tak akan menikah dan jatuh cinta. Sepertinya hidupmu jadi jungkir balik." Konan tergelak.

"Pernikahan memang terkadang menyulitkan, tapi aku merasa senang memiliki Ino di sampingku. Aku menghawatirkannya setengah mati meski aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja dan pasti akan pulang."

"Karena kau mencintainya, wajar bila kau cemas. Cinta adalah perasaan yang kuat dan indah tapi bisa menjadi berbahaya bila kita tak berhati-hati."

"Maksudmu?"

"Cinta bisa menjadi obsesi, bisa menjadi kecemburuan dan bisa menjadi kebencian. Semua tergantung dari situasi dan pemikiran."

"Aku rasa itu tak akan pernah terjadi pada kami. Kami berdua sama-sama pengertian dan saling mempercayai. Meski aku akui Ino sedikit lebih egois, tapi aku senang sedikit mengalah demi melihat senyumnya. Aku dan Ino berkomunikasi dengan baik dan terbuka. Tak ada rahasia di antara suami istri."

"Rahasia dan kebohongan hanya akan menumbuhkan rasa tidak percaya pada pasangan. Aku sendiri masih ragu apa aku akan bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi Yahiko. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kami suka bertengkar." Konan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Bulan depan, Aku harap kau dan Ino bisa datang."

"Aku pasti datang. Apa kau akan keberatan bila Kisame membuat pesta bujang untuk Yahiko. Dia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuat acara penuh kemesuman." Itachi mengingat dengan ngeri pesta yang dibuat akatsuki untuknya.

"Oh, Aku akan membiarkan Yahiko berpesta, mabuk dan bersenang-senang, tapi dia tahu apa yang menunggu bila aku sampai mencium aroma kenakalan yang lewat batas."

Itachi sampai gemetar melihat ekspresi Konan. Sepertinya para wanita jadi mengerikan bila menyangkut keberadaan wanita lain di teretoris mereka. Itachi sadar akan hal itu dan sejak ia menikah ia memilih menjaga jarak dengan lawan jenis. Ino yang cemburu bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia hadapi. Kesalahpahaman akan mengganggu keharmonisan rumah tangganya dan Itachi berusaha menghindari situasi macam itu.

"Kau kenal Yahiko dari kecil, Mengapa kau masih berpikir dia berani macam-macam?"

"Kucing dikasih ikan apa tidak tergoda untuk mencicipi? Yang namanya manusia bisa saja khilaf."

"Aku percaya kalau cinta akan membuat seorang tetap setia." Jawab Itachi mencoba membantah pendapat Konan, tak ada alasan berselingkuh bila saling mencintai bukan?

"Tampaknya kau sedikit naif, Bos. Apa kau tak tahu berapa jumlah karyawan yang berselingkuh meski berkata mencintai pasangan mereka? Beberapa waktu yang lalu di divisi marketing seorang staf wanitanya dilabrak istri karyawan lainnya akibat ketahuan selingkuh."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengikuti gosip kantor. Kalau ada masalah semua sudah ditangani oleh HR." Pria itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi di antara karyawannya selama produktivitas terjaga. Kehidupan dan pilihan moral itu urusan masing-masing, selama tidak merugikannya, apa yang terjadi di bawah atap perusahaannya bukan urusannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke mejaku." Sebagai asisten Itachi, Konan kerap kali merasa bosan di ruangan ini karena hanya ada dia dan atasannya. Ia butuh bercakap-cakap dan bersosialisasi tapi sang bos bukan orang yang hobi membicarakan masalah pribadinya meski ia dan Itachi juga berteman. Jadilah ia sering melipir tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi ke ruangan lainnya.

Tak lama berselang, Sasuke Uchiha muncul di kantor sang Kakak. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati Konan. "Aku mau menemui kakakku."

"Apa kau sudah memberitahunya kau akan datang?" tanya Konan dengan hati-hati. Semua orang tahu hubungan antara si sulung dan si bungsu Uchiha tidak harmonis dan jurang di antara mereka makin dalam karena Yamanaka Ino. Itachi sendiri enggan bertemu Sasuke bila tidak penting.

"Sejak kapan aku harus membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan kakakku?"

"Sejak Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan denganmu."

"Tch...Dia memang selalu menyebalkan mentang-mentang atasan. Sampaikan padanya aku disini untuk melaporkan proses akuisisi perusahaan Guamyoung."

Konan menghubungi sang bos, sementara Sasuke menanti dengan tidak sabar. Oke sekarang ia bekerja sebagai anak buah Itachi lihat saja nanti, ia akan menjungkalkan kakaknya dari posisi CEO. Rencananya sejauh ini berjalan lancar. Dia menggelontorkan banyak uang pada Sai demi kejatuhan kakaknya dan sebaiknya rencana ini berhasil.

"Sasuke, Bagaimana perjalananmu ke Korea?" tanya pria yang lebih tua tanpa basa-basi. Itachi hanya ingin membahas soal bisnis. Ia tak mau mendengar pendapat Sasuke tentang kehidupan pribadinya, apalagi rumah tangganya.

"Sejauh ini progresnya positif. Kita hanya perlu membeli lima persen saham yang masih tersebar di bursa dan Guamyoung siap beroperasi di bawah perusahaan kita." Jelas Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Itu berita bagus, Aku pikir mereka akan menyulitkan kita."

"Kau harus mengakui sekarang kalau aku negosiator yang ulung. Detailnya bisa kau baca pada laporan ini." Sasuke meletakan setumpuk dokumen di meja kakaknya.

"Hm...Aku tak bisa menilai kinerjamu sebelum proses ini selesai dan kita membuat keuntungan. Ekspansi ke Korea adalah Idemu dan jujur saja aku kurang setuju."

Sasuke terlihat kesal, "Kau memang tak pernah setuju pada apa pun ideku. Kau begitu konservatif dan hanya mengutamakan bisnis domestik. Padahal perusahaan kita butuh menggarap pasar dan bidang industri yang baru. Atau mungkin kau selama ini sengaja mencegat proyek-proyekku hanya untuk membuatku terlihat buruk di mata ayah?"

"Tarik tuduhanmu. Aku tak menyetujui ide-idemu karena mempertimbangkan faktor risikonya. Apa kau pikir aku mau menginvestasikan dana untuk proyek yang tak bisa kau jamin keberhasilannya."

"Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencoba. Selama ini kau yang mendikte ke mana perusahaan ini melangkah."

"Tentu saja, Karena aku CEO perusahaan ini. Ayah menyerahkan semuanya padaku."

"Hanya karena kau anak sulung, bila aku yang lahir lebih dulu mungkin berbeda ceritanya."

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Bila kau ingin menggoyang kedudukanku. Buktikan dulu kau lebih baik dariku."

"Beri aku kuasa untuk memimpin proyek di Korea dan kita lihat nanti."

"Baiklah, Aku akan mendelegasikanmu untuk memimpin proyek ini dan bila kau gagal aku tak akan melindungimu dari ayah, paman dan kakek Madara. Semuanya tanggung jawabmu. Aku akan lepas tangan."

"Setuju." Sasuke meninggalkan kantor kakaknya dengan kesal. Mengapa ia harus membuktikan diri sementara Itachi dianggap genius. Semua jatuh ke tangannya dengan mudah sementara ia harus berusaha mulai dari bawah. Ya, dia harus bersabar dan bersabar. Sebentar lagi Ino pulang dan begitu Sai tiba di Jepang. Wanita itu tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bila Ino hancur maka Itachi juga ikut hancur. Senyum culas menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Ia tahu meski tampak kalem kakaknya bukan pria yang mudah memaafkan.

.

.

Ino pulang ke Jepang dengan perasaan bersalah. Rasa senang mendapatkan proyek dari perusahaan Amerika sirna akibat kejadian malam itu. Mengapa harus terjadi pada dirinya? Ino menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara dengan langkah berat. Wajahnya dinaungi mendung. Ia mencoba memperbaiki ekspresinya. Itachi tak boleh curiga, ia harus terlihat normal.

Tiba di luar Ino langsung menemukan suaminya. Pria itu tampak mencolok berdiri di antara kerumunan penjemput. Dia masih belum memotong rambutnya. Melihat Ino, Itachi langsung melambaikan tangan.

Ino memasang sebuah senyuman lebar dan memeluk suaminya. Lega rasanya bisa pulang dan mencium aroma familier yang mengingatkan Ino dengan rumah. Suaminya balas memeluk dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat datang, Aku merindukanmu."

"Baru juga di tinggal dua minggu."

"Serasa setahun bagiku."

Puas berpelukan Itachi menggandeng tangan istrinya menuju mobil dan melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

" _How was New York_?"

" _Great, was cold, was busy_ tapi menyenangkan dan tuan Shimura cukup baik. Meski negosiasi berjalan cukup alot dan pria itu punya banyak permintaan. Pada akhirnya dia setuju bekerja sama dengan kami. Tiga bulan lagi kami akan memulai proyek ski resortnya."

"Aku senang kau maju selangkah."

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Tidak banyak, Karena itu aku merasa sangat bosan. Sasuke akan menangani perusahaan di Korea. Konan akan menikah."

"Ah, Kau menyingkirkan Sasuke?"

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau tak menyukainya."

"Aku tak seburuk itu, Ino. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya dari ekspektasi yang dibebankan sebagai penerus kesuksesan keluarga Uchiha. Aku ingin adikku menikmati hidupnya. Bukan terbelenggu pada perusahaan seperti yang terjadi padaku."

"Kau tak menikmati pekerjaanmu ya?"

"Terlalu menyita banyak waktu."

"Aku paham, Perusahaan Yamanaka tak sebesar perusahaanmu dan aku sendiri begitu sibuk karena itu aku skeptis bisa membagi waktu menjadi seorang ibu dan wanita karier."

"Aku yakin kita bisa, Sejauh ini kita baik-baik saja."

Ino menatap suaminya mencari kepastian kalau hubungan mereka memang baik-baik saja. Mungkinkah akan tetap seperti ini bila dia tahu Ino menghabiskan malam dengan Sai Shimura? Ino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Itachi.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu Ino?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, Seolah kau takut pada sesuatu."

"Nah, Kau salah. Aku hanya memperhatikan wajahmu. Dua minggu tanpa diriku ternyata membuat keriputnya makin bertambah." Ino tersenyum lebar mengolok-olok suaminya.

"Kau ini, Bisa tidak jadi manis. Bilang, Suamiku kau terlihat lebih tampan." Ujar Itachi sambil menirukan suara wanita.

Ino tergelak, "Oke, Suamiku kau sangat ganteng dan seksi." Dengan genit Ino mencubit pantat suaminya.

"Ouch, Kau mencubitnya terlalu keras." Protes pria berambut hitam itu.

"Ah kau ini, Begitu saja ribut."

Begitu mereka duduk di dalam mobil. Itachi menarik rambut Ino yang tergerai dengan lembut cukup untuk membuat wanita itu menoleh dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Ino berkedip bingung. Langsung saja pria itu menciumnya. Bibir mereka bertemu dan Ino diingatkan kembali rasa dari suaminya. Ia langsung merasa tenang. Bayangan apa yang terjadi di New York tersingkir dari benaknya. Dia bahkan tak punya ingatan sedikit pun tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia tak mengingat pernah membagi tubuhnya dengan pria lain. Ino tak ingin terbebani dengan rasa bersalah yang bisa membuatnya menjauh dari Itachi. Ino membutuhkan suaminya, jadi biarlah dia menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat.

Begitu ciuman mereka berakhir, Ino tertunduk sedih. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih.

Itachi heran dengan ucapan maaf yang tak terduga. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Membuatmu merindukanku dua minggu ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, asal kau juga merindukanku."

"Lain kali aku tak akan pergi lama-lama."

"Aku juga memutuskan begitu. Perjalanan bisnis yang memakan waktu lama akan aku serahkan pada orang lain."

"Deal kalau begitu, paling lama satu minggu oke."

"Setuju."

"Sekarang kita langsung pulang."

"No... Aku lapar, pergi makan dulu ya?" Rajuk Ino pada suaminya.

"Baiklah, _Whatever my queen wished_."

.

.

.

Sai memeriksa semua foto yang dikirimkan oleh Gaara. Kemampuan paparazi itu memang tak diragukan. Hanya dengan sedikit editan dan sudut yang tepat ia berhasil menghasilkan gambar yang menunjukkan kemesraan. Sai puas, dia tak akan langsung mengirimkan foto-foto ini pada Itachi Uchiha. Dia akan membuat situasi lebih panas dan mencurigakan sebelum menjatuhkan bom pada pria itu.

Ia akan membuat Ino terus-menerus mengarang kebohongan pada suaminya dan dengan begitu Sai berharap Itachi akan kehilangan kepercayaan pada istrinya.

Pria itu meraih telepon genggamnya. "Sasuke, Apa kau di Jepang?"

"Aku baru saja tiba di Korea. Aku akan tinggal di sini sementara." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kapan kita akan mengeksekusi rencanamu?"

"Beri waktu, Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dulu. Bagaimana dengan Saham perusahaan Yamanaka?"

"Anak perusahaanku sudah membeli saham yang beredar di pasar. Kurang lebih nilainya 30%."

"Kau harus mendekati kerabat Ino untuk mendapatkan 20% sisanya. Dengan begitu kita punya kekuatan untuk mengintervensi perusahaan keluarganya. Wanita itu akan melakukan segalanya agar perusahaan Yamanaka tidak berakhir."

"Kau kejam juga ya Sasuke. Hanya karena dendam."

"Bukankah kau juga begitu. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Ino?"

"Dia wanita cantik dan menarik. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencicipinya. Apa kau marah aku meniduri mantanmu?"

"Serius? Aku pikir kau tak akan berbuat sejauh itu. Kau bedebah Sai." Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Bukannya kau ingin semuanya terlihat nyata. Aku hanya melakukan yang perlu aku lakukan. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi bila Kakakmu melihat rekaman istrinya bertingkah seperti pelacur?"

"Pastinya ia akan mempertanyakan istrinya, Bagaimana kau membuat Ino jatuh dalam pelukanmu?"

"Aku punya metodeku sendiri." Sai tersenyum licik. Dia punya akses pada obat-obatan terlarang. Mudah baginya untuk membuat wanita tak berdaya. "Sampai jumpa di Jepang kalau begitu. Jangan lupa pada apa yang kau janjikan padaku. Aku tak melakukan ini dengan cuma-cuma."

"Apa yang aku janjikan padamu hanya bisa aku penuhi bila aku menggulingkan Itachi dari posisi CEO."

"Aku menginginkan kepemilikan atas perusahaan Uchiha."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya Sai dan kita akan menghancurkan apa yang dibanggakan keluargaku bersama-sama."

 _...To be continued..._

Author Notes : Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang tak sempat saya balas, buru-buru ingin update sebab minggu lalu saya tak menulis apapun.

Saya melewatkan adegan lemon SaiIno, kasihan Ino-nya. Di ff ini special lemon cuma buat pair Itaino. Lagian Sai jahat. Maaf buat penggemar Sai tapi saya butuh pemeran antagonis.

Semoga menghibur.

Happy Reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : Mature content, OOC, Bad Sasuke, May be angst. Don't like don't read.**

 **Suami Penganti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Pasutri Bahagia.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan Februari, cuaca musim dingin masih menyelimuti Jepang. Di ranjangnya yang empuk Ino meringkuk mengetatkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mengabaikan tepukan dan bisikan halus di telinganya.

"Sayang, Bangun ini sudah siang." Itachi berbisik di telinga istrinya.

"Hm..ph." Ino malah bereaksi dengan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Ia tak ingin bangun.

Sang suami yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap ke kantor merasa heran dengan tingkah istrinya. Tak biasanya Ino bangun kesiangan apalagi dengan sengaja memutuskan untuk tidak bangkit dari tempat tidur meski jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh wanita pirang itu dengan keras. "Bangun Ino, Kau bisa terlambat. Bukankah kau ada rapat penting pagi ini."

Ino terlonjak kaget dan langsung memasang wajah kesal. "Aku masih ingin tidur, Aku merasa sangat lelah. Tak punya energi." Ujarnya menggerutu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidur tepat setelah makan malam. Itu sudah lebih dari delapan jam."

"Mana aku tahu, Aku terus-menerus merasa lelah Itachi."

"Hm... Mungkin kau harus menemui dokter Ino. Barangkali ada yang salah dengan dietmu."

"Yah, Kau benar. Mungkin saja aku menderita anemia."

"Kalau begitu nanti malam aku antar ke dokter."

Ino tersenyum, senang rasanya punya suami perhatian. "Baiklah, Jam berapa sekarang."

"Sudah lewat jam delapan." Jawab Itachi dengan muka datar.

" _Shit_...Aku super terlambat!" Ino langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan lari ke kamar mandi.

Hanya dalam sepuluh menit wanita itu sudah muncul lagi di dapur dengan pakaian dan tas kerjanya. Ino tak punya waktu untuk memakai _make-up_ jadi ia harus puas hanya dengan ulasan bedak tipis dan lipstik berwarna pink nude.

"Wow, rekor ini. Kau selesai berdandan hanya dalam sepuluh menit."

Ino duduk di kursi untuk memakai sepatunya. "Tentu saja bisa kalau terpaksa. Aku lebih baik tidak berdandan dari pada harus datang terlambat dan mempermalukan diri di depan klienku."

Itachi menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas pada istrinya dan sebuah kotak bekal. "Aku membungkus sarapanmu. Aku tahu kau terburu-buru tapi minumlah kopi ini. Aku yakin kau butuh kafein."

Ino menaruh kotak bekal itu di tas _tote_ nya dan menghabiskan secangkir _espresso_ yang suaminya buatkan dalam sekali teguk. Rasa pahitnya langsung membuat Ino merasa melek. Ia mencium pipi suaminya. "Terima kasih. Kau memang suami terbaik. Ayo kita pergi." Ino meletakan cangkir kosongnya di dapur.

Itachi mengantar Ino ke kantor. Ia tak ingin istrinya yang tampak sedikit pucat dan lelah berkendara sendirian. Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk istrinya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti dan kita langsung ke dokter. Kau tampak pucat. Jangan memaksakan diri, Ino."

"Ya ampun, Itachi. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku tidak sakit, hanya lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke kantormu. Aku baik-baik saja."

" _If you say so_. Aku pergi sekarang, _have a nice day my wife_ dan hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Uh, Kau cerewet sekali Itachi. Sudah sana pergi." Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir suaminya meski banyak orang lalu-lalang di pinggir jalan. Para karyawan di kedua perusahaan sudah terbiasa melihat atasan mereka pamer kemesraan yang terkadang membuat iri pasangan lainnya. Apalagi bagi yang jomblo, mereka jadi tambah nelangsa melihat Ino dan Itachi yang tampak begitu serasi.

Ciuman yang dimaksudkan singkat malah berlangsung lama. Itachi tak membiarkan Ino mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Ia balas memagut bibir istrinya dan mereka berdua jadi terbawa suasana hingga akhirnya keduanya kehabisan nafas dan mengakhiri ciuman yang bikin gerah itu.

Ino melihat jam tangannya "ah, Aku harus buru-buru." Dengan _high heels-_ nya wanita pirang itu mencoba berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki gedung.

Mata Itachi mengikuti sang istri yang meski tampak selalu sempurna sebenarnya slebor dan menyebalkan. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Ino...Ino, Kau terlalu menarik." Gumam pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah berapa kali ia mengakui betapa beruntung dirinya punya istri seperti Ino. Sejak lama Itachi menyadari wanita yang spesial butuh pria dengan usaha ekstra hanya dengan demikian istrinya merasa dicintai dan dihargai. Tentunya Ino juga tahu dia tak akan menemukan pria seperti dirinya di setiap sudut jalan. Yang sanggup mencintainya tanpa perlu merasa mengubahnya.

.

.

Sakura Haruno masih sakit hati, Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti sampah setelah apa yang berikan. Nyaris setahun Sakura merebut Sasuke dari Ino hanya untuk dicampakkan oleh pria itu dalam beberapa bulan. Apa ini karma? Atau memang Sasuke Uchiha itu pria brengsek?

Wanita berambut _pink_ itu memijat-mijat batang hidungnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia sadar dan merasa bersalah membenci Ino. Ia tak merasa bersalah menggoda Sasuke, karena bila memang ia mencintai Ino pria itu pasti akan menolak rayuannya. Ia tak memaksa Sasuke lari bersamanya, pria itu yang memutuskan membatalkan pernikahannya sendiri.

Ia hanya merasa bersalah karena menyalahkan Ino ketika Sasuke memilih meninggalkannya untuk mengejar Ino yang sudah menikah dengan Itachi. Kalau dipikir lagi mungkin mereka berdua beruntung karena dihindarkan dari mengikat sumpah dengan pria yang mudah tergoda dan tidak setia.

Ia tak ingin mendendam pada Sahabatnya dari kecil. Sakura benar-benar menyesal sudah merusak persahabatan mereka yang begitu lama hanya karena seorang pria. Wanita bermata Emerald itu berpikir masihkah mungkin baginya untuk meminta maaf pada Ino. Ia merindukan kehadiran seorang sahabat dalam kehidupannya. Ino bagaikan seorang saudara dan Sakura begitu malu dengan keegoisannya. Menjadi teman bagi mereka berdua. Dia menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi kedua pihak. Sasuke mengeluhkan ketidak puasannya tentang hubungannya dengan Ino dan Ino menceritakan keraguannya tentang Sasuke. Melihat dari dekat hubungan yang tampak sempurna ternyata penuh celah, dirinya memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memisahkan dua orang keras kepala yang bersikeras melanjutkan hubungan yang tidak memuaskan hanya karena mereka tidak yakin bisa melangkah sendirian karena telah terlalu lama bersama.

"Kenapa kau melamun begitu, Sakura. Meratapi kehidupan single-mu?"

"Bukan, Aku meratapi persahabatan yang koyak karena seorang pria. Harusnya aku bisa lebih bijak."

"Mengapa kau tak datang pada Ino untuk minta maaf?"

"Aku tak punya muka dan nyali untuk itu. Aku menghancurkan pernikahan impiannya."

"Hm..m, Saranku kau harus mencoba siapa tahu ia malah berterima kasih padamu karena menghindarkan dirinya menikah dengan ular beludak seperti Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kau tak menyukai Sasuke ya, Temari?"

"Nope, Pria itu penuh kepalsuan. Ia tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan wanita dengan pesonanya. Siapa yang tak tahu kalau ia suka _flirting_ dengan setiap wanita tapi pura-pura tak menyadarinya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau dan Ino tergila-gila dengan pria macam itu. Yang suka memanfaatkan wanita-wanita penggemarnya."

"Aku selalu merasa Sasuke itu keren. Bukan salahnya bila para wanita tergila-gila padanya."

"Tapi ia bersalah dengan bersikap begitu terbuka dengan setiap wanita, seolah memberikan mereka harapan padahal dia bertunangan dengan Ino. Sudahlah Sakura kau harus _move on._ Sasuke mempermalukanmu dan kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri jika masih terobsesi padanya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bertemu orang baru. Menjalankan hobi atau apalah."

"Aku tak tertarik untuk keluar rumah atau berkencan lagi. Para pria semua keparat."

" Tidak semua, Lihat saja Shikamaru. Ia selalu baik padaku."

"Karena itu kau wanita beruntung Temari."

"Sebenarnya Sakura, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada adikku. Ia tinggal di New York dan akan berkunjung ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat."

"Apa dia pria baik?" tanya Sakura.

Kening Temari berkerut "Aku tak bisa menilai moralitas adikku. Dia bukan pria yang supel dan mudah diajak bicara, Tapi ia tak pernah membuat masalah besar. Aku hanya tak menyukai pekerjaannya yang tidak etis di mataku."

"Memang apa pekerjaan adikmu?"

"Dulunya dia fotografer jurnalistik dan perang, tapi kini ia menjadi paparazzi."

"Ah, Jadi adikmu punya hobi menguntit orang-orang terkenal." Sakura tak berminat dengan pria yang tak menghargai privasi orang lain. Orang-orang macam ini cenderung egois dan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan berita yang menjual, tapi siapa dirinya berani menilai adik Temari yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Dia sendiri manusia egois yang mencuri tunangan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Dia bilang lebih mudah menjual gambar para selebriti ke media dari pada menjual foto-foto daerah konflik. Adikku mungkin telah membuang idealismenya sebagai fotografer, tapi ia tak pernah mengganggu orang lain. Aku tak memaksamu berkenalan dengannya kalau kau tak mau. Aku hanya ingin kau keluar bersenang-senang bersamaku dan melupakan Sasuke keparat itu."

"Baiklah Temari. Aku ikut pergi bukan karena aku ingin berkenalan dengan adikmu, tapi karena aku menghormatimu sebagai senior di kantor ini."

"Minggu depan kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku, padahal aku sudah berbuat buruk."

"Manusia bisa berubah bila menyadari kesalahannya dan aku tahu kau pasti kesepian tanpa Ino yang selalu dekat denganmu."

"Sejujurnya baru sekarang aku menyadari kalau ternyata keberadaan Ino dalam hidupku lebih penting dari Sasuke. Aku tak tahu apa sekarang Ino membenciku." Sakura langsung murung.

"Kau berutang maaf pada Ino."

"Aku tahu dan aku masih bersikap layaknya pengecut dengan tidak berbicara padanya."

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan cemas menanti hasil tes darah Ino. Wanita pirang itu sepanjang siang kesulitan untuk fokus dan ia bahkan sempat terkulai dan tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya karena merasa begitu lelah. Itachi membawanya pada dokter Tsunade yang telah menjadi dokter kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha bertahun-tahun.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dan menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari wanita paruh baya itu, Ino diminta menunggu selama setengah jam. Ia menggenggam tangan suaminya di bawah meja melihat wajah serius Dokter Tsunade membaca kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan istri saya, dok?" tanya Itachi.

Sang dokter malah tersenyum dan balik bertanya "Nyonya, Apakah siklus haid Anda terlambat?"

Ino tampak berpikir kapan terakhir ia mendapatkan tamu bulanannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat. "Maaf, Saya tidak ingat. Haid saya tidak pernah teratur."

"Apa penyakit istri saya dokter?"

"Tidak ada hal yang aneh, Istri anda sehat-sehat saja. Kelelahan adalah hal yang normal di fase-fase awal kehamilan."

Mulut Ino langsung menganga "Apa dokter?"

"Tes darah menunjukkan anda positif hamil. Untuk mengetahui berapa usia kehamilan anda sebaiknya kita menjadwalkan pemeriksaan lain."

Ino tak percaya ia hamil begitu saja. Bukannya tak mungkin mengingat frekuensi bercinta mereka, tetapi Ino merasa ini terlalu cepat. Wanita itu ingin menyuarakan rasa tak percayanya, tapi begitu ia menoleh untuk menatap suaminya keluhannya sirna. Wajah pria itu terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Ino tahu ini hal yang Itachi sangat inginkan dan ia tak berniat membuatnya sedih dengan menyuarakan ketakutannya. Bukanya ia tak menginginkan bayi ia hanya merasa belum siap secara mental.

"Tak bisakah dilakukan sekarang? Saya ingin tahu apa janinnya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi dengan penuh semangat. Ia menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat. Hatinya seolah bisa meledak dengan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Terima kasih Tuhan ia kini akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Saya akan menghubungi dokter ahli kandungan dulu."

Begitu mendapatkan konfirmasi dari poliklinik kebidanan dan kandungan. Ino dan Itachi bergegas ke sana untuk bertemu Dokter Shizune, seorang ahli kandungan. Tanpa banyak menunggu, pemeriksaan dengan ultrasonografi segera dilakukan. Ino berbaring di ranjang periksa. Cairan berbentuk gel yang terasa dingin dioleskan di perutnya. Dari layar monitor ia bisa melihat embrio yang berkembang di rahimnya. Ia tak tahu harus merasa apa. Galau dan bahagia bercampur aduk dan Itachi sendiri tampak terpukau dan sudah jatuh cinta dengan apa yang tampak di layar.

Dokter Shizune berusaha menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang ditunjukkan hasil USG "Karena kehamilan anda kurang dari delapan bulan janin masih belum tampak. Usia kandungan kurang lebih lima minggu. Jadi wajar anda merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Pembentukan embrio sampai tiga bulan pertama memang menguras banyak energi."

"Apakah kondisi saya bisa normal lagi dokter?" tanya Ino. Ia tak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik bila terus merasa lelah begini.

"Setelah janin stabil di usia tiga bulan anda akan baik-baik saja dan mungkin anda akan mengalami _morning sickness_ di bulan pertama. Saya akan memberikan vitamin, asam folat dan Zat besi untuk mengurangi rasa lelah dan menambah nutrisi."

"Apakah janinnya sehat, dokter?" Kali ini Itachi yang bertanya. Matanya masih terpaku pada monitor yang tak memperlihatkan apa-apa selain titik hitam yang Itachi duga sebagai embrio anak mereka.

"Sepertinya baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya istri anda melakukan cek rutin setiap bulannya."

"Baiklah, akan kami jadwalkan."

Itachi melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit bersama Ino dengan merasa senang. "Aku tak menyangka kita dikarunia anak secepat ini, Aku pikir aku harus menunggu lama."

"Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doamu." Ino tersenyum dan menyentuh perutnya. "Sebenarnya aku takut aku akan kesulitan mengurus anak."

Itachi berhenti melangkah untuk menatap wajah Ino yang tampak resah, "Jangan takut. Kita akan melaluinya berdua. Kau pikir aku tidak tegang menjadi seorang ayah. Kekhawatiran itu ada, tetapi jangan sampai kau menjadi terlalu cemas dan melupakan anak ini adalah karunia terindah yang akan melengkapi kehidupan kita."

"Oh Itachi, Aku harap kau akan membantuku."

" _I will honey,_ Aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan mendampingimu. Berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anak kita."

"Anak-anak? Ya ampun, Kau berniat mempunyai lebih dari satu anak?"

Itachi tersenyum jahil, "Mengapa tidak. Menjadi anak tunggal pastinya tidak begitu menyenangkan."

"Kau benar, Aku selalu berharap punya saudara."

"Jadi kau setuju kita punya dua atau tiga anak?" tanya pria itu bercanda.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan."

Itachi meraih kedua tangan Ino dan mengangkupnya dalam genggaman tangannya yang besar. Butiran salju masih turun di Tokyo meski sekarang sudah akhir Februari. Ino merasa hangat di tengah-tengah cuaca dingin hanya dengan menatap mata onyx suaminya yang berbinar bahagia. "Aku berterima kasih padamu Ino, Kau membawa banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupku yang membosankan. Kau bahkan merelakan tubuhmu berubah untuk mengandung anakku."

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Ide gilamu menyelamatkan reputasiku dan kau membuatku merasa menjadi wanita spesial dan kuat. Aku bahagia menjadi ibu dari anakmu."

Itachi mengecup kening Ino. Setelah semua yang mereka lalui tak sedikit pun dia meragukan cinta Ino padanya. Bagi Itachi segalanya tampak sempurna. Ia ingin menikmati kebahagiaan ini selamanya.

Mereka kembali melangkah ke area parkir.

"Nyonya Uchiha, Mulai detik ini kau dilarang memakai sepatu hak tinggi." Ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

"What? Sekarang kau mau mengatur-atur apa yang aku pakai?"

Itachi menjentikkan jarinya di hidung Ino yang mungil. "Aku tak ingin kau dan bayinya jauh dari bahaya bisa saja kau terjatuh kan?"

"Duh, Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau mengendongku ke mana-mana. Biar aman." Balas Ino dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Ah kau benar."

Mendadak Itachi menyapu istrinya. Ia membopong Ino dengan kedua tangannya. Ino yang takut kehilangan keseimbangan secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya di leher Itachi.

"Kya...turunkan aku. Malu tahu!" ucap Ino dengan nada judes, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak, Saljunya licin. Aku tak mau istriku terpeleset." Itachi mengendong Ino sampai ke mobil.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela apartemennya di Seoul. Tangan kanannya memegang segelas brendi. Pria itu tampak khusyuk berpikir. Sebelum ia berangkat ia sempat mengunjungi sang kakek. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali percakapan mereka dan merancang strategi untuk membuat kakek Madara melawan Itachi.

 _Flash Back._

 _Sasuke duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal yang terletak di dalam ruangan bergaya tradisional jepang. Sebuah rangkaian bunga ikebana terletak di altar. Dari pintu geser yang terbuka dia melihat taman Indah dengan susunan berbatuan, pohon bonsai dan pohon Sakura yang mengering menyejukkan mata. Taman yang dibuat oleh keluarga Uchiha ratusan tahun yang lalu._

 _Pria berambut raven itu menyesap teh hijau yang disuguhkan pelayan kakeknya. Di tempat ini Sasuke selalu merasa bagaikan terlempar ke masa lalu dengan segala keantikan yang mengelilinginya. Termasuk sosok Madara Uchiha yang selalu memberikan aura seorang bangsawan feodal._

" _Apa yang membawamu kemari Sasuke?" tanya pria yang berusia nyaris delapan puluh tahun itu._

" _Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu, Mulai besok aku akan memulai proyek di seoul."_

" _Kau sangat ambisius Sasuke, tak seperti kakakmu yang cepat puas."_

" _Apa kakek setuju kita berekspansi ke luar negeri?"_

" _Bila Kita bisa mampu memperlebar pasar, mengapa kita harus puas dengan apa yang sudah kita punya."_

" _Aku senang bila kakek berpikiran begitu."_

 _Madara Uchiha meraih cangkir tehnya. "Ingat Sasuke, Uchiha tidak menghargai kegagalan." Pria tua itu memperingatkan._

" _Aku paham, Apa ini juga berlaku bagi Nii-San?"_

" _Itachi? Sejauh Ini kakakmu tidak pernah gagal."_

" _Bagaimana jika dia membuat kesalahan. Akankah dia mendapat perlindungan? Kakek tahu Itachi adalah anak kesayangan ayah."_

" _Sasuke, Kejayaan dan martabat klan Uchiha adalah segalanya. Silsilah keluarga kita sama panjangnya dengan kekaisaran Jepang. Hanya Uchiha yang paling berkompeten yang akan memimpin keluarga ini. Yang berani menodai nama keluarga akan disingkirkan." Ujar pria tua itu dengan tegas._

 _Sasuke menyembunyikan senyumnya. Pantas saja Pamannya Inabi Uchiha tak mau mengakui Sai sebagai darah dagingnya. Bila hal ini terdengar ke media pasti pamannya akan di buang dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke mulai membayangkan nasib Itachi bila rencana sukses. Sang kakek akan berdiri di pihaknya dan ayahnya tak akan kuasa membela putra tersayangnya._

 _Kuncinya hanya bersabar. Selama ini Itachi selalu berkepala dingin dan masihkah ia akan bisa tenang bila mengetahui wanita yang ia cintai, istrinya berselingkuh. Psikologinya akan terganggu bila rumah tangganya hancur dan tentu saja kinerja kakaknya juga akan ikut menurun belum lagi skandal menggemparkan yang akan diliput media. Dia tak segan-segan mengorbankan pamannya untuk rencana ini. Lagi pula Sai ingin pria itu menanggung malu karena telah menelantarkan dia dan Ibunya. Sekali dayung dua pulau bisa dilewati._

 _Sasuke meletakan cangkir teh yang kini telah kosong. "Aku yakin Kakek, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha cukup bijaksana untuk tidak membuat ulah."_

" _Aku dengar kau membuat ulah dengan meninggalkan gadis Yamanaka itu di altar. Bersyukur kakakmu rela menanggung akibat kesalahanmu."_

" _Kau salah Kakek, Aku hanya mencoba meredam skandal yang lebih besar bila aku menikahinya. Itachi dan Ino diam-diam punya hubungan di belakangku. Tentu aku tak mau punya istri yang berselingkuh dengan kakak iparnya sendiri. Kalau kakek perhatikan mereka tak tampak seperti orang yang menikah karena terpaksa. Akulah yang jadi korban di sini."_

" _Begitu. Aku tak mengikuti kehidupan kalian para anak muda."_

" _Sebaiknya kakek percaya padaku. Yamanaka Ino hanya akan mencoreng nama keluarga kita. Aku merasa dia wanita yang tak benar."_

" _Aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa bukti kongkret. Selama ia tidak berbuat aneh-aneh aku menerimanya sebagai cucu mantuku."_

 _Sasuke sudah mendengar apa yang ingin ia dengar. "Kakek, Aku mohon diri. Aku harus berkemas."_

" _Aku harap kau akan pulang dengan membawa kesuksesan."_

" _Tentu saja kakek."_

Mengingat itu Sasuke kemudian tertawa sendirian, ia dan Sai harus menggiring Ino untuk membuat kesalahan yang lebih besar. Dia adalah bagian penting dari kejatuhan Itachi. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya untuk mengontak Sai.

" Sai, Bisa datang ke Jepang bulan depan? Kita akan mengeksekusi rencananya."

"Sudah saatnya ya?" tanya Sai dari belahan lain dunia.

"Kau harus memeras Ino dan membuatnya tunduk padamu."

"Aku tahu tugasku Sasuke. Tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Aku merasa kasihan pada wanita itu."

"Tak usah kasihan. Wanita itu sudah menghancurkan hatiku. Wajar bila aku memberinya pelajaran."

Sasuke mendengar temannya terkekeh.

"Pria sepertimu tak punya hati untuk dihancurkan." Ucap Sai sinis.

" _Whatever_... kerjakan saja bagianmu."

"Siap komandan." Nada suara Sai terdengar mengejek, Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya.

 **Author Note's : akhirnya kembali menulis. Sejujurnya aku gak suka membuat flashback apa lagi hal yg gak penting, jadi merusak alur. Aku lupa kalau chapter 15 sasuke udah ada di korea. Eh aku malan nulis dia ketemu madara. Jadi gak kronologis. Akhirnya malas hapus dan nulis ulang dibuat jadi flash back saja. Maafkan author yang kian malas.**

 **Amu B : perasaan gak enakmu jadi nyata. Ino hamil dan membuat masalah semakin rumit. Semoga Itachi tabah dengan cobaan ini.**

 **Rei Furuya : Makasih udah mampir dan membaca. Aku memang lebih suka menulis josei dari pada shoujo. Membayangkan hubungan cinta dari sisi idealis sudah semakin sulit saja. Semoga kamu menikmati cerita ini.**

 **Fahrina : Makasih udah mampir. Yep si jahat sasuke semakin jahat. Di sinilah kepercayaan suami istri di uji dengan gossip dan fitnah dari orang-orang sekitar.**

 **Cherry momo : uh sebentar lagi.. sekarang kita biarkan itachi sama ino happy-happy. Biar tar sedihnya kian terasa.**

 **Kyudo Yi : Yes baby Ino sudah muncul dan tebak konflik berikutnya apa ya.**

 **Ferry from hell : Kasihan Itachi memang. Doakan semoga ia tabah, dia hanya manusia yang pastinya bisa marah dan membenci bila merasa disia-siakan.**

 **Febrichan : thanks buat idenya untuk ngemunculin madara. Pada akhirnya semua dimanfaatin Sasuke loh.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : M due Mature content.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typoo, brace your self angsty is coming, Life is not always happy, Ino & Itachi is my OTP, Nasty Sasuke. Shitty Sai. **

**Don't like, don't read.**

 **Suami Pengganti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **Ketika Badai Menerjang.**

Ino benar-benar merasa bahagia. Perasaan itu membuncah di dadanya, memenuhi dirinya dengan perasaan indah yang membuatnya melihat dunia dengan lebih berwarna. Bahkan _morning sickness_ dan kelelahan pun tak bisa merusak mood-nya sebab ia tahu suaminya akan selalu mencoba membuat dirinya merasa nyaman melewati kehamilan ini.

"Pagi Sayang, Pagi baby." Itachi mengecup perut Ino yang masih rata. Wanita pirang itu tergolek di tempat tidur. Membiarkan Itachi menyiraminya dengan perhatian ekstra. Ino tak pernah menduga akan mendapatkan suami yang melebihi harapannya. Hari-harinya begitu menyenangkan sampai-sampai Ino melupakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dua bulan yang lalu di New York. Ia tak pernah membicarakannya dengan Itachi dan membuang ingatan itu jauh-jauh. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya dengan membuat masalah baru yang ia anggap tidak perlu.

"Pagi, Itachi. Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak? Maaf semalam aku gelisah dan merepotkanmu."

"Namanya juga sedang mengidam, Jadi wajarlah kau jadi lebih merepotkan dari biasa. Bisa-bisanya kau membangunkanku tengah malam untuk mencari takoyaki."

Mulut Ino langsung mengerucut "Aku sudah mencoba menahan diri, tapi aku benar-benar ingin makan Takoyaki dan Sekarang aku ingin sarapan _omlet_ keju dan _strawberry smoothies_."

"Baik-baik akan aku buatkan, _princess_. Hah... Pagi-pagi kau sudah banyak permintaan." Keluh Itachi yang belakangan ini semakin diperbudak oleh istrinya.

"Jangan ngeluh dong! Siapa yang membuat aku hamil. Memang aku suka mengidam tak jelas dan muntah-muntah terus." Ino langsung menyolot kesal. Emosinya semakin tak stabil akibat hormon yang berfluktuasi selama kehamilan.

Itachi hanya bisa pasrah dan sabar. "Ino, tak perlu emosi pagi-pagi. Aku tak mengeluh oke. Aku paham kehamilan itu tidak mudah. Aku sedang mencoba membuatmu nyaman menjalaninya."

"Ya sudah, cepat masakan dong! Kan aku sudah lapar."

Itachi mengulum senyum melihat Ino merajuk. "Oke, Madam. Aku akan kembali dengan sarapan." Pria itu pun bangkit dari kasur melangkah menuju dapur.

Wanita pirang itu menarik nafas panjang melihat suaminya berlalu. Meski Ino telah membelikan piama pria itu tetap memilih boxernya dan tak punya niat untuk mengubah kebiasaannya. Menatap punggung seksi suaminya. Tiba-tiba saja Ino berubah pikiran. Ia tergelitik untuk melakukan hal yang lain.

"Itachi, Aku berubah pikiran."

Pria itu menoleh dan memasang wajah merengut. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah hati sambil berpikir apa hidupnya akan jadi lebih rumit dalam sembilan bulan ke depan. Dalam kondisi normal saja istrinya begitu _bossy_ dan hamil begini tingkat ke- _bitchy_ -an nya melonjak beberapa kali lipat. Ia merasa kasihan dengan anak buah istrinya bila istrinya jadi _moody_ di kantor. Semoga saja karyawan Ino tidak mengutukinya.

"Kemari!" Panggil wanita itu. "Ayo naik lagi ke ranjang."

"Apa sih maumu, Ino." Itachi bersungut-sungut, tapi tetap mematuhi istrinya dengan kembali berguling di kasur. Rasanya mustahil Ino berniat mengajaknya berhubungan intim mengingat istrinya memangkas jatah bulan ini hingga ke titik nadir akibat merasa lelah. Meski Itachi merayu dan mengeluarkan semua jurus mautnya. Ino tak bergeming. Libido istrinya anjlok seperti harga saham Enron pasca skandal. Oke ia tidak sedih sebab menurut dokter ini hanya sementara.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap suaminya. "Aku ingin dipeluk." Ucapnya terus terang sambil beringsut mendekat dan menyurukkan kepalanya di dada Itachi. Satu lengannya melingkar di pinggang pria itu.

"Kau jadi manja ya?"

"Memang tak boleh. Aku nyaman begini." Ino memeluk suaminya lebih erat.

"Tapi nanti kita bisa terlambat."

"Lima menit saja Itachi, _please_. "

Pria itu tak lagi bicara. Ia tersenyum di antara helaian pirang rambut istrinya. Perusahaan keluarganya boleh sukses. Ia juga menjadi semakin kaya, tetapi tak ada yang dapat menandingi rasa tenteram dan bahagia yang ia rasakan ketika memeluk istrinya seperti ini.

Mereka berdua menikmati kebersamaan yang begitu sempurna tanpa menyadari awan gelap akan datang membawa badai yang mengguncang fondasi rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Shion pada pria berwajah tampan dan penampilan perlente di hadapannya.

"Saya Sai, perwakilan dari perusahaan Shimura New York."

Mendengar kata Shimura dan New York, Shion langsung paham. Ia hanya heran mengapa tidak menerima notifikasi apa pun dari atasannya tentang kunjungan dari klien yang penting seperti ini.

"Oh, Maafkan saya tuan. Saya sama sekali tidak tahu anda akan datang."

"Ini memang kunjungan mendadak. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Ino?"

"Direktur belum tiba di kantor, apa anda berkenan menunggu. Mungkin tak lama lagi beliau datang."

"Baiklah."

"Mari ikuti saya." Shion membawa pria itu ke ruang kantor Ino yang kosong. "Silakan tunggu disini. Saya akan menghubungi beliau untuk memberitahu anda telah di sini."

"Terima kasih. Saya tahu kunjungan mendadak seperti ini pastinya merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah, Jadwal Ino kosong pagi ini." Jawab Shion memberi informasi.

"Apa Ino selalu datang terlambat ke kantor?" tanya Sai heran. Ini sudah pukul sebelas lewat. Bukankah seharusnya wanita itu bekerja seperti orang lainnya atau mungkin Ino bertindak sesuka hati karena perusahaan ini miliknya.

"Bos selalu tepat waktu. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Ino terlalu sakit untuk mulai bekerja di pagi hari."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia sakit parah."

"Tidak, Ino sedang hamil. Jadi dia mengalami _morning sickness._ Apa kah anda mau secangkir kopi tuan Sai?"

"Boleh, tolong beri satu sendok teh gula. Terima kasih."

Setelah Shion pergi. Sai menyandarkan punggung di sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya. Ia melirik ke arah meja kerja Ino dan tertarik pada sebuah pigura yang terletak di sana. Sai kemudian berdiri dan melangkah mendekat mengamati dengan saksama foto pasangan yang tampak berbahagia. Seketika ia merasa iri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria Uchiha bisa tersenyum dengan lepas seperti itu.

Berita kehamilan Ino membuatnya sedikit berpikir mungkin kah Ino mengandung anaknya? Dia tak berani bertanya pada sekretaris pirang itu sudah berapa lama usia kandungan Ino. Ia menidurinya pertengahan Januari dan sekarang sudah minggu kedua bulan Maret. Jika usia kandungan Ino delapan minggu bisa saja anak itu adalah anaknya.

Sai menatap foto Ino yang tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah. Dia sama sekali tak punya masalah dengan Ino dan jujur saja Sai merasa sangat jahat menghancurkan wanita yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dendam pribadinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia hanya bisa menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha dengan bantuan Uchiha lainnya. Sai tahu rencana Sasuke salah dan perbuatannya pada Ino bisa dibilang tindakan kriminal. Ia mencampur minuman Ino dengan obat dan memperkosanya. Itu realitas, meski ia mencoba berpikir ia hanya berusaha membantu seperti yang ia katakan pada wanita itu.

Pria dengan kulit pucat itu menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk di sofa menanti Ino. Entah mengapa dia merasa kecut memikirkan reaksi wanita itu nanti. Mengapa ia peduli pada korbannya? Mengapa ia peduli bila wanita itu menjadi membencinya. Seharusnya apa pun yang wanita itu pikirkan atau rasakan bukan urusannya selama ia mendapatkan yang ia mau. Dia adalah monster, ia tak perlu merasa iba. Meski ia berkata begitu pada dirinya, Nurani tetap terusik dan menyuarakan betapa salah berbuatannya.

Shion kembali dengan secangkir kopi dan informasi bila Ino akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Sai memanfaatkan waktunya untuk membaca email yang ia terima di ponselnya sambil menunggu wanita itu datang.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sai menoleh. Ino sudah datang rupanya. Di mata Sai wanita itu terlihat sama seperti saat mereka bertemu di New York. Kehamilan Ino tak terlihat. Tubuhnya masih langsing dalam balutan busana kerja.

"Oh, Sai...ada apa datang mendadak begini?"

"Aku ingin melihat perkembangan proyekku dan menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Sai menyerahkan sebuah dokumen ke tangan Ino. Wanita pirang itu membaca isinya. Wajahnya semakin memucat setiap kali ia membalik halaman dokumen yang cukup tebal itu. Ino tak perlu membaca semuanya untuk mengerti apa arti semua ini. Ia menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" Ino membanting dokumen itu ke lantai.

"Apa belum jelas? Anak perusahaanku sudah mengambil alih perusahaanmu."

"Tapi mengapa? Ini bahkan terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Ini hanya bisnis. Aku tahu kau tak akan melepas saham milikmu jadi aku membeli semua saham Yamanaka di pasar dan mendekati kerabatmu."

"Jadi kau pelakunya? Pantas saja nilai Saham kami naik tajam dengan tidak wajar beberapa bulan terakhir. Lalu apa maumu Sai?"

"Ino, Kau sadar sekarang perusahaan ini milikku. Aku bisa memecatmu dari tugas manajerial dan mengambil alih operasional perusahaan."

"Ini tidak benar, Perusahaan ini milik keluarga Yamanaka dan dikelola oleh seorang Yamanaka."

"Tidak lagi. Aku yang memegang mayoritas modal perusahaanmu. Bila aku mau aku bisa menghancurkan kerja keras keluargamu bergenerasi dalam waktu semalam."

"Ini bukan tentang profit kan, Sai? Bila kau sanggup membuang uangmu hanya untuk mengontrol dan menghancurkan perusahaan Yamanaka."

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Sai. Ino memang cerdas, ia bisa menebak situasinya dengan cepat. "Benar, Ini tentang balas dendam."

"Apa dosaku atau keluargaku padamu? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu sebelum ini."

"Aku tak berniat menjelaskannya padamu. Aku memberikanmu pilihan angkat kaki dari kantor ini segara atau ikuti permainanku."

Tangan Ino terkepal syarat amarah. Dia tertipu mempercayai Sai Shimura pria baik-baik. Lalu Ino menyadari sesuatu, "Sekarang aku yakin kau yang mencampur obat dalam minumanku. Kau merencanakan semua ini dari awal dengan memancingku datang ke New York sendirian."

"Kau benar, tapi kau tak punya bukti. Jika kau tidak ingin terlibat skandal sebaiknya kau diam, Ino." Ancam pria bermata hitam itu dengan tenang.

Ino kehilangan ketenangannya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berdiri menghadapi Sai. Ino melayangkan tangan kanannya menampar dengan keras pipi pria yang menipu dan memanfaatkan dirinya. "Kau menjijikkan." Ujar Ino dengan suara penuh racun.

Sai tidak menghindar atau mencegah Ino menamparnya. Iya layak mendapatkan yang lebih buruk apa lagi dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan sekarang. Barangkali wanita itu akan syok. Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan dingin "Satu lagi, Anak yang kau kandung mungkin milikku."

Mata Ino berkedip dengan cepat, otaknya menghitung usia kandungannya dan kejadian di New York. Ia kembali dari New York delapan minggu yang lalu dan usia kandungannya delapan minggu. Tidak ini mustahil, pria itu pasti berbohong.

"Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin.." gumam Ino dengan bibir gemetar. Ia tak mengandung anak pria yang memperkosanya. Ia mengandung anak Itachi.

"Bila itu anakku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari."

"Aku mengandung anak suamiku!" ucap Ino dengan tegas.

"Kita akan pastikan setelah anak itu lahir." Putusnya pendek. "Aku mau kau memberikan jawabanmu besok, Permisi Nyonya Uchiha." Ujar Sai menghina dan pria itu pun keluar dari kantor Ino.

Kaki Ino lemas menerima berita ini, ia merasa hancur. Ino terduduk di lantai, pikirannya mencoba mengingkari kata-kata Sai. Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi semua ini. Perusahaannya dicuri dan ada kemungkinan anak yang ia kandung bukan anak suaminya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Itachi karena Ino sendiri sekarang ragu siapa sebenarnya ayah anak ini. Wanita pirang itu mulai menangis.

Shion menemukan atasnya terpuruk di lantai tertegun dan berurai air mata. Ia segera menghampiri Ino dan memeluknya. "Apa yang terjadi Ino?"

Ino tak mampu berkata-kata, Ia bingung langkah apa yang harus dia ambil sekarang. Pikirannya kacau, Sanggupkah ia bicara jujur pada Itachi mengenai perusahaannya dan anak ini. Ino tak yakin bagaimana Itachi akan bereaksi. Akankah Itachi percaya ini bukan kesalahan dan kesengajaan hanya dengan ucapannya. Ia telah digiring menuju situasi yang bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka dan Ino tak ingin kehilangan suaminya ataupun perusahaan keluarganya. Dia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk menemukan bukti dan menguak kejahatan Sai. Satu hal yang pasti Ino tak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan keluarganya. Perusahaan ini adalah buah kerja kerasnya. Ia tak bisa hanya diam melihat orang lain menghancurkannya hanya karena mereka bisa. Untuk sementara ia akan mengikuti permainan Sai Shimura sampai ia tahu apa tujuan pria itu sebenarnya.

.

.

Itachi langsung meluncur ke kantor istrinya begitu mendapat telepon dari Shion, Padahal saat itu ia sedang memimpin rapat internal perusahaan dan sang kakek Madara Uchiha tengah berada di sana. Wajah tak senang sang kakek tak luput dari penglihatannya, tapi bagi Itachi istrinya lebih penting dari pada kekecewaan anggota keluarganya melihat dirinya bersikap tidak profesional. Dia telah bekerja dengan keras selama ini dan sepatutnya ayah dan kakeknya maklum dan membiarkannya menikmati hidup di luar pekerjaannya. Ia tak bisa mendedikasikan seluruh waktu dan hidupnya hanya untuk kejayaan perusahaan. Ia juga ingin menjaga Ino dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga. Istrinya saat ini membutuhkannya dan persetan dengan dewan direksi.

"Ino, Kau tak apa-apa?" Itachi dengan gundah mendekati istrinya yang tampak terpuruk di ujung sofa.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Ino singkat. Ia tahu saat ini ia belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi.

"Wajahmu begitu pucat, Shion meneleponku untuk menjemputmu. Ia bilang kau mengalami syok setelah pertemuan dengan wakil perusahaan Shimura. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada Itachi. Aku hanya merasa pening dan lelah hari ini. Bagus kau datang karena aku ingin pulang."

"Ino bila kau merasa lelah, jangan memaksakan diri. Perusahaan ini akan tetap berjalan meski kau meliburkan diri." Itachi duduk di sebelah Ino dan menggenggam tangannya.

Ino menyadarkan kepalanya dengan lelah di bahu suaminya lalu memejamkan mata. "Itachi, Jika aku melakukan kesalahan besar yang tak aku sengaja dan katakanlah perbuatanku itu merugikanmu akankah kau memaafkanku?"

Pria itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia malah balik bertanya. " Apa yang sudah kau perbuat?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku itu." Desak wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Bila kau memang tidak sengaja, aku pastinya tak akan marah padamu."

Ino tersenyum sedih, "Aku tak tahu kau akan sebaik itu."

"Aku mencintaimu Ino, Kesalahan macam apa pun yang kau perbuat aku akan mencoba memaafkannya. Apalagi kalau kau tak sengaja."

Ino seskeptis, Meski Itachi berkata begitu ia ragu suaminya akan bereaksi positif dengan semua hal yang ingin dia sampaikan. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Itachi dan membebaninya dengan masalah perusahaan Yamanaka. Itachi sudah punya banyak masalah. Belum lagi belakangan ini suaminya menemui banyak tekanan. Dia hanya berharap keputusannya untuk mengulur waktu tidak akan melukai hubungan mereka.

Ino menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan lebih erat, ia takut Itachi akan melepaskannya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tak akan sanggup menghadapi masa depan yang seperti itu. Semoga saja cinta pria itu padanya memang seperti yang dia selalu ucapkan padanya. "Ayo kita pulang Itachi. Aku ingin beristirahat."

Itachi tak kembali ke kantor, Ia memilih menemani Ino di rumah sebab ia begitu khawatir dengan kondisinya. Dokter sudah memperingatkan awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang rawan. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ino dan bayi mereka.

Sementara itu di gedung utama Uchiha, Fugaku tampak bersitegang dengan tetua keluarga Uchiha.

"Sekarang apa alasanmu Fugaku? Itachi meninggalkan rapat begitu saja, membuat orang kebingungan dan tidak kembali untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Semakin lama aku merasa performanya semakin merosot."

"Ayah, Mungkin saja ini masalah yang gawat. Itachi tak akan pergi begitu saja bila bukan untuk urusan penting. Istrinya sedang hamil beri dia sedikit kelonggaran." Fugaku mencoba membela putranya.

"Aku tak menyukai wanita itu. Semenjak Itachi menikahinya dia jadi berubah. Kita tak mendidiknya untuk menjadi seperti itu."

Fugaku tak mengerti asal rasa tidak suka Madara pada Ino. Menantunya begitu baik, dari keluarga terhormat, pekerja keras dan tak pernah membuat skandal. "Ayah, Aku lebih suka melihat putraku bahagia. Itachi bukan robot yang tak punya emosi. Kau tak bisa berharap ia akan selamanya bersikap dingin dan perhitungan. Hanya memikirkan profit untuk perusahaan dan martabat keluarga."

"Kau tahu Fugaku, Emosi hanya akan menjadi kejatuhannya. Dia adalah Prodigy dalam keluarga kita. Amat disayangkan bila performanya menurun hanya karena ia sekarang lebih fokus mengurus istri kecilnya."

"Percayalah ayah, Ini hanya bersifat temporer. Beri Itachi kelonggaran. Ia akan membereskan kesalahannya dengan cepat."

"Aku harap begitu, Bila tidak aku mempertimbangkan Sasuke untuk mengambil alih pucuk kepemimpinan."

Pria tua itu diantar asistennya pergi meninggalkan ruang kantor Itachi. Fugaku menjadi pusing. Ia menduga Sasuke melaporkan sesuatu pada Madara. Biasanya orang tua itu tak pernah ikut campur, tapi kali Ini Madara mengawasi Itachi seperti elang, menanti putra sulungnya membuat kesalahan. Kedua putranya selalu bersaing dan ia sebagai orang tua tidak ingin memihak, tapi ia juga tak ingin melihat kedua putranya saling menjatuhkan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ino bertemu lagi dengan Sai. Mereka duduk di sebuah restoran mewah pada jam makan siang. Ino menatap pria itu dengan kebencian yang tak di sembunyikan.

"Mengapa harus bertemu di tempat seramai ini untuk membicarakan pilihanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu makan siang, Nyonya Uchiha." Jawab Sai memberi alasan.

"Aku tak perlu basa-basimu, kita berdua tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik wajah tersenyummu."

"Ino, Jika kau ingin mempertahankan posisi CEO-mu aku sarankan bersikap baik padaku. Jangan lupa aku pemegang saham mayoritas."

Betapa Ino ingin menusuk dan mengores wajah pucat pria itu dengan garpu di atas meja. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Permainan macam apa yang sedang kau mainkan Sai?"

"Aku hanya minta kau menuruti permintaanku. Tidak banyak, hanya menemani aku makan malam sesekali selama aku di Jepang dan aku tak akan mengganggu jalannya perusahaan Yamanaka."

Ino yakin ada sesuatu yang besar dibalik permintaan Sai. Ia merencanakan sesuatu. "Mengapa kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tahu kau tak akan meninggalkan suamimu." Jawab Sai setengah berbohong.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk memaksaku dengan menyandera perusahaan keluargaku. Kasihan sekali. Apa kau juga akan memberitahu suamiku apa yang terjadi di New York? Itachi tak akan mempercayaimu."

"Oh...Kau tak akan tahu hati pria juga bisa rapuh."

"Jangan coba-coba Sai, Kau tak akan bisa mengadu domba aku dan Itachi."

"Hm...m, Kita lihat saja Ino. Bila kau menerima usulanku untuk berkencan denganku. Aku akan memberikan kembali perusahaan Yamanaka padamu dan Suamimu tak perlu tahu tentang _deal_ kita. Bila kau menolak ucapkan selamat tinggal pada perusahaan keluarga, martabat dan mungkin suamimu."

"Kau memaksaku berselingkuh denganmu? Apa kau waras?"

"Ini lebih baik daripada aku memaksamu bercerai lalu menikah denganku. Bukanlah lebih baik punya dua pria yang bisa menemanimu." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau memang menjijikkan Sai Shimura."

Sai nyaris mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kata-kata Ino membuatnya sakit. Ia tak sungguh-sungguh ingin mengencani Ino. Semua ini hanya drama yang ia rancang untuk membuat Itachi tak mempercayai istrinya. Memisahkan mereka dan membuat Sasuke puas sebelum ia bisa menjalankan rencana utamanya.


	18. Chapter 18

**Suami Pengganti**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Kebohongan Terencana.**

.

.

"Haruskah kau membawa kamera ke mana-mana?" Sakura berkacak pinggang menatap teman kencannya yang berambut merah.

Ia tak menyesal memenuhi undangan Temari yang memaksanya untuk berkenalan dengan Gaara. Dari penampilan pria itu, Sakura yang baru saja patah hati langsung terpana. Adik seniornya cukup keren, tentu saja Sasuke masih tetap diperingkat pertama hanya saja sikap plin-plan dan jahat Sasuke sudah sangat menyakitinya. Ia tak mau lagi jadi korban PHP pria mana pun. Cukup sudah ia termakan janji dan kata-kata manis.

Sakura menyukai humor sarkastis dan sikap cueknya. Gaara adalah orang yang mengungkapkan isi pikirannya dengan blak-blakan, apa adanya. Pria itu sempat membuatnya tersinggung dengan opininya, tapi Sakura sadar ada kebenaran dalam kata-katanya. Dia memang tak bisa menolak pesona _bad boy_. Gaara membuatnya terkesan, meski ia kadang bisa sinis dan kasar. Ia juga seorang pria yang jujur dan realistis. Temari tahu benar kalau ia memang butuh pengalihan dari obsesinya pada si bungsu Uchiha dan perkenalannya dengan Gaara terasa bagai seteguk air di gurun sahara. Menyegarkan.

Pria itu mengarahkan lensanya pada Sakura dan mulai mengambil gambar. "Wajah cantikmu begitu ekspresif, Sayang bila tak diabadikan." Ucap Gaara dengan manis. Padahal target fokusnya bukanlah Sakura, tetapi pasangan yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Gombal, Apa kau mengatakan itu pada semua wanita yang kau kencani?" Mulut wanita itu mengerucut sebal. Gaara nyaris tertawa melihat muka Sakura yang tampak seperti bebek tak ada imut-imutnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Wanita mudah dirayu dengan kata-kata manis." Ucap Gaara santai, seolah yakin kata-katanya tak akan membuat teman kencannya tersinggung.

"Aku bukan tipe wanita yang mudah terbuai dengan rayuan gombal." Tegas Sakura.

"Aku setuju, Kau baru mau berkencan denganku setelah puas menampar dan menyiram kepalaku dengan segelas bir di bar malam itu."

" Aku tak tersanjung, Mana ada pria yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada wanita dengan menghinanya."

"Menghina? Apa begitu menusuk bila aku menyebutmu pelakor yang gagal. Aku hanya membuat opini dari cerita Temari tentang apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau berpikir dirimu adalah korban. Bukankah kau juga dengan aktif menggoda pacar sahabatmu?"

Sakura bersedekap. "Kau memang benar, Aku memang wanita macam itu. Mengapa kau berniat mengencani wanita dengan moral buruk."

"Well, Aku suka wanita agresif dan bar-bar. Aku rasa di situ letak daya tarikmu di mataku. Masalah moral apa yang kau lakukan tak ada kaitannya denganku. Aku sendiri bukan orang suci."

Sakura tertawa, "Apa kau masokhis? Suka dengan wanita agresif." tanyanya bercanda.

Gaara menurunkan kameranya, berjalan mendekat dan menarik rambut Sakura hingga wajah gadis itu condong ke wajahnya " Aku dengat wanita agresif sangat menggairahkan. Mungkin kau mau menunjukkannya padaku?" Bisiknya di telinga Sakura. Wajah wanita itu langsung merah padam.

Melihat incarannya sudah menghilang dari pandangan Gaara menyimpan kembali kameranya di tas. Ia memandang pria berambut hitam yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia tak mengerti apa maunya Sai Shimura membayar jasanya untuk diam-diam membuntuti pria itu berkencan dengan si wanita pirang. Orang kaya memang punya hobi aneh.

"Aku tak mau, Ini kencan karena perintah Temari. Jangan harap bisa menggiringku dengan mudah ke ranjang."

" _Let me see_ , Mungkin setelah kita makan malam aku bisa mengubah pikiranmu?"

"Nah, Kau tak akan lama berada di Jepang. Aku sedang tak berminat menjadi mainan laki-laki."

"Mengapa kau setuju makan malam denganku?"

" Seperti yang aku bilang ini permohonan Temari. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar dia mempromosikanmu setiap hari di kantor, ia begitu bersemangat menjadi mak comblang. Lagi pula siapa yang menolak diajak makan malam di restoran mahal."

"Aku pikir kau menganggapku menawan."

"Barangkali, tapi aku tak tertawan oleh pesona brengsekmu."

"Oh, that's hurt."

Gaara mengamit lengan Sakura menyeberangi jalan untuk masuk ke restoran yang sama dengan Sai Shimura. Ini tentunya bukan kebetulan. Ia punya pekerjaan untuk membuntuti dan membuat foto-foto itu. Gaara curiga memang ada niat buruk dan konspirasi dibalik permintaan aneh Sai Shimura, tapi Gaara sudah tak peduli. Bila ada skandal besar akibat foto yang ia ambil, Itu bukan urusannya. Yang penting ia sudah menerima bayaran dan menunaikan tugasnya.

.

.

Ino membuat keputusannya masak-masak. Setelah berpikir selama dua puluh empat jam akhirnya ia menuruti permainan Sai. Di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk di sebuah restoran mewah. Mengenakan gaun mahal yang di hadiahkan pria yang memaksakan _affair_ ini padanya dan sekarang ia harus duduk menatap wajahnya selama makan malam ini berlangsung. _How_ _awesome_! Pikirnya kesal.

"Mengapa kau merengut begitu? Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya"

Ino langsung memberikan Sai senyum palsu yang paling dramatis yang bisa ia buat. " Apa sekarang aku terlihat lebih baik?"

" _Much better_." Balas pria itu kering.

" _That's how you like it?_ Sepalsu kencan ini. Aku jadi kasihan padamu."

"Dengar, Aku tak meminta banyak. Hanya kau bersikap manis selama satu jam saja. _Can you_?"

"Sai, Kau memaksaku mengikuti permainanmu dan aku tidak suka."

"Menyembunyikan kebencianmu padaku adalah bagian dari perjanjian. Lakukan, atau aku akan membuat bangkrut perusahaan Yamanaka dalam semalam."

Ancaman itu lagi, Ino mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras menahan marah. Ia mulai menarik nafas mengikuti instruksi kelas lamaze yang ia ikuti. Ia butuh ketenangan. Stres tak baik untuk diri dan janinnya. Setelah keheningan selama satu menit ia mulai memfokuskan diri pada pria di depannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ino pada Sai. Pria itu tampak melengkungkan jari-jarinya pada gagang gelas kristal di meja. Memutar-mutar benda itu tanpa maksud khusus.

"Memesan makanan, kemudian bercakap-cakap dengan normal. Apa ada menu yang menarik perhatianmu?"

" _Grill lobster_." Ino menunjuk menu dengan harga yang paling mahal.

"Pilihan bagus, Aku rasa aku akan memilih makanan yang sama. Mau sebotol _wine_?"

Ino menggeleng. "No alcohol, Aku sedang hamil."

"Maaf aku lupa." Tentu saja Sai tidak benar-benar lupa. Ia tak akan merasa lega sampai bayi itu lahir. Ia masih berpikir bayi yang Ino kandung mungkin anaknya dan bila memang begitu akan jadi bencana bila Ino membencinya lebih dari ini. Dia selalu berpikir bila ia punya anak kelak ia tak akan menjadi seperti ayahnya. Tak satu pun anak yang terlahir dari benihnya akan dia abaikan dan telantarkan. Ia menatap Ino dan ingin membicarakan prihal tes DNA, tapi sepertinya topik itu terlalu sensitif untuk diangkat.

"Apa yang bisa kita perbincangkan?" tanya Ino mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kau wanita cerdas dan menguasai banyak topik. Harusnya tidak sulit membuat percakapan."

"Apa tidak masalah memperbincangkan hal pribadi?, Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirimu." Ino berpikir untuk mengenali lebih dalam musuhnya mungkin ia akan menemukan kelemahan Sai.

"Berusaha mencari kelemahanku, Silakan bertanya, tapi aku tak menjamin akan menjawab dengan benar."

"Ah, Aku lupa. Kau pria yang penuh kebohongan dan muslihat."

"Ya..ya.. Aku mengakui aku tak seperti suamimu yang lurus dan bermartabat. Dia ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan segalanya sejak lahir sementara orang-orang lainnya harus merangkak dan bergulat dari bawah bahkan harus menggunakan cara kotor untuk bisa berdiri di puncak."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa Sai terdengar iri pada Itachi. Suaminya tak mengenal Sai secara pribadi. Bagaimana Sai bisa membenci orang yang tak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Itu misteri yang harus ia ungkap. "Aneh kau bicara begitu. Bukankah kau juga tuan muda keluarga ternama. Lahir dan besar di Amerika, Cucu satu-satunya Danzo Shimura."

Sai tertawa. Ino mengucapkannya seperti sebuah fakta. Ia tahu apa kenyataan sebenarnya. Opini bisa digiring menjadi fakta oleh orang-orang berpengaruh dan masyarakat mempercayainya. Ia sudah tahu hal seperti itu dari kecil.

"Itu skenario yang Danzo buat untuk menyembunyikan latar belakangku. Kakek itu memungutku dari jalanan kota Tokyo membawaku ke Amerika dan mendidikku jadi pewarisnya."

"Apa itu benar?"

"Terkejut menemukan fakta CEO Shimura seorang yatim piatu? Fakta itu tentunya di tutupi dari publik, tapi aku tahu dan tak akan pernah lupa siapa diriku. Hanya seorang anak haram yang terlahir dari rahim wanita yang di sebut pelacur." Ujarnya sinis mengingat keluarga Uchiha menyebut Ibunya pelacur rendahan yang hanya mengincar harta.

"Apa kau yakin mau membagi informasi sensitif ini denganku. Wanita yang membencimu?"

"Kau sudah tahu aku ini pria jahat dan manipulatif. Tak jadi masalah kan bila kau juga tahu keburukanku yang lain."

Sai tentu saja tak akan pernah memberi tahu Ino siapa dirinya. Ibunya pernah berkata Inabi Uchiha, Ayahnya adalah pria yang baik, tetapi pengecut dan tak punya pendirian. Ia masih sempat mengunjungi dan menafkahi mereka diam-diam hingga Sai berusia dua tahun. Tak lama kemudian keberadaan mereka di ketahui Madara. Dari awal meski dikisahkan saling mencintai Inabi Uchiha tak berani menikahi ibunya karena dia hanya seorang gadis penjaga toko. Ketika pria itu dipaksa untuk memilih hidup miskin atau menikah dengan wanita pilihan Madara. Ayahnya serta merta melupakan Sai serta Ibunya seolah mereka tak pernah ada. Mereka dibuang begitu saja.

Sai terlalu kecil untuk mengingat ayahnya. Yang ia mengerti hanya perjuangan ibunya dalam kepahitan dan penderitaan untuk membesarkan dirinya. Tiap kali ibunya bercerita tentang sang ayah hanya getir yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Pernah Ibunya mencoba pergi ke kediaman Uchiha untuk minta bantuan ketika Sai jatuh sakit, tapi Madara dan ayahnya malah menyuruh penjaga mengusir Ibunya yang telah putus asa. Sejak hari itu ibunya begitu marah pada keluarga Uchiha dan mendendam. Ketika Sai berusia dua belas tahun ibunya meninggal dunia dalam kemiskinan dan sakit hati.

Tanpa ada orang dewasa yang melindunginya. Ia hidup sendirian di lorong-lorong jalanan kota. Bertahan hidup dengan mencopet dan pekerjaan aneh lainnya hingga Danzo Shimura suatu hari menemukannya. Pria tua itu memungut Sai bukan karena merasa Iba, tetapi karena Sai adalah noda hitam dalam catatan terang keluarga Uchiha yang bisa dia manfaatkan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Danzo Shimura terpaksa meninggalkan Jepang karena Madara menuduhnya menyebarkan konspirasi untuk menghapuskan sistem kerajaan. Ketika itu Danzo dan Madara adalah politisi yang dekat dengan kaisar dan pengaruh mereka juga begitu besar. Sai yakin Madara dan Danzo berusaha saling menyingkirkan satu sama lain untuk menjadi yang teratas dan Danzo kalah strategi karena Madara punya lebih banyak pendukung. Sebelum ia di tangkap dan diadili. Danzo lari keluar negeri sebab ia yakin Madara akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat saingannya membusuk di penjara.

Dengan modal ambisi dan dendam. Danzo membangun kerajaannya di Amerika. Negara yang dengan senang hati menampungnya dan menemukan Sai membuat pak tua itu percaya ia telah menemukan amunisi terbaik untuk menghancurkan Uchiha.

Sai dididik dengan keras, Derita Ibunya dan dendam Danzo membuat Sai juga menumbuhkan kebencian pada Uchiha meski tak mengenal mereka. Ia menyalahkan keluarga itu untuk setiap penderitaan yang dia alami. Seperti halnya nasib menautkan takdirnya dan keluarga Uchiha. Sai bertemu dengan Sasuke di _Harvard_. Meski awalnya dia iri pada Sasuke ia menyadari temannya merasa dipinggirkan oleh keluarganya. Sasuke dengan jelas berkata membenci kakaknya dan berniat menghancurkan warisan nama besar keluarga yang mengecewakannya. Merasa menemukan rekan Sai memutuskan untuk membuka rahasianya pada Sasuke dan sejak itu mereka berdua menggodok rencana untuk merobohkan dinasti yang dibangun Madara yang kini dipimpin oleh Itachi dan Ino adalah katalis yang membuat semua ini menjadi mungkin. Siapa sangka Itachi akan terang-terangan menusuk Sasuke dengan menikahi mantan tunangannya dan kini ia juga punya andil membuat wanita yang tak tahu apa-apa ini menderita.

"Aku tak bersimpati dengan kisah sedihmu. Kau beruntung dari anak jalanan bisa menjadi pangeran."

"Aku tak merasa beruntung, malah aku merasa dikutuk." Tentu saja, Darah Uchiha yang mengalir di nadinya hanya memberi penderitaan. Bila saja ia bukan bagian dari keluarga terkutuk itu mungkin ia akan hidup bahagia, Punya orang tua dan tak bertemu Danzo yang menyiksa dan memaksanya menjadi sempurna. Kapan Sai pernah merasa menjadi manusia. Ia hanyalah alat. Dendam yang ditanamkan sejak kecil dalam dirinya membuat Sai tak pernah merasa damai sedikit pun. Mungkin bila apa yang ibunya dan Danzo harapkan terjadi ia akan lega dan bebas dari dendam yang membelenggunya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti tujuanmu sebenarnya. Aku merasa kau memaksaku bukan karena kau menyukaiku. Instingku mengatakan kau sedang memanfaatku untuk hal yang lebih sinis. Sebenarnya siapa yang kau Incar? Aku atau Suamiku?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawab, Kau tak perlu tahu motifku." Sai mengacuhkan Ino.

Tak puas dengan jawaban Sai, Ino memutar otaknya mengurut satu demi satu kejadian ini. Tiba-tiba Sai muncul dengan niat merusak rumah tangganya dengan Itachi. Siapa kira-kira yang bahagia melihat mereka berdua berpisah. Hanya satu nama yang muncul di benak Ino.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Tidak ada. Apa kau pikir pria sepertiku mengerjakan perintah dari orang lain?"

"Kau berbohong padaku. Aku ingat Itachi bilang Sasuke mengenalmu dan si brengsek itu tak suka melihat kami bahagia. Aku bisa melihat rencanamu untuk mengadu domba diriku dan Itachi. Biar kuberitahu. Apa yang kalian harapkan tidak akan terjadi."

"Meski aku memberitahu suamimu kau berselingkuh denganku?"

Ino tersenyum dengan rasa percaya diri. "Itachi tak akan pernah mempercayaimu. Dia akan mempercayai ceritaku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu? Kau menyerahkannya ke tanganku?"

"Aku yakin proses _overtaking_ perusahaan Yamanaka tidak sepenuhnya legit. Bagaimana proses ini tidak diketahui olehku, Pemiliknya. Aku akan mengajukan penyidikan atas keberatan ini dan sementara kita bersengketa mengenai kepemilikan perusahaan ini. Statusmu sebagai pemilik baru tidak sah. _I am done with your shit._ " Ino berdiri meninggalkan meja.

"Ino, Tunggu!" Sai menyusul berdiri dan menarik lengan wanita itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Ino kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum Ino sempat jatuh. Sai dengan cepat meraih pinggang wanita berambut pirang itu dan memeluknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Hampir saja." Sai tak ingin mencelakai Ino, Apalagi sampai membahayakan bayinya.

"Kau lepaskan aku." Desis Ino hati-hati. Insiden tadi membuat mata pengunjung lainnya menatap mereka.

Sakura terkejut melihat Ino di sana. Dengan perut membesar dalam pelukan pria yang bukan Itachi Uchiha. Mata Jade nya melebar. Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya yang menganga. Ia sudah lama putus kontak dengan Ino. Apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu?

Melihat momen itu Gaara berdiri dan meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus membuat panggilan."

Wanita berambut pink itu hanya mengangguk masih sibuk memperhatikan Ino dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal. Gaara melintas di dekat pasangan itu pura-pura sibuk menatap ponselnya padahal diam-diam ia sedang membuat foto. Sudutnya jelek, tapi tak masalah. Ia sudah mendapatkan gambar pasangan yang sedang berpelukan. Gaara melangkah ke area _outdoor_ dan pura-pura menelepon. Setelah lima menit ia kembali ke mejanya dan menemukan Sai dan wanita pirang itu sudah pergi.

Melihat wajah Sakura tampak kalut Gaara langsung bertanya. "Ada apa? Kau seperti melihat hantu."

"Aku tak menduga melihat Ino di sini. Untung dia tak melihatku."

"Siapa Ino?"

"Wanita pirang yang baru saja pergi. Kau ingat cerita Temari tentang aku mencuri tunangan orang? Wanita tadi Sahabatku."

"Oh, Jadi kau mengenalnya?"

"Kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil dan aku penasaran dengan pria yang bersamanya. Aku tak mengenalinya."

"Aku tahu siapa dia." Jawab Gaara. "Dia CEO perusahaan terkenal di New York, Sai Shimura."

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang Ino lakukan dengan pria itu di sini. Mereka tampak sedang berdebat."

"Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dimataku." Komentar Gaara pada teman kencannya.

"Tak mungkin. Ino sudah menikahi Itachi Uchiha."

Gaara langsung paham mengapa Sai memerintahkan dirinya untuk membuntuti Ino. Sebuah jebakan dan skandal. Hal yang lumrah di dunia hiburan. Yang tidak Gaara mengerti mengapa Sai sengaja membuat skandal. Dia bukan artis yang butuh mendongkrak popularitas. Gaara tak melanjutkan pikirannya. Motif pria itu bukan urusannya.

"Sai lepaskan aku...lepaskan." Pria berkulit pucat itu menyeret Ino menuju mobil yang ia sewa. Ino meronta-ronta. Sai sungguh beruntung tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang di depan restoran. Ia pun membuka pintu.

"Sai lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak." Ino menunggu lima detik untuk melihat reaksi Sai, tapi pria itu tak menggubrisnya.

"Tol..." Teriakan Ino tak pernah terdengar sebab Sai membungkam wanita itu dengan ciuman dan mendorong Ino masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunci pintu. Mobil itu pun melaju.

"Bedebah lepaskan aku." Ino tak mungkin membuka pintu mobil yang melaju dengan kencang.

"Ino _please_ , Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dan bayimu. Aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku. Aku tak akan macam-macam."

Merasa tak punya pilihan. Ino memutuskan untuk bersikap tenang. Ia duduk dengan tegak di atas jok kulit berwarna hitam. Rasa takut mulai merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin menatap Sai jadi dia memutuskan menatap tangannya di pangkuan. Dengan suara sedikit gemetar ia bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku sekarang?"

Sai memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Aku tahu kau berniat membeberkan semuanya pada Itachi karena itu malam ini kau tak boleh pulang."

"Kau menculikku? Apa kau sadar ini tindakan kriminal. Kau memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Sejauh mana kau akan mengorbankan orang lain demi tujuanmu."

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penderitaanku hancur."

"Katakan padaku, Apa kesalahan Itachi padamu?"

"Tidak ada, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu. Jadi aku berjanji padanya untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan kakaknya."

"Kau tak akan berhasil. Hubunganku dan Itachi tak serapuh itu."

"Mungkin kau salah. We'll see."

.

.

Itachi pulang dengan bahu merunduk. Baru sekarang ia merasa begitu berat memikul tanggung jawab dan harapan keluarga. Ia sudah lelah dan stres menghadapi kritik soal kinerjanya. Bahkan kakeknya pun kali ini ikut mengawasinya. Apa yang salah? Ia telah memberikan segalanya untuk perusahaan. Mengapa paman dan kakeknya berpikir itu masih kurang dan mengapa juga ayahnya hanya terdiam dan tidak membelanya. Mereka tahu betapa keras dan giatnya ia bekerja. Sebelum Ino datang ke dunianya. Ia terikat di kantornya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia nikmati hanya bekerja, tapi sekarang semua berbeda. Ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumah.

Itachi menemukan rumahnya kosong dengan kesal ia membanting tas kerjanya ke lantai dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Lelah dan frustrasi jelas tergambar di wajahnya. 'Ke mana istrinya pergi di saat dia butuh penghiburan'

Ia berusaha menghubungi Ino dari sore, tetapi ponselnya mati. Apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya? Beberapa hari ini Ino jadi aneh. Dia sering melamun dan menjaga jarak. Awalnya ia berpikir itu karena kehamilannya, ketika ia mulai mendesak, bertanya ada apa. Istrinya selalu menghindar dan memberi jawaban asal. Dari sana Itachi merasa Ino menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Apa yang ia sembunyikan? Di kantor ia sudah punya banyak masalah dan sekarang istrinya juga berbuat sesuka hati, tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaannya. Apa ia terlalu mengalah? Sulitkah bagi Ino meninggalkan pesan agar ia tidak khawatir. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berkelebat di kepalanya. Bagaimana bila istrinya kecelakaan. Ino tidak akan pernah dengan sengaja membuatnya khawatir.

Pria itu melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Tidak mungkin rasanya Ino masih bekerja. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi Ino, tapi masih tetap saja tidak tersambung. Ia semakin takut Ino kenapa-kenapa di jalan. Itachi memutuskan menunggu di rumah dan akan mencari istrinya bila ia tak pulang satu jam lagi.

Setengah jam berikutnya Ia habiskan untuk berpikir. Ia harus memberitahu sang kakek di mana letak prioritasnya. Sudah jelas Ino dan anak mereka adalah segalanya bagi Itachi. Apa salah ia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan sang istri. Ino dan dirinya sama-sama sibuk dan dari sedikit waktu yang ia miliki setiap hari kakeknya ingin ia bekerja lebih lama? Tidak, Ia tak ingin menjadi budak pekerjaan yang tampak tiada habisnya. Itachi baru sadar ketamakan kakeknya begitu luar biasa. Di tangannya perusahaan selalu meraih profit dan kakek masih ingin hal lebih.

Itachi begitu kesal, mengapa orang tua yang bau tanah masih mengurusi hal hal tak penting. Bila ia ingat dengan jelas, Ayah dan pamannya tak lebih dari boneka sang kakek. Meski pak tua itu pensiun ia tetap punya pengaruh besar dalam keluarga dan perusahaan. Mereka semua tahu untuk tidak berseberangan dengan sang kakek. Meski ia hanya pria tua. Madara tak segan untuk menghancurkan kehidupan anak dan cucunya yang berani membangkang.

Itachi hendak beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari segelas air. Hatinya sudah senang mendengar ponselnya beedering, mungkin Ino yang menelepon. Begitu ia membaca caller Id dahinya langsung berkerut dalam. Ada apa ayahnya menelepon malam-malam begini. Bukankah tadi mereka sudah bertemu di kantor.

"Ayah...ada apa? "

"Cepat kemari. Kakek ingin bicara ke padamu. Bawa juga istrimu."

Dengan frustrasi pria itu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. 'Apa lagi masalahnya' Ia menggerutu dalam hati. "Baiklah, Aku segera ke sana."

Itachi menyeret langkahnya. Ia tak merasa siap untuk menerima omongan negatif lagi dan lagi Ino masih juga belum pulang, tapi ia tidak berani membantah. Apa pun yang ingin di bicarakan kakeknya terasa sangat penting bila tidak bisa di tunda sampai besok.

Tak lama Itachi sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Duduk berhadapan dengan Madara yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Itachi.

"Aku baru saja menerima ini dari orang tak di kenal."

Itachi merogoh isi amplop itu. "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Sepertinya istrimu tak puas dengan dirimu."

Itachi tak mengerti maksud kakeknya, tapi begitu ia melihat foto-foto di amplop itu Itachi sadar apa yang kakeknya bicarakan.

"Apa kau tahu artinya ini Itachi? Istrimu berselingkuh. Dia tak menghormati keluarga ini dengan membuat skandal besar. Apa yang terjadi bila media tahu tentang ini?"

Itachi tak ingin percaya dengan foto-foto di hadapannya. Itu memang Ino saat ia berada di New York tampak tersenyum dalam pelukan Sai Shimura. Dia ingat pemuda pucat yang selalu menjadi bayangan Sasuke ketika kuliah di Amerika.

Tidak ini tidak mungkin. Ino mencintainya. Ia tak akan melakukan ini padanya. Mengabaikan bukti di tangannya Itachi percaya istrinya tak melakukan hal yang dituduhkan. "Tidak, Aku percaya Ino tak melakukannya."

"Begitu." Madara memegang jenggotnya yang panjang dan memutih. "Lalu di mana istrimu sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersamamu dan membela dirinya."

Itachi terdiam, Lalu ia teringat Ino memberitahunya Sai Shimura datang ke Tokyo untuk melakukan inspeksi dan sikap Ino langsung aneh semenjak kedatangan pria itu. Mungkinkah?...Tidak...tidak.. Ino tak akan melakukannya. Lagi pula ia sedang hamil mengandung anaknya. Ia yakin sekali Ino bukan wanita seperti itu. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Sasuke berkelebat di benaknya.

' _Bila ia dengan mudah melupakan aku yang lima tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya dan jatuh cinta padamu dengan cepat siapa yang bisa menjamin ia tak akan melalukan hal yang sama padamu. Wanita itu cepat berubah pikiran'_

Mendadak ia merasa dingin, tidak ia tak boleh mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke. Adiknya sedikit pun tak punya simpati padanya. Itachi berdiri untuk beranjak pergi. Ia harus menemukan Ino. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruang kerja kakeknya. Pria tua itu memberikannya peringatan.

"Itachi, Aku harap kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku tak mau istrimu menjadi aib bagi keluarga kita."

" Foto-foto ini tak membuktikan apa pun dan siapa pun yang mengirimkannya padamu memang berniat menghancurkan pernikahanku."

"Aku meragukannya. Si pengirim memintaku untuk membayarkan sejumlah uang dan ia berjanji tak akan menjual foto-foto itu ke media. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu akan mendapatkan lebih banyak uang dari kita daripada tabloid gosip."

"Kakek, Kau memang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Aku menghormatimu, tapi aku mohon jangan ikut campur urusan rumah tanggaku dan Ino. Biar kami menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri."

"Tidak kah kau sadar Itachi, Kau membiarkan wanita itu menguasaimu. Aku yakin kau tak akan berbuat apa-apa tentang ini. Di mana harga dirimu sebagai pria?"

"Ino mencintaiku, Ia tak akan pernah melakukannya."

"Silakan percaya pada apa yang kau ingin percaya cucuku. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, Bila kau tak bisa mengontrol istrimu bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau akan bisa mengurus dinasti yang telah aku bangun?"

Dari balik bahunya pria itu menatap sang Kakek. "Apa selama ini aku mengecewakanmu?"

"Semenjak kau menikah prioritasmu berubah. Kau pikir aku tak sadar. Istrimu membawa pengaruh buruk. Lihat Sasuke, tanpa wanita itu dia sekarang ia bekerja dengan benar."

"Kakek, Ino membuatku bahagia."

"Siap-siaplah kecewa kalau begitu."

.

.

Ino tak percaya Sai Shimura punya keberanian untuk menculik dan menyekapnya di sini. Tatapan wanita itu mengitari sekeliling ruangan. Puas melihat kamar yang tadinya rapi kini hancur berantakan. Cermin pecah, lampu meja patah. Kursi jungkir balik akibat kemarahannya. Sai meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengambil tas dan ponselnya lalu mengunci pintu.

Ino bergelung di ranjang. Kepalanya bersandar pada lutut kakinya. Ia menangis, sudah berapa lama ia di disini. Itachi pasti khawatir dan mencarinya. Apakah Sai akan melepaskannya? Ino memutuskan untuk meringkuk. Gaun yang ia kenakan terasa tidak nyaman tapi ia terlalu lelah. Setelah puas menangis Ino jatuh tertidur.

Dari subuh Itachi duduk di teras rumah. Belasan bekas puntung rokok bertebaran di dekat kakinya. Ia tampak begitu galau. Setelah bertemu Madara ia mencari Ino ke mana-mana. Ia pergi ke setiap rumah sakit, tapi tak ada pasien dengan ciri-ciri seperti Ino. Ia berusaha melacak sinyal ponselnya tapi tidak berhasil, sepertinya ponsel Ino mati. Hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke kantor polisi. Shion berkata Ino meninggalkan kantor pukul empat sore dan kini sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Istrinya menghilang lebih dari dua belas jam dan jujur saja foto-foto itu mengganggunya. Mungkin ia harus mencari Sai Shimura untuk mencari kejelasan.

Wajah Itachi tampak kuyu, matanya merah dan lingkaran hitam akibat kurang tidur membuat pria itu tampak sepuluh tahun lebih tua. Ia tak berminat pergi bekerja. Ia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan apa pun di kantor dengan pikiran carut marut seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Shion untuk bertanya di mana ia bisa menemukan Sai Shimura.

Suara guntur terdengar dan rintik hujan mulai turun. Itachi berniat masuk ke dalam rumah dan tidur sejenak sebelum kembali mencari istrinya. Sebuah mobil hitam yang tidak ia kenal berhenti di depan rumahnya. Turun seorang pria yang wajahnya ia lihat di foto yang Madara tunjukan padanya.

'Sai Shimura, Mau apa dia ke sini?' pikir Itachi dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan?' Itachi menggelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan prasangka buruk yang ia timpakan pada sang Istri. Pria itu membuka pintu penumpang dan Ia terkejut melihat Ino turun dari mobil pria itu, mengenakan pakaian yang pastinya bukan miliknya. Istrinya tampak marah-marah. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat Madara berdengung di telinganya 'Istrimu berselingkuh Itachi.' Tanpa menunggu Itachi berlari menemui mereka. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Jangan menyentuhku," Desis Ino pada Sai yang mencoba membantunya turun dari mobil. Ia tak sudi di pegang oleh pria itu lagi. Sai menyekapnya semalaman dan ketika ia bangun pria itu memaksa menelanjanginya membuat Ino tak punya pilihan selain mengenakan pakaian milik pria menjijikkan itu. Tanpa memedulikan rintik air Ino melangkah melintasi pekarangan menuju rumahnya. Sai mengikutinya.

Ino berbalik untuk menghardik pria keparat itu. "Mengapa kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Ino dengan kesal.

"Aku perlu bertukar kata dengan suamimu."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya? Fakta yang kau putar balikkan." Ino tak sadar sang suami menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ino, Kau ke mana saja?"

Suara Itachi yang parau membuat Ino membalikkan badan. Hatinya seketika terasa mengkeret melihat Itachi yang begitu berantakan, Jelas pria itu tidak tidur dan tampak letih. Guratan-guratan halus di wajahnya terlihat semakin dalam. Ia tidak tersenyum, tapi Ino melihat rasa lega di matanya.

"Dia menghabiskan malam bersamaku." Jawab Sai dengan lugas. Dia tak berbohong. Ia memang bersama Ino semalaman.

Dua pria berambut hitam legam itu saling pandang sementara hujan jatuh semakin deras. Tensi dan emosi memancar dari tubuh Itachi. Tak pernah Ino melihat suaminya tampak begitu sangar dan Sai menanggapi kemarahan pria itu dengan tenang. Ino terjebak di antara mereka. Itachi lalu menatap Ino, yang rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya juga sembab. Istrinya bermalam dengan pria lain dan memakai pakaian pria itu. Lelaki yang sama yang ia lihat memeluk dan menggandeng tangan istrinya di jalanan kota New York yang bersalju. Apa yang harus dia pikirkan.

"Itachi, Aku mohon dengarkan aku."

"Apa pembelaanmu, Ino. Apa?"

Mereka semua basah kuyup, tapi tidak ada yang beranjak dari situ.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau kira. Sai menyekapku. Tolong percaya padaku."

"Kau mau bilang ia menyekapmu lalu mengantarmu pulang? Tak masuk akal. Beri aku alasan yang lebih baik Ino."

Sai tersenyum sinis, Itachi Uchiha tampak terguncang. Sepertinya emosinya telah mengaburkan logikanya. Ia mendekati Ino dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Ino meronta-ronta. "Lepaskan aku keparat."

"Lepaskan istriku." Teriak Itachi pada pria pucat itu.

"Istrimu? Dia juga kekasihku. Aku kemari untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Ino berbohong. Anak yang dia kandung bukan anakmu, tapi anakku."

Itachi menatap istrinya, tak percaya. Segalanya runtuh dan Itachi merasa dirinya tercabik-cabik oleh pengkhianatan. Ino gemetar melihat ekspresi getir suaminya. Ino berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sai dan melangkah menuju suaminya.

"Bohong...jangan percaya kebohongannya Itachi. Aku tak melakukan apa pun. Ini semua jebakan untuk menghancurkanmu." Tangan kanan Ino terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Itachi, tapi pria itu menampiknya.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Sai. Percayalah padaku."

Sai memasang wajah kecut, seolah ia sakit hati Ino mengingkarinya. "Tidak, Apa kau tak mau mengakui kau tidur denganku di New York?."

Suara Ino dan Sai terdengar jauh dari benak Itachi. Pria itu benar-benar merasa terguncang. Ia tak bisa berpikir dan memilah mana fakta dan mana kebohongan. Siapa yang berbohong?. Ia tak bisa mendengarkan mereka sekarang tidak dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Ino memegang lengan suaminya, "Itachi dengarkan penjelasanku, Aku mohon padamu. Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan akan selalu memaafkanku."

"Jadi benar kau bersalah? Karena itu kau minta maaf. " Lagi-lagi Ia menepis sentuhan Ino. Itachi merasa dingin. Jadi ini yang disembunyikan Ino.

"Bukan begitu. Dengarkan ini semua jebakan Sasuke. Ia ingin memisahkan kita. Sai adalah teman Sasuke kau tahu itu kan."

Sai hanya mengawasi sepasang suami istri itu berdialog. Tak mungkin Itachi akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin pria itu akan menemukan kebenarannya nanti, tapi saat ini ia tampak terlalu syok untuk berpikir logis.

"Benarkah kau tidur dengannya?"

Ino lantas terdiam dan menunduk.

Itachi melangkah mundur, terlihat amat kecewa. Rambut menempel di dahi dan tubuhnya basah.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu." Lalu Itachi berbalik pergi masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintu. Ia terlalu emosi untuk menjadi rasional. Ia tak bisa membicarakan ini dengan istrinya sekarang dalam dirinya hanya ada kemarahan yang terasa mau meluap.

Ino kehujanan di luar. Menatap punggung suaminya dengan rasa sakit hati. Itachi bahkan tak mau mendengar penjelasannya. Mengapa Itachi begitu bodoh. Air mata Ino menetes bersama hujan. Ia tak memegang kata-katanya. Hanya begitukah dalamnya hubungan mereka. Hancur seketika karena jebakan dan rumor belaka. Ia menaruh harapan tinggi pada Itachi dan sikap pria itu membuatnya kecewa. Mengapa Itachi tak mempercayainya.

Melihat Ino yang masih termangu di tengah pekarangan dan basah kuyup. Sai memutuskan menanggalkan jaketnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi kepala Ino. Wajah wanita pirang itu mendongkak. Mata aquamarine menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?" Ino membanting jaket yang Sai berikan padanya. Ino melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya. Menghalau rasa dingin dan hati yang hancur karena Itachi menolak mendengarkannya dan mengusirnya dari rumah yang mereka tinggali berdua.

Sai mengamati jaketnya yang terongok di tanah. Ino pergi dengan langkah gontai. Harusnya Sai senang, muslihatnya tampak menjanjikan kesuksesan. Itachi Uchiha begitu terpukul. Hanya saja tatapan Ino membuatnya tak senang. Ia tak menikmati semua ini. Sama sekali tidak. Apa lagi ketika melihat wanita itu hancur di depannya. Ia ingin mengejar wanita dan minta maaf, tapi ia tahu ia tak berhak. Sai mengikuti Ino yang menghilang di ujung jalan. Ia tahu Ino tak layak diperlakukan seperti ini. Sejak kapan ia peduli pada Yamanaka Ino. Membuat wanita itu menderita membuat hatinya juga terasa sakit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Suami penganti**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan berlalu, Ino kembali tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Dia tak menghubungi Itachi dan Itachi juga tak berusaha menghubunginya. Ino menjadi bertambah marah. Dia benar-benar sakit hati mengingat Itachi langsung mempercayai kata-kata Sai daripada mendengar penjelasannya. Apa pendapat Itachi tentang dirinya begitu rendah hingga ia meyakini istrinya adalah tukang selingkuh? Ino paham pernikahan mereka tidak punya dasar yang kuat, tapi bukankah perasaan mereka untuk satu sama lain begitu besar atau jangan-jangan selama ini dia salah menduga.

Cih, Cinta katanya. Akan selalu memaafkan katanya. Semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Itachi padanya kini terasa bagaikan _bullshit_ belaka. Suaminya bahkan tak berusaha menghubunginya untuk meluruskan keadaan. Bila Itachi melayangkan surat cerai saat ini juga, ia akan menandatanganinya tanpa basa-basi. Ino memutuskan untuk tidak mengemis dan mengiba agar Itachi mengerti ini semua hanya salah paham. Ino tidak bersalah, Bila suaminya terlalu bodoh untuk membaca situasi maka biar lah ia kehilangan dirinya. Wanita pirang itu tak tertarik untuk hidup bersama orang yang tak mempercayainya.

Sebenarnya Ino agak heran. Suaminya bukan tipe orang yang menelan suatu informasi mentah-mentah. Ia pria cerdas, harusnya Itachi berpikir semua peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan ini terlalu aneh untuk di katakan sebagai kebetulan.

Ino semakin yakin Sasuke adalah dalang dari semua ini. Sai sendiri mengakui apa yang ia lakukan hanya lah bagian dari transaksi dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Ino tak ingin rumah tangga yang baru ia bina hancur, sebab Ia terlanjur mencintai suaminya dengan begitu dalam. Tidak sehari pun Ino melupakan wajah seriusnya yang terkadang bisa usil dan senyumnya yang menawan. Ia bahkan merindukan suara dengkurannya yang mengganggu, tetapi Itachi tak tampak memiliki itikad untuk mencari kebenaran. Ino merasa ditelantarkan dan dikhianati. Mengapa Itachi tak mempercayainya? belum lagi perutnya semakin membesar. Setiap hari Ino berpikir apa yang sebenarnya Itachi sedang lakukan? Terkadang ia tergoda untuk menekan nomor ponsel suaminya, tapi ia gengsi. Pria itu tega mengusirnya di tengah hujan, tanpa memikirkan sedikit pun apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Ino mencintai Itachi tapi kini ia juga punya alasan untuk membenci pria itu.

Duduk sendirian di rumah kaca kebanggaan ayahnya selalu membuat Ino merasa lebih tenang. Warna hijau dedaunan dan manisnya aroma bunga melonggarkan ketegangannya. Untuk sementara dia memutuskan rehat sejenak dari rutinitasnya. Dia telah menceritakan masalah di perusahaan pada ayahnya dan lega karena Inoichi berjanji untuk menanganinya bersama paman Shikaku Nara.

Ia merasa tak enak merepotkan orang tuanya. Hari itu, Ino muncul dengan basah kuyup dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan ibunya. Mendengar penuturannya, Inoichi dengan murka ingin berbicara kepada Fugaku. Ia tidak terima putrinya diperlakukan seperti itu. Lalu Ino memohon pada sang ayah agar berdiam diri karena tak ingin masalahnya menjadi semakin besar. Ino hanya ingin ini menjadi urusan antara dia dan suaminya untung saja ayahnya mau mengerti dan mendengarkan permintaannya untuk bersikap pasif.

Saat ini Ino tak sanggup berpikir apa-apa selain masalah rumah tangga dan hatinya yang hancur. Di satu sisi ia merasa begitu hampa tanpa suaminya, tetapi di sisi lain ia marah karena Itachi dengan mudahnya dihasut dan meninggalkannya. Apakah ia tak berarti apa pun?

Setelah cukup lama merenung Ino berusaha keras untuk tidak menyalahkan Itachi atas reaksinya. Ia berusaha membuat pembenaran atas kelakuan suaminya. Ia paham atas reaksi seketika pria itu saat melihatnya bersama Sai. Siapa yang tidak syok. Ia menghilang semalaman dan kembali bersama Sai. Mungkin kemarahan Itachi hanya bentuk stres dan kepanikan. Apa lagi menurut cerita konan suaminya tengah berada dalam tekanan.

Sekarang ia yang merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada suaminya. Bukannya ia tak peduli, tetapi Itachi tak pernah bercerita tentang masalahnya. Mungkin ia merasa segan membebani dirinya yang juga sibuk. Itu juga alasan Ino tak bicara pada Itachi. Maksud Ino untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak membebani suaminya, tapi tindakan itu malah menimbulkan riak di antara mereka. Yang Ino sesalkan mengapa setelah kejadian itu suaminya memutuskan untuk tidak muncul dan menghubunginya? Bukankah sebulan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendinginkan kepala dan berbicara.

Sekelebat pikiran negatif melintas di benaknya, Mungkin saja Itachi tak lagi peduli padanya. Dengan tatapan kosong Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tak bisa memutuskan apa-apa. Untuk sementara ia akan berdiam diri dan menunggu Itachi berbicara dan mengambil keputusan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Meski ia sudah berusaha berpikir sepositif mungkin, tapi Ino tak bisa menghentikan sakit hatinya yang terluka. Ia tak mengira dari semua orang yang dekat dengannya malah suaminya yang tak mempercayainya. Apa Itachi pikir begitu mudah bagi Ino memberikan hatinya pada setiap lelaki?

"Dasar Bodoh," gumam Ino pada sang suami yang tak berada di sana. Air matanya mulai mengenang. Tidak Ino tak akan kembali sampai Itachi minta maaf. Meski seandainya Itachi minta maaf Ino tak yakin mereka akan bisa seperti dulu. Kepercayaan yang hancur sulit diperbaiki. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia tak boleh sedih berlarut-larut dan mengabaikan kesehatannya. Sekarang tubuhnya bukan miliknya sendiri. Ada bayi yang harus dia pikirkan. Wanita pirang itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan rentetan kegalauannya

dengan keluar rumah mencari makan siang.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha merasa bagaikan seorang pengecut, pertama kalinya ia lari dari masalah, lari dari tanggung jawabnya dan bersembunyi di tempat antah berantah. Ia tak ingin memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakannya. Hal pertama yang ada di kepalanya adalah wajah kecewa Ino yang menangis di tengah hujan. Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan? Ia menegak isi gelasnya dalam sekali teguk dan melemparkan gelas kristal itu ke dinding terdekat.

Tidak, ia tak salah. Istrinya memang seorang penipu. Ia menatap pecahan kristal di lantai. Hatinya remuk, Mengapa Ino melakukan ini padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk wanita itu? Apa kebahagiaannya selama ini hanya kepalsuan belaka dan diam-diam Ino menertawai kebodohannya menjadi seorang budak cinta? Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi apa ia harus percaya anak yang dikandung Ino adalah anaknya? Dengan kesal ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa kulit berwarna _marron_ yang berada di dekatnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang berat terdengar melintasi pintu depan. Itachi tak ambil pusing untuk mengecek siapa gerang tamu tersebut karena ia sudah tahu.

Berdiri di depannya seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan wajah sangar. Kedua lengannya terlipat di dada. Ia menatap Itachi tanpa rasa simpati.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan." Ujarnya mencemooh.

"Pergilah dari sini bila kau hanya mau mengejekku, Kisame." Balas Itachi pada temannya.

"Eh.. Kau mau mengusirku dari villa-ku sendiri? Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi di sini dan menghabiskan stok minuman beralkoholku?"

"Sampai aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk menghadapi masalah hidupku." Rutuknya sambil menunduk.

Kisame pun duduk di sebelah Itachi dan menuangkan dirinya segelas _brandy_. "Selama kau cuti dari perusahaan Sasuke atas dukungan Madara mengambil alih posisimu. Apa kau akan diam saja?"

"Aku tak peduli. Aku punya masalah yang lebih besar dari kehilangan posisi CEO."

"Istrimu? Apa kau yakin apa yang kau tuduhkan padanya benar?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi bagaimana lagi aku bisa menjelaskan. Foto-foto itu terbukti bukan rekayasa dan Ino juga bermalam bersama pria itu dan mengakui tidur bersamanya. Lagi pula banyak orang yang melihat mereka berduaan. Bahkan yang membuatku sakit hati. Pria itu bilang anak yang dikandung Ino adalah anaknya."

Kisame menepuk bahu pria yang dunianya tampak runtuh. Sepanjang persahabatan mereka ia tak pernah melihat Itachi begini tersesat dan tak berdaya. Aneh sekali rasanya menemukan pria yang selalu logis dan tajam mendadak jadi tumpul dan remuk hanya karena wanita. "Mengapa kau tak mencoba mengali lebih dalam? Sai Shimura itu teman Sasuke dan melihat kondisimu sekarang siapa yang diuntungkan? Apa kau tak curiga sedikit pun dengan kebetulan ini."

"Meski aku curiga ini jebakan. Aku tak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa Sai bersedia membantu Sasuke. Pria itu sudah punya banyak uang dan aku tak punya masalah dengannya. Dia tak punya alasan untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaanku."

"Aku tak tahu langkah apa yang akan kau ambil, tapi kau harus membuat keputusan, Itachi. Aku takut kau akan kehilangan segalanya."

"Mungkin aku memang sudah kehilangan segalanya." Jawab pria itu dengan lesu.

"Sobat, Duduk di sini dan bersembunyi tak akan memberikanmu apa- apa. Mengapa kau tak pergi dan membuat penyelidikan."

"Aku takut." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Takut apa? Takut pada kemungkinan istrimu tak bersalah dan kau sudah bersikap bodoh. Lebih baik mengetahui kebenaran yang berdasarkan fakta dari pada disesatkan oleh asumsi."

Itachi mengusap wajahnya yang kuyu dengan tangan. Apa yang Kisame bilang memang benar. Selama ini ia menuduh Ino hanya berdasarkan asumsi. Ia bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk menemui Ino karena ia malu untuk mengakui tindakan spontannya mengusir istrinya begitu gegabah.

"Bagaimana bila Ino membenciku? Aku sudah meragukan dan mengusirnya bahkan menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan. Dia pastinya marah sekali."

"Minta maaf lah. Tak usah gengsi dan bila ia memang berselingkuh suruh dia memilih. Kau atau pria itu."

"Gampang sekali kau bicara. Kau tak tahu perasaanku bagaimana."

"Well, Aku tak peduli. Yang aku inginkan mendapatkan kembali ketenangan di tempat persembunyianku ini."

"Intinya, kau ingin aku angkat kaki dari rumahmu?" Itachi menolehkan kepala dengan rasa tak percaya. Kisame mau mengusirnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya tak mau kau lari terlalu lama. Situasinya akan bertambah buruk."

"Ya, sudah! Aku pulang ke Tokyo." Cetusnya sebal lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang telah ia huni selama sebulan. Kisame benar, ia tak bisa mengantung pernikahannya seperti ini. Dia dan Ino harus bicara.

.

.

"Ino." Sakura tampak canggung berpapasan dengan mantan sahabat baiknya. Awalnya ia tak ingin menyapa karena ia merasa sangat malu atas perbuatannya. Merebut tunangan sahabat sendiri tidak lagi menjadi hal yang ia banggakan. Apa lagi pria yang ia idolakan dan perjuangkan tak lebih dari sekedar bajingan.

Sampai sekarang ia belum sempat minta maaf pada Ino dan perihal tersebut menjadi beban di benaknya. Dulu mereka suka nongkrong di cafe ini membicarakan gosip, masalah hidup dan hal lainnya. Meski persahabatannya dengan Ino runtuh terkadang ia masih suka mampir hanya untuk mengingat saat-saat menyenangkan ketika mereka begitu dekat layaknya saudari.

Ketika ia merindukan keberadaan Ino barulah ia paham, tak seharusnya ia menempatkan lelaki di atas persahabatan dan kali ini Sakura berniat memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Sakura?" terakhir ia melihat gadis itu saat makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Ia tak lagi mendendam pada wanita berambut pink itu karena pada akhirnya ia menyadari meski Sakura salah. Sasuke adalah pihak yang lebih salah dan ia lega mengetahui sepertinya Sakura sudah melepaskan obsesinya pada Sasuke dengan melirik sekilas pada pria berambut merah yang dengan santai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu.

"Ino, Apa kau berkenan bicara denganku?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap.

Keraguan terlintas di mata Ino, tetapi ia memang sedang butuh seorang teman untuk berkeluh kesah. "Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat seolah ia tak benar berniat memulai percakapan ini. Bagaimanapun Ino punya hak untuk masih merasa kesal pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada teman kencannya. "Gaara, Apa kau tak keberatan pulang lebih dulu. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Ino."

Gaara mengenali wanita pirang itu dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, Nanti cari aku di apartemen Temari." Ia menunduk untuk mencium singkat bibir Sakura " _Bye_.. _have fun ladies_!"

Ino mengikuti tatapan Sakura yang menatap kepergian Gaara. "Siapa dia?"

"Oh adik Temari." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di pojokkan." Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah meja kayu yang di pasangkan dengan sofa berwarna coklat. Di sudut ruangan itu belum ada orang jadi mereka bisa bicara dengan tenang.

"Oke." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju meja itu. Setelah memesan makanan. Ino meletakkan buku menu di atas meja dan menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. "Apa kau lupa, kita bukan teman lagi sejak kau mengkhianatiku."

Sakura sudah menyangka Ino akan memulai percakapan ini dengan kata-kata pedas dan Ia tak peduli. Ia sudah tak ingin menghindar lagi. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tindakanku yang tak bermoral, tapi kau tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanku. Perselingkuhan melibatkan dua pihak. Bila Sasuke benar mencintaimu. Ia tak akan berpaling padaku."

Ino ingin merasa geram dan menyalahkan semua masalah hidupnya pada Sakura. Seandainya saja ia tak mengganggu pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, ia tak akan pernah menikahi Itachi dan jadi jatuh cinta padanya lalu mengalami semua ini, tapi Ino bukan seorang idiot. Ia tahu tanpa sengaja Sakura telah menyelamatkannya dari membuat pilihan yang salah.

"Kau benar, Mungkin memang lebih baik aku tak jadi menikah dengan pria brengsek macam itu, tapi pada akhirnya semua lelaki memang brengsek." Ucap Ino penuh kemarahan.

Nada bicara Ino yang getir membuat Sakura tertegun, mengapa sahabatnya terlihat terluka. Setahunya Ino hidup berbahagia dengan Itachi. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau terdengar marah."

"Suamiku menuduhku berselingkuh dan mengusirku."

"Bagaimana hal seperti itu bisa terjadi?" Sakura jadi tambah bingung.

"Sai Shimura menjebakku, tak hanya itu Dia memberikanku obat, memperkosaku dan juga menculikku. Lalu dengan lancangnya ia memberitahu Itachi kami punya hubungan gelap."

"Ya Tuhan, Kau harus melaporkan ini ke polisi Ino. Apa yang pria ini inginkan darimu?"

"Dia menginginkan sesuatu dari Sasuke dan aku tak punya cukup bukti untuk melaporkan tindakannya ke polisi."

"Oh Ino, Aku sungguh sedih mendengar hal ini. Kau tak bisa diam saja. Kau harus membuktikan dirimu tak bersalah."

"Untuk apa? Itachi sudah memutuskan aku bersalah bahkan tanpa ada bukti yang pasti. Aku rasa aku tak bisa lagi mencintai pria yang tak mempercayai istrinya sendiri."

"Ino, jangan terlalu cepat memutuskan. Mungkin saja sesuatu mengelapkan penilaiannya. Kalian harus bicara baik-baik."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bicara bila Itachi tak berniat menghubungiku? Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku sendirian."

"Lalu bayi kalian?"

"Anak yang aku kandung ini belum tentu anak Itachi."

Mulut Sakura menipis mendengar pengakuan Ino. "Ino, Izinkan aku membantumu kali ini."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?"

"Kau memaafkanku dan kita bisa bersahabat lagi. Maafkan bila obsesiku pada Sasuke membuatku gelap mata, tapi sekarang aku sadar persahabatan kita lebih penting dari pria brengsek itu dan aku tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menghancurkan hidupmu."

"Aku memaafkanmu, _Forehead_. Aku juga merindukan teman nge-gossipku."

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk merangkul Ino. " _I am so sorry, pig._ "

"Lain kali ingat ya, _chicks before dick!_ "

" _I know...I know._ "

"Lalu siapa si pria berambut merah itu? Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan Sasuke." Tanya Ino mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, Gaara... Kami hanya teman." Jawabnya datar.

" _Friend with benefit, obviously._ "

"Um.." Wajah Sakura langsung tersipu, menjadi senada dengan rambutnya. "Omong-omong, Gaara tinggal dan bekerja di New york. Dia mengenal Sai Shimura. Kami melihat kalian berdua di restoran prancis sekitar sebulan yang lalu."

"Tentu saja hampir semua orang tahu siapa Sai Shimura. Dia sudah seperti selebriti di Amerika sana." Tutur Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Hm... Apa yang pria macam itu inginkan dari Sasuke?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang besar hingga ia mau membantu Sasuke menghancurkan rumah tanggaku."

"Kita harus menyelidikinya." Putus wanita berambut pink itu.

.

.

.

Sakura memencet bel pintu apartemen Temari. Tak lama Gaara membukakan pintu. Pria itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kakaknya selama berkunjung di Tokyo. Menginap di hotel tidak murah dan ia tak menyangka akan tinggal lebih dari seminggu di Tokyo. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja kembali ke Amerika sekarang karena Sai Shimura mengatakan tak memerlukan lagi jasanya, tapi ia enggan cepat-cepat meninggalkan wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah ia kencani.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu yang di dominasi warna monokrom. _Beige_ , _taupe_ dan _ivory_. Ia mendengar suara teko air panas berbunyi dan Gaara segera berjalan ke dapur.

"Apa kau mau secangkir teh?" tanya pria itu sambil menyeduh daun teh hijau dalam sebuah poci porcelain.

"Boleh, Ke mana Temari?"

"Pergi bersama Shikamaru. Mengapa wajahmu merengut begitu?" Komentar Gaara sambil menatap wanita yang dikencaninya sebulan ini. Ia meletakan nampan berisi poci dan sepasang cangkir di meja kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Dengan lesu Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara dan membiarkan pria itu melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. "Ino, Dia sedang dalam masalah."

"Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Iya dan aku ingin membantunya."

"Memang apa masalah wanita pirang itu?"

"Suaminya menuduh Ino berselingkuh dengan Sai Shimura dan pernikahan mereka diambang kehancuran."

"Bukankah kita sendiri melihat Ino bersama Sai di restoran?"

"Benar, tapi itu semua muslihat Sai untuk menjatuhkan Ino. Membuat mereka terlihat seolah berkencan."

Tentu saja Gaara tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tak menduga Sai akan menggunakan foto-foto itu untuk menghancurkan hidup seseorang.

"Andai saja kita bisa menemukan bukti muslihat Sai. Itachi dan Ino pasti akan berbaikan." Desah Sakura penuh harap.

Sebenarnya dia adalah solusi bagi Sakura. Cukup dengan membuka kartunya kebohongan Sai akan terkuak, tapi apa yang akan Sakura pikirkan tentang dirinya sebab ia juga punya andil dalam mengacaukan hidup Yamanaka Ino.

"Mengapa kau mau ikut campur urusan orang?"

"Ino itu sahabatku. Aku merampas kebahagiaannya sekali dan kali ini aku berniat menebus dosa dengan mengembalikan kebahagiaannya lagi." Ucapnya dengan penuh tekad. Ia tak akan mengecewakan Ino sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu sesuatu, tapi aku tak ingin kau menghakimiku untuk apa yang telah aku perbuat."

"Memang apa yang telah kau perbuat?" Sakura menatap pria berambut merah itu dengan mata memicing.

Gaara membuang nafas panjang. Bersiap untuk membuat pengakuan. "Sebenarnya aku datang ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan."

"Apa hubungannya pekerjaanmu dengan masalah Ino?"

"Aku diminta untuk membuntuti dan mengambil foto Yamanaka Ino oleh Sai Shimura."

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung mendorong Gaara dan menjauh. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tak percaya. "Jadi kita pergi ke restoran yang sama bukan sebuah kebetulan?"

Gaara menggeleng lemah. Ia sudah menduga Sakura akan marah. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia diam, tapi ia juga ingin mendapatkan kepercayaan Sakura.

"Kau membantu Sai menghancurkan hidup temanku. Ya tuhan, aku tak mau lagi menghabiskan waktuku dengan pria jahat sepertimu. Aku kecewa Gaara." Sakura mengambil tasnya dan hendak menghambur keluar dari apartemen itu, tapi tangan Gaara menghentikannya.

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku mengambil foto. Bila foto-foto itu disalah gunakan apakah itu salahku? Bukan aku yang merancang kebohongan."

"Kalau begitu kau harus katakan semua ini pada Itachi agar pria itu mau minta maaf pada istrinya."

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kau menjadi pacarku."

"Kau sedang memerasku, Gaara."

"Tidak, Aku tidak memerasmu. Apa kau mau berkilah dari kenyataan kau suka menghabiskan waktu denganku. Kau bahkan menolak untuk melepaskanku di tempat tidur."

Sakura mengangkat dagu dengan congkak, "Mengapa kau begitu ngotot? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku? Sayang sekali aku tak berniat berkomitmen."

Gaara hanya tersenyum picik. " _Time will tell, my dear. I'll change your mind"_

" Huff, Ya sudah aku setuju pacaran denganmu dan sebaiknya kita mencari Itachi Uchiha sekarang." Ucap Sakura sambil menepis tangan Gaara yang membelai pipinya.

"Kau memang wanita yang tak sabaran." Ia tertawa kecil.

Tawa Gaara membuatnya kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berniat untuk meninju pria yang kini resmi jadi pacar barunya itu. Mengapa lelaki begitu menyebalkan. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menarik tangan Gaara, menyeret pria itu ke luar dari apartemen Temari.

.

.

' _apakah itu Sai dan Istrinya?'_ Itachi menepikan mobilnya tak jauh dari gerbang rumah kediaman Yamanaka. Ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dari tempatnya ia tak bisa memastikan ekspresi wajah mereka, tapi dari bahasa tubuh keduanya tampak mereka sedang berdebat. Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Meski melihat keduanya tak seharmonis seperti yang ia pikirkan. Itachi tak merasa senang. Ia mencekal setir mobilnya dengan keras mengetahui Ino dan Sai masih bertemu ketika ia menghilang dari gambar.

Emosi menuntut dirinya menjauh dari situ apa lagi ketika melihat pria pucat itu memeluk istrinya. Sepertinya perdebatan mereka berakhir damai. Itachi hendak menginjak pedal gasnya untuk pergi, tetapi amplop coklat di kursi sampingnya membuat pria itu mengubah pikiran. Ia harus mencari kebenaran meski ia takut ini akan menjadi akhir segalanya.

.

.

"Nona, Orang itu masih belum pergi. Ia tak akan pergi sampai bisa bicara dengan anda."

Ino melempar majalahnya ke atas meja dengan kesal. Mengapa pria ini masih tetap mengganggunya, apa ia masih belum puas menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Itachi. "Aku akan menemuinya." Tukas Ino pada sang pelayan.

Dengan langkah gusar ia menemui si penganggu di pintu gerbang. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan pria jahat itu menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku." Desis Ino berkacak pinggang menatap pria pucat di depannya dengan galak.

Sai tetap bersikap tenang. Ia sudah tahu kedatangannya tak akan di sambut dengan hangat. "Hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Ayahmu tak memberikan banyak informasi."

"Mengapa ia harus memuaskan keingintahuanmu tentang aku? Kau adalah penyebab semua ini dan musuh kami."

Sai menunduk menatap ujung sepatu pantofel hitamnya. "Aku tahu aku bersalah, Aku hanya khawatir tak mendengar kabar apa pun setelah Itachi memintamu pergi."

Bibir Ino berkerut masam. "Apa ini caramu untuk mengatakan kau peduli padaku? Kaulah penyebab Itachi mengusirku."

"Bukan aku," Sai melangkah mendekati Ino meletakan tangannya di bahu wanita yang sedang hamil besar itu. "Perpisahan kalian bukan karena kebohonganku, tetapi karena Itachi memutuskan untuk tak mempercayaimu."

Kalimat Sai membuat Ino terpukul. Kesedihannya membuncah, jika saja Itachi mempercayainya ini tak akan terjadi. Anda saja pria itu tak langsung menyuruhnya pergi dan menelantarkannya seakan ia tak berarti. Ino tak akan begini sakit hati bila pria itu mau mendengarkannya, tapi Itachi tak pernah memberikan kesempatan. Ino pun menangis di depan Sai yang punya andil besar menghancurkan cinta dan kehidupannya.

Sai meraih Ino dan merangkulnya, benar-benar merasa kacau dan bersalah atas semua penderitaan yang ia sebabkan pada Ino, tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan wanita itu semua ini bukan serta merta kesalahannya dan mencoba membuat Itachi sama buruknya di mata wanita itu. Ia tahu Ino sedang lemah dan berniat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk benar-benar mendekatinya. "Aku minta maaf karena telah membohongimu, tapi aku tak bisa kau persalahkan ketika Itachi memilih percaya kau berselingkuh dan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku belum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ino." Suara bariton menyela kalimat yang diucapkan Sai.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Dari balik bahu Sai ia melihat Itachi. Matanya melebar menemukan suami yang mengusirnya dari rumah mereka berdiri dengan wajah gelap.

"Itachi, Mau apa kau datang?" Ino langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai.

"Mendiskusikan rumah tangga kita." Ia melirik ke arah Sai. "Kebetulan kau juga ada di sini. Aku butuh konfirmasi."

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau muncul? Kirimkan saja pengacaramu dan kita selesaikan semuanya. Aku tak menuntut apa-apa darimu."

"Apa kau ingin bercerai dariku Ino?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukankah itu niatmu? Dengan mengusir dan menuduhku berselingkuh tanpa bukti nyata?"

Sai sebagai pihak ketiga hanya diam memperhatikan. Dalam hati ia merasa puas dengan efek yang ia hasilkan. Semua ini tampak menguntungkannya. Bila Itachi menceraikan Ino ia punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan wanita itu meski akan butuh waktu.

"Aku punya bukti, karena itu aku sangat terpukul melihatmu pulang bersama bedebah ini." Ia menyerahkan amplop yang ia bawa.

Ino tampak terkejut menemukan foto-foto dirinya dengan Sai. Berlokasi di New York dan juga Tokyo. "Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Kakek Madara, Seseorang mengirimkan ini ke tempatnya dan mengancam menjual foto-foto ini ke publik untuk membuat skandal."

Ino langsung menatap Sai dengan penuh konspirasi. "Apa ini pekerjaanmu juga?" Wanita pirang itu menyerahkan foto-foto di tangannya pada Sai.

"Ah ini foto-foto ketika kita berkencan kan. Aku tak melakukannya, sungguh." Jawab Sai mengelak. "Mungkin pekerjaan paparazi, apa kalian lupa aku cukup terkenal."

"Sai berhenti bicara seolah ada sesuatu antara kau dan aku." Hardik Ino pada sang pria pucat. "dan kau Itachi, percuma kita bicara kalau kau tetap tak percaya semua ini hanya jebakan belaka. Kirimkan saja pengacaramu untuk menyelesaikan ini bila kah terlalu buta untuk melihat kebenaran. Lagi pula sakit hatiku tak akan tertebus oleh sekedar maaf." Ino mengeraskan hatinya, tak ingin merasa dipermainkan lagi. Ia berbalik memasuki rumah meninggalkan kedua pria itu begitu saja.

Setelah Ino menghilang. Itachi dengan agresif menarik kerah baju Sai, tak membiarkan orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya pergi. "Kau dan aku masih punya urusan."

Sai tersenyum sinis, "Memukulku tak akan mengubah keadaan."

"Memang tidak, tapi cukup untuk membuatku puas."

Itachi melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Sai pria itu tak melawan meski Itachi memukulnya berkali-kali.

Pria pucat itu meludahkan darah dan memegangi pipinya.

"Mengapa kau tak melawan?"

"Karena aku lebih baik darimu. Aku akan senang bila kau menceraikan Ino. Dengan begitu ia akan menjadi milikku."

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu?"

"Kau tak mempercayai istrimu bukan?...dan dia juga tak lagi mencintaimu. Untuk apa mempertahankannya. Lagi pula Madara Uchiha yang terkenal itu tak akan memaafkan Ino karena telah menodai martabat keluarga. Dia tak akan membiarkan Ino tetap menjadi seorang Uchiha."

"Apa yang kau tahu soal keluargaku."

"Oh, Aku tahu banyak. Sebaiknya kau dengarkan kakekmu sebelum Sasuke mengambil alih semuanya."

"Jadi benar ini semua muslihatmu?" tanya Itachi serius.

"Muslihat? Apa kau tak dengar istrimu tadi? Ia tak segan bercerai denganmu. Lebih baik lepaskan dia dari ikatanmu dan keluargamu yang beracun itu. Lagi pula anak yang ia kandung adalah milikku. Dia akan lebih bahagia bebas bersamaku."

Sai melangkah pelan menuju mobilnya meninggalkan Itachi dengan pikirannya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Suami Pengganti.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat kokoh dan mengesankan. Sebuah pertemuan penting sedang berlangsung. Lima orang pria dari tiga generasi duduk semeja di dalam ruang rapat. Semuanya memiliki rambut gelap dan tatapan tajam yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga mereka.

Kesunyian mengantung di udara. Empat pasang mata menatap sosok pria yang duduk di ujung meja, ia tampak letih, bersandar di kursinya dengan bahu merosot dan wajah tertunduk. Merasa terpojok Itachi hanya bisa menunggu dengan pasrah, bersiap mendengarkan wejangan kakeknya. Fugaku dan Inabi hanya bisa menatap Itachi dengan simpati. Sementara Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya dalam seringai kemenangan.

Angin sedang berembus ke arahnya. Si bungsu Uchiha senang melihat sang kakak yang selalu dipuja kini terpuruk. Manusia selalu membuat kesalahan. Itachi selalu rasional dan hati-hati, tapi bila sudah menyangkut masalah hati semua orang juga bisa terbawa emosi. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Ino. Bila hati Itachi tidak tertambat pada wanita itu, Ia tak mungkin menemukan kelemahan kakaknya.

Ketegangan terasa begitu pekat, mengantung beban lebih banyak di dalam kepala Itachi. Detik yang berlalu membuatnya semakin gelisah menanti Madara membuka suara yang mungkin mencetuskan hukuman yang harus dia terima. Benar dia telah membuat beberapa kesalahan, tapi apakah pantas dia pojokkan begini hanya karena ia memprioritaskan kehidupannya daripada tanggung jawab atas perusahaan. Tanpa dirinya perusahaan masih bisa berjalan dengan normal. Sementara hidupnya bisa runtuh bila ia mengambil langkah yang salah.

"Itachi, Kau telah menelantarkan pekerjaanmu selama satu bulan. Apa kau punya alasan untuk meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu pada perusahaan?" tanya pria itu penuh selidik.

"Maafkan aku kakek, Aku merasa butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah rumah tanggaku. Aku merasa tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaan."

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?"

Itachi terdiam, Ia sama sekali tak ingin memulai proses perceraian dan ragu untuk meninggalkan Ino meski telah memikirkan masalah ini sebulan lamanya. Ditambah lagi ia jadi semakin emosi setelah mendengar ucapan Sai. Ia tak ingin pria itu mendapatkan Ino sepenuhnya.

"Berikan aku sedikit waktu. Aku masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan."

Wajah keriput Madara menekuk dalam. "Aku tak ingin wanita tanpa moral dan pembuat skandal menjadi anggota keluarga kita. Apa kau mengerti Itachi? Kita keluarga terhormat dan terpandang. Setitik Noda bisa merusak segalanya."

"Belum tentu Ino berselingkuh." Bela Itachi.

"Foto-foto itu dan Saksi yang melihat lebih dari cukup, tentu saja wanita jalang itu tak akan mengakui kesalahannya. Kau bisa memilih wanita itu atau keluargamu. Aku tak mentoleransi pembangkang meski itu cucuku sendiri. Jika kau masih mempertahankan Ino Yamanaka sebagai istrimu. Kami tak akan mengakuimu lagi sebagai seorang Uchiha. Saham, aset dan segala bentuk properti yang berasal dari perusahaan akan dibekukan. Pikirkan baik-baik Itachi dan selama kau masih tak bisa berpikir dengan benar Sasuke akan menggantikanmu memimpin perusahaan ini." Putus Madara. Pria tua itu dibantu sekretarisnya berdiri meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tajam "Kau terlihat senang."

"Kau sudah tahu aku mengincar posisimu sejak lama, Meski ini sementara aku cukup menikmatinya. Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus perusahaan, kak. Sementara mengurus istri saja kau tak becus." Sasuke tertawa kejam mengolok-olok kakaknya.

"Sasuke, Jangan bicara seperti itu pada kakakmu." Hardik Fugaku pada putra bungsunya.

"Ayah, Kau pikir mengapa aku meninggalkan Ino di altar dan berselingkuh, karena Ino yang berselingkuh lebih dulu. Lalu kakakku yang naif dan tak tahu apa-apa dengan heroik menikahi mantan kekasihku dan berpikir itu akan membuatku kesal. Sayang sekali tindakanmu menjadi senjata makan tuan. Maaf aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Yamanaka Ino hanya wanita jalang yang suka mempermainkan pria."

Itachi berdiri menggebrak meja. "Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan istriku."

"Hipokrit, Aku tak boleh menghina istrimu sementara kau sendiri sudah mengusirnya dari rumah kalian."

Inabi menyela perdebatan kedua ponakannya "Sasuke jangan bicara lagi."

"Baiklah, Aku punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting untuk diurus." Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Fugaku menepuk bahu putranya memberi dukungan. Ia paham ini situasi yang sulit bagi putranya. Apalagi Ino juga sedang hamil. Fugaku tahu betapa besar cinta Itachi pada Ino dan bila memang benar perselingkuhan itu terjadi putranya pasti merasa begitu sakit hati.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ayah?" tanyanya meminta saran.

"Aku tak tahu, Kau yang menjalaninya." Jawaban ayahnya sungguh tak membantu.

"Dengar Itachi, buatlah keputusan yang tak akan kau sesali." Ucap pamannya "sebab begitu kau membuat pilihanmu kau tak akan bisa kembali." Lanjutnya lagi penuh nostalgia. Dari cara pamannya berbicara seolah ia sedang mengisahkan pengalamannya sendiri. Itachi tak tahu apa yang pamannya itu sesalkan.

.

.

Sakura memencet bel rumah itu dengan tak sabar. Ia mencari Itachi ke mana-mana dan tidak menemukannya.

"Duh...ke mana si brengsek itu. Aku benar-benar ingin melabraknya."

"Ck..ck...dari seorang pelakor tiba-tiba menjadi teman yang sok perhatian. Berapa wajah yang kau miliki Sakura?"

Mata Jade kehijauan Sakura langsung mendelik ke arah pria yang diseretnya ke mana-mana untuk menemukan Itachi Uchiha tiga hari belakangan ini. "Oh, Aku punya banyak wajah dan salah satunya bisa menjadi mimpi burukmu." Desis wanita itu tajam. "Bisakah kau diam, Jangan buat aku kesal, Gaara" bentaknya galak.

"Baik...Madam." ucap Gaara dengan patuh, tetapi bibirnya melengkung ke atas menetap ekspresi kesal pacarnya. Mungkin ia memang masokhis sengaja memancing Sakura agar menjadi agresif dan menghukumnya. Sakura yang seperti itu langsung membuatnya bergairah. Wanita temperamental dengan emosi meluap-luap bagai air bah yang siap menerjang dan menghanyutkannya kapan saja.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Itachi yang tampak lusuh dan berantakan tercengang melihat mantan sahabat Ino muncul di rumahnya. "Sakura...ada apa kau kemari?"

"Menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Bisa kita bicara?"

"Masuklah.."

Sakura dan Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Sakura jadi merasa iba. Penampilan Itachi juga menyiratkan masalahnya dengan Ino membuat lelaki itu merasa _down_ sampai tak ingat mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Itachi-San, apa kau menghabiskan semua itu?" tanya Sakura melihat banyak kaleng bir dan botol kosong yang bertebaran di lantai."

"Oh, itu. Alkohol membantu melenyapkan sakit hatiku."

"Menyedihkan sekali." Komentar Gaara tanpa rasa simpati.

"Siapa pria tidak sopan ini?" tanya Itachi menatap Gaara.

"Orang yang tahu kebenaran. Bila kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara Sai Shimura dan istrimu. Kau harus bersikap baik padaku." Ucap Gaara sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa. Pria itu duduk dengan santai menyilangkan kakinya seakan ia lah sang pemilik rumah.

"Apakah yang ia katakan benar?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku membawanya kemari karena aku ingin kau tahu Ino tak pernah berselingkuh."

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu?" desak Itachi.

"Keuntungan apa yang akan aku dapat darimu?" tanya si pria berambut merah itu.

Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya langsung menendang betis Gaara dengan keras. " Jangan mempersulit Itachi. Apa kau berniat mengingkari kesepakatan kita?"

"Apa hubungan pria ini dengan Ino, Sakura."

"Dia seorang paparazi."

"Tepatnya seseorang yang dibayar oleh Sai Shimura untuk membuntuti istrimu dan foto-foto yang kau lihat ini hasil jepretanku." Tambah Gaara menunjuk lembaran foto yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang Itachi. Semua ini settingan belaka."

Itachi langsung terenyak. Ino bicara jujur dan tak bersalah. "Jadi Ino tak berbohong, tapi ia mengakui tidur dengan Sai di New York."

"Apa kau mau menyalahkan Ino ketika seseorang mengambil keuntungan darinya saat ia dibuat tidak sadar? Ia hanya mencoba bicara jujur padamu dan kau dengan bodohnya memperlakukan Ino dengan jahat."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura?"

"Aku tak tahu, Ino benar-benar sakit hati karena tindakanmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau tak mempercayainya. Apa kau berencana meninggalkan Ino?"

"Kakekku mendesak agar aku segera bercerai, tapi aku masih mencintainya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia memaafkanku."

"Huff, Kau bisa memohon padanya, berlutut dan menyembah bila perlu. Wanita sekeras apa pun pasti akan luluh juga." Ucap Gaara memberi saran.

"Ino merindukanmu. Aku tahu itu. Cobalah menemuinya lagi. Mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Sakura. Aku harap Ino akan memberiku kesempatan."

"Jangan sakiti Ino lagi, kau dengar itu. Bila temanku kau buat menangis lagi. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

"Sakura membayar mahal untuk menyeretku kemari. Dia berharap kalian bisa rujuk."

Mendengar penuturan pria berambut merah itu, Itachi merasa tak enak. "Eng...Sakura izinkan aku mengganti kerugian finansialmu."

Wanita bermata hijau itu mendesah. "Tak masalah Itachi. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Ino. Lagi pula ini tak ada kaitannya dengan uang."

"Aku sudah menyampaikan kesaksianku pada Tuan Uchiha. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang."

Sakura menggerutu, "Jangan pikir untuk memerintahku mentang-mentang aku setuju jadi pacarmu." Meski mengomel wanita bermata hijau itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku permisi dulu, Itachi." Melangkah keluar rumah itu terlebih dahulu.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah laku Sakura. "Wanita" keluhnya sebal.

"Sulit dimengerti, tapi kita membutuhkannya." Lanjut Itachi.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Hubungi saja Sakura." Ucap Gaara pada sang tuan rumah sebelum beranjak menyusul pacar barunya.

Tak berpikir lama Itachi lantas bergegas menuju kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Tiba di sana putra sulung Fugaku itu langsung berhadapan dengan sang ayah mertua yang tampak tidak bersahabat.

"Mengapa kau datang kemari?"

Itachi tak tampak gentar dengan tatapan dingin Inoichi. Ia sudah bertekad membawa istrinya pulang kembali meski ia harus bersujud di bawah kaki Ino. Ia akan melakukannya. "Aku ingin bicara dengan istriku."

"Istrimu?, Wanita yang kau usir dari rumahmu sebulan yang lalu meski ia sedang hamil. Aku tak terima kau memperlakukan putriku seperti itu. Aku memintamu untuk menjaganya bukan untuk menyakitinya."

Itachi membungkuk di hadapan ayah mertuanya. Merasa gagal menjadi suami karena tak mempercayai istrinya "Maafkan aku, paman. Ini semua salah paham dan aku ingin meluruskan segalanya dengan Ino. Aku begitu mencintainya hingga rasionalku dibutakan oleh amarah dan bertindak gegabah. Aku malu pada diriku."

Mendengar ketulusan permintaan maaf itu dan juga ekspresi putus asa Itachi. Inoichi sadar menantunya berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dia juga tahu putrinya sedang menderita.

"Ino sedang berada di rumah kaca, temui dia di sana."

"Terima kasih."

Itachi melangkah menuju rumah kaca, rasa galau dan takut berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Takut bila Ino tak akan memaafkannya. Mengutuki kebodohannya tak lagi berguna. Ia telah menyakiti Ino dan merendahkan istrinya. Wanita yang seharusnya ia percayai dan cintai dengan tulus. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kaca yang membawanya ke tengah-tengah musim semi di mana warna kehijauan mendominasi. Kuncup bunga mawar bermekaran dengan warna merah dan ungu. Terlihat juga untaian anggrek bergelantungan dari pot-potnya. Di tengah-tengah semua itu ia menemukan Ino duduk di pinggir pancuran kecil dari batu pualam. Rambut pirangnya tergerai hingga ke pinggang. Wajah pucatnya terlihat sedih menatap kosong sedangkan sebelah tangannya melingkari perutnya yang tampak kian besar.

Kesedihan Ino menghancurkan hatinya, seberapa buruk ia telah menjadi suami. Seorang yang selalu dipuji sebagai prodigy yang selalu sukses melakukan apapun pada akhirnya tak bisa menjaga wanita yang ia cintai.

"Ino..." Panggilnya lirih.

Wanita pirang itu menoleh tanpa menyembunyikan sakit hatinya. "Mengapa kau datang? Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Pergilah." Pintanya memohon.

Mengabaikan perkataan Ino, Itachi melangkah mendekat. Ia meraih tangan istrinya dan menggenggamnya dalam telapak tangannya sendiri. Ino tidak menolak sebab dalam hati ia merindukan suaminya.

"Lihatlah aku, Apa aku terlihat bahagia? Ino aku mohon maafkan aku. Sekarang aku sadar kau tak melakukannya."

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, Tidak bisakah kau melihat betapa aku mencintaimu hingga kau tega menuduhku sengaja berselingkuh. Tak ada pria lain di hatiku, Itachi." Ucap Ino dengan serak. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua netranya.

Itachi lantas memeluk istrinya. "Karena itu aku datang untuk meminta pengampunanmu. Aku mohon Ino berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi dan aku berjanji tak akan pernah lagi meragukanmu."

Ino mendesah, "Ini salah kita berdua. Bila saja aku bercerita padamu dan tak berusaha mengatasi semua ini seorang diri. Rencana mereka tak mungkin berhasil."

"Dan aku juga salah, terlalu emosional untuk mencari fakta. Pulanglah bersamaku Ino."

"Bagaimana dengan klaim Sai atas anak ini?"

"Ia tak punya hak. Kau istriku dan anak itu secara hukum menjadi anakku."

"Bagaimana bila benar ini anak Sai?"

"Aku tak peduli. Dia tetap anak kita."

"Oh Itachi..."

"Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"

Mata _aqua marine_ Ino berkilat senang. "Tentu saja, Aku merindukanmu bodoh."

"Kau tak tahu, Aku sudah siap melakukan apa pun agar kau mau bersamaku lagi."

Percakapan mereka di dalam rumah kaca diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman yang menjanjikan harapan rumah tangga yang lebih baik, penuh cinta dan kepercayaan.

.

.

"Kakek, bagaimana bila kita memperluas bisnis ke Amerika? Pasar Jepang sudah kita kuasai bukankah kita harus membidik lebih tinggi." Tanya Sasuke sambil menggeser bidak caturnya yang berwarna hitam.

Madara mengamati papan hitam putih itu dan membuat langkahnya. "Aku suka ambisimu, Nak. Tidak seperti kakakmu yang cepat berpuas diri. Kau selalu menatap lebih tinggi. Aku kagum dengan kesuksesanmu di korea, tetapi aku rasa perusahaan kita akan sulit untuk masuk dalam persaingan di Amerika."

"Tidak bila kita punya partner untuk memulainya."

Madara menatap cucunya. "Apa idemu?"

"Aku bersekolah di Amerika dan membangun koneksi. Kita akan butuh modal besar untuk memulai bisnis di sana. Kebetulan aku punya rekan yang berniat berinvestasi."

"Perusahaan kita adalah perusahaan keluarga. Aku kurang setuju kita menerima orang lain menjadi pemegang saham."

"Tapi kakek, apa kau tak ingin perusahaan kita berkembang pesat. Kita dituntut untuk berubah bila ingin maju."

"Kau benar, Aku percaya pada penilaianmu. Merambah pasar baru memang riskan, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Apa kakakmu sudah mulai mengurus perceraiannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia tak pernah muncul di kantor dan tak juga bercerita pada ayah."

"Anak itu pada akhirnya jadi mengecewakan hanya karena seorang wanita. Padahal aku berharap banyak padanya."

"Sudahlah, Kek. Aku akan mengurus keluarga ini dengan baik." Sasuke menggeser bidak menterinya. Sepintas senyum samar terlihat di wajahnya yang serius.

Madara menatap papan catur itu dengan tak percaya lalu ia tertawa. "Kau berhasil memojokkanku, Sasuke."

"Aku tak seperti apa yang mereka kira."

"Hm...kau bisa melakukan yang kau mau." Ucap pria tua itu dengan puas. Ia senang cucunya mengalahkan dirinya dalam permainan strategi.

"Terima kasih kakek." Wajah Sasuke berbinar senang. Sekarang ia tinggal mengatur semuanya dengan Sai dan ketika Itachi kembali semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

Ino merasa sangat senang kembali ke rumah itu. Tak satu pun barang-barangnya bergeser dari tempat semula. Seolah ia tak pernah pergi. "Mengapa kau tak mengepak dan membuang barang-barangku?" tanya Ino pada Itachi yang berbaring terlentang di ranjang. Kepala Ino terkulai di dada pria itu.

Dengan perlahan Itachi menyisirkan jari-jarinya di rambut sang istri. Menikmati kehalusan rambut pirang yang terawat dengan baik. "Mungkin karena dalam hatiku aku tak ingin kau benar-benar pergi dari hidupku. Untuk sesaat aku marah, kecewa dan sakit hati. Ketika aku sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Yang aku rasakan hanya rasa bersalah dan sesal. Aku senang kau memberikanku kesempatan lagi."

"Dengar Itachi, Jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi. Sekali lagi kau menyakiti hatiku aku tak akan kembali."

Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ino. "Cukup sekali ini saja. Tanpa dirimu aku merasa hampa Ino. Aku memilih kehilangan segalanya dari pada kehilanganmu."

"Klise sekali, Apa kau sengaja mengutip dialog dari novel romantis yang aku baca?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menggombal?"

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan mengamati suaminya dengan tatapan serius. "Hm...Yap.. Kau memang sedang berusaha membuatku luluh kan. Maaf saja aku tak tergerak. Aku memang setuju untuk kembali, tapi aku masih kesal." Ucap Ino setengah merajuk.

Itachi menyeringai. "Setelah yang ini aku yakin kau akan melupakan kemarahanmu." Ia langsung menyergap Ino. Membuat wanita itu kembali berbaring di ranjang bersamanya.

"Aku sedang hamil besar, bodoh!" Rona merah muda menjalari pipinya ketika tangan nakal suaminya menyingkap rok yang ia kenakan dan dengan santai mengelus pahanya naik turun.

"Dokter tak melarang kita untuk melakukannya."

"Ya ampun Itachi,"

"Bukankah kau merindukanku Ino? Merindukan sentuhan dan belaianku juga."

"Aku lebih merindukan seringai bodohmu."

"Seperti ini?" Itachi menarik sudut mulutnya menciptakan sebuah senyum yang terlalu lebar. Ino terkikik melihat wajah serius Itachi menjelma menjadi ekspresi seorang badut.

"Kau terlihat konyol Itachi."

"Kau yang membuatku begitu, tapi aku menyukainya Ino dan aku lebih senang mendengarmu tertawa."

"Jangan coba membuatku bersedih lagi dan tolong belajarlah untuk mendengarkan."

"Aku janji, Maaf aku meragukanmu."

"Percayalah Itachi, Aku hanya mencintaimu. _There will be no other man_."

"Terkadang aku merasa tak layak mendapatkanmu."

"Apa kau ingin mendengar pujian dariku untuk menambal rasa percaya dirimu?"

Itachi mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kau idiot." Celetuk wanita pirang itu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia bahagia mereka kembali seperti semula. Luka dan sakit hati memang masih bersisa, tapi Ino tak ingin memendamnya. Itachi telah sadar dan meminta maaf. Cintanya bagi pria itu jauh lebih besar dari rasa sakit hatinya karena itu ia mencoba memaafkan.

.

.

Sai menemui Sasuke di ruang kantornya. Ia duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau." Ucap Sasuke dengan senang. "Kita bisa memulai prosesnya sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan anggota keluargamu yang lain?"

"Ayah dan pamanku tak punya kuasa dan Itachi, haknya veto-nya sedang dibekukan sampai dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Ino. Jadi kita bisa mulai prosesnya sekarang."

"Bagaimana bila Itachi kembali ?" tanya Sai dengan khawatir.

"Semuanya akan terlambat. Karena saat itu kau akan menjadi salah satu pemilik perusahaan ini. Aku akan mempersiapkan dokumennya sekarang."

"Berapa dana yang perlu aku investasikan?"

"Sekitar 300 juta US dollar."

"Aku akan mengirimkannya. Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Sama-sama sepupu. Kita akan merombak dan menghancurkan semua pekerjaan Madara."

"Pak tua itu layak mendapatkannya."

.

.

Ino membuka mata dan heran menemukan Itachi masih tertidur lelap di sebelahnya meski matahari sudah tinggi. "Hei, Bangun! Apa kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Tidak, tapi nanti siang kita perlu mampir ke sana."

"Kita?"

"Kau juga harus ikut ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kakekku."

Ino merasa tegang, Itachi merapikan dasinya dan Ino dengan gugup meluruskan lipatan roknya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan pertemuan ini membahas tentang apa?"

"Ini hanya pertemuan keluarga. Tenanglah Ino aku perlu kau berdiri di sampingku. Memastikan aku membuat keputusan yang benar."

Itachi mendorong pintu kayu berpelitur. Memasuki ruangan luas yang terlihat kosong. Hanya tiga orang duduk di meja rapat. Fugaku tersenyum melihat tangan putra dan menantunya saling terkait. Dari semua hal di dunia Fugaku hanya ingin melihat putranya bahagia. Dia bangga pada akhirnya Itachi punya keberanian untuk mengikuti kata hatinya, tak seperti dirinya dan Inabi yang selalu tunduk dan takut pada sang ayah. Ia tak ingin anak-anaknya mengulangi kisah yang sama dan menjalani hidup yang tak bahagia.

Madara menatap Ino dengan tidak suka. " Jadi kau sudah membuat keputusan?"

"Aku tak akan menceraikan Ino." Ucap Itachi penuh ketegasan. Ino terlihat bingung. Ia tidak paham maksud pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau bukan lagi seorang Uchiha. Kau sungguh mengecewakan aku berharap banyak padamu." Ujar kakek tua itu sepat.

Fugaku langsung berdiri, "Kau boleh tak mengakui Itachi sebagai cucumu lagi, tapi dia tetap putraku."

Mata Madara memicing, "Kau berani melawan keputusanku, Fugaku."

"Ayah, Kami hidup terlalu lama dalam tekananmu. Kami tak akan setuju dan tak akan pernah mengucilkan Itachi." Ucap Inabi pada Madara.

" _plok...plok...plok._." Suara tepuk tangan membahana di ruangan itu.

Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu. "Sepertinya ayah dan paman menemukan keberaniannya. Aku sudah menduga kau akan memilih Ino dari pada kedudukanmu. Terima kasih karena melapangkan rencanaku, Kak."

Pandangan Sasuke menyapu semua orang yang hadir di ruangan. Dengan santai ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang kosong. " Melihat kalian semua sudah berkumpul di sini aku ingin mengenalkan investor baru kita. Bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar. Orang ini sudah mengucurkan dana untuk proyek baru di Amerika. Besarnya sekitar tiga puluh persen dari aset perusahaan Uchiha. Bukankah ini berita bagus. Kita punya modal baru untuk diolah."

Madara tampak puas dengan keberhasilan Sasuke menemukan investor dengan cepat, sementara itu Ino merasa risi. Tak seharusnya ia berada di tempat ini. Apa lagi mereka tengah membahas tentang perusahaan.

Tak lama pintu berkeriut. Sai Shimura memasuki ruangan dengan dramatis. Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Hanya dasinya saja berwarna merah.

Ino tidak terkejut melihat pria itu, tapi kebingungan tampak jelas di wajah Itachi dan Fugaku sementara Inabi dan Madara menatap pria pucat itu seolah melihat hantu.

"Kau...Sai? Kau kah itu?" tanya Inabi pada pria tinggi berambut hitam yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, ternyata kau masih mengingatku ayah." Ujarnya dengan dingin.

Hal itu membuat Ino, Itachi dan Fugaku yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa soal ini syok.

"Mengapa dia berada di sini?" Madara menuntut penjelasan pada Sasuke.

"Kakek bilang ini perusahaan keluarga. Jadi aku meminta Sai menginvestasikan uangnya pada perusahaan kita. Bukankah ia seorang Uchiha juga."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Pria ini yang menyebabkan masalah antara Ino dan aku." Sela Itachi

"dan dia juga adalah sepupu kita yang terbuang dan tak diakui oleh kakek dan paman yang berdiri di sana."

Sai menatap Madara dan Inabi dengan kebencian yang selama ini ia pendam. "Mungkin kau mengira aku akan mati terlantar di jalanan kota Tokyo, tapi tekad membawaku kembali kemari. Madara Uchiha, Aku yang kau sebut sebagai anak hina yang tak pantas menyandang margamu kini memiliki sebagian dari apa yang kau bangun. Apa yang akan kau katakan padaku sekarang pak tua. Aku bukan sampah. Dan kau Inabi betapa teganya kau memilih membuang kami daripada kehilangan statusmu. Ibuku sampai mati pun terus mengutuk keluarga ini."

Pertama kalinya Ino melihat Sosok Sai begitu emosional. Kepahitan dan amarah melumuri kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Jadi ia anak haram Inabi. Semua ini jadi masuk akal. Tapi mengapa harus ia dan Itachi yang menjadi tumbal balas dendam Sai.

"Sai, Aku hidup dalam penyesalan. Maafkan aku." Ucap Inabi.

"Maafmu tak mengubah fakta kau membuat aku dan Ibuku menderita." Pungkasnya dingin.

Madara menatap Sasuke marah, "Mengapa kau melakukan ini pada keluarga kita. Kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku."

"Kakek, Kau adalah tetua. Tapi selama ini kau hanya menjalankan keinginanmu dan menekan anggota keluarga lainnya. Lihat saja ayah, paman dan bahkan Itachi. Kakek mengekang kami semua dengan ancamanmu. Kakek bahkan dengan tega menelantarkan seorang bocah karena ibunya seorang wanita dari kalangan biasa. Cukup sudah kakek memerintah kami. Meski sudah tua, kakek masih saja ambisius dan ingin mengatur segalanya. Pernahkah kakek bertanya apa yang ayah dan paman inginkan. Atau pernahkah kakek bertanya apa Itachi ingin memimpin perusahaan ini? Kakakku terlalu baik dan penurut."

Itachi memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, Benar ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan apa yang benar-benar inginkan. Jalan hidupnya tercetak begitu saja ketika ia terlahir menjadi putra sulung di keluarga Uchiha. Ia dididik dan dibesarkan untuk menjadi kepala keluarga dan tak pernah diizinkan untuk memiliki impian lainnya. Ia dilatih untuk taat dan menjaga martabat bahkan keputusan impulsifnya menikahi Ino hanya karena ia tak ingin keluarganya menanggung malu. Ia tak pernah menentang kakeknya kecuali sekarang. Ia tak setuju dan tak akan pernah setuju untuk menceraikan Ino. Ia tak peduli soal melindungi martabat keluarga karena bila apa yang diucapkan Sai benar maka kakeknya tak punya martabat sama sekali.

"Mengapa kau mengadu aku dan Ino? Menjadikan kami tumbal dari rencana kalian."

" Aku iri melihat kehidupanmu yang selalu sempurna. Kau menjadi pewaris utama dan kau juga mendapatkan istri yang mencintaimu. Apa yang tersisa untukku? Dari dulu aku selalu menginginkan posisi CEO sementara kau menganggapnya sebagai beban yang harus kau tanggung sebagai putra sulung. Aku sadar kau juga iri pada kebebasan yang aku dapatkan. Mengapa kita tak bertukar peran? Lagi pula bila kau masih menduduki jabatan itu. Sai tak akan punya peluang untuk mendapatkan balas dendamnya. Untuk itu aku menggunakan Ino untuk menjatuhkanmu. Dia adalah kelemahanmu."

"Kau tak berhak memanfaatkannya seperti itu. Yang kau lakukan pada kami adalah kejahatan."

Ino menaruh sebelah tangannya di pundak Itachi yang tampak emosi "Sudahlah Itachi, Lupakan saja insiden ini. Bukankah kita setuju untuk membuka lembaran baru."

"Kau benar, Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari keluarga bermasalah ini." Ia menggiring Ino keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah duduk di mobil. Ia menarik longgar dasinya. "Aku baru tahu keluargaku penuh noda hitam dan muslihat. Dulu aku selalu bangga menyandang nama Uchiha, tapi setelah tahu apa yang kakek, paman, ayahku bahkan Sasuke mampu lakukan aku merasa malu. Kami tak sebaik yang kami tampilkan."

"Kau tak terlibat dengan kejahatan mereka. Di mataku kau tetap pria baik, tapi bodoh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Itachi?"

Ia menatap istrinya, "Apa kau keberatan punya suami pengangguran dan kini bukan siapa-siapa?"

"Itachi, Kau kehilangan semua hakmu sebagai pewaris Uchiha grup karena memilihku."

"Aku merasa akan lebih bahagia bersamamu dan Sasuke benar. Aku menjalani hidupku untuk memenuhi harapan orang lain. Pekerjaan itu memang membebaniku, tapi aku merasa sudah jadi tanggung jawabku untuk memikul semuanya."

"Well, Sekarang kau hanya perlu memikirkan aku dan anak kita. Bila kau tak bekerja untuk perusahaan Uchiha apa yang ingin kau lakukan Itachi?"

"Menjadi penulis."

"Ah, Aku baru tahu kau memiliki hobi sastra. Aku pikir semua buku di perpustakaanmu itu hanya sekedar pajangan agar orang lain mengira kau pria intelek."

"Jangan menghina Ino, Apa kau tahu berapa jumlah gelar akademis yang aku punya."

"Ya..ya kau si tuan jenius yang bisa apa saja. Seorang _prodigy_." Ujar Ino bercanda.

Mereka berkendara pulang dengan senang. Seakan masalah tak pernah menghampiri mereka. Atmosfer di antara Ino dan Itachi begitu positif. Itachi mampir sebentar ke mesin ATM dan menemukan semua rekeningnya yang terkait dengan perusahaan telah dibekukan. Kakeknya tidak main-main. Syukur rekening pribadinya aman. Dia punya lebih dari cukup uang untuk memodali bisnisnya sendiri.

Ia kembali duduk di kursi kemudi. "Berita buruk sayang. Suamimu kini jadi orang miskin." Akunya dengan bercanda.

"Jangan khawatir Itachi. Apa kau lupa kalau kau menikahi wanita kaya. Yang penting kau mau mencium kakiku dan jadi lebih bijak. Maka aku dengan senang hati menanggung biaya hidupmu." Balas Ino dengan memasang wajah pura-pura angkuh.

Itachi tertawa. " _You are so sassy._ _My wife._ "

"Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih senang bila kau bilang aku seksi. Lihatlah sekarang tubuhku jadi sebesar kuda nil." Keluhnya serius.

"Ya, kau memang gendut Ino. Tapi nanti juga kurus setelah melahirkan."

Mulut wanita pirang itu menyun seketika. "Sialan kau, Itachi."

Itachi hanya tertawa. Hampir saja ia kehilangan semua kebahagiaan ini karena kebodohannya.

.

.

Merasa lebih tenang Ino kembali bekerja, tapi masalahnya dia harus berhadapan dengan Sai yang kini juga menjadi bagian dari direksi perusahaan keluarganya. Seberapa kaya memangnya Sai itu. Ia bisa menginvestasikan dana begitu besar di perusahaan Yamanaka dan Uchiha. Ia menarik nafas, mengedipkan mata dari layar komputernya dan berdiri. Perut besarnya tak bisa diajak duduk berlama-lama. Sebentar lagi ia harus mengambil cuti panjang dan ayahnya terpaksa mengisi posisi Ino. Ia berjalan memutari kantornya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat kakinya membengkak.

"Permisi bos." Shion masuk ke ruangannya

"Ada apa Shion?"

"Tuan Shimura ingin bicara denganmu dan ia tak mau mendengar kata tidak. Aku tahu kau tak suka bertemu dengannya, tapi kita tak bisa mengusirnya."

"Jangan panik Shion, Biarkan dia masuk."

Sekretaris pirang itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sai masuk.

Begitu melihat pria pucat itu, Ino langsung bersikap defensif. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan."

Sai menatap wanita itu lekat, memperhatikan raut wajah Ino berkerut marah. "Apa kau merasa bahagia kembali pada suamimu?"

"Aku dan Itachi tak pernah punya masalah. Bila saja kau dan Sasuke tak merancang semua ini rumah tangga kami tak akan terusik oleh drama."

"Sepertinya aku memang tak punya kesempatan." Ia memasang wajah sendu. Sai memang sudah menyerah. Misinya balas dendam sudah sukses dan melihat Ino yang bahagia membuatnya tak ingin merusak hal itu lagi.

"Meski seandainya Itachi meninggalkanku pun. Aku tak akan sudi bersamamu."

"Aku tahu itu dengan baik. Aku minta maaf menjadikanmu dan Itachi sebagai tumbal permainan ini. Aku kemari menyampaikan niatku untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan kalian lagi."

"Baguslah, Kau beruntung aku tak melaporkan tindakanmu pada polisi. Kami tak ingin lebih banyak masalah. Keluarnya Itachi dari perusahaan Uchiha sudah menjadi headline di mana-mana. Mengapa kalian begitu jahat mengarang cerita pada media kalau Itachi melakukan penggelapan dan dipecat. "

"Itu bukan keputusanku atau Sasuke. Madara yang melakukannya. Ia marah dan menginginkan semua jalan tertutup bagi Itachi. Selama dia masih bernafas dia akan berusaha membuat hidup kami susah." Jelas Sai.

"Apa ada hal lain yang mau kau sampaikan padaku? "

"Tidak ada. Aku akan menjaga sikap untuk selalu profesional."

"Bagaimana dengan anak ini? Kau selalu mengklaim dia adalah anakmu."

"Aku bilang begitu hanya untuk menekan Itachi dan membuat mentalnya jatuh. Aku sendiri tak yakin ia anakku atau bukan, tapi aku merasa kalian akan membesarkan seorang anak dengan baik."

"Kau dan Sasuke tidak akan mengganggu kami lagi?"

Sai menggeleng, "Sudah cukup kami berbuat jahat. Apa yang kami inginkan sudah tercapai dan kami berdua juga sadar. Kami tak layak untukmu. Selamat tinggal, Ino." Pria itu berbalik dan keluar.

.

.

Itachi memutuskan kontak dengan keluarga Uchiha. Semua orang di rumah itu tak bisa dipercaya. Ia takut seseorang terutama kakeknya atau Sasuke akan berusaha menyakiti Ino. Hari kelahiran sudah dekat, tinggal seminggu lagi dan Ino memilih beristirahat di rumah.

Wanita pirang itu sedang menuangkan segelas air ketika ia tiba-tiba merasa mulas. Awalnya ia mengabaikannya. Tapi begitu ia merasakan rasa sakit beruntun ia langsung berteriak memanggil suaminya yang kini kerap menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya untuk menulis. "Itachi...bawa aku ke rumah sakit."

Lama tak mendengar respons, Ino dengan tertatih-tatih memegangi perutnya berjalan menuju tangga. Ia tak mungkin menaikinya. Jadi ia meringis menahan sakit mencoba berteriak dengan lantang. "Itachi...Anakmu mau lahir."

"Apa?" Dengan panik pria itu turun. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ambil tas hitam yang aku taruh di atas lemari dan antar aku ke rumah sakit. Hubungi orang tuaku."

"Oke." Dengan kesigapan bak seorang prajurit. Itachi melakukan semua perintah istrinya.

Persalinan Ino berjalan lambat, Baru setelah enam jam kontraksi bayinya memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia menemani Ino bersalin, mencoba memberi dukungan meski ia sebenarnya juga panik melihat istrinya kesakitan, berdarah dan menjerit-jerit, tapi semua itu terbayar tatkala Itachi mendengar tangisan seorang bayi.

Ino menarik nafas lega. Ternyata mendorong sesuatu keluar dari tubuhnya tidak mudah.

"Ia punya rambut pirang dan warna mata kebiruan seperti dirimu." Komentar Itachi pada istrinya. Ia tak menyampaikan kulit bayi itu begitu pucat. Itachi tak merasa kecewa kalau ia bukan ayah biologis si bayi. Bagaimanapun anak ini adalah anaknya. Bayi yang akan dia besarkan dan cintai bersama istrinya.

Ino langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat bayinya. Dia begitu lucu dan mengemaskan. "Inojin, Aku menamaimu Inojin." Menatap lekat sang bayi Ino terenyak. Inojin lebih mirip Sai dari pada Itachi. Ia langsung menatap suaminya sendu. "Apa kau kecewa?"

Ia duduk di sebelah ranjang Ino, kemudian memeluknya. "Sama sekali tidak. Ia anak kita."

Ino tersenyum tipis. Suaminya memiliki hati yang besar. "Aku punya permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau Inojin memakai marga keluargaku. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku merasa nama keluarga Uchiha dikutuk. Mungkin akan lebih baik bagi Inojin menjadi seorang Yamanaka." Itachi menjulurkan telunjuknya pada si bayi dan Inojin meraihnya. Seketika pria itu tersenyum.

"Selamat datang ke dunia Inojin. Aku adalah ayahmu."

Ino merasa bangga melihat interaksi yang natural itu.

 **TAMAT**

Author's notes : Hore akhirnya kelar juga. Cerita yang awalnya cuma _one_ - _shoot smut_ menjelma menjadi 20 chapter. Meski harus saya akui gara-gara sub plot yang tak jelas cerita ini jadi bertele-tele ala sinetron, tapi saya puas sudah menamatkannya.

Terima kasih banyak buat pembaca. Para Inocent sekalian yang juga meluangkan waktu untuk menulis review I really appreciate.

Sampai jumpa di tulisan saya yang lain.


	21. Chapter 21

**EPILOG**

Ino berlutut di atas karpet empuk yang melapisi ruang duduk rumahnya. Ia mencium pipi bocah berusia sekitar satu tahun yang sedang berusaha berdiri sambil memegang pinggiran sofa. Inojin memang sedang belajar berdiri dan melangkah. Ia begitu aktif dan ingin tahu. Sehingga membuat Ino dan Itachi menyingkirkan semua benda-benda berbahaya yang bisa di jangkau anak itu. Hidung wanita itu mengerut mencium bau yang berasal dari popok putranya.

"Itachi..! Anakmu pup, tolong bersihkan pantatnya. Aku buru-buru."

Dari dapur suaminya muncul dengan bertelanjang kaki dan menggenggam secangkir kopi di tangannya. Sejak ia keluar dari keluarga Uchiha hidupnya lebih santai, tak perlu lagi buru-buru ke kantor atau kehabisan waktu karna mengurus pekerjaan. Konan pun keluar ikut keluar dari perusahaan Uchiha setelah ia tak lagi menjadi CEO. Bersama kisame dan teman-teman yang lainnya mereka mendirikan start-up bernama Akatsuki. Ia putus kontak dengan Sasuke dan sesekali masih bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Sepertinya di bawah kendali Sasuke dan Sai perusahaan lebih berkembang. Ia memang harus mengakui barangkali adiknya lebih berbakat dari yang mereka kira dan tenggelam dalam bayangan dirinya membuat Sasuke tak bisa bersinar. Ia menatap keluarganya. Sang istri sudah tampil rapi dengan setelan bisnis lavender. Ino sebagai wanita karier memang selalu sibuk meski begitu Ino tetap meluangkan waktu untuk putra mereka. Urusan membesarkan anak bukan hanya tanggung jawab wanita. Kebanyakan ia yang mengurusi Inojin saat istrinya sedang tak ada. Itachi tak malu sering disebut sebagai bapak rumah tangga atau diejek bucin oleh rekan-rekannya. Selama ia dan istrinya bahagia tak ada yang perlu mereka rubah. Ia tak perlu sok menjadi pria _macho_ dan menuntut Ino untuk ini itu ketika sang istri fokus membangun bisnisnya.

"Mengapa ya selalu aku yang membereskan bagian terburuknya?" Keluh Itachi.

"Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku harus berangkat sekarang. Apa kau mau membiarkan Inojin memakai popok kotor hingga Yume datang? Silakan saja. Buat anakmu jadi rewel dan tak nyaman karena kau malas."

Itachi melirik jam dinding, Yume tak akan datang sampai jam delapan. Ino benar Bocah itu pasti akan menangis karena popok basah. Ia pun meletakan cangkirnya di meja dan berjalan ke arah anaknya. Kedua tangan Itachi terselip di bawah ketiak sang bayi lalu mengangkat bocah itu. Itachi mendengus mencium baunya. "Oke, Mama benar. Kita harus mencuci pantatmu."

Diangkat seperti itu. Sang bocah berteriak gembira. Ino tersenyum melihat keduanya. Awalnya ia menduga Itachi akan membuat jarak dengan Inojin, tapi pria itu membesarkan Inojin selayaknya darah dagingnya sendiri. Ino salut dan mengagumi suaminya yang selalu berbesar hati dan sabar. Ia tak pernah berhenti bersyukur memiliki Itachi untuk mendampinginya. Mereka tak pernah membahas lagi soal insiden itu. Lagi pula Sai dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari kehidupan mereka.

Sesaat setelah Inojin lahir Ino tak bisa benar-benar mencintai bocah itu, ia selalu teringat akan Sai dan perbuatannya dan Ino sangat kecewa pada dirinya mengapa bukan bayi Itachi yang lahir dari rahimnya, tapi suaminya mengajarkannya untuk menerima dan menjalani semua ini. Inojin tak bersalah dan tak berhak menerima kekesalannya. Cinta dan penerimaan Itachi pada anak itu membuat Ino merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah Ibunya darahnya mengalir dalam nadi anak itu dengan begitu jelas. Ia akhirnya bisa mengesampingkan amarahnya dan merengkuh insting keibuannya. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada bayi tampan yang memilik mata dan rambut seperti dirinya.

Dikarenakan kesibukannya Inojin dibesarkan oleh pengasuh yang tentunya diawasi oleh Itachi. Untung saja Itachi diberhentikan, kalau mereka berdua masih sibuk bisa-bisa Inojin tak terurus.

Wanita itu mencium suaminya sebelum pergi dan mengingatkan Itachi untuk membawa Inojin ke dokter untuk Imunisasi. Pria itu hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh.

Ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Itachi berbaring di lantai. Ia membiarkan bocah kecil itu berusaha memanjati perutnya. Semakin hari Inojin tampak semakin mirip dengan Sai dan ia tak pernah membawa bocah itu ke rumah keluarga Uchiha karena takut mereka mungkin akan menyadarinya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sai Shimura bila ia mengetahui hal ini.

"Hei, Nak... Apa kau sayang papa?"

Inojin memamerkan senyum tanpa giginya dan menepuk nepuk perut papanya. "Da..da. da. " oceh bocah itu senang.

Itachi mengangkat sang bocah dan membaringkan anak itu di atas tubuhnya. Seketika anak itu merentangkan tangan memeluknya. "Pa. Pa..."

Itachi tertawa. "Anak pintar. Kau lebih dulu mengucapkan kata papa ya. Kalau mamamu dengar ia pasti iri."

"Pa..pa..pa..pa..pa..." gumam bocah itu berulang-ulang.

Itachi kemudian tertawa senang dan menggelitiki Inojin. Dia merasa hidupnya sempurna. Istri yang mencintainya, Anak yang sehat dan lucu. Serta kehidupan yang nyaris bebas stres. Tak sedikit pun ia merindukan pekerjaan dan statusnya. Pada akhirnya meski ia bukan lagi pemimpin keluarga Uchiha orang-orang masih menghargai kemampuannya. Bila ia berhasil sukses dengan usaha barunya. Ia bisa berbangga karena ia melakukannya sendiri tanpa dihubung-hubungan dengan nama keluarganya.

Terkadang ia jenuh orang mendiskreditkan usahanya. Mereka bilang wajar ia sukses karena ia terlahir sebagai Uchiha, seorang Jenius berbakat. seolah tak menghargai susah dan beratnya proses yang dia harus lalui untuk menjadi pemimpin yang benar di mata kakeknya. Dulu hanya Sasuke yang tahu dan kerap mengkhawatirkannya. Entah kapan persaudaraan mereka yang manis berubah menjadi persaingan rumit. Ia tak pernah ingin Sasuke jadi membencinya.

"Ding...dong."

Suara bel pintu berbunyi. ' _Siapa kira-kira yang datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi begini._ ' Dengan berat hati Ia membukakan pintu. Meninggalkan putranya sendirian berguling di lantai.

"Sasuke, Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hendak menyampaikan kabar duka. Kakek Madara meninggal tadi malam." Tak sedikit pun nada suram terdengar dari suara Sasuke. Mungkin adiknya memang menanti-nanti kematian sang Kakek.

"Oh, Mengapa kau mendatangiku. Aku tak diakui lagi olehnya."

"Benar, setelah peristiwa itu kakek menulis ulang surat wasiatnya. Kau dan aku sama-sama dicoret dari daftar ahli waris, tapi ia menunjuk ayah sebagai ahli waris satu-satunya. Ayah menginginkanmu kembali, ia juga berpesan ingin bertemu dengan cucunya."

"Apa kau tak keberatan meminta posisiku kembali?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya? Aku tahu kau tak suka dengan pekerjaanmu kakak. Kau melakukannya hanya karena kau harus. Sekarang dia sudah mati dan tak bisa lagi mengatur kehidupan kita."

"Hn..Kau benar, Tak ada gunanya aku mengikatkan diri dengan kewajiban yang tak aku inginkan, tapi aku tak suka kau mau seenaknya menyingkirkan aku begitu saja. Apa kau lupa aku mendedikasikan dua puluh tahun hidupku untuk membangun perusahaan yang kau ambil alih?"

"Begini saja. Aku punya tawaran untukmu. Bila kau mau, kau bisa menduduki kursi dewan penasihat."

"Serius? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

"Setelah aku berpikir panjang. Sungguh salah aku membencimu. Dulu waktu kita kecil kau selalu menyayangiku, tapi semenjak mereka terus menerus membanding-bandingkan kita. Aku merasa kesal. Hidup menjadi bayanganmu tidak mudah."

"Aku mengerti, Semenjak aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan aku juga jadi mengacuhkanmu. Kakek membuat kita saling berkompetisi. Dia berpikir persaingan akan membuat kita lebih berkembang."

"Dan masalah Ino, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku berbesar hati dan menerima kenyataan kalau akulah yang meninggalkannya di altar."

"Sebenarnya, setelah kami kembali ke Tokyo. Ino juga tak mau melanjutkan pernikahan ini, tapi aku bilang padanya untuk tetap bersamaku hanya untuk membuatmu marah."

"Lalu kau berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu dan benar-benar melupakanku. Aku rasa kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini. Aku harus mengakui kau pria yang jauh lebih baik dari aku dan Sai."

"Pa..pa..pa..." Inojin merangkak dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Dengan sigap bocah itu mendudukkan pantatnya di lantai dan menarik celana papanya minta perhatian.

Sasuke terkejut melihat bocah itu. " ini anakmu?, dia mirip sekali dengan Ino."

"Inojin kenalkan ini pamanmu. Paman Sasuke."

"Hai Inojin." Sapa Sasuke pada sang bocah pirang.

Inojin memasang wajah cemberut "Bruupt.." tahu-tahu saja bocah itu kentut.

"Sepertinya ia tak menyukaiku." Komentar Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Aku harap kau bisa datang ke pemakaman kakek besok pagi."

"Aku harus tanya Ino dulu."

"Kakak, Aku berharap kita masih bisa menjadi keluarga. Aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku."

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mendendam Sasuke. Aku telah memaafkanmu, tapi tidak tahu dengan istriku. Ia adalah korban dari semua ini."

"Apa aku harus menghindari Ino?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Kita keluarga, mau tak mau dia akan berpapasan dengan kalian. Mungkin suatu hari Ino akan bisa memaafkan kalian."

.

.

Setelah berdebat semalaman dengan Itachi akhirnya Ino mengalah. Ia setuju menginjakkan kakinya lagi di kediaman Uchiha. Dia dan Itachi serta Inojin seperti tamu-tamu lainnya datang mengenakan pakaian berkabung.

Mikoto Uchiha langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Wanita itu menyanggul rambutnya dan mengenakan kimono.

"Ino, Itachi. Aku senang kalian datang."

"Aku pasti datang untuk memberi penghormatan pada kakek meski ia tak mengakuiku. Aku tak ingin orang lain bilang aku cucu yang durhaka."

"Aku harap kau bisa memaafkan kakekmu. Dia membuat hidupmu susah."

"Dia membuat hidup kita susah. Aku malah ingin berpesta untuk merayakan kematiannya." Sasuke muncul bergabung dengan mereka membawa sebotol sake.

"Hush.. Jangan bicara begitu Sasuke, tak sopan. Bagaimana bila ada tamu yang mendengarkan." Hardik Mikoto pada putra bungsunya.

Ino langsung menatap lantai. Ia tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan adik iparnya. Biar Itachi sudah memaafkan Sasuke dan Sai. Ino tak bisa melupakan apa yang sudah mereka perbuat. Ia nyaris hancur gara-gara mereka.

"Boleh aku mengendong cucuku? Dia tampan sekali." Pinta Mikoto.

"Inojin...Mau digendong nenek?" tanya Ino pada putranya. Merasa takut dengan wajah-wajah yang tak ia kenal. Anak itu semakin beringsut dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Inojin...Itu nenek loh, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Itachi dengan lembut menyemangati putranya.

Seolah paham, Inojin pun meraih tangan Mikoto. Wanita berambut hitam itu tampak senang. "Ayo kita temui kakekmu."

Fugaku dan Inabi berada di ruang duka. Wangi dupa dan bunga mengharumkan ruangan di mana peti mati Madara Uchiha diletakkan. Meski dalam suasana duka wajah anggota inti keluarga itu malah tampak lega. Ino jadi lebih paham jadi selama ini Madara memperlakukan anak, cucu dan mantunya seperti seorang tiran. Dari sudut matanya Ino melihat Sai berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ino kadang bertemu dengan pria itu dalam rapat, tapi mereka tak lagi bertegur sapa. Ia khawatir apa yang akan Sai lakukan menyadari keberadaan Inojin. Ino merapatkan dirinya pada sang suami. Kemudian dengan setengah hati ia memanjatkan doa untuk Madara.

Ketika acara selesai dan semua tamu sudah pulang. Itachi mendekati Sai yang sedang merokok di kebun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu. Senang menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha?" tanya pria yang lebih tua itu.

Sai hanya tertawa hambar, "Ayahku sedang mencoba menebus dosa-dosanya, tapi aku tak berharap banyak menemukan kebahagiaan setelah semua hal yang aku lakukan dalam hidupku."

"Itu menyedihkan, semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua." Komentar Itachi.

Sai berputar untuk menatap sepupunya. "Inojin adalah anakku bukan?" Sejak awal Sai melihat bocah itu ia langsung tahu. Wajah Inojin mirip dirinya.

"Benar, tapi aku tak akan menyerahkannya padamu."

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak berniat menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian lagi. Lagi pula Ino tak akan mau bersamaku. Kau ayah yang lebih baik dariku."

Ino melihat suaminya berbicara berdua dengan Sai. Takut terjadi apa-apa ia lalu menghampiri mereka. Ino memberikan Sai tatapan tak senang dan bergegas berdiri di sebelah suaminya. Tangan wanita pirang itu sudah lelah mengendong putranya dari tadi.

Sai melangkah hendak menyingkir dari hadapan mereka. Ia tahu Ino tak pernah merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mendekati Inojin untuk menyapa bocah itu.

"Hai Inojin, Aku paman Sai."

Inojin tersenyum memamerkan gusinya. Hal itu membuat Sai merasa hangat. Mungkin ia tak bisa mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah, tapi ia tetap bisa berada di dekat anak itu sebagai pamannya. Puas dengan penerimaan sang bocah Sai melanjutkan langkahnya mencari Sasuke.

Dahi Ino berkerut, merasa aneh dengan kejadian tadi. Ia langsung panik seketika saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apa dia tahu, Itachi?" Ino memeluk Inojin lebih erat.

Itachi meletakan tangannya di bahu Ino. Mencoba menenangkan wanita itu. "Jangan khawatir. Dia tak akan mengganggu kita."

"Mengapa kau percaya padanya?"

"Sebab ia peduli pada anak ini. Sai tak akan merebut kesempatan anaknya memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dan orang tua yang mencintainya."

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa menghindari kedua bajingan itu." Ujar Ino kesal.

"Istriku aku harap suatu hari kau belajar memaafkan mereka. Manusia bisa berubah."

"Aku tak bisa berjanji."

"Terima kasih, Yang penting kau mau mencoba."

.

.

"Mau ke mana kau Inojin?" Ino yang baru saja tiba di rumah berpapasan di depan pintu dengan remaja pirang mengapit sebuah kanvas di lengannya.

"Aku mau melanjutkan lukisanku di tempat paman Sai. Ia mengajariku beberapa teknik baru. Sudah dulu ya ma, aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

Ino mendesah, punya anak remaja memang menyulitkan. Ino mengkhawatirkan Inojin yang belakangan kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai. Bagaimana bila Inojin tahu kebenaran? Lima belas tahun sudah berlalu dan Ino merasa Sasuke dan Sai berubah. Tali persaudaraan yang putus tersambung kembali dan Ino menyingkirkan amarahnya. Seketika kedua orang itu menjadi paman yang memanjakan anak-anaknya.

Baru melangkah ke dalam Ino sudah mendengar putrinya yang sedang berdebat dengan sang ayah.

"Apa-apaan pakaianmu Kageru?" Itachi tampak tak setuju dengan pilihan putrinya.

"Ayah, tak ada yang salah dengan baju ini. Mama juga mengenakan model yang mirip sewaktu muda dulu."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Mengapa putrinya mirip sekali dengan Ino, keras kepalanya juga sama. Yang membedakan hanya rambut dan mata gelap gadis itu menegaskan dia seorang Uchiha.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Ino meletakkan tas nya di meja dan duduk di sofa.

"Tolong suruh putrimu ganti baju. Pakaian itu tak pantas untuk gadis seusianya."

Ino melirik Kageru yang mengenakan rok denim di padu dengan crop top hitam yang memamerkan perutnya. "Aku tak melihat ada yang salah."

"Tuh, Benar kan. Papa saja yang kolot." Ucap gadis itu sebal.

"Ino, Bukankah ini tak pantas?"

"Aku tak bisa melarangnya. Waktu aku remaja aku selalu mengenakan _crop top._ "

"Hn.. Ya sudahlah." Itachi menyerah berdebat soal pakaian putrinya yang terlalu seksi. Sudah jelas pilihan pakaian putrinya adalah hasil ajaran sesat Ino. "Jadi kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Kencan" Jawab bocah tiga belas tahun itu dengan lugas.

Ino tertawa sementara Itachi terbelalak. "Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak ayah, Aku tak akan pacaran sampai bertemu cowok yang melebihi paman Sasuke. Hari ini paman berjanji mengantarkan aku dan teman-teman bermain boling."

Itachi bisa bernafas lega. Dia belum siap melihat putri kecilnya menggandeng tangan pria lain. Mendengar suara mobil. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari ke luar pintu.

"Apa kau tak khawatir? Putri kita begitu mengidolakan Sasuke dan putra kita berbagi hobi dengan Sai."

"Aku tak khawatir Ino. Mereka selalu bilang paman Sai dan Sasuke keren, tapi papa yang paling keren."

"Hm..Kau memang selalu menggampangkan."

Itachi beringsut ke samping Istrinya dan mendorong Ino dengan lembut hingga wanita itu terlentang di sofa. "Dari pada menghawatirkan anak-anak bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan."

Ino menyentil hidung pria yang menindihnya sambil tersenyum. Helaian perak menghiasi rambut kelam Itachi dan guratan di wajahnya tampak semakin dalam, tapi sentuhan pria itu selalu menimbulkan reaksi yang sama pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah setua ini masih saja mesum."

"Tapi kau suka kan." Ucap Itachi menggoda.

Siapa yang pernah mengira pernikahan dadakan mereka bisa berlangsung begitu lama.


End file.
